Der Weihnachtswunsch
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Harry Potter in den Fängen von Santa Clause, der einen nicht alltäglichen Weihnachtswunsch abzuarbeiten hat. Unsichtbare Mistelzweige, singende Adventskalender und heiße Spielchen im Badezimmer tun ihr Übriges zum vorweihnachtlichen Wahnsinn. Pairing: Har
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Der Weihnachtswunsch**

Chapter: 8 - update jeden Tag

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: SLASH, Humor, Romance (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), Lemon, Lime und ein bisserl weihnachtlicher Kitsch.

Summary:Harry Potter in den Fängen von Santa Clause, der einen nicht alltäglichen Weihnachtswunsch abzuarbeiten hat. Unsichtbare Mistelzweige, singende Adventskalender und heiße Spielchen im Badezimmer tun ihr Übriges zum vorweihnachtlichen Wahnsinn. Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warning: SLASH! Das heißt: SEX zwischen Jungs! Wer das nicht mag, soll am Besten gleich hier verschwinden!

Noch da?

Sehr gut, dann viel Spaß mit der Story!

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaallo!

Ich wünsche euch allen FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!

Und natürlich freue ich mich, dass ihr meine Geschichte gefunden habt. Ich will mich heute auch gar nicht mit langen Vorreden aufhalten, sondern wünsche euch viel Spaß mit der Story und natürlich würde ich mich über ein kleines Review freuen!

Diese Story ist meiner Beta **Little Whisper** gewidmet, für ihre Geduld und ihren Witz, mit dem sie mir die Kritik vermittelt – danke, Süße, du bist die Beste!

Bis morgen

Eure Cassie

1. Dezember, Samstag

"Harry, kommst du?"

"Gleich, Ron, ich will nur noch mein erstes Türchen aufmachen!", antwortete Harry und trat an den raumhohen Adventskalender, welchen Ginny ihm gestern geschenkt hatte.

"Ein Adventskalender… wie roooooooooooommmmaaaaaaaaaaaannnntisch!", singsangte Seamus aus dem Badezimmer.

Harry bekam rote Ohren, auch wenn es nicht mehr so schlimm war wie am gestrigen Abend, den er hauptsächlich damit verbrachte, den Spott seiner Zimmerkameraden über sich ergehen zu lassen. "Halt die Klappe, Seamus, ich hab genau gesehen, dass du Miranda auch einen geschenkt hast!", rief er zurück und ein schepperndes Geräusch erklang aus dem Bad.

Seamus gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. Dean brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und entdeckte die rote Tür mit der goldenen 1 ganz oben unter der Zimmerdecke. Er sah sich nach etwas um, auf das er sich stellen könnte, fand allerdings nichts, was auch nur annähernd groß genug gewesen wäre. Schlussendlich schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und öffnete das Türchen mit einem leisen: "Alohomora!"

Das Türchen schwang auf und der gesamte Adventskalender begann plötzlich zu schwanken. Harry glaubte im ersten Augenblick schon, dass er auseinanderfallen würde. Seine Sorge war allerdings unbegründet, denn das Einzige was geschah war, dass eine ohrenbetäubende Version von "Leise rieselt der Schnee…" durch den Schlafsaal schmetterte und der Adventskalender offenbar versuchte zu tanzen. Oder etwas Ähnliches. Eigentlich sah es eher aus wie die Zuckungen eines ernsthaft kranken Adventskalenders.

Seamus und Dean kamen aus dem Badezimmer geschossen, hatten sich jeweils die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und brüllten Harry an. Leider war alles, was Harry verstand: "…Chor der Engel erwacht… hört nur, wie lieblich es schallt…"

Seamus und Dean flohen aus dem Schlafsaal. Harry brachte ein gequältes Grinsen zustande. So gern er Ginny auch hatte, er musste ihr wirklich unmissverständlich klarmachen, dass gesungene Botschaften nicht ihre Stärke waren. Glücklicherweise war es mit diesem Adventskalender anders als mit der gesungenen Liebesbotschaft zu jenem fürchterlichen Valentinstag, der ihm noch heute die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Immerhin wurde hier nicht die ganze Schülerschaft des Schlosses Zeuge.

Die letzten Töne verklangen und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche und griff nach seinem Umhang, als etwas Großes ihm buchstäblich vom Himmel auf den Kopf plumpste. Offensichtlich hatte Ginny sich nicht mit der gesanglichen Version zufrieden gegeben.

Harry rieb sich den schmerzenden Schädel und schaute sich um, was genau da gerade versucht hatte ihm das Hirn zu zermatschen. Er fand es als großen herzförmigen Bilderrahmen, aus welchem ihm sein eigenes Gesicht entgegengrinste und sich von Ginny abküssen ließ.

Mit den Augen rollend betrachtete er das Bild einen Moment. Nicht, weil ihm das Geschenk oder das Bild nicht gefallen hätte, mehr, weil er ahnte, dass er einen weiteren Abend beißenden Spotts über sich ergehen lassen müsste, sollte einer der anderen Jungs den Bilderrahmen zu Gesicht bekommen. Kurzentschlossen stopfte Harry das Bild unter seine Matratze. Ginny musste ja nicht wissen, dass er es nicht aufstellte.

Er drehte sich herum und wollte nun endlich nach seinem Umhang greifen, um zum Frühstück zu kommen, als ihn der dritte Schock des Morgens ereilte.

In Form eines rot-weiß bekleideten, bärtigen, dickbäuchigen, verdächtig weihnachtlich aussehenden Santa Clauses.

"GAH!", kreischte Harry wenig heldenhaft und tastete wild nach seinem Zauberstab, zückte ihn todesmutig und wedelte mächtig beeindruckend vor Santas Nase damit herum. "Wer bist du?"

Santa seufzte. "Wer ich bin? Die Frage war jetzt nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" Er schüttelte seine Mütze und irgendwo an seinem Kostüm begannen unsichtbare Glöckchen eine entspannend leise Version von "Süßer die Glocken nie klingen" zu klimpern.

"Doch! Ich glaube nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann, seit ich bei den Dursleys unter der Treppe schlafen musste!", rief Harry aufgebracht.

"Immerhin hattest du ein Dach über dem Kopf.", kommentierte Santa trocken. Interessiert blickte er sich im Jungenschlafsaal um und so geriet unweigerlich auch Ginnys überdimensionaler Adventskalender in sein Blickfeld. "Oh… bei Rudolphs roter Nase…!" Santa trat näher an das Gebilde heran und beschaute es sich von oben bis unten. "Wer hat denn dieses antike Stück wieder ausgegraben?"

"Hä?", machte Harry geistreich. Was zum einen sicher daran lag, dass er kaum glauben konnte, dass diese weihnachtliche Monstrosität tatsächlich antik sei und zum Anderen - nun ja - Santa Clause stand in seinem Schlafsaal! Da war ein wenig peinliches Unverständnis durchaus angebracht.

"Das Ding gehörte Finggaröks, dem Riesenkönig. Finggaröks verstarb bei den Zwergenaufständen im 13. Jahrhundert. War etwas schwerhörig der Gute, deshalb hörte er die 367 Zwerge nicht, die sich auf ihn stürzten. Ein unschöner Tod." Santa wischte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von einem der unteren Türgriffe.

"Schwerhörig…", wiederholte Harry und ihm wurde so einiges klar. Wie es aussah, würde er nicht mit Ginny, sondern mit Fred und George ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen. Wer wusste schon, auf welchem magischen Schwarzmarkt sie das Ding aufgetrieben hatten?

"So, genug gesmaltalked…", beschloss Santa und wandte sich Harry wieder zu. Der ihn - nur um es noch einmal zu erwähnen - noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab bedrohte. "Nimm das Ding runter, Junge, du willst doch nicht wirklich den Weihnachtsmann verhexen, oder?"

Das brachte Harry wieder zurück zu dem Gedanken, dass er einen Eindringling in seinem Schlafsaal hatte und anstatt den Zauberstab tatsächlich zu senken, hielt er ihn noch ein bisschen höher. "Als ob ich noch an den Weihnachtsmann glauben würde!"

"Was soll ich machen? Es Rentiere schneien lassen? Bitte schön, wenn dich das dann überzeugt!" Santa schnippte mit den Fingern und ein mehrstimmiges Geblöke vor seinem Fenster lenkte Harry ab. Seine Augen wurden tellergroß, als er vier Beine und ein Geweih an seinem Fenster vorbeisegeln sah.

"Ich denke das reicht." Santa schnippte erneut und das Geblöke verstummte.

Allerdings war Harry noch immer nicht überzeugt. "Wir sind an einer Zauberschule! Von uns kann mit dem entsprechenden Spruch wahrscheinlich jeder Rentiere schneien lassen!"

Santa seufzte und sah auf einmal ziemlich resigniert aus. "Das, mein Junge, ist der Grund, warum ich den Muggeln viel lieber erscheine als euch vorlauten, besserwisserischen Zauberern!"

Harry hatte endgültig genug und piekte seinen Zauberstab in den dicken Bauch des Weihnachtsmannes. "So ein Blödsinn! Was willst du mir als nächstes erzählen? Dass es den Osterhasen gibt?"

Santa verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete: "Klar."

"Und warum ist es nach 17 Jahren das erste Mal, dass ich dich zu Gesicht kriege?", hakte Harry nach und kam sich ziemlich schlau vor. Selbst Hermine hätte wohl keine bessere Frage stellen können.

"Weil wir normalerweise nur den Leuten erscheinen, die niemanden haben, der sie liebt?"

Diese Ausrede fand Harry dermaßen an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass er fast angefangen hätte zu lachen. "Tatsächlich? Dann sag mir doch, lieber Santa Clause, wo warst du die ersten beschissenen 11 Jahre meines Lebens?"

Santa zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. "Tut mir leid, Junge, aber du hattest jemanden, der dich liebt, auch wenn du davon noch nichts wusstest."

"Das ist die dämlichste Ausrede, die ich jemals gehört habe! Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede, immerhin teile ich mir mit Seamus das Zimmer!", brachte Harry empört hervor.

"So sind die Regeln, Junge. Ich hab sie nicht gemacht."

"Und warum bist du dann jetzt hier? Jetzt weiß ich ja immerhin, dass es jemanden gibt, der mich liebt! Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Molly…"

"Hab ich gesagt, dass ich wegen dir hier bin?"

"Du stehst in meinem Schlafsaal und außer mir und dem Adventskalender ist hier niemand.", konstatierte Harry trocken. Allmählich fand er die Unterhaltung mit der personifizierten Weihnacht ziemlich anstrengend.

"Richtig. Aber nur, weil du quasi Teil eines Weihnachtswunsches von jemand Anderem bist." Santa strich sich durch den aberwitzig langen Bart und wackelte mit einer seiner buschigen Augenbrauen.

"Eines Weihnachtswunsches???", wiederholte Harry und hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein.

Auch Santa sah aus, als kämen ihm allmählich Zweifel an der geistigen Verfassung seines Gegenübers. "Soll ich es für dich buchstabieren? Was bringen die euch in diesen Schulen eigentlich bei? Ein Weihnachtswunsch! Du weißt schon, kleine Muggelkinder benutzen eine Wunschliste dafür! Ein Wunsch!!! Ein Wunsch zur Weihnacht, deshalb Weihnachtswunsch oder anders gesagt…"

"Ist ja gut, ich hab es verstanden!", unterbrach Harry den Monolog, "Und wie soll das jetzt weiter laufen?"

"Oh, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach… du begleitest mich und ich zeige dir, wie du helfen kannst." Santa grinste zufrieden.

"Und wenn ich gar nicht helfen will?", fragte Harry und das Grinsen in Santas Gesicht erlosch.

"Nicht helfen wollen?", donnerte Santa plötzlich erbost und sein tiefer Bariton hallte von sämtlichen Wänden des Schlafsaales wider. Harry sank kleinlaut in sich zusammen.

"Nnnnja, ich meine, wenn ich diejenige Person gar nicht kenne oder so… wie soll ich da helfen?"

"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." Santa verschränkte die Arme vor seinem stattlichen Bauch und schaute Harry mit diesem besonderen Blick an. Diesem Blick, den eigentlich nur Eltern drauf haben und der dir sagt, dass sie ganz genau wissen, DASS du etwas angestellt hast und es besser wäre augenblicklich eine umfassende Beichte abzulegen.

Harry gab sich geschlagen. Außerdem wurde sein Arm von dem ganzen Zauberstabgedrohe allmählich taub. Er senkte den Zauberstab. Senken, nicht wegpacken, wohlgemerkt. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wer genau unter diesem Kostüm…

Harry stockte und der Ansatz eines gemeinen Grinsens stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich einen Zipfel des Santa-Clause'schen Bartes gepackt und rupfte beherzt daran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", kreischte der Weihnachtsmann mit überraschend hoher Stimme. Harry zog noch ein bisschen weiter und überlegte krampfhaft, an wen oder was ihn dieses Geräusch erinnerte. Eventuell Rons kaputtes Schloss an der Truhe?? Die quietschenden Angeln des Eingangs zum Gryffindorturm, die Filch nicht ölen durfte, weil die fette Dame Angst um ihr neues maßgeschneidertes Zelt… ups… Kleid hatte???

"DAS REICHT!", brüllte Santa nun sichtlich wütend und wedelte mit einem Tannenzweig vor Harrys Nase herum. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du unverschämter, kleiner… NA WARTE!" Ein weiteres Wedeln des Tannenzweiges und Harry wusste, dass mit seiner Nase plötzlich irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Irritiert schielte er auf sein Riechorgan und schaffte es nicht, ein entsetztes Quieken zu unterdrücken.

Seine Nase war rot. Nein, das traf es nicht ganz! Sie war ROT!!!

"Heee! Mach das sofort rückgängig!", maulte er Santa an, der sich noch immer das schmerzende Kinn rieb.

"Ich denke gar nicht daran! Das wird dich lehren, andere Leute an ihren Bärten zu ziehen! Bärte sind nämlich angewachsen und wenn du schon einen vernünftigen Bartwuchs hättest, wüsstest du, dass es verflixt noch mal wehtut daran zu ziehen!" Eine weitere Flut von wenig weihnachtlich klingenden Beschimpfungen folgte, welche Harry angesichts seiner roten, LEUCHTEND ROTEN Nase, nur mit halbem Ohr mitbekam.

Harry betastete seine Nase. "Bleibt die so?", jammerte er kleinlaut.

"Ja!", brummte Santa etwas besänftigt angesichts Harrys Unbehagen.

Harry beschloss, dass er heute krank sei. Merlin sei Dank war heute kein Unterricht! Keine frische Luft! Und ganz und gar kein Essen in der Großen Halle! Die Slytherins würden ihn diese Schmach nie und nimmer vergessen lassen! Da konnte er sich gleich dem Kraken zum Lunch vorwerfen… obwohl das genau genommen doch ziemlich einfallslos war, denn immerhin versuchten das nach dem Valentinstag mindestens 1/3 der Schülerschaft. Er als Retter der Zaubererwelt sollte sich da wohl etwas dramatischeres einfallen lassen. Sich eventuell im Kampf töten lassen! Sofern Voldemort vor Lachen noch in der Lage war einen Todesfluch herauszubekommen, wenn er seinen Kontrahenten mit dieser Clownsnase erblickte.

"Bist du jetzt fertig mit der Selbstbemitleidung oder brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten? Dann würde ich schon mal essen gehen!", unterbrach Santa Harrys Gedanken.

"Wieso weißt du, was ich denke?", dachte Harry stumm.

"Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Das ist mein JOB!", antwortete Santa genervt.

"Aber Gedankenlesen? Was ist, wenn ich jetzt was versautes denke?", dachte Harry und unwillkürlich kam ihm der undeutliche Traum in den Sinn, welcher ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ. Er konnte sich nicht einmal an einzelne Bilder erinnern… nur dass da ein anderer Kerl war… nackt… und dass sein Bett nass war, sobald er aufwachte.

"JUNGE! Hör sofort auf damit! Es gibt SACHEN, die will ich nicht wissen! Obwohl dieser Traum erklären würde, weshalb du dir immer eine Rute zum Nikolausfeiertag gewünscht hast."

Harry starrte Santa Clause zutiefst erschrocken an.

"So und bevor ich mir noch einfallen lasse, dir ein Geweih anzuhexen und vor meinen Schlitten zu spannen, können wir jetzt endlich zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Hierseins kommen?", verhinderte Santa weitere unerwünschte Gedanken über unerwünschte undeutliche Träume mit unerwünschten…

"RUHE!"

"Schon gut.", murmelte Harry und versuchte angestrengt an nichts zu denken. Jedenfalls nichts unanständiges! War das Bild einer leichtbekleideten Ginny eigentlich unanständig?

"HERR IM HIMMEL! Kannst du deine Hormone nicht mal für einen Moment im Zaum halten? Ich habe auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", fuhr Santa ihn sichtlich gereizt an.

Harry nickte und hatte dabei das Gefühl, als würde seine Nase ihn unweigerlich zu Boden reißen, wenn er sich versehentlich zu weit nach vorn beugte.

"Wie gesagt, du bist hier, weil du quasi ein Bestandteil… ach, das hatten wir schon… Komm einfach mit!"

Sofern Harry ernsthaft vorgehabt hatte sich zu widersetzen, brauchte er nur einen weiteren schielenden Blick auf seine Nase zu werfen und er beschloss, dass ein Ausflug mit Santa Clause in seinem derzeitigen Zustand genau das Richtige sei. Denn Ausflug bedeutete weg von Hogwarts! Weg von Mitschülern! Weg von Lehrern!!!

Santa patschte ihm ziemlich unsanft den Tannenzweig um die Ohren und es zog Harry wortwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ein wilder Farbenwirbel sauste an ihm vorbei und erinnerte ihn wage an das Apparieren.

"Hier lang!", vernahm er Santas Stimme an seinem Ohr und wurde unsanft aus den wirbelnden Farben hinausgezerrt. Unter dem schadenfrohen Gelächter eines rachsüchtigen Weihnachtsmannes machten Harrys Knie schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit hartem Steinboden.

"Wir sind da.", verkündete Santa fröhlich, während Harry sich stöhnend aufrichtete.

Er sah sich um, und stellte verwundert fest, dass sie erneut in einem Schlafsaal gelandet waren. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, als er die grünen Vorhänge an den Bettpfosten sah.

"Äh… Santa? Wir sind nicht zufällig noch im Schloss, oder?"

"Zufällig? Natürlich, du Dummkopf! Was denkst du, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass du Teil eines Weihnachtswunsches von jemandem außerhalb des Schlosses bist?" Santa stiefelte zwischen zwei eng beieinanderstehenden Betten hindurch. "Hier ist er ja!"

Harrys ungutes Gefühl verschwand, sobald er sah, auf wen Santa Clause enthusiastisch hinabblickte.

"Guter Witz! Und wem soll ich nun tatsächlich helfen?", konstatierte Harry und wollte nach Santas Tannenzweig greifen, damit sie endlich verschwinden konnten.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen zogen sich die mächtigen Augenbrauen Santas unwillig zusammen. "Soll das heißen, du willst nicht helfen, Harry Potter? Ausgerechnet du wehrst dich gegen den Geist der Weihnacht?"

"Ich wehre mich nicht gegen den Geist der Weihnacht! Ich wehre mich gegen Draco Malfoy!!"

---

Nach einer weiteren - langwierigen und mit erstaunlich vielen Schimpfwörtern gespickten - Rede des Weihnachtsmannes über Harrys Weigerung zu helfen, war mit wehenden Fahnen aus den Kerkern geflohen. Dankbar stellte er auf seiner Flucht vor dem Weihnachtsmann - und dass, wo alle anderen den Kerl immer mal sehen wollten - fest, dass scheinbar außer Malfoy niemand mehr in Slytherin war. Jedenfalls hatte er Glück und lief niemanden über den Weg.

Sogar zum Frühstück schaffte er es noch rechtzeitig und in der Hitze des Moments vergaß Harry glatt, weswegen er eigentlich keinen Fuß in die große Halle hatte setzen wollen. So ließ Harry sich aufgeregt neben Hermine und Ron nieder und begann sogleich zu berichten, was ihm widerfahren war: "Stellt euch mal vor, ich habe den Knallrümpfigen Niffler Seidenschwanz in meinem Bett gefunden, gleich nachdem ich Snapes Kristallkugel geöffnet und Gilderoy und Goldie aus der Kammer der lachenden Peeves gelaufen sind…"

Harry verstummte.

Ebenso wie die Gespräche rund um ihn herum.

"Sag mal, Harry…", Hermine musterte ihn besorgt von der Seite. "Geht's dir irgendwie nicht gut?"

"Nein, mir geht's gut, warum? Klar, ich weiß, es klingt schon komisch, dass ein bärtiger Basilik mit der Statur der grauen Dame in Dumbledores Besenschrank auftaucht."

"Harry?", meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort und da er nicht so taktvoll wie Hermine war, brachte er die Dinge auf den Punkt. "Du redest da ziemlichen Müll! Und… was hast du mit deiner Nase gemacht?"

"Allergie.", sagte Harry aus einer unerwarteten Eingebung heraus. Er schaute verwirrt von einem seiner Freunde zum anderen, bis sein Blick schließlich bei Ginny hängen blieb, der alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Sie bemerkte seine Aufmerksamkeit und fragte leise: "Hat dir der Adventskalender nicht gefallen?"

"Doch, der war toll!", antwortete Harry fast ganz ehrlich. Bevor er erneut zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, fiel Santa Clause ihm ins Wort, der sich erstaunlich gelenkig, für einen Mann seiner Statur, auf dem Frühstückstisch räkelte. "Gib dir keine Mühe, Junge! Du kannst es niemandem erzählen, so verhindern wir, dass die peinlichen Details der Weihnachtswünsche ausgeplaudert werden. Wir nennen es Datenschutz."

Harry fiel fast von seiner Bank vor lauter Schreck, insbesondere, da ihm gerade bewusst wurde, dass nun sogar die Lehrer seine Nase anstarrten. Santa grinste nur unbeeindruckt und schnappte Ron den letzten Blaubeermuffin vor der Nase weg. Ron blickte ziemlich verdattert auf seinen leeren Teller und warf Lavender Brown neben sich einen bösartigen Blick zu.

Den fetten Kerl auf der Tischplatte vor sich ignorierte Ron ziemlich überzeugend.

"Da… da… ist ein Hagrid auf dem Tisch!", brachte Harry hervor. Er schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gesagt hatte.

Santa Clause brach in dröhnendes Gelächter aus und amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich über die irritierten Blicke, welche Harry nun von allen Seiten erntete. "Sorry, mir ist irgendwie nicht gut.", murmelte er und machte, dass er aus der Großen Halle kam.

"Scheint mir auch so.", antwortete Ron und spähte ungeniert auf Lavenders Teller, noch immer auf der Suche nach dem vermissten Muffin.

"Tja, Ginny, ich schätze, das sind die Nachwirkungen deines Adventskalenders! Bei dem Monsterteil könnte man ja denken, du versuchst Harry loszuwerden!", feixte Seamus mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

"Habt ihr gehört, die kleine Weasley will Potter loswerden!", griff Millicent Bulstrode das Gespräch auf.

"Ich wette, der Held bringt's im Bett nicht! Soll ja so sein bei Kerlen mit übersteigertem Ego.", rief Pansy ihr über die Tische hinweg zu.

"Sprichst du da aus Erfahrung mit Malfoy, Parkinson?", schoss Ginny verärgert zurück.

Während Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens schlechtgelaunteste Lehrkraft des Jahres, seinen morgendlichen Stachelbeertee damit versüßte, Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abzuziehen - wegen unsittlicher Gespräche beim Frühstück - war Harry noch immer auf der Flucht.

2. Dezember, Sonntag

Am vergangenen Tag war Harry Santa Clause erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Leider änderte sich dies, als er an diesem Morgen erwachte und einen ungeniert schnarchenden Santa in seinem Bett vorfand. Das Einzige, was Harry wirklich erleichterte war, dass seine Nase wieder ihre alte Form und vor allen Dingen Farbe angenommen hatte. Noch einmal hätte ihm wohl niemand die Ausrede mit einer Allergie abgenommen.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte ihm sowieso niemand die Ausrede abgenommen, aber nach 6 Jahren waren die Schüler in Hogwarts einige Merkwürdigkeiten von Harry Potter gewohnt und so nahmen sie die leuchtend rote Nase kommentarlos hin. Immerhin war ein vergrößertes Riechorgan nun wirklich nicht aufregend.

Harry versucht sogar noch sich ungesehen aus dem Bett zu stehlen. Was ihm nicht gelang und so führte er schon am frühen Morgen erbitterte Diskussionen über eine - seiner Meinung nach nicht vorhandenen - Hilfsbedürftigkeit eines gewissen Draco Malfoy!

"Du bist Teil eines Weihnachtswunsches!", protestierte Santa Clause und verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust.

"Oh ja und ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie dieser Weihnachtswunsch aussieht! Harry Potter ziemlich tot auf einem Silbertablett, dass er den verbliebenen Todesserfreunden servieren kann, damit sie ihn zum nächsten Voldemort wählen!", schoss Harry giftig zurück.

"Genau, und deshalb helfe ich ihm dabei! Du verwechselst den Weihnachtsmann mit dem Schwarzen-Mann!"

"Mal ehrlich, bist du Snape's verschollener Zwilling oder so?? Scheint in der Familie zu liegen, dass ihr mich alle so gern fertig machen wollt!", grollte Harry und versuchte erfolglos das Bild eines in sich zusammengesunkenen Malfoys zu verdrängen. Ebenso wie er zu verdrängen versuchte, dass er mitten in der Nacht - nach einem dieser nervigen undeutlichen, feuchten, verwirrenden Träume - aus dem Bett geklettert und zur Fensterbank getapert war. Er hatte die Hand auf den Stein gelegt und festgestellt, dass Malfoy einen verdammt kalten Hintern bekommen haben musste, denn der Stein war eisig.

Santa Clause enthielt sich einer weiteren entwürdigenden Antwort und bedachte Harry stattdessen mit DEM BLICK.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah weg und dachte vorsichtshalber nicht an Malfoys Hintern, auch wenn es ihm fürchterlich egal war, ob der Slytherin sich Hämorrhoiden holte, wenn er zu lange auf kalten Steinen saß.

Leider spürte er DEN BLICK noch immer auf sich ruhen. Schwer. Lastend. Nervend!

"Oh na gut! Sag schon was ich machen soll!", rief er nach weiteren 20 Sekunden tadelnder Stille.

"Bitte, geht doch. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du machen sollst, darauf musst du schon selbst kommen. Gehen wir.", sagte Santa und zückte seinen Tannenzweig. Harry bekam Selbigen erneut ins Gesicht geschlagen und stürzte in den wilden Farbenmix.

Der Boden, auf welchem er nun landete, war wesentlich weicher als die Steine in Slytherin und Harry sah sich um. Sofort erkannte er das Geschäft von Madam Malkin. Direkt vor ihm war das Podest, auf welchen die Hexe ihn gestellt hatte, um Maß für seine Umhänge zu nehmen.

Ein süßes Gefühl der sentimentalen Erinnerung überkam ihn. Seine ersten Umhänge… das erste Treffen mit Hagrid…

Stimmen ließen Harry aufblicken und er taumelte überrascht einige Schritte zurück, als ein kleiner, sehr blonder Junge den Laden betrat und sich sogleich aufführte, als gehöre ihm sämtliches Inventar nebst den Angestellten.

Harry beobachtete, wie ein seltsam kindlich aussehender Draco Malfoy auf das zweite Podest kletterte und sich vermessen ließ. An seinem arroganten Gehabe hatte sich nichts geändert, wie Harry nach einigen Sekunden feststellen musste. Der kleine Teufelsbraten scheuchte Madam Malkin in einem herablassenden Ton umher, dass sich Harry die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Und nicht nur die!

Er war so sehr mit der Betrachtung der elfjährigen Ausgabe von Draco Malfoy beschäftigt, dass er den anderen Jungen zuerst gar nicht sah. Erst, als Draco ihn ansprach, klappte Harry buchstäblich der Mund auf. Er sah sich neben Draco stehen, besser gesagt sein elfjähriges, schüchternes und ziemlich abgemagertes Ich.

"Du kannst ruhig rangehen, die sehen uns nicht.", erklang Santas Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und beobachtete verwundert die Szene. Draco erzählte gerade voller Stolz, dass er nach Slytherin käme.

"Was soll das hier?", fragte Harry irritiert, sobald Draco gegangen war und nur sein plötzlich erstarrtes Ich mit einer - mitten in der Bewegung eingefrorenen - Madam Malkin zurückblieb. Zu seiner größten Überraschung begann die Szene von vorn.

"Das ist, woran Draco gerade denkt.", antwortete Santa und besah sich einen Zaubererumhang in Übergröße genauer. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass senfgelber Tarnfleck ihm wirklich stünde.

"Malfoy denkt an unsere erste Begegnung?" Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da zu hören bekam. "Warum?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete Santa.

"Klasse. Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Woher soll ich…?"

"Schon klar! Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einfach sagst, worin sein dämlicher Weihnachtswunsch besteht, damit ich die Sache hinter mich bringen kann?"

Bevor Santa antworten konnte, sauste ein weiterer Strom Farbe an ihnen vorbei und Harry stellte irritiert fest, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen sich bewegte. Schnell sah er sich um. Fand Santa Clause's massige Gestalt in die eigentlich viel zu kleine Gepäckablage gequetscht und sich selbst einer elfjährigen Hermine - gütiger Himmel, wie sahen denn ihre Haare damals aus??? - und einem elfjährigen Ron gegenüber.

"Der Hogwarts-Express!", sagte Harry und kreischte erschrocken auf, als eine Hand durch seinen Magen gereicht wurde. Er fuhr herum und fand sich erneut Auge in Auge - nun ja, eigentlich Brust zu Scheitel, denn Malfoy als Elfjähriger war doch wesentlich kleiner als er selbst - jedenfalls gegenüber von Draco Malfoy wieder.

Malfoy streckte ihm die Hand hin. Harry wusste, was er antworten würde und wiederholte die Worte leise im Chor mit seinem elfjährigen Ich.

"Oh, das hat ihn getroffen.", warf Santa hinter ihm ein und zwängte sich aus der Gepäckablage.

"Warum denkt Malfoy an all diese Dinge?", wollte Harry erneut wissen. Wieder kam Santa zu keiner Antwort, denn eine wahre Sturmflut von Bildern rauschte nun an ihnen vorbei.

Harry, der sich neben Malfoy auf der Tribüne wieder fand, während sein vergangenes Ich ein Quidditchmatch gegen Ravenclaw flog. Harry, der sich selbst beim Eröffnungstanz des Weihnachtsballes zusehen musste und sich noch heute in Grund und Boden schämte für diese Demütigung.

Harry, wie der mit Malfoy stritt. Harry, wie er sich mit Malfoy duellierte. Harry, wie er sich mit Hagrid unterhielt. Harry, der über seinen Hausaufgaben in der Großen Halle brütete. Harry, wie er wieder einmal von Snape zurechtgestutzt wurde.

Nach einem weiteren Farbenwirbel - Harry wollte gerade seinen Protest kundtun, immerhin hatte er noch nichts im Magen, da war dieses ständige Hin- und Hergerausche nicht unbedingt gesundheitsfördernd - landeten sie plötzlich wieder im Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins.

Harry stellte fest, dass Malfoy schon wieder an die Wand gelehnt saß. Mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ohne einen Grund dafür angeben zu können, war Harry der Gedanke plötzlich unangenehm, dass er wusste, was Malfoy dachte. Glücklicherweise erwachte Malfoy in just diesem Augenblick aus seinen Tagträumen, worüber Harry mehr als froh war. Was ihn allerdings weniger beglückte, war Malfoys nächste Äußerung.

Malfoy schlug also - wie bereits erwähnt - unvermittelt die Augen auf und Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Malfoy ihn nicht sehen würde.

"Scheiße, Draco, du musst wirklich damit aufhören!", sagte Malfoy und knallte seinen Kopf so hart an die Steinwand hinter sich, dass Harry überzeugt war, dass es wehtat.

Malfoy erhob sich und stapfte mit grimmiger Miene an Harry vorbei. Plötzlich jedoch blieb er stehen und drehte sich herum, machte einen Schritt zurück und blieb dicht vor Harry stehen. Mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf schien Draco direkt in sein Gesicht zu starren und Harry wagte kaum zu atmen. Hatte Malfoy eigentlich schon immer so klare, große Augen?

"Interessant.", sagte Santa und kam näher.

"Ich dachte, er kann mich nicht sehen.", flüsterte Harry und seine Wangen nahmen denselben Rotton an, wie seine Nase am Vortag. Er stellte fest, dass er Malfoy nie so nah gekommen war. Nicht, dass er das gewollt hätte… es war nur so ein überraschender Gedanke.

"Kann er auch nicht. Wie es scheint, spürt er aber trotzdem deine Gegenwart. Das ist… interessant." Santa raschelte mit seinem Bart und kratzte sich unweihnachtlich am Bauch.

Malfoy blinzelte und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich bin krank.", sagte er, bevor er sich umwandte und den Schlafsaal verließ.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mit dem mal einer Meinung bin?"

Santa enthielt sich eines Kommentars, aber Harry bildete sich ein, dass er ihm den Tannenzweig fester als nötig ins Gesicht klatschte. Harry fand sich in der nächsten Sekunde in seinem eigenen Schlafsaal wieder, direkt unter dem leider nicht verschwundenen Adventskalender.

"So, ich denke, du weißt, wie du ihm helfen kannst, damit ist meine Aufgabe erledigt.", sagte Santa und Harry starrte ihn nur fassungslos an.

"Bitte? Woher zum Henker soll ich wissen, was ich machen soll? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was er will… außer, dass er offenbar besessen von mir ist und…"

"Genau.", sagte Santa und wedelte mit dem Tannenzweig. Entferntes Röhren ließ Harry besorgt aus dem Fenster schauen. Außer blauem Himmel und einem einzelnen Thestral, der gerade um den Nordturm kreiste, konnte er jedoch nichts entdecken.

"Wie, genau? Wie denn genau? Und was soll ich da machen? Bin ich Psychotherapeut, oder was? Kann ihn nicht jemand einfach im St. Mungos abliefern und gut?" Harry wusste, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte. Er wusste es in dem Moment, als diese monströsen Augenbrauen schon wieder anfingen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Gefolgt von dem ellenlangen Bart, bei dem das Gewackel schon um einiges bedrohlicher aussah.

Trotz seiner schnellen Reflexe, die ein Held der Zaubererwelt ja nun mal hat, packte Santa Clause ihn am Kragen seines Pullovers und schüttelte ihn wie einen nassen Niffler. Harry hörte seine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen und hätte eine Monatsration Schokofrösche drauf verwettet, dass er sogar seine Knochen klappern hörte.

"Du bist ein elender, arroganter, selbstsüchtiger, kleiner Scheißer, Harry Potter!", dröhnte Santa und schubste Harry auf sein Bett. "Sei bloß froh, dass ich den Weihnachtswunsch abarbeiten muss und nicht mein Bruder Nikolaus, bei dem wärst du nicht so leicht davongekommen! Der hätte dir mit seiner Rute deinen verweichlichten Hinten ordentlich durchgewalkt! Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre eine anständige Tracht Prügel genau das, was du brauchst! Obwohl ich mir sicher bin - nachdem ich einen kleinen überflüssigen Einblick in deine Träume hatte - dass dir das wahrscheinlich noch Spaß machen würde!"

"Der Weihnachtsmann droht mir Prügel an? Das ist ja dann wohl der Beweis dafür, dass du unmöglich echt sein kannst!", schnappte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Stup…"

Ein energischer Wisch mit dem Tannenzweig beförderte Harrys Zauberstab in bedenkliche Nähe des Adventskalenders.

Santa baute sich in seiner ganzen beeindruckenden Beleibtheit vor einem sich gerade ziemlich mickrig vorkommenden Harry auf und donnerte auf ihn hinunter: "Du machst es dir verdammt einfach! Willst du wirklich sehen, wie es ohne Draco Malfoy wäre?"

Harry konnte ein ungläubiges Lachen kaum unterdrücken. "Logisch! Das Paradies auf Erden! Keine Streitereien! Keine Beleidigungen! H. E. R. R. L. I. C. H. !!!!!"

"Wie du willst!", schnappte Santa und beschmiss ihn mit einem Schneeball, von dem Harry nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Ahnung hatte, wo dieser so plötzlich hergekommen war.

Nachdem er sich die Ladung eiskalten Schnees aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, fand Harry sich allein in seinem Schlafsaal wieder. Ohne Adventskalender. Ohne Santa.

Es war still. Was Harry nicht unbedingt als schlechtes Zeichen wertete. Kein nörgelnder Weihnachtsmann. Kein Adventskalender, der es offenbar auf sein Hörvermögen abgesehen hatte. Kein…

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal schwang auf und Crabbe und Goyle stapften herein. "Ey, Potter! Schwing deinen Arsch aus dem Bett, du Sack, sonst gibt's Prügel!", brummte Goyle und wackelte mit seiner großen Faust in seine Richtung.

Harry grinste hämisch. Als ob er sich von Malfoys tumben Plagegeistern verprügeln ließe… tss!

Eine halbe Stunde und mehrere schmerzhafte Prellungen später, verstand Harry endgültig die Welt nicht mehr! Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihn tatsächlich verprügelt! Das an sich war ja schon undenkbar, doch das Schlimmste war, er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig wehren können! Aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte sein Zauberstab nicht so, wie er funktionieren sollte.

Als die beiden Gorillas endlich von ihm abließen, war Harry unter ihrem Gelächter aus dem Schlafsaal geflohen und fand sich - sehr zur Steigerung seiner Panik - im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wieder.

Er rannte hinaus.

Die Treppen hinauf.

Zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Wo er hingehörte! Und wo er Hermine und Ron endlich dazu bringen würde ihm zu helfen!

Die fette Dame starrte ihn feindselig an und ignorierte ihn schließlich nach einem letzten bitterbösen Blick geflissentlich.

Harry stand dort und überlegte krampfhaft, wie das Passwort lautete, doch alles, was ihm einfiel, hatte irgendetwas mit Schlangen oder anderen Düsterkeiten zu tun. Überhaupt war er erstaunt über die skandalös große Anzahl von Schimpfwörtern, welche ihm in den Sinn kamen.

Er grübelte weiter.

"Ey, was lungerst du hier rum? Dein Haus liegt weiter unten, Schlange!"

Harry drehte sich herum und blickte Seamus überrascht entgegen. "Was redest du denn da, Seamus?", fragte er entgeistert.

"Für dich immer noch Finnigan, Potter! Und jetzt zieh Leine!"

Seamus rempelte ihn im Vorbeigehen so hart an, dass Harry gegen die Brüstung gedrückt wurde. Dabei fiel sein Blick eher zufällig auf das grün-silberne Hausabzeichen auf seinem Schulumhang. Slytherin.

Er war ein Slytherin?

Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte dem sprechenden Hut doch gesagt, dass er auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin wollte.

Ihm entgleisten sprichwörtlich die Gesichtszüge, als ihm die Erkenntnis unweigerlich dämmerte. Dracos arrogante Art bei Madam Malkin war der ausschlaggebende Punkt für ihn gewesen, sich dem ersten Vorschlag des Sprechenden Hutes zu widersetzen! Harry hatte nicht nach Slytherin gewollt, weil Draco dort war!

Wenn er Draco nie begegnet wäre…? Harry konnte kaum fassen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy der Grund für ihn war nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Ausgerechnet ihm hatte er die Wahl seines Hauses zu verdanken? Und damit auch die Freundschaft zu Dean, Seamus, Neville?? Harry schluckte, als Hermine und Ron die Treppe hinaufkamen. Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Sicherlich war er doch trotzdem mit Hermine und Ron befreundet?

Beide warfen ihm nicht einmal einen Blick zu, als sie vorübergingen. Harry wurde unsagbar kalt.

Sehr nachdenklich ging er wieder zurück in den Kerker, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er weder Crabbe noch Goyle über den Weg lief.

In den nächsten Stunden erfuhr Harry Dinge über sich selbst, die er eigentlich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Zum einen, selbst als Slytherin-Schüler konnte Snape ihn nicht leiden. Gut, das war jetzt weniger überraschend, nichtsdestotrotz aber ziemlich deprimierend.

Die nächste Erkenntnis war, dass Pansy Parkinson ihn anhimmelte. Ein äußerst zweifelhaftes Vergnügen, wie Harry nach einer Runde Parkinson'schens Abknutschens ohne Vorahnung feststellen musste. In dieser Hinsicht war er mittlerweile sogar bereit Malfoy zu bedauern. Ein bisschen. Heimlich!

Besonders beliebt - außer bei Pansy - war Harry in Slytherin jedoch nicht, was, wie er vermutete daran lag, dass er ja eigentlich ein Gryffindor sein sollte. Eigentlich, das hieß in einer Welt, in welcher dieser arrogante Bastard Draco Malfoy existierte.

Harry konnte kaum fassen, wie anders sein Leben hätte verlaufen können. Er war nicht mit Hermine und Ron befreundet, sondern pflegte eine zweifelhafte Zweckfreundschaft mit Theodor Nott und Blaise Zabini. Sein einziger Lichtblick war - wie er beim Essen feststellte - dass Ginny ihn offensichtlich auch als Slytherin mochte. Sofern er ihre heimlichen Blicke während des Essens richtig deutete. Allerdings wurde ihm spätestens in dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und Ginny peinlich berührt auf ihren Teller starrte, bewusst, dass sie niemals zusammengekommen wären. Nicht, solange das Slytherin-Abzeichen auf seinem Schulumhang prangte.

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker passten Crabbe und Goyle ihn überraschend ab und Harry begann zu verstehen. Malfoy war derjenige, der diese beiden Fäuste auf zwei Beinen - leider ohne irgendwelche Gehirnsubstanz dazwischen - einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hielt. Ohne Malfoy waren die Idioten eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit, denn scheinbar hatten sie vor niemandem sonst auch nur einen Funken Respekt. Harry fragte sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Crabbe ihn am Schlafittchen packte, wie Draco es schaffte, diese beiden Bulldozer unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sein Gedankengang wurde abrupt dadurch unterbrochen, dass Crabbe ihn an die nächstbeste Wand knallte, offensichtlich erfreut darüber, dass er so schnell eine erneute Gelegenheit bekam seinen Frust abzubauen.

"Ist ja gut, ich habe verstanden!", rief Harry laut, als Goyle zum Schlag ausholte.

"Hä? Was hast du verstanden?", fragte Crabbe mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Dummheit auf dem feisten Gesicht.

"Tatsächlich? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher! Vielleicht wäre es besser, du würdest noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei deinem Hauslehrer absolvieren." Santa erschien aus dem Nichts hinter Crabbe und Goyle. Harry war zum ersten Mal wirklich dankbar ihn zu sehen. Zumindest solange, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte bis zu seinem Verstand vorgedrungen war. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke? Bei Snape, der ihn offenbar noch immer nicht leiden konnte?

"Nein! Nein! NEIN! Das ist nicht nötig! Wirklich, ich hab's kapiert!", haspelte Harry schnell. Santa wackelte zweifelnd mit seinen Augenbrauen, eine Angewohnheit, die Harry ganz allmählich auf die Nerven ging.

"Was quatscht du für einen Scheiß, Potter?", wollte Crabbe wissen.

"Wen interessiert das!", kommentierte Goyle drohend und schwang erneut seine Faust.

In Erwartung des Schlages presste Harry die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich mental auf den bevorstehenden Schmerz einzustellen. Alles, was er jedoch spürte war, wie Santa ihm den Tannenzweig ins Gesicht schlug.

Dann herrschte Stille und Harry wagte nach einigen Sekunden die Augen zu öffnen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung befand er sich jedoch weder im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal, noch im Slytherin-Schlafsaal. Stattdessen stand er dicht am Stamm der peitschenden Weide und blickte auf die Ländereien des Schlosses hinunter. Aus Hagrids Hütte stiegen Rauschwaden aus den Fenstern auf und Harry meinte Fang jaulen zu hören. Anscheinend versuchte Hagrid sich an einer weiteren Portion Felsenkekse.

Links von ihm erstreckte sich der verbotene Wald und rechts davon reckte der Riesenkrake gerade eine seiner Tentakeln aus dem schwarzen See.

"Du musst schon genauer hinsehen.", erklang Santas Stimme über ihm und Harry stellte verwundert fest, dass Santa Clause seelenruhig in den Ästen der peitschenden Weide hockte und zum See schaute.

"Wie kannst du da so ruhig sitzen, ich meine…. Die Weide, wieso?"

"Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen, Junge? Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Für mich gelten eure irdischen Regeln nicht.", erwiderte Santa. Ein Hauch Traurigkeit klang in seiner Stimme. Harry dachte im ersten Moment, dass Santa es vielleicht bedauern könnte keiner von ihnen zu sein, bis er Santas Blick folgte und eine einsame Gestalt am Ufer des schwarzen Sees entdeckte.

Harry wagte sich aus dem Schatten der peitschenden Weide hervor, jederzeit bereit zur Seite zu springen, falls die Weide doch noch in ihren Angriffsmodus schwenkte. Doch der Baum blieb still.

Langsam ging Harry weiter. Sicherlich hatte er Draco Malfoy schon erkannt, denn sein hellblondes Haar leuchtete in der Morgensonne unübersehbar. Dennoch wollte das friedliche Bild der mit Puderschnee überzuckerten Wiesen und des angefrorenen Tentakels des Kraken nicht zu dessen Benehmen passen.

Draco hockte in sich zusammengesunken am Ufer, eine Hand zog scheinbar unbewusst Kreise im halbgefrorenen Sand.

Nach wenigen Schritten begann Harry zu zittern. Die Wintersonne hatte keinerlei Wärme mehr abzugeben, egal wie schön der Feuerball langsam den Horizont hinaufstieg. Er wunderte sich, dass die Kälte Draco nichts auszumachen schien, denn dieser trug ebenfalls nur seinen dünnen Schulumhang.

"Kann er mich sehen?", fragte Harry leise.

"Nein.", antwortete Santa und seine Stimme klang so nah, als stünde er direkt hinter ihm. Harry blickte zurück und stellte mit einiger Überraschung fest, dass Santa noch immer in den Ästen der Weide hockte. Ein merkwürdiges Bild, wie der dicke, rotbekleidete Weihnachtsmann da zwischen den blattlosen Ästen saß.

Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte und wurde erst wieder langsamer, als er Draco schon fast erreicht hatte. Dessen Verhalten irritierte ihn mehr als ihm lieb war. So in sich gekehrt kannte er den Slytherin nicht. Obwohl Harry sich eingestehen musste, dass er Draco Malfoy an sich überhaupt nicht kannte, sah man mal von der überheblichen Arroganz ab, welche der Slytherin im Allgemeinen an den Tag legte.

Harry blieb dicht neben ihm stehen und schaute einige Sekunden lang zu, wie dessen schmale Finger durch den Sand strichen. Dracos langsame Bewegungen hatten eine merkwürdig hypnotische Wirkung auf Harry und so wurde aus den Sekunden Minuten. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Draco unfokussiert seine Hand, die immer neue Kreise in den Sand malte, sie zerstörte und von vorne begann.

Harry war so in die Betrachtung der zeichnenden Finger vertieft, dass er das Fingerschnippen des herannahenden Santa Clauses schlicht nicht hörte.

"…_und wenn__…__ ach was, ich hab keine Ahnung, was wäre wenn__…__ eigentlich ist es doch egal, es wird sie niemals etwas ändern__…__ Merlin, ich hasse Blaise! Wieso musste er mich auch auf diese bescheuerten Gedanken bringen__…__ bisher war doch alles gut__…"_

Harry runzelte irritiert die Brauen und beugte sich näher zu Draco hinab, denn diese Stimme war eindeutig die des Slytherin… allerdings sprach die Tatsache, dass sich dessen Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst hatten, eindeutig dafür, dass dieser die Worte nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

"Sind das wieder seine Gedanken?", flüsterte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

Dracos Hand stoppte in der Zeichnung eines weiteren Kreises. Er blickte auf, direkt in Harrys Gesicht und Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Schon wieder.

Dracos klare graue Augen strahlten das gewohnte Misstrauen aus und eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er die Stirn krauste.

"…_was ist das denn nur? Wieso habe ich neuerdings ständig das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden?__"_

Harry schluckte. Also spürte Malfoy ihn tatsächlich… nun ja, vielleicht nicht genau ihn, sondern eher, dass ihn jemand…

"…_Draco! Reiß dich endlich zusammen! Potter ist nicht hier! Der einzige, der dich beobachten könnte, ist dieser verfluchte Tintenfisch!!__"_

Ein Keuchen unterdrückend stolperte Harry einige Schritte zurück. Draco senkte den Blick und begann weitere Kreise zu malen.

"Das ist wirklich…", begann Santa nachdenklich.

"…interessant?", beendete Harry den Satz.

Santa nickte und strich sich schon wieder durch den Bart. 'Ein Wunder, dass er noch keine Glatze am Kinn hat, so oft wie er sich in seinem Essensfänger rumfummelt!', dachte Harry in einem Anflug Bösartigkeit.

Tatsache war, dass Harry es eigentlich gar nicht böse meinte. Er war schlichtweg verwirrt und ziemlich ratlos, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Und das Schlimmste war, er konnte nicht einmal Hermine oder Ron um Rat fragen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, demnächst Gilderoy Lockharts Bettnachbar in St. Mungos zu werden.

Selbst Santa Clause schien endlich ein Einsehen mit ihm zu haben, wischte ihm den Tannenzweig durch das Gesicht und Harry war zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses.

Allein.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Harry, dass alle anderen wohl beim sonntäglichen Praxis-Unterricht im Apparieren waren und er sich nun auch noch Gedanken darüber machen musste, wie er sein Fehlen entschuldigen sollte. Ein freudloses Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, während er sich vorstellte, wie er sich bei Snape entschuldigte: 'Tut mir ja schrecklich leid, dass ich ihre Apparationsstunde verpasst habe, Professor. Aber wissen sie, der Weihnachtsmann hat mich die Gedanken von Malfoy lesen lassen und das hat mich davon abgehalten zu ihrem Unterricht zu erscheinen.'

"Ach, diese Ausrede würde ich nicht versuchen."

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe ein genervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. "Du bist ja immer noch hier."

"Offensichtlich. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe gleich noch einen anderen Termin, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur noch sagen, dass du dich beeilen sollst, der Unterricht hat noch nicht angefangen…"

"Was? Aber es ist doch schon kurz nach 10...!"

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Santa Clause und schnippte mit dem Finger. Vor Harrys Augen, begann der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zu beben und die Zeiger der magischen Uhr über dem Kamin tickten unaufhaltsam rückwärts. Mitschüler rannten im Rückwärtsgang an ihm vorbei, was merkwürdig abgehackt und ungelenk aussah. Er entdeckte Hermine und Ron, wie sie mit steifen Bewegungen durch das Porträtloch zurückkletterten, Ron sich auf der Couch niederließ und Hermine ihre Bücher wieder auspackte.

"So, das dürfte reichen.", Santa schnippte erneut und das Beben verstummte. Zuerst noch etwas zögerlich, dann jedoch langsam in die normale Geschwindigkeit der Realität zurückkehrend, brandete das allmorgendliche Geschnatter um Harry herum auf.

"Harry, komm her!", rief Ron ihm zu, Hermine blickte gerade lang genug aus ihren Büchern auf, um ihm ein begrüßendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Harry blickte sich um, doch Santa Clause war verschwunden. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich ziemlich verwirrt zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen.

Tbc…

Soooo, nun lasst euch schön beschenken und bis morgen.

---knutsch you all---

Cassie


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaallo,

ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen wunderschönen Heilig Abend! Meiner war jedenfalls schön und jetzt bin ich total erledigt! Daher auch nur ein kurzer Dank an meine Reviewer: **Amunet, Leni4888 und night-kitten.**

Es freut mich, dass die Story so guten Anklang gefunden hat und hoffe natürlich, dass ihr sie weiter verfolgt. Die nächsten Antworten werden länger ---promise---.

Beta wie immer: **Little Whisper** ---thanx---

Viel Spaß und ---wink---

Eure Cassie

---

3. Dezember, Montag

Santa Clause blieb verschwunden. Zumindest für diesen Tag. Zuerst dachte Harry noch, nachdem er ein weiteres trommelfellzerstörendes Weihnachtslied seines Adventskalenders über sich ergehen ließ, dass Santa eventuell danach auftauchen würde.

Doch außer den eckigen Tanzversuchen des Adventskalenders geschah nichts. Worüber Harry nicht wirklich böse war, denn er hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun, sich einen Reim aus Dracos merkwürdigem Verhalten zu machen. Oder sich zu fragen, wieso er sich Gedanken um Dracos merkwürdiges Verhalten machte!

Hinzu kam noch, dass er Ginny verärgert hatte. Unbeabsichtigt. Er hatte sie wirklich nicht verärgern wollen. Und über sie lustig machen, das wollte er sich bestimmt nicht. Hinter dem dritten Türchen hatte sich allerdings eine glaszersplitternde Version von 'Ave Maria' verborgen und Harry war schlichtweg taub und hörte ihre Frage danach, wie ihm sein Geschenk - übrigens wieder ein herzförmiger Bilderrahmen - gefalle nicht. Ginny dagegen glaubte, dass er sich über sie und ihr Geschenk lustig machte und war entsprechend sauer. Von seinen geschrieenen Entschuldigungen glaubte sie ihm kein einziges Wort. Beim Essen setzte sie sich konsequent ans andere Ende des Tisches und fauchte jeden an, der es wagte sie zu fragen, was denn mit ihr los sei. Dass sie dabei deutliche Blick in Harrys Richtung warf, war kaum falsch zu interpretieren.

Harry wusste, dass es vorerst besser war, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Sobald sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, würde er sich nochmals ausführlich - und vorzugsweise allein mit ihr im Raum der Wünsche - entschuldigen.

Sein vordringliches Problem war jedoch nicht Ginny Weasley, sondern Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Sicher, Santa hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass sein Leben anders verlaufen wäre, wenn es Draco nicht gäbe… doch was genau das jetzt mit dem Weihnachtswunsch des Slytherins zu tun hatte, blieb ihm weiterhin schleierhaft. Ebenso wie Harry nicht wirklich verstand, warum Draco immer und immer wieder Erinnerungen an ihre Treffen rekapitulierte.

In Ermangelung der Möglichkeit mit Irgendjemandem über seine Erlebnisse zu sprechen, verlegte Harry sich auf die einzige Option, welche ihm momentan einfiel. Er ließ Draco nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Und kam leider schnell zu dem Ergebnis, dass er Santa Clause wohl oder übel Recht geben musste. Irgendetwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit Malfoy und es wunderte Harry, dass es tatsächlich außer ihm niemanden aufzufallen schien.

4. Dezember, Dienstag

Ausgenommen Hermine natürlich, denn als Harry an diesem Morgen sein Frühstück erneut damit verbrachte, in seinem Essen herumzustochern und Draco anzustarren, meldete sie sich energisch zu Wort. "Also, Harry, was soll das? Das ist jetzt schon der zweite Morgen, an dem du kaum einen Bissen runterkriegst."

"Hm?", machte Harry überrascht und verfehlte Rons Hand mit seiner Gabel nur um Millimeter, während er aufsah.

"Genau. Was zum Henker ist denn plötzlich so interessant an Malfoy, dass du ihn ständig anstarren musst?", Hermine warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick an den Slytherintisch.

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen stieg. Selbstverständlich suchte Draco sich genau diesen Augenblick aus, um von dem plötzlichen Interesse an seiner Person Kenntnis zu nehmen. In einem unerwarteten Anfall von Nettigkeit ließ er sie auch gleich an seinem unvergleichlichen Charme teilhaben: "Was glotzt du so, Granger? Kein Interesse mehr an deinem rothaarigen Bettler?"

"Halt dein blödes Maul, Malfoy!", schoss Ron sofort dazwischen. Draco setzte zweifellos gerade zu einer entsprechenden Erwiderung an, als Prof. Snape dazwischen ging. Natürlich verlor nur Gryffindor für diese verbale Auseinandersetzung wertvolle Hauspunkte. Ron schäumte vor Wut und biss sichtlich die Zähne aufeinander.

Hermine ignorierte sowohl Ron, als auch Draco und wandte sich Harry zu. "Interessanterweise beleidigt er nur noch mich oder Ron, obwohl wir ihn nicht den ganzen Morgen mit Blicken aufspießen! Also, Harry, hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"

Harry schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Und das war ja nicht einmal gelogen.

"Genau genommen fällt mir das ja schon seit Tagen auf, aber ich dachte, die friedvolle Phase geht früher oder später vorbei, deshalb hab ich nichts gesagt.", fuhr Hermine fort, während Ron dazu überging seinen Blaubeermuffin - in welchem er offenbar eine Affinität zu Malfoy entdeckt hatte - zu massakrieren.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Harry wirklich ahnungslos.

"Ich meine, dass Malfoy nicht mehr mit dir streitet! Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er dir seit eurem letzten Duell aus dem Weg geht. Hast du uns da vielleicht irgendetwas vergessen zu erzählen, Harry?" Hermine betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Harry kam sich ziemlich nackt vor.

"Lass das! Du weißt, dass ich diesen Blick an dir hasse! Ich hab jedes Mal das Gefühl, als würde ich bei lebendigem Leibe seziert!", blaffte er grimmig.

Hermine dachte jedoch nicht daran ihren Ich-weiß-dass-du-etwas-verheimlichst-und-du-weißt-dass-ich-es-herausfinden-werde-Obduktions-Blick abzusetzen. Nein, statt dessen fügte sie noch ein lang gezogenes, schrecklich wissendes: "Haaaaary!" hinzu.

"Wirklich nicht! Es war, wie ich euch erzählt habe! Treffen auf dem Astronomieturm, dumme Sprüche von Malfoy, ein bisschen Rumgefluche und das war's!", beteuerte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Dummerweise fiel ihm in diesem äußerst unpassenden Augenblick eine kleine unwichtige Begebenheit ein, welche er tatsächlich vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. Allerdings nicht absichtlich. Er hatte sie schlicht und einfach selbst vergessen. Weil es eben eine kleine unwichtige Begebenheit war.

Er hatte Malfoy den Wabbelbeinfluch aufgehext, Malfoy war zwar ausgewichen, dabei aber über irgendetwas gestolpert und sie gingen gemeinsam zu Boden. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, während er versuchte, sich den genauen Hergang ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass Malfoy ihn mit zu Boden riss und sie ziemlich unkoordiniert über den kalten Steinboden rollten. Als die Brüstung sie schließlich stoppte, lag Malfoy auf ihm, was Harry nicht besonders gut gefallen hatte, immerhin war dies eine denkbar ungünstige Position wenn man gedachte seinen Gegner zu befluchen!

Was war eigentlich dann geschehen??

Hermine sah ihm derweilen an, dass irgendetwas in seinem Kopf vorging und musste schwer an sich halten, ihm keine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Quasi als Denkanstoß. Harrys Stirn legte sich nun endgültig in Falten und er begann an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Für Hermine ein sicheres Zeichen, dass ihm etwas Sorgen bereitete.

Und so war es tatsächlich, denn Harry fiel wieder ein, warum ihr Duell ein so abruptes Ende fand. Malfoy war - wie schon erwähnt - auf ihm zu liegen gekommen und sie hatten einander angestarrt. Ziemlich lange. Dann war Malfoy plötzlich aufgesprungen und zurückgewichen, was Harry damals schon merkwürdig fand. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie das Duell auch entsprechend fortgesetzt. Malfoy behauptete aber mit einemmal steif und fest, er habe Mrs Norris Maunzen gehört. So waren sie unverrichteter Dinge in ihre Häuser zurückgekehrt.

"Du könntest Recht haben.", sagte Harry schließlich, als Hermine schon langsam die Befürchtung beschlich, er habe die Frage vergessen und war in Gedanken schon beim nächsten Quidditchtraining.

"Natürlich habe ich Recht.", stellte Hermine überflüssigerweise noch einmal fest.

Harry warf ihr einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und ihre Wangen bekamen einen sanften Rotton. "Und zu welcher Schlussfolgerung bist du nun gekommen?", fragte er, um seinen Tadel abzumindern.

"Dass irgendetwas bei dem Duell vorgefallen sein muss, was du uns bisher verschwiegen hast.", antwortete Hermine völlig überzeugt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht wirklich. Mir fällt jedenfalls nichts ein, vielleicht hat er Stress mit seinen Eltern."

"Harry, seine Eltern sind tot."

"Oh", machte Harry, denn diesen Umstand hatte er schlichtweg vergessen, so unsensibel das auch klingen mochte. Jedenfalls wurde ihm plötzlich klar, warum Santa Clause sich ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy befasste. Die Alleingelassenen, die niemand liebt…

Irgendwie klang das in Harrys Ohren selbst für seinen Erzfeind sehr traurig. Besonders, da das Weihnachtsfest unmittelbar vor der Tür stand.

"Gut, es ist also nichts vorgefallen, warum starrst du ihn also ständig an?", unterbrach Hermine schon wieder seine Gedankengänge.

In gezwungen beiläufigem Tonfall behauptete Harry, dass er niemanden anstarre und schon gar nicht Malfoy, er habe nur zufällig in die Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches geschaut.

"Ach, du schaust dann aber schon seit drei Tagen zufällig in diese Richtung.", warf Hermine spitzfindig ein.

"Ist eine hübsche Richtung, was weiß ich, Hermine! Ich hab mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wohin ich starre!" Harry warf einen irritierten Seitenblick zu Ron, der seinen Blaubeermuffin mittlerweile buchstäblich in den Tisch gestampft hatte und sich gerade an einer wehrlosen Banane verging.

"Aha. Eine hübsche Richtung." Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick und Harry entschloss, dass dies der beste Augenblick für eine geordnete, heillose Flucht sei. Leider nahm das Unheil in Form einer Hermin'schen Belehrung schon seinen Lauf, bevor er diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

"Was bist du denn gleich so zickig, nur weil ich ein paar einfache Fragen stelle? Wirklich, man könnte glatt annehmen, dass du unter Zauberstau leidest, weil Malfoy sich nicht mehr mit dir duelliert.", sagte Hermine fest.

"Bitte was?", fragte Harry nach, der kein Wort verstanden hatte.

Selbst Ron hörte auf, seine Gabel in den unschuldigen Leib seiner Banane zu rammen und sah auf: "Was ist ein Zauberstau?"

Hermine seufzte ob der Unwissenheit ihrer Mitschüler. "Zauberstau ist, wenn sich zuwenig Magie entlädt, manche Zauberer werden dann komisch. Weil, du verhältst dich in den letzten Tagen auch komisch, genau wie Malfoy! Vielleicht habt ihr beide Zauberstau, weil ihr es gewohnt seid, euch ständig zu duellieren. Zauberstau ist so was ähnliches wie Samenstau bei euch Kerlen."

Ron kratzte sich am Kinn.

"Samenstau?", wiederholte Harry leise.

Hermine nickte bekräftigend.

"Wer hat was mit einer Sau?", fragte Dean plötzlich sichtlich am Inhalt ihrer Unterhaltung interessiert.

"SAMENSTAU!", wiederholte Hermine überdeutlich und sehr laut.

Plötzlich wurde es sehr, sehr leise in der Großen Halle.

Und die Blicke aller Anwesenden wanderten zum Gryffindortisch, zu Hermine und dann zu Harry, der sich einmal mehr in seinem Leben wünschte, einfach ein unbekannter, unauffälliger Hufflepuff zu sein.

"Ich hab es ja gewusst!", kreischte Pansy Parkinson begeistert los. "Potter ist ne Niete im Bett! Kein Wunder, dass die Weasley ihn loswerden will!"

Sofort brandete von allen Seiten Gelächter herauf, unterbrochen von dem ein oder anderen kläglichen Versuch von Harrys Hauskameraden, seine männliche Ehre zu retten. Leider gingen diese Beteuerungen seiner Manneskraft in der allgemeinen Heiterkeit unter. Sehr zu seiner Empörung bemerkte Harry, dass Ginny nicht einmal versuchte zu widersprechen! DAS war wirklich deprimierend, zumal sie sich bei ihm noch nie beschwert hatte und ihr orgiastisches '_Oh Harry, ja, ja, ja, genau so!!!!__'_ hatte ziemlich überzeugend geklungen.

Über den allgemeinen Tumult fiel Harry nicht einmal auf, dass Draco Malfoy nicht lachte.

Im Gegenteil wirkte er plötzlich, als habe er etwas Verdorbenes unter der Nase und zog ein gequältes Gesicht, bevor er mit eiligen Schritten aus der Halle stürmte.

"Ms Granger!", ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme vom Lehrertisch und sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Was zum einen an Snapes Tonfall tiefsten Abscheus liegen durfte, zum anderen wollte keiner der Anwesenden eine eventuelle Offenbarung weiterer Peinlichkeiten verpassen. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, was als nächstes passieren würde. "Sie und Mr Potter! Zwei Rollen Pergament über das Thema: Wie betrage ich mich als Nachwuchszauberer gebührlich in der Öffentlichkeit und in Anwesenheit Minderjähriger! Bis MORGEN!"

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und wurde rot. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, das war mal wieder mehr als typisch. Er brauchte nicht eine einzige Silbe zu sagen und wurde von Snape für die pure Tatsache bestraft, dass er atmete. "Klasse, besten Dank, Hermine!", raunte er seiner vorlauten Freundin zu, was sie offenbar verärgerte: "Wenn du mir einfach sagen würdest was los ist, hätten wir das Problem jetzt nicht! Aber nein, du musst ja mal wieder eine Riesenshow abziehen und…"

"Weißt du was? Ich hab noch zu tun, also, wenn du fertig bist mein Benehmen zu analysieren und man wieder normal mit dir reden kann, dann gib mir Bescheid!"

Hermine starrte Harry mit offenem Mund hinterher, als er - welch ein Zufall, fast genauso empört wie Draco - aus der Halle stürmte.

Harry stapfte wutentbrannt aus der Halle und schmiss lautstark die Tür hinter sich zu. Er meinte Snape selbst durch die geschlossenen Türen einen weiteren Punkteabzug hinterher brüllen zu hören.

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und nur die letzte Treppe trennte ihn noch von der Eingangshalle und der dahinter liegenden Freiheit der Hogwarts'schen Ländereien, als er das Kichern hörte. Leider reagierte Harry nicht schnell genug und so kam es, wie es kommen musste.

Das Kichern wurde lauter, gefolgt von einem Schnipsen und Harry lief ungebremst in die schlanke Gestalt hinein, welche unpassenderweise mitten im Gang stand. Erschrocken hielt Harry sich am Umhang seines Gegenübers fest um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und sich der nächsten Blamage hingeben zu müssen.

"Scheiße.", kommentierten Harry und Draco zeitgleich.

Ebenso zeitgleich stockten sie, als sie den jeweils anderen erkannten. Augenblicklich ließen sie sich los, was auch einwandfrei funktionierte. Was nicht mehr funktionierte, waren ihre eifrigen Versuche zurückzutreten und etwas Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen.

"Was zum…", setzte Harry zu einem beherzten Fluch an, als er Santa Clause hinter Dracos Rücken heranspazieren sah. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, das selbst die Grenzen seines urwüchsigen Bartes zu sprengen drohte.

"Nicht du schon wieder!", blaffte Harry wenig erfreut.

"Kann ich was dafür, dass du trotz Brille nicht siehst, wo du hinrennst?", antwortete Draco bissig, klang allerdings eher genervt als wirklich wütend.

Harry sah ihn einen Augenblick irritiert an, als erinnere er sich erst jetzt an die Anwesenheit des Slytherins. "Nicht du!", Harry zeigte auf Santa, "Der da."

Draco drehte sich, so gut es seine versteinerten Beine eben zuließen, herum und schielte über seine Schulter. Harry indes schwante Übles, als Santa bartzwirbelnd an Draco vorüberging.

"Potter! Da ist niemand."

"Er kann mich nicht sehen, Junge. Nur du kannst das, schon vergessen?", erinnerte Santa ihn im Plauderton.

"Phantastisch!", kommentierte Harry und erntete einen nun erst recht verwirrten Blick des Slytherins. Harry beschloss die Flucht nach vorn. "Hör zu, Malfoy, ich kann nicht darüber reden, wer hier neben mir steht. Tatsache ist, dass du ihn nicht sehen kannst, aber er ist schuld daran, dass wir uns nicht bewegen können und…"

"Dann sag deinem kleinen imaginären Freund, dass er mich losmachen soll, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, kapiert?", blaffte Draco und bedachte Harry mit einem düsteren Blick.

"Oh… ich kann euch nicht befreien, dass müsst ihr schon selbst tun!", lächelte Santa.

"WAS?", kreischte Harry so entsetzt, dass Draco erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

"Ich. Kann. Euch. Nicht. Befreien! Das. Müsst…."

"ICH HAB ES VERSTANDEN!" Harry zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und ruhiger weiter zu sprechen. Santa würde ihm keine Antwort geben, wenn er weiterhin so brüllte. "Also, was müssen wir tun, um hier raus zu kommen?"

"Potter… ich weiß, es wird dich ärgern, dass ich derjenige bin, der dir das sagen muss, aber du hast WIRKLICH nicht mehr alle Funken am Zauberstab!", warf Draco wenig hilfreich ein. Harry ignorierte ihn und beschränkte sich statt dessen darauf Santa flehende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Santas Grinsen wurde breiter - sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war, ohne die Grenzen der menschlichen Schädelanatomie zu sprengen. Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zeigte Santa nach oben.

Harry wusste, dass er besser nicht nach oben schauen sollte. Ein Hungertod auf dem Flur war doch auch was Nettes.

Selbstverständlich blickte er doch nach oben. Während Harry noch überlegte, ob er sich schnell genug würde bewegen können, um dem Weihnachtsmann ein Avada Kedavra aufzuhalsen, schalmeite besagter rotgewandeter Plagegeist ein fröhliches "Frohe Weihnachten" und war verschwunden.

Sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen folgte Draco seinem Blick.

"Scheiße.", kommentierten sie zeitgleich.

"Ich hasse Misteln.", sagte Harry.

"Ich hasse Weihnachten.", antwortete Draco.

"Was? Aber wieso hast du dann…?"

"Spitze, dass muss eines dieser ganz fiesen Dinger sein. Bei den normalen Mistelzweigen kann man sich aussuchen, ob man jemanden küssen will oder nicht.", unterbrach Draco ihn und machte Harry in wahnsinnig erschreckender Deutlichkeit klar, was da in allerkürzester Zeit auf ihn zukam.

Küssen.

Knutschen.

Ihre Lippen würden sich berühren!

MALFOYS LIPPEN WÜRDEN SEINEN MUND BERÜHREN!

Harry war nahe an einer Ohnmacht und nur dem Zauber des Mistelzweiges war es zu verdanken, dass er aufrecht stehen blieb.

Malfoy dagegen schien es mit überraschender Fassung zu tragen, denn er zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. Als Harry nicht reagierte, sah Draco sich genötigt, dem Unausweichlichen etwas nachzuhelfen. "Also, komm schon her, Potter. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum. Draco wollte, dass er ihn küsste? Also, das-Lippen-berühren-Lippen-Ding? Unwillkürlich wanderte Harrys Blick zu Dracos Mund und verweilte dort. Nun ja, eigentlich… hatte Draco einen ganz normalen Mund. Eine Oberlippe, eine Unterlippe, Mundwinkel und Grübchen in den Wangen wenn er lächelte. So wie jetzt. 'Moment! Wieso Grübchen?', dachte Harry und blickte auf, direkt in Dracos klare Augen, die ihn amüsiert - und eindeutig hämisch - betrachteten.

"Was ist los mit dir? Hast du etwa Schiss vor einem einfachen Kuss?"

Harry schluckte und schüttelte etwas zögernd den Kopf. Tatsächlich war es aber so, dass ihm genau in diesem Augenblick leider einfiel, dass Malfoy einiges an Erfahrung im Bereich der Lippenakrobatik vorzuweisen hatte. Er hingegen… das mit Cho war kein richtiger Kuss… und Ginny. Gut, Ginny hatte mal gesagt, dass sie seine Art zu küssen mochte. Was, wie Harry in diesem Moment dachte, reine Auslegungssache war. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er seine Art zu küssen hätte definieren sollen.

"Potter?", unterbrach Draco seine abwandernden Gedanken.

Harry schluckte erneut. "Es gibt wohl keinen anderen Weg, oder?"

"Sieht nicht so aus. Wenn du mich fragst, tun wir es! Gleich fängt der Unterricht an und auf die Zuschauer bin ich dann doch nicht scharf."

Harry wurde allein bei der Vorstellung sterbenselend, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn irgendeiner seiner Hauskameraden ihn dabei erwischte, wie er Malfoy mitten auf dem Gang abknutschte.

"Gut. Dann machen wir es.", sagte Harry und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Was er sofort wieder bereute, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Malfoy hinterher überall rumerzählte, seine Küssen wären feucht.

Draco lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn.

Und Harry ein wenig zurück.

"Wie… wie machen wir das denn?", stammelte Harry vor sich hin. Er spürte wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen stieg. Wider Erwarten blieb der Spott vonseiten Dracos jedoch aus. Der blickte ihn nur mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

"Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du wirklich Angst vor einem Kuss hast? Ausgerechnet du?" Harry war überrascht darüber, wie angenehm Dracos Stimme klang, wenn er einmal nicht seinen typischen arroganten Ton hineinlegte.

"Nein. Nein, ich meine… es ist nur… du bist ein Kerl… und..."

"Gut beobachtet.", spottete Draco leise und lächelte wieder. Das warf Harry nur noch mehr aus der Bahn und er brachte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande, sondern starrte Draco nur an, wie das berühmte Kaninchen die Schlange.

"Mach die Augen zu und denk dir, ich wäre jemand, den du schon immer mal küssen wolltest, McGonagall… der Wildhüter…Filch… meinetwegen auch die Katze…"

"SEHR HILFREICH MALFOY!", rief Harry und wurde nun endgültig knallrot.

"Gryffindors!", spottete Draco und grinste breit über Harrys Verlegenheit.

Harry wollte dem Slytherin eine passende Bemerkung an den Kopf schmeißen. Eine deftige und ziemlich unflätige Bemerkung!

Doch dass Draco plötzlich ernst wurde und ihn wieder mit diesem seltsam durchdringenden Blick anschaute, brachte Harry gelinde gesagt etwas aus der Fassung. Und da war es auch wenig hilfreich, dass sich Malfoys Hand in seinen Nacken schob und er ihn mit einem sanften "Komm schon her!" nach vorn zog.

Bevor Harry überhaupt Zeit hatte zu reagieren - oder zu realisieren - fand er sich plötzlich SEHR nah an Draco wieder. Näher, als er es jemals zuvor gewesen war und definitiv näher, als er jemals gewollt hätte.

"Was tust du?", hauchte Harry gefangen zwischen dem Schock dem Anderen plötzlich so nah zu sein und der Tatsache, dass er schon wieder Malfoys Mund anstarrte.

"Uns befreien?", flüsterte Draco und küsste ihn.

Harry wusste nicht, was genau er von einem Kuss von Draco Malfoy erwartet hatte, dazu war ihm zu wenig Zeit geblieben sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Eines jedoch konnte er trotz der kurzen Bedenkfrist ziemlich genau sagen. DAS was gerade mit ihm geschah, entsprach nicht seinen Erwartungen! Ganz und gar NICHT! Nicht einmal in seinen abwegigsten feucht… äh… unwahrscheinlichsten Träumen!

Dracos Lippen lagen warm auf seinen, überraschend sanft und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wolle der Slytherin ihm Zeit geben, sich an die Gefühle zu gewöhnen, welche diese zarte Berührung in ihm auslöste. Und das waren eine ganze Menge an Gefühlen! Sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen war keines darunter, was ihm in Bezug auf Draco irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen wäre.

Dracos Kuss war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Offenbar wusste er tatsächlich ganz genau, wie ein Kuss auszusehen hatte. Harry schloss gequält die Augen, denn nun wurde ihm ziemlich deutlich bewusst, dass er selbst nicht einmal ansatzweise SO küssen konnte.

Harry versuchte, seine Beine zu bewegen, vielleicht genügte diese vorsichtige Berührung ihrer Lippen ja aus, um den Zauber zu brechen. Tatsächlich war er wenig überrascht, als er feststellen musste, dass seine Beine nach wie vor mit dem Fußboden verwachsen schienen.

Als ob Malfoy seine Gedanken erraten hätte, verstärkte sich der Griff in Harrys Nacken und der Kuss wurde zu einem KUSS! Dracos Lippen wanderten langsam über Harrys Mund, fast, als würde er den Kuss genießen. Harry schauderte, während eine wohlige Gänsehaut über seinen Körper rieselte. Zögernd und ziemlich schüchtern begann er den zarten Druck auf seine Lippen zu erwidern.

Jegliches Geräusch um sie herum verschwand, sobald Dracos Zungenspitze sich neckend zwischen Harrys Lippen schob. Harry hatte das Gefühl zu fallen und unwillkürlich klammerte er sich an dem einzigen Halt fest, der in seiner Nähe war. Draco. Keiner von beiden hörte das leise Schnipsen oder bemerkte die vereinzelten Streifen goldenen Lamettas, in welches sich der Mistelzweig verwandelte und das nun auf sie hinunterregnete.

Harry gestattete Draco nicht nur sanft über seine Lippen zu lecken, er war es auch, der es ihm gleichtat. Sein Arm schlang sich enger um Dracos Taille, ohne, dass Harry gewusst hätte, wie es soweit hatte kommen können.

Harry schloss die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, als er einen Schritt nach vorn tat. Es war nur ein winziger Schritt nötig und Harry stellte mit Verwunderung fest wie angenehm es war, gegen Dracos warmen Körper gedrückt zu werden. Er hielt sich noch ein wenig fester und schauderte erneut, während Dracos Finger sich tiefer in sein Haar wühlten.

Warmer Atem floss über seine Wange und zu seinem eigenen tiefsten Entsetzen schaffte Harry es gerade noch ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Gut, wenn es ein Seufzen des Abscheus gewesen wäre oder wenigstens eines, welches ausdrückte, dass er zwar nicht einverstanden mit der Gesamtsituation war, aber es gezwungenermaßen über sich ergehen ließ, hätte Harry keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Das Seufzen, welches aber so vehement verlangte über seine Lippen zu kommen, war ein Seufzen des puren Genusses!

"Was tut ihr denn da?"

Harry und Draco fuhren wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinander.

"Luna!", keuchte Harry, als er in das verträumt lächelnde Gesicht des blonden Mädchens blickte. Lunas Lächeln vertiefte sich noch ein wenig mehr.

"Also, selbst ich bin überrascht…", sagte sie und schaute Draco an. Harry beging den Fehler ihrem Blick zu folgen und bereute es in derselben Sekunde, als er in aufgewühlte graue Augen starrte. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sah hastig wieder weg.

"Ja, weißt du, die Mistelzweige… wir standen unter einem… und der Zauber…", stammelte er als Erklärungsversuch.

"Oooooooooooooh!", machte Luna, "Unsichtbare Mistelzweige! Das ist ja eine hübsche Idee!"

Damit ließ sie einen erschütterten Harry zurück und machte sich hopsend auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Unsichtbar?

Geplagt von dunklen Vorahnungen schaute Harry hinauf und fand über ihren Köpfen nichts außer der üblichen spinnwebenverhangenen Steindecke des Flures. Wahrscheinlich wäre Harry einfach an die Decke starrend stehen geblieben, bis der Hungertod ihn ereilte, nur um Draco nicht wieder ansehen zu müssen. Noch immer meinte er die warme Berührung auf seinem Mund zu spüren und auch das merkwürdige Zittern im Rest seines Körpers konnte er nicht auf die niederen Temperaturen im Schlossinneren zurückführen.

Draco räusperte sich. "Bitte, hat ja funktioniert."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und begnügte sich mit einem knappen Nicken.

Dann floh er.

5. Dezember, Mittwoch

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem Wert von 7,6 auf der muggelschen Richterskala, als Harry sein Türchen öffnete und die Klänge von "Little Drummer Boy" den Gryffindor-Turm in seinen Grundfesten erschütterten.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry in dieser Nacht ziemlich genau 3,8 Sekunden geschlafen hatte, machte selbst diese lautstarke Morgenmelodie erträglich. Geduldig wartete Harry ab, bis der Boden unter seinen Füßen aufhörte zu beben und das Pfeifen in seinen Ohren allmählich nachließ. Dann griff er das - in mit penetrant winkenden Schneemännernpapier eingewickelte - Geschenk und beförderte einen weiteren herzförmigen Bilderrahmen zutage. Mit einem Bild von ihm und Malfoy… Ginny! GIN-NY!

Harry beobachtete mit wachsendem Grausen, wie die Bilder-Ginny ihn auf den Mund küsste und sein Bilder-Ich hinterher glücklich in die Kamera strahlte. Toll, noch ein Knutschbild, als ob eine Nacht voller Traum-Knutsch-Szenen nicht genug wäre.

Ergeben verstaute Harry auch dieses Bild unter seiner Matratze und stellte fest, dass er sich wohl über kurz oder lang ein neues Versteck für die Bilder suchen musste, denn allmählich nahm seine Matratze merkwürdige Formen an.

Er seufzte und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ziemlich erfolglosen Dusche - was das Aufwachen anging - tappte er die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Ron waren die Einzigen, die noch anwesend waren. Als er eintrat, erhellte sich Rons Miene in Aussicht darauf, endlich etwas in den Magen zu bekommen und Hermines Mimik wechselte von erfreut nach besorgt. "Merlin, Harry, wie siehst du denn aus?"

"Guten Morgen, Hermine.", murmelte Harry und hatte ganz sicher nicht vor irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass er mit Malfoy geknutscht hatte. Und das leider nicht nur im Traum.

"Gehen wir endlich, ich hab Mordshunger!", kommentierte Ron und scheuchte sie zum Porträtloch. Harry widersprach nicht, obwohl sein Magen sich nicht anfühlte, als würde er feste Nahrung akzeptieren. Doch immerhin entging er so Hermines Argusaugen.

Recht schweigsam kamen sie in der Großen Halle an und ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Harry vermied es, seinen Blick auch nur für eine Nanosekunde von seinem Frühstück zu heben. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich etwas hinunterbekam und sich schließlich damit begnügte, das Brötchen auf seinem Teller in Krümel zu zerstarren.

"Sag mal, Harry, ich hab Luna gestern bei Hagrid getroffen und sie wollte wissen…", tönte Lavender über den halben Tisch und Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, wir standen unter einem Mistelzweig und…", brach es aus ihm heraus.

"WAS?", kreischte Ginny vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

"…ob du mit uns zu den Hippogreifen gehst?", beendete Lavender ihre Frage und sah einigermaßen verdattert aus.

Wieder einmal senkte sich Stille über den Tisch der Gryffindors. Gnädigerweise hatte von den anderen Haustischen wohl noch niemand Notiz von dem sich anbahnenden Skandal genommen.

Harry beschloss spontan sich in seinem Kürbissaft zu ertränken. Leider stellte sich dieses Unterfangen als unerfüllbar heraus, denn mehr als seine Nase und die Oberlippe bekam er beim besten Willen nicht in seinen Krug gequetscht.

"DU ELENDER SCHEISSKERL!", brüllte Ginny nun laut genug, um Madam Maxine in Beauxbaton aus dem morgendlichen Schönheitsschlaf zu reißen.

Und am Rande sei erwähnt, dass es natürlich auch laut genug war, um ein weiteres Mal alle Blicke auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu lenken. Harry sank gedemütigt auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, während Ginny von dem ihrigen aufsprang. Wutentbrannt stürmte sie um den Tisch herum. "WER IST ES? SAG SCHON? ICH WETTE ES IST DIESE KLEINE BLONDE SCHLAMPE AUS HUFFLEPUFF! IST ES NICHT SO?"

Trotz seiner prekären Lage konnte Harry dieser Situation durchaus ein gewisses Amüsement abgewinnen. Immerhin lag Ginny mit 'blond' ziemlich richtig! Trotz einer kreischenden Ginny und den verdatterten Blicken seiner Hauskameraden überkam Harry der todesmutige Einfall Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sobald er das schmale Gesicht des Slytherins erblickte, bereute er seine Entscheidung, denn Malfoy sah ihn an. Mit einem widerlich wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry wurde knallrot, als er daran dachte, dass eben jene Lippen vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden auf seinem Mund gelegen hatte.

Und dass diese Lippen der Grund für eine verdammt schlaflose Nacht waren!

Leider interpretierte Ginny sein Erröten vollkommen falsch.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verfiel Ginny von ihrem wütenden Geschrei in Mitleid erregendes Schluchzen und rannte, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, aus der Halle.

"Mann, Harry, ehrlich…", meldete Ron sich zu Wort. Er klang miserabel.

"Tut mir leid, Ron, aber es war wirklich nur der verzauberte Mistelzweig.", versuchte Harry die verfahrene Situation zumindest mit Ron zu klären.

"Jaaaa, die unsichtbaren Mistelzweige sind wirklich eine hübsche Idee!", trällerte Luna im Vorbeigehen.

Damit war Harrys Tag gelaufen.

6. Dezember, Donnerstag

Zu Beginn des Jahres hatte Harry sich den Nikolaustag irgendwie anders vorgestellt. So in etwa wie in den vergangenen Jahren in Hogwarts. Mit einem Berg Süßigkeiten zum Frühstück, den neuesten Zauberscherzen der Zwillinge, einem Haufen alberner Nikolaussprüche und noch mehr Süßigkeiten.

Selbst beim Aufwachen an diesem Nikolausmorgen konnte Harry noch nicht ahnen, dass es der besch… eidendste 6. Dezember seiner bisherigen Lebens werden sollte.

Zuerst brauchte Harry den ganzen Vormittag und den halben Nachmittag um Ginny endlich davon abzubringen einen harmlosen Irrwicht zu foltern, den sie mit erstaunlicher Geduld immer und immer wieder aus seiner Truhe herausholte. Der arme Irrwicht musste dann Harrys Gestalt annehmen, damit Ginny ihn misshandeln konnte.

Hermine war angesichts dieser sinnlosen Gewaltanwendung von wehrlosem Zaubergetier in die Gründungsgedanken einer neuen Vereinigung vertieft. Rettet die Irrwichte, kurz 'Rett-i-ch'.

Glücklicherweise gelang es Harry aber doch noch Ginny zu besänftigen und ersparte der ohnehin geplagten Zaubererwelt eine weitere von Hermines Ich-verändere-die-Welt-wenn-es-sein-muss-auch-mit-Gewalt-Vereinigungen.

Es blieb Harry also nichts anderes übrig, als seine Freundin mit einer Menge - einer großen Menge - Liebesbeweise zu besänftigen. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte er Ginny wirklich mit einer anderen Frau betrogen! Er wollte sie ja auch gar nicht mit einer anderen Frau betrügen! Und Malfoy war ja keine Frau - NEIN! Eigentlich wollte er denken: Es gab schlichtweg keine Frau, die Ginny ersetzen konnte.

Also warf er seine protestierenden Kameraden aus dem Schlafsaal, kramte alle Herzchenbilderrahmen unter seiner Matratze hervor, die Ginny ihm geschenkt hatte und drapierte sie dekorativ um sein Bett herum.

Ginny war gebührend beeindruckt und gerührt, nachdem er sie in den Schlafsaal geschmuggelt hatte. Selbst an die Erdbeeren, den Schokoladensirup und den Orchideenchampagner hatte er gedacht und sandte ein stummes Dankeschön an Dobby, während Ginny bei dem Anblick des fein aufgebauten Schmauses feuchte Augen bekam.

Sie tranken Champagner.

Sie aßen Erdbeeren mit Schokoladensirup.

Sie leckten sich den Schokoladensirup von diversen Körperteilen.

Sie küssten sich.

Und hier nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf.

Harry war mehr als in Stimmung, nachdem Ginny gerade sein bestes Stück in ein schokoladiges Standgebilde verwandelt hatte und begeistert ablutschte.

Nach einigen Minuten, die Harry hart an der Grenze zur sexuellen Erfüllung verbrachte, hob Ginny sehr zu seinem Bedauern ihren Kopf in Augenhöhe. Sie kletterte auf seinen Schoß, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und eigentlich kam nun das, was Harry besonders gern hatte. Sie würde ihn küssen und sich dann wild hoppelnd auf ihm austoben.

Wie gesagt, diesen Part mochte er besonders gern, da unterschied sich selbst der Held der Zaubererwelt nicht von dem Rest der ordinären männlichen Menschheit.

Ginny brachte sich also in Position und küsste ihn.

Im ersten Moment begriff Harry nicht wirklich, was genau falsch lief, er wusste nur, dass Ginnys Küsse irgendwie… nicht toll waren. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich zu forsch auf seinen an. Außerdem erinnerte ihn das hektische Rumgefummel ihrer Zunge in seiner Mundhöhle erschreckend genau an seinen letzten Zahnarztbesuch.

Irritiert unterbrach Harry den Kuss und knabberte sich ihren Hals hinunter, um etwas Zeit und die Oberhand über seinen meuternden Körper zurück zu gewinnen. Sie roch wie immer. Nach Ginny, irgendwie süßlich, wie Apfelbrei mit Zimt und Harry mochte Apfelbrei mit Zimt. Normalerweise.

Heute jedoch störte ihn dieser Geruch und so ließ er zu, dass sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn erneut küsste. Noch mehr Rumgesuche an seinen Zahnreihen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein bis eben noch handfester Männlichkeitsbeweis endgültig in sich zusammensank. Was Ginny natürlich mitbekam.

Kurz gesagt, auf den viel versprechenden Anfang folgte das größte anzunehmende Desaster. Ginny hielt ihm vor, er fände sie nicht mehr attraktiv genug.

Was nicht stimmte!

Dann behauptete sie, er fände sie langweilig. Was auch nicht stimmte.

Zuletzt warf sie ihm schlichtweg vor, die Nacht mit einer Anderen - der Blonden aus Hufflepuff! - verbracht zu haben, was die Schwäche seiner Männlichkeit wohl eindeutig bewies. Was nun erst recht nicht stimmte.

Man konnte Harry einiges vorwerfen. Nicht jedoch, dass er Ginny gegenüber keine Geduld besaß, denn immerhin hörte er sich ihr Gezeter geschlagene zwei Stunden an, bevor ihm der Kragen platzte und er sie rigoros vor die Tür setzte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit, alles, was auch nur annähernde Ähnlichkeit mit Herzchenbilderrahmen aufwies, zu zerlegen und fein säuberlich im Kamin zu verheizen. Nebenbei stauchte er auch noch seine Zimmerkameraden zusammen, die es unverschämterweise tatsächlich wagten in ihre Betten zu wollen!

7. Dezember, Freitag

War der Nikolaustag für Harry schon schlimm genug, so sollte die darauf folgende Nacht dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzen.

Harry lag hellwach in seinem Bett, hatte die Vorhänge vorgezogen und einen Abwehrzauber darüber gelegt, damit auch ja keiner seiner Zimmergenossen auf die Idee kommen konnte, Konversation mit ihm betreiben zu wollen.

Er brauchte die ersten Stunden der Nachtruhe um seine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht kam er dazu die gesamte verfahrene Situation zu analysieren. Was genau war passiert? Bisher hatte er doch noch nie Probleme damit gehabt mit Ginny zu schlafen. Weiß Merlin nicht! Ginny war eine Partnerin, wie ein Mann sie sich nicht besser wünschen konnte! Aufgeschlossen, neugierig und mit einer Figur zum auf die Knie fallen.

Harry versuchte sich die Situation ins Gedächtnis zu rufen um herauszufinden, was plötzlich so falsch gelaufen war. Er dachte an den Blowjob und ihm wurde ziemlich heiß. So weit, so gut und alles normal.

Der Kuss.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das war es! Ihr Kuss war so anders als - er konnte kaum fassen, dass dieser Gedanke tatsächlich durch sein Bewusstsein rauschte - Malfoys.

Er dachte daran, wie sanft Dracos Kuss gewesen war. Irgendwie einfühlsam. Unwillkürlich fielen Harrys Augen bei der Erinnerung an diesen einen Kuss wieder zu und ein Schauer überlief ihn. Merlin, DAS war ein Kuss, der Welten zerstören konnte! Ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, schien jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers zu erfassen, bis Harry das Gefühl hatte platzen zu müssen vor Emotionen. Er fand keine Worte für die Empfindungen, welche sein Herz schneller schlagen und seinen Atem stocken ließen. Er wusste nur eins. Es war stark! Irgendwie groß und mächtig! Und er vermochte definitiv nicht, es in sein Unterbewusstsein zurückzudrängen und einfach zu vergessen.

Harry war nicht besonders glücklich über diese Gedanken.

Irgendwann forderte die zweite schlaflose Nacht doch noch ihren Tribut und Harry schlief ein. Tief und traumlos.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please, please… ---gg---.

Bis morgen!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

Weihnachten ist schon wieder fast vorbei ---seufz---, das geht echt immer viel zu schnell!

Mein weihnachtlicher Dank gilt heute:

**Amunet **

Ja, ich dachte mir, an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen ist meist soviel Familientreff angesagt, dass ein wenig Ablenkung nicht schaden kann. Zumindest geht mir das immer so, daher das tägliche Update ---g---. Hmmm, nein, so wirklich viel kommt Santa nicht mehr vor, denn Harry ist ja schon genug ---angestupst--- worden. Aber natürlich ist er noch immer dabei.

**Night-kitten**

Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten und bzgl. Deiner Anmerkung wegen Santa kann ich nur auf meine Antwort an Amunet verweisen ---knitter---. Hoffe aber, dass euch die Story trotzdem weiterhin gefällt.

**None**

Okay ---lach---, hoffe, das war dann schnell genug mit dem Update????

**Leni4888**

Ich denke auch, aber zur Sicherheit werden die Beiden natürlich noch etwas üben müssen ---gg---.

**Zissy**

Supermärkte? Am 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag? Na, du hast ja fromme Wünsche. Also bei uns ist alles dicht! Hast du denn einen gefunden??

Und meine Beta, der diese Story als Dank gewidmet ist, ist auch diesmal: **Little Whisper!**

Bin voll begeistert, wie gut euch die Story gefällt ---rumtanz---! So, nun haben wir aber genug gesmalltalked, wird Zeit für ein bisserl Action!

Hier also das neueste Update. Viel Spaß dabei

Eure Cassie

8. Dezember, Samstag

Harry hatte es geschafft Ginny aus dem Weg zu gehen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass Samstag war und die Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum belagerten, wirklich eine Leistung darstellte.

Glücklicherweise kam Ron auf die Idee, eine spontane Trainingseinheit auf dem Quidditchplatz hinzulegen und Harry war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihn von verwirrenden Gedanken, Küssen, die nicht hätten sein sollen und tobenden Freundinnen ablenkte, dann war das Fliegen.

In Null Komma nichts warfen sie sich in ihre Trainingsklamotten und verließen mit den Besen in der Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry sah nicht einmal, wie Ginny ihm mit traurigen Blicken hinterher blickte.

---

Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen, kaum, dass ihre Füße den Rasen des Quidditchfeldes berührten und sausten durch die Luft.

Harry lachte befreit und genoss die kühle Winterluft, welche seine Wangen schon bald rötete. Sie zogen immer höhere Kreise und flogen verschiedene Manöver um sich aufzuwärmen.

"Sag mal, Harry, denkst du, du kriegst das mit Ginny wieder hin?", rief Ron ihm zu, während er einen eleganten Salto durch einen der Torringe absolvierte. Harry machte es ihm nach und sei es auch nur, um etwas Zeit herauszuschinden, denn er wusste nicht wirklich, was er antworten sollte. Ginny war immer ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen und eigentlich wollte er auch nicht, dass sich das irgendwie änderte. Andererseits…

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Warum benahm er sich eigentlich wie der letzte Idiot? Es war nur ein einziger verdammter scheiß heißer Kuss und das noch nicht einmal freiwillig! Harry verfluchte Santa Clause in Gedanken und rief Ron entschieden zu: "Klar doch! Sobald sie sich beruhigt hat, rede ich noch mal mit ihr!"

"Das kannst du gleich erledigen, Potter! Wir haben Training, also verpisst euch!", tönte eine kalte Stimme von unten zu ihnen herauf.

Ron stöhnte entnervt und Harry brauchte nicht lange zu fragen, wer ihnen da den Trainingsplatz streitig machen wollte. Entnervt blickte er auf das versammelte Quidditchteam der Slytherins hinunter und entdeckte… Draco. Harry schluckte und presste die Lippen aufeinander, was selbstverständlich überhaupt nichts mit der Erinnerung an Malfoys Mund auf seinem zu tun hatte.

"Wisst ihr was? Warum lassen wir nicht Draco und Potter gegeneinander fliegen? Der Verlierer verlässt das Feld!", rief Nott über den Platz.

Harry wollte protestieren und war schon fast soweit, den Platz freiwillig zu räumen, als sein Besen plötzlich nach unten sackte. In letzter Sekunde gelang es Harry sich abzufangen und keine Bruchlandung direkt vor den Augen der Slytherins hinzulegen. Nott lachte hämisch: "Sieht aus, als solltest du keine Probleme haben, Draco."

"Ja. Wahrscheinlich.", antwortete Draco und klang nachdenklich. Harrys Kopf schoss zu ihm herum. Da war er wieder. Dieser ungewohnte Blick. Diesmal war Draco es, der den Augenkontakt zuerst unterbrach. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stieg er auf seinen Besen und erhob sich in die Luft. "Also, Potter?", fragte Draco kühl.

"Ja, Junge! Was ist mit dem Weihnachtswunsch?" Harry schaffte es nur mit allergrößter Mühe sich nicht herumzudrehen. Stattdessen schraubte er den Besen so hoch über die Köpfe der anderen Anwesenden, bis sie ihn nicht mehr hören konnten. Erst dann wandte er sich um und fand Santa Clause aberwitzig leichtfüßig auf seinem Besenstiel sitzen.

"Und der wäre? Mehr als ein paar verwirrende Gedankengänge hast du mir von Malfoy nicht verraten, also wie soll ich da wissen, was…?"

"Spiel einfach!", war die wenig erschöpfende Antwort und mit einem Fingerschnippen war Santa Clause genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Stattdessen erschien Malfoy auf Augenhöhe und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Spielen wir."

Es war ein hartes Match. Ron ließ den Schnatz mit der Gewissheit los, dass Harry ihn auf jeden Fall innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde fangen würde.

Eine gute Stunde später hockte Ron mit dem restlichen Slytherin-Team auf dem Rasen und starrte in den Himmel. Nirgends war auch nur ein Wölkchen zu sehen, die Wintersonne sank gemächlich dem Horizont entgegen. Leider war auch von Harry oder Draco nichts zu sehen, von dem goldenen Schnatz einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Während die einen also auf dem Rasen hockten und sich langweilten, trug sich in frostiger Höhe eines der härtesten Matches zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin zu.

Gut ein Dutzend Mal hatte Harry den Schnatz gesehen und mindestens genauso oft war er hinter Draco hergestürzt, der plötzlich im Sturzflug dahinschoss, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie beide den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren hatten. Mittlerweile flog Harry zähneklappernd seine Kreise und hielt mit wachsender Dringlichkeit nach dem goldenen Flirren des Schnatzes Ausschau. Der eiskalte Wind in dieser Höhe drang erbarmungslos durch sein Trikot und selbst der wärmende Trainingsumhang hatte die Waffen vor der Kälte gestreckt. Seine Finger klammerten sich taub und steif an dem Besenstiel fest, der die ersten Anzeichen von Erfrierungen zeigte.

Dann sah er ihn.

Sofort riss Harry seinen Besen herum und beschleunigte in Richtung des goldenen Flimmerns. Leider hatte Draco ihn wohl ebenso gesehen, denn der Slytherin tauchte von schräg unter ihm auf und war überraschend schnell auf Augenhöhe mit Harry.

Kopf an Kopf rasten sie auf den goldenen Schein zu, der mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter intensiver wurde. Harry spürte das bekannte Gefühl des Adrenalins durch seine Adern rauschen und presste sich noch enger an den Besenstiel, um auch das letzte Bisschen an Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Besen herauszuholen.

---

Von alledem bekam man auf dem Quidditchfeld nichts mit.

"Wenn es nicht Potter wäre, gegen den Draco fliegt, würde ich echt vermuten die haben sich verpisst und lassen uns hier absichtlich warten.", maulte Blaise Zabini und verstärkte den Wärmezauber unter seinem Hinterteil.

"Ich werde nachsehen.", beschloss Ron, der allmählich begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Keiner der Slytherins widersprach und Ron hegte die leise Vermutung, dass sie wohl gar nicht soviel dagegen hatten, dass die geplante Trainingsstunde offensichtlich ins Wasser fiel. Ron schnaubte und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. 'Wie wollen die jemals gegen Harry gewinnen, wenn sie zu faul zum trainieren sind?', fragte er sich und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er gewann schnell an Höhe.

---

Harry hatte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengepresst, denn der Wind hatte sich bei ihrer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit in ein mit Reißzähnen bestücktes Ungeheuer verwandelt, welches an seinem schutzlosen Gesicht und seinen wehrlosen Händen nagte.

Einzig das Bewusstsein, dass es Malfoy nicht anders erging, ließ Harry das atemberaubende Tempo beibehalten. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von Draco jemals besiegen zu lassen. Gezwungener Kuss mit folgenden Gefühlsverwirrungen hin oder her!

Sein Besen stoppte so abrupt mitten im Flug, dass es Harry im Normalfall schlicht in die Tiefe katapultiert hätte und der brutale Ruck presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er stöhnte und klammerte sich instinktiv fester an seinen Besenstiel.

"Was bei allen schwarzen Hexen…?", keuchte er, sobald der brennende Schmerz in seinen Lungen nachgelassen hatte. Vorsichtig richtete Harry sich auf. Nach einem ratlosen Augenblick musste er feststellen, dass er noch immer auf seinem Besen saß. Mitten in der Luft. Und außer seinem Oberkörper konnte er nichts mehr bewegen.

"Shit.", kommentierte Malfoy an seiner Seite.

Harry bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass es dem Slytherin an seiner Seite nicht besser ging. "Was geht hier vor?", fragte er noch immer etwas außer Atem.

Malfoy stöhnte - in Harrys Ohren etwas übertrieben - und antwortete mit seiner üblichen Schnippigkeit: "Weißt du, Potter! So ganz allmählich frage ich mich ja, ob das Zufall ist."

Dieselbe Frage hätte Harry sich wohl auch gestellt, wenn er schon kapiert hätte, was vor sich ging. Da er das aber nicht tat, begnügte er sich mit einem verwirrten Blick, der schnell ins Böse abrutschte, als Draco mit den Augen rollte.

Erst der ausgestreckte Zeigefinger des Slytherins - er deutete irgendwo nach oben, über ihre Köpfe - brachte Harry die unangenehme Gewissheit.

Er starrte einige Sekunden auf das goldene Gebilde über ihren Köpfen und fragte sich, ob dies nicht vielleicht nur ein Alptraum war. Wie bitte sonst kam ein Mistelzweig in einer Höhe von gut 2000 Fuß über ihre Köpfe?

"Ein Mistelzweig.", stellte Harry trocken fest. "Ein goldener Mistelzweig in dieser Höhe? Mitten in der Luft? Das kann nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!"

"Wem sagst du das! Ich wiederhole mich gern noch einmal: Ich bezweifele langsam, dass das ein Zufall ist! Ständig tauchst du in meiner Nähe auf und hast verhexte Mistelzweige im Gepäck!", maulte Draco und betrachtete Harry in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Neugier.

"ICH HAB WAS?", brachte Harry fassungslos hervor. Dann, etwas ruhiger, denn die dünne Luft in ihrer Höhe machte das Schreien zu einer anstrengenden Angelegenheit: "Du glaubst, der Mistelzweig ist von mir und ich hätte ihn absichtlich hergeschafft?"

"Würde mich nicht wundern, immerhin hat dir ja unser Kuss ziemlich gefallen.", war die unverschämte Antwort, welche Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Nun, Malfoy, da kann ich dich beruhigen! Ich habe nichts damit zu tun, aber vielleicht hast DU ja…"

Malfoy lachte ihn aus: "Als ob ich das nötig hätte."

Harry hatte schon eine gehässige Antwort auf den Lippen, als etwas hinter Malfoys Rücken seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er blinzelte und verschluckte sich fast vor lauter Frustration, als er einen dickbäuchigen, rot-weiß befrackten Santa Clause entdeckte, der sich gerade in seinem Rentierschlitten davon machte.

Resigniert biss er sich auf die Lippe und schielte zu Draco hinüber, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser ihn mit diesem widerlich wissenden Grinsen betrachtete. "Na, sind dir die Ausreden ausgegangen?"

"Red keinen Müll! Als ob ich freiwillig mit dir knutschen würde! Ich hab im Gegensatz zu dir eine Freundin, Malfoy."

Malfoy verzog keine Miene, als er mit falscher Freundlichkeit antwortete: "Ja, und ich hab gehört, es läuft so richtig gut zwischen euch."

"Tut es.", antwortete Harry etwas zu schnell. "Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, geht dich das einen feuchten Dreck an."

Ein weiteres unverschämtes Grinsen war die Antwort.

Keiner von beiden registrierte, dass sie sich längst wieder bewegen konnten. Und auch der Mistelzweig war mit Santa Clause verschwunden.

Dann, Harry rechnete mit allem, aber nicht damit, dass Malfoy ihn ziemlich unwirsch an der Vorderseite seines Umhanges packte und zu sich heranzerrte. Ehe auch nur ein einziger Gedanke sich in Harrys Gehirn hätte formen können, wurde sein Kopf einfach leergefegt.

Ein weiteres Mal lagen Malfoys Lippen auf den seinen und Harry schaffte es immerhin noch sich zu wundern, wie weich Dracos Mund selbst in dieser Kälte noch war.

Doch die Kälte blieb nicht lange.

Draco war nicht mehr so vorsichtig wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss, dennoch schaffte er es auch diesmal, Harrys Schutzwall innerhalb von Sekunden zu zerschmettern.

Harry lehnte sich in den Kuss hinein und Malfoy lockerte den Griff an seinem Umhang. Der Fähigkeit beraubt auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, übernahm Harry die Initiative und grub sanft seine Zähne in Dracos Lippen. Er spürte, wie Dracos Atem stockte und nun war Harry es, der Draco an seinem Umhang packte und fester an sich zog.

Die Kälte wich aus Harrys Lippen. Aus seinen Händen. Aus seinem Körper. Seine Welt brach ein weiteres Mal auseinander und fügte sich nur schwer wieder zusammen. Und nicht in der gleichen Weise wie vorher!

Zart wanderte seine Zungenspitze über Dracos Lippen, seine Mundwinkel. Ebenso zärtlich schob sie sich langsam vor. Harry zitterte, als Draco ihm willig entgegenkam und nichts war mehr wie es war.

Nach der Kälte ging auch die Zeit und aus Sekunden wurden Minuten. Minuten, die sie in schwindelerregender Höhe verbrachten. Aneinandergeklammert und versunken in einen nicht enden wollenden Strudel aus den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen.

Dass Dracos Finger sich in seinen Nacken verirrt hatten, fiel Harry erst auf, als ein einzelner Finger zärtlich über seine Kehle strich. Er schauderte, während er sich unwillkürlich vorstellte, dass es Dracos Lippen sein könnten, die die empfindliche Haut über seiner Kehle liebkosten.

Einen Wimpernschlag lang trennten sich ihre Lippen und ein leises Wispern an seinen Lippen katapultierte Harry endgültig aus seiner bisher bekannten Gefühlswelt.

"Harry…"

Eine Welle schlingernder Emotionen brach über Harry herein und er küsste Draco erneut. Küsste ihn, wie er es mit Ginny niemals getan hatte. All seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle, seine unausgesprochene Sehnsucht und die Erkenntnis, dass nicht Ginny es war, die ihn in diese Weite der Emotionen schickte, legte Harry in diesen Kuss.

"HARRY! OH GÜTIGER MERLIN!"

Trotz des ohrenbetäubenden und ohne Zweifel abgrundtief entsetzten Aufschreis zu seiner Rechten, brauchte Harry einige kostbare Sekunden, bevor er sich dazu überwand den Kuss zu beenden. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen getrennt, blickte er in Dracos Augen. Niemals zuvor hatte er sie so aufgewühlt gesehen. Und entsetzt!

"HARRY! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Endlich fuhr er herum und mit einem Schlag wich Harry alles Blut aus dem Gesicht, während er in Rons weit aufgerissene Augen starrte. Seine Gedanken rasten, suchten verzweifelt nach einer plausiblen Erklärung für etwas, das sich mit rationalen Worten einfach nicht erklären ließ.

Ron nahm ihm jegliche Grübelei ab, indem er plötzlich die Augen verdrehte und hinterrücks auf seinen Besen krachte. In Zeitlupe sah Harry, wie sein Freund von seinem Fluggerät rutschte und in die Tiefe stürzte. Einige Augenblicke lang war Harry wie gelähmt und starrte den trudelnden Besen an, der sich seines Führers beraubt, ebenfalls der Schwerkraft ergeben musste.

Dann endlich begriff Harry was geschah. Mit vor Angst wild rasendem Herzen hetzte er Ron hinterher.

8. Dezember, Sonntag

Im allerletzten Moment war Harry nah genug an Ron herangekommen, um seinen Absturz weit genug zu bremsen, dass er lediglich mit ein paar Prellungen davonkam.

Auch wenn Ron nichts passiert war, die Schuldgefühle machten Harry fertig.

Seit Stunden hockte er nun schon auf dem harten Stuhl neben Rons Krankenbett und weigerte sich standhaft, den unzähligen Aufforderungen der Krankenschwester Folge zu leisten und endlich in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Ron war kurz nach seinem Eintreffen in der Krankenstation aufgewacht und schon die ersten Worte machten Harry klar, dass sein Freund sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte. Madam Pomfrey behandelte Rons Prellungen und flößte ihm einen Schlaftrank ein. Obwohl das schlechte Gewissen Harry mächtig plagte, verschwieg er sowohl der Krankenschwester als auch Ron, welcher Teil seiner Erinnerungen ins Nichts verschwunden war.

Madam Pomfrey versuchte Harry endlich loszuwerden, als die Nacht über dem Schloss hereinbrach. Vergeblich.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, war seine Sorge um Ron nur ein Grund, weshalb er nicht in sein Haus zurückkehren wollte.

Die anderen - unangenehmeren - Gründe verschwieg Harry geflissentlich und so war er ganz froh, dass er die Nacht an einem stillen Ort verbringen konnte.

Ohne Ginny in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Ohne Gefahr zu laufen Draco durch Zufall auf dem Gang zu begegnen.

Der Tag ging vorüber und alles was Harry blieb war ein pulsierender, intensiver Kopfschmerz.

Und die traurige Erkenntnis, dass nichts mehr sein würde wie zuvor. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hatte Harry sich eingestehen müssen, dass Dracos Küsse etwas in ihm zum Leben erweckt hatten. Etwas, was wahrscheinlich schon immer in ihm schlummerte, auch wenn er nie auch nur einen Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hatte.

Er ließ seine Erinnerungen an Draco Revue passieren, angefangen mit ihrem ersten Treffen bei Madam Malkin, bis hin zu ihrem letzten Kuss. Draco durchzog sein Leben wie ein roter Faden. Selbst wenn die meisten Erinnerungen an den Slytherin nicht unbedingt erfreulich waren, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass Draco immer da gewesen war. Und so sehr Harry sich auch anstrengte, der Slytherin war einfach nicht mehr wegzudenken. Nicht vor ihren Küssen. Und nun, nach ihren Küssen, erst Recht nicht mehr.

Harry wusste, dass ihm einige schwierige Gespräche bevorstanden. Er würde nicht mehr mit Ginny zusammenkommen. Er konnte nicht!

9. Dezember, Montag

"Und du kannst dich echt an nichts erinnern?", fragte Ginny erneut und strich ihrem großen Bruder besorgt über das Haupt. Ron schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Nein. Alles, was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich die Nase voll von der Warterei hatte und nach oben geflogen bin um Harry zu suchen. Aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass die Erinnerung irgendwann, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte, wieder kommen wird."

Dieser Prognose der Krankenschwester konnte Harry nur zustimmen, denn sollte Ron sich wieder erinnern können, wäre es mit Sicherheit eine Erinnerung, die er nicht erwartete! Harry sank tiefer in seine Sessel und versuchte nicht so verdammt schuldbewusst auszusehen, wie er sich fühlte. Eigentlich wunderte es ihn, dass nicht jeder sah, dass sein schlechtes Gewissen wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm schwebte. Es grenzte für ihn fast schon an Hexerei, dass alle sich so normal benahmen.

Ginny sprach noch immer nicht mit ihm.

Hermine sorgte sich um Ron und versuchte krampfhaft, das nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen.

Ron gab seine Geschichte wieder und wieder zum Besten, jedes Mal mit ausgefeilteren, abenteuerlicheren Details gespickt.

"Sag mal, wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?", fragte Seamus nach einer Weile, während Ron gerade ausschmückte, wie gefährlich es für ihn war, in diese Höhen vorzudringen. Auf einem Besen.

Harry registrierte zuerst überhaupt nicht, dass Seamus ihn angesprochen hatte und war entsprechend überrascht, als der Ire ihn mit einem Kissen bewarf.

"Sag schon, Harry! Wer hat gewonnen?"

Augenblicklich wurde Harry knallrot und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das die Sofakissen in seinem Rücken lebendig würden und ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlangen. Was natürlich nicht geschah. Dafür war die Erinnerung an Draco Malfoy mehr als deutlich. Die Erinnerung an seine warmen Lippen, seine streichelnden Hände, seine leise Stimme, die seinen Namen wisperte.

Harry schluckte hart und brachte ein klägliches Grinsen zustande, als er antwortete: "Der Schnatz."

10. Dezember, Dienstag

Der Wochenanfang war vorüber und Harry machte sich keinerlei Illusionen darüber, dass er es schaffen würde, Draco auf Dauer aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Sicherlich hätte er sich irgendwie vor den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle drücken können, doch der gemeinsame Unterricht untergrub seine kläglichen Versuche, zu seinem alten, bekannten Leben zurückzukehren.

Er hatte das Frühstück geschwänzt und nun stand er mit zittrigen Knien vor dem Zaubertränkekerker und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Ron genoss noch immer Hermines volle Aufmerksamkeit. Worüber Harry froh war, denn ein einziger Blick seiner Freundin hätte wohl genügt, um seine nach außen hin mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Gleichgültigkeit fortzufegen.

Draco jedoch erschien erst, als Snape sie schon in den Klassenraum gescheucht und die Zutatenliste des zu brauenden Trankes an der Tafel hatte erscheinen lassen. Was anderen Schülern einen Haufen Hauspunkte gekostet hätte, brachte Draco nur einen tadelnden Blick seines Hauslehrers ein.

Augenblicklich wurde Harry noch elender zumute, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Draco sah so miserabel aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. Die Übernächtigung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als er an Harry vorüberging hielt er den Blick starr auf seine Füße gerichtet. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln - aufzuschauen wagte er nicht - dass Dracos Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst waren.

Harry beobachtete mit einiger Verwunderung, dass Draco sich still auf seinem Platz niederließ und selbst die fragenden Blicke von Pansy Parkinson ignorierte, die sofort näher an ihn heranrückte.

Hermine stieß ihn an und hinderte Harry in letzter Sekunde daran, seinen Trank schon mit der zweiten Zutat zu verschandeln. Er zwang seine Konzentration zurück auf die Zutatenliste, was ihm schwerer fiel als jemals zuvor.

Sicherlich, er hatte die letzten beiden Tage damit verbracht sich einzureden, dass er trotz der erschütternden Erkenntnisse an Rons Krankenbett, Ginny zurück WOLLTE. An diesem Morgen war Harry mit dem Gefühl aufgewacht, dass er sein altes Leben wieder finden würde, sobald er mit Ginny gesprochen und die Sache zwischen ihnen bereinigt hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie Pansy sich vertraut zu Draco hinüberlehnte, ihre Lippen fast seine Wange berührten, während sie miteinander flüsterten. Das drückende, ungewohnte Gefühl in seiner Magengegend machte Harry unmissverständlich klar, dass es mit Ginny nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Draco lächelte Pansy zögernd an und Harry ballte seine Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten zusammen, zerbrach dabei eine Phiole mit Drachenschuppen.

Hermine stöhnte verhalten. Snape schien auf diesen Moment geradezu gewartet zu haben, denn er erwuchs praktisch aus dem Boden vor Harrys Pult und zog seine übliche Ich-hasse-die-Welt-im-Allgemeinen-und-Gryffindors-im-Besonderen-Nummer ab. Was soviel bedeutete wie, dass Harry einen ordentlichen Verlust von Hauspunkten zu verantworten hatte.

Im Normalfall wäre Harry nach dieser Demütigung kurz vor einem Zustand heiligen Zorns und seine Freunde mussten ihn davon abhalten Snape mit bloßen Händen an die magere Gurgel zu springen.

Heute jedoch genügte die Tatsache, dass Dracos Kopf nach oben schnippte, sobald Snape den Namen Potter aussprach und sich ihre Blicke unweigerlich kreuzten.

Der Zaubertränkekerker um ihn herum verschwand und mit ihm der Rest der Welt. Alles, was für Harry in jenem Moment noch existierte war das geheimnisvolle unbekannte Universum in Dracos klaren, grauen Augen.

Trotz einer weiteren Beleidigung seitens Snape war alles, was Harry zustande brachte ein zweifellos reichlich dümmliches Grinsen. Ein Hauch Rot erschien auf Dracos Wangen und er senkte schnell den Kopf. Dennoch sah Harry sein Lächeln und es verursachte ein Gefühl in seinem Magen, als hätte er gut ein halbes Dutzend aufgeregt flatternder Schnatze verschluckt. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.

Wovon Snape alles andere als begeistert war und ihm prompt auch noch Nachsitzen aufbrummte für die Unverschämtheit in seiner Gegenwart zu lächeln. Nun stöhnte nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Ron aus lauter Mitgefühl für Harry.

Der jedoch hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm eine Strafarbeit nie zuvor so wenig ausgemacht hatte. Den Rest der Doppelstunde verbrachte Harry damit, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen, wenn er Draco heimliche Blicke zuwarf. Dass Hermine ihn mit sich verdüsternder Miene und größer werdender Besorgnis ebenfalls beobachtete, bekam Harry nicht einmal mit.

Kaum war die Stunde zu Ende, war Draco schon auf den Beinen und rempelte Harry im Hinausgehen an. Was für alle Beteiligten wie eine normale Frotzelei zwischen den ewigen Kontrahenten aussah, brachte Harry an den Rande des Ausnahmezustandes. Seine Schulter, sein Arm, kurz jeder noch so kleine Millimeter seiner Haut kribbelte in einem wahnsinnigen Crescendo an Gefühlen, dort, wo Draco ihn berührt hatte. Ebenso schnell wie Draco ihm bei ihrem kleinen Zusammenprall etwas in die Hand schob, ebenso schnell ließ Harry es in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden.

Niemandem fiel etwas Besonderes auf, nicht einmal Snape, der sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete in der Hoffnung, Gryffindor vielleicht auf die Schnelle noch ein paar Punkte abzuziehen. Niemandem außer Hermine. Die steile Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn vertiefte sich.

---

Drei weitere Unterrichtsstunden später waren Harry und seine Freunde auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Hermine sah Ginnys auffälligen Lockenkopf schon von weitem und wandte sich Harry zu. "Da vorn ist Ginny."

"Hmm, ich seh sie.", log Harry und konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten den Hals zu recken, um nach Draco Ausschau zu halten. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um das abgerissene Stück Pergament, welches Draco ihm zugesteckt hatte. Erst in der letzten Stunde war es Harry gelungen die Nachricht zu lesen und das auch nur, weil Hermine an der Tafel stand und Ron zu abgelenkt war sie anzuhimmeln, als dass er auf Harry geachtet hatte.

_Morgen, nach deiner Strafarbeit! _

War alles, was Draco mit seiner schnörkellosen Schrift geschrieben hatte. Nur vier kleine Worte! Und diese vier kleinen Worte genügten um Harry beinahe durchdrehen zu lassen.

"Habt ihr euch immer noch nicht vertragen?", stichelte Hermine. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Platz sinken.

"Nein.", antwortete Harry enttäuscht. Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war echt, denn ein Seitenblick hatte genügt um festzustellen, dass Draco nicht an seinem üblichen Platz saß.

"Wann redest du denn endlich mit ihr?"

"Bald." Immerhin war dies keine Lüge, auch wenn Harry ihr nicht unbedingt das sagen würde, was sie hören wollte.

11. Dezember, Mittwoch

Ihn als nervliches Wrack zu bezeichnen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres! Harry schaffte es kaum, sich im Unterricht auf irgendetwas anderes als den dahinschleichenden Sekundenzeiger der Uhr zu konzentrieren.

Noch beim Zubettgehen am vergangenen Abend hoffte er, dass der Ausnahmezustand sich geben würde, sobald er endlich wieder etwas geschlafen hatte. Leider waren allzu detailreiche Träume über Knutschereien in leeren Schulfluren und auf Quidditchbesen keine allzu große Hilfe bei diesem Vorhaben. Von der unübersehbaren Wirkung dieser Träume auf seine Leistengegend einmal ganz abgesehen.

Und seine Nervosität wuchs mit jeder Minute. Bekam er beim Frühstück schon kaum einen Bissen herunter, woran ein verdächtig grinsender Draco Malfoy nicht gerade unschuldig war, verweigerte Harry beim Mittagessen jeglichen Versuch feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen.

Hermine ging ihm mit ihrer ständigen Fragerei nach Ginny auf die Nerven. Ebenso wie Ron, der - ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art - geflissentlich schwieg, sobald der Name seiner Schwester fiel. Harry wusste, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte. Oder dass er sich zumindest ernsthaft Gedanken über die Tatsache machen sollte, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als daran, ob Draco ihn küssen würde!

Er brachte weder das Eine, noch das Andere fertig.

So kam es, dass dieser Abend das erste Mal in der langen, umfangreichen Geschichte von Strafarbeiten bei Severus Snape war, dass der Bestrafte überpünktlich vor Snapes Klassenzimmer stand und auf Einlass wartete. Snape konnte seine Enttäuschung über Harrys Pünktlichkeit kaum verbergen. Und als Harry sich widerspruchslos, ja, geradezu skandalös erfreut daran machte, die Pulte zu schrubben, sank Snapes Laune ins Bodenlose.

Zwei Stunden später - Harry stand ergeben neben Snapes Lehrertisch und wartete auf die Abnahme seiner Arbeit - klopfte es an die Tür. Auf Snape missmutig gebrummeltes "Herein." erschien Draco und Harrys Herz setzte auf einen Schlag aus.

Draco schien ihn nicht zu beachten, sein Blick war starr auf seinen Hauslehrer gerichtet, als er fragte, ob Snape ein paar Minuten Zeit für ihn hätte. Snape war offensichtlich von der bloßen Anwesenheit seines Zöglings besänftigt und entließ Harry gnädigerweise ohne weiteren Punktverlust für Gryffindor.

Harry verließ so langsam wie er es für unauffällig hielt den Raum, konnte sich aber an der Tür nicht zurückhalten und warf einen letzten Blick zurück. Draco stand mittlerweile neben Snape, einen Finger in das aufgeschlagene Buch gelegt. Er schien Harrys Blick zu spüren und sah auf. Nicht lange. Nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks und gerade lang genug, als dass Harry sein flüchtiges Nicken registrieren konnte.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen zog Harry die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und lief den düsteren Flur hinunter. Bis zu jener verborgenen Nische gleich unterhalb der Treppe. Sofern Snape nicht zu so später Stunde noch Lust auf einen Spaziergang verspürte, brauchte Harry sich keine Sorgen über eine etwaige Entdeckung machen.

Er lehnte sich an die kalte, raue Steinwand und wartete.

Nach einem gefühlten halben Jahrhundert hörte er endlich, wie eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Steinwand herum und atmete tief durch, während er Dracos schlanke Gestalt auf sich zukommen sah. Ein - peinlicherweise ziemlich seliges und hoffnungslos verknalltes - Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und Harry biss sich entsetzt auf die Zunge, als ihm klar wurde, wie furchtbar weibisch er sich aufführte. Nichts gegen Mädchen im Allgemeinen, aber Harry war nun einmal keines!

Harry trat aus seinem Versteck heraus und Draco blieb einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen. Lange schauten sie einander einfach nur an, nicht wissend, wie sie reagieren sollten. Vor lauter Aufregung war Harry dermaßen elend, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, um ihn ziemlich unorthodox in die Rüstung von Rudolf dem Rentiergesichtigen reihern zu lassen. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nichts Essbares zu sich genommen hatte, bewahrte die altehrwürdige Rüstung vor dieser schändlichen Entweihung.

"Wir… wir müssen uns unterhalten.", brachte Draco schließlich heraus und strich sich durch die Haare. Harry nickte nur, gleichzeitig aufgeregt bei der Aussicht Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen und besorgt darüber, was wohl der Inhalt ihres Gespräches werden würde.

"Aber nicht hier.", fuhr Draco fort, deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken ihm zu folgen. Schweigend gingen sie den Flur entlang. Draco blieb vor der gebückten Statue von Griselda der Rührseligen stehen und zupfte am steinernen Ärmel der Statue. Interessiert beobachtete Harry, wie die Steinfigur zum Leben erwachte und bereitwillig ihre Röcke hob. Ein wenig pikiert über den Zutritt zu dem Geheimgang schlüpfte Harry hinter Draco in den Gang. Er fand sich in einem kleinen Stollen mit überraschend hoher Deckenhöhe wieder, an dessen Wand in großzügigen Abständen magische Fackeln für ein dämmriges Licht sorgten.

"Den Geheimgang kenne ich noch nicht.", entfuhr es ihm.

"Kannst du auch nicht, denn er führt direkt zum Eingang von Slytherin.", antwortete Draco neben ihm.

Harry fuhr herum. "Aber… was ist, wenn jemand hier lang kommt? Oder Snape…"

"Snape würde nur in akuter Lebensgefahr hier reinkommen, der hat nämlich Platzangst. Und über meine Hauskameraden mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wenn jemand hier lang kommt, habe ich ein Problem, nicht du. Den Gang kannst du nur in Begleitung eines Slytherin betreten.", erklärte Draco und legte das Buch in einem kleinen Mauervorsprung ab.

Dann standen sie schweigend voreinander. Obgleich Harry nur Minuten zuvor tausend Sachen durch den Kopf geschossen waren, war sein Hirn plötzlich wie leergefegt. Und auch Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn der fand seine Schuhspitzen auffallend anbetungswürdig.

"Also… warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile verlegenem Rumstehens.

"Weil hier keine Mistelzweige rumhängen?", antwortete Draco etwas zu schnell.

"Aha.", sagte Harry und versuchte den Anflug von Enttäuschung zu verdrängen.

"Ich…", begann Draco und unterbrach sich. Harry hörte ihn geräuschvoll die Luft einziehen, bevor er endlich den Kopf hob und Harry ins Gesicht schaute.

Zu seiner größten Überraschung war es Unsicherheit, welche Harry im Gesicht des Slytherin las. Gleichzeitig ließ ihn die einsickernde Erkenntnis, dass Draco offenbar ebenso aufgeregt war wie er selbst, merkwürdig ruhig werden. Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten und egal wie es ausging, er würde sich damit arrangieren müssen.

"Brauchen wir denn noch Mistelzweige?", fragte er leiser und wurde rot, als er hörte, wie rau seine Stimme klang.

Draco entgleisten praktisch die Gesichtszüge und Harry hatte noch nie so offen in dem Gesicht des Slytherin lesen können. Zuerst war da Unglaube, gefolgt von Fassungslosigkeit und dann… weiteten sich Dracos Pupillen, bis nur noch ein schmaler Streifen der hellen Iris zu sehen war. Er lächelte.

12. Dezember, Donnerstag

Harry schwebte in unbekannten Sphären, welche die berühmte Wolke 7 meilenweit unter sich gelassen hatten. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er erst sehr spät - oder, wenn man überkorrekt sein wollte - sehr früh ins Bett gekommen war und entsprechend wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte, machte ihm nichts aus.

Seine Zimmerkameraden beobachteten ihn nur verdattert, als Harry aus dem Bett sprang, kaum dass der Schulwecker seinen morgendlichen Weckruf ausposaunt hatte. Er sauste ins Bad und kam in Rekordzeit geduscht und vollständig angezogen in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Während Ron noch versuchte, das Unvermeidliche zu verdrängen, brachte Seamus auf den Punkt, was bei Harrys offensichtlichem Gehabe kaum zu übersehen war. "Also gut. Wie heißt sie?"

Ron wurde blass, als Harry nur ein breites Grinsen zur Antwort gab und jeglichen Versuch ihn weiter auszufragen damit unterband, drei Türchen des vernachlässigten Adventskalenders gleichzeitig aufzureißen. Sein fröhliches Summen ging in dem Crescendo eines Potpourris aus 'Jingle Bells, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer' und 'Christmas is coming' unter.

Den Rest des Morgens blieb Harry von weiteren Fragen allein durch die Tatsache verschont, dass die morgendliche adventskalendarische Musikberieselung seinen Zimmerkameraden die Gehörgänge dermaßen durchpustet hatte, dass sie vorübergehend ertaubt waren.

So hockte er nun neben Ron im Geschichtsunterricht und versuchte erst gar nicht sich auf Binns monotone Monologe der monarchischen Monogamie des 12. monegassischen Jahrhunderts zu konzentrieren.

Stattdessen legte er seinen Kopf in beide Hände und ergab sich ganz der süßen Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend.

_Erinnerung an_

Dracos Lächeln war alles, was Harry brauchte, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er ihn nicht zurückweisen würde. Er trat einen Schritt näher an den Slytherin heran. "Also, was denkst du?"

"Über die Mistelzweige?", fragte Draco und ein neckendes Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. Harry nickte. "Scheiß auf das Grünzeug!", sagte er, bevor sich seine Arme um Harrys Taille schlangen und ihn an sich zogen.

"Ich war selten so deiner Meinung.", flüsterte Harry. Und dann küssten sie sich. Zärtlich zuerst, war ihnen die plötzliche Intimität doch noch ungewohnt. Harry genoss es von Draco gehalten zu werden, seine Hände schlängelten sich in Dracos Nacken. Zum ersten Mal verstand er, warum so viele Mädchen einen größeren Freund bevorzugten. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln. Draco unterbrach den Kuss und schaute ihn fragend an. Harry zog ihn sofort wieder an sich und verhinderte einen Protest mit einem weiteren sanften Kuss.

Bis zu diesem Punkt begriff Harry noch nicht wirklich, was mit ihm vorging. Das änderte sich in dem Moment, als Draco ihn langsam aber bestimmt nach hinten schob, bis Harry die Tunnelwand im Rücken spürte. Er wollte Draco fragen, was das sollte, denn der Stein fühlte sich hart und kalt an, selbst durch den Schulumhang.

Dazu kam Harry nicht mehr. In dem Augenblick, als Draco merkte, dass Harry nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte, presste er sich an ihn und vertiefte den Kuss. Ein wahrer Tornado an Emotionen fegte durch Harrys Körper und hinterließ nichts als die Trümmer seiner bisherigen mickrigen Leidenschaften.

Die Widersprüchlichkeit der Situation war es, die Harry den Rest gab. Der eisige Stein in seinem Rücken, Dracos warmer Körper, der sich an ihn drückte. Seine weichen Lippen, die ihn mit einem fordernd werdenden Kuss schier die Sinne raubten. Die Düsterkeit des Geheimganges im Gegensatz zu dem Leuchten in Dracos Augen, wenn sie ihre Lippenbekenntnisse gerade lang genug unterbrachen um sich ansehen zu können.

Und dann war da noch dieses eine kleine Detail. Diese winzige Nebensächlichkeit, welche Harry - plötzlich so gar nicht mehr winzig - handfest ins Gedächtnis rief, dass Draco eine Sache nicht war. Eine Frau!

Harry spürte selbst durch ihre Kleidung hindurch wie hart sich Dracos Erregung gegen ihn presste. Für einen Augenblick erschien es ihm irgendwie… pervers. Obwohl ihn selbst ihre Küsse alles andere als kalt ließen und seine Erregung nicht minder offensichtlich war. Harrys Zögern dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch Draco bemerkte es und brachte sofort Abstand zwischen sie, auch wenn er Harry nicht losließ. Harry schwankte zwischen Erleichterung und Bedauern.

"Tut mir leid.", flüsterte Draco und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys. Der wusste nichts mit dieser Entschuldigung anzufangen und wollte Draco gerade nach einer Erklärung fragen, als dieser schon fortfuhr. "Ich wollte nicht… das geht viel zu schnell. Verzeih…."

Der erstaunte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht musste wohl mehr gesagt haben als tausend Worte, denn Draco grinste plötzlich breit und fasste Harrys Gedankengang ziemlich treffend zusammen: "Was schaust du mich so an? Selbst wir Slytherins sind nicht wirklich die ignoranten Gefühlskrüppel, für die uns der Rest der Welt hält."

"Alles klar. Spätestens jetzt weiß ich, dass das hier nicht echt ist. Ich träume schon wieder!", antwortete Harry trocken.

"Schon WIEDER?" Dieser Gedanke schien Draco sichtlich zu gefallen. "So, so! Natürlich habe ich immer gewusst, dass du heimlich auf mich abfährst, aber das du das so einfach zugibst…", trotz ihrer Flachserei wurde Draco unvermittelt ernst und blickte Harry schweigend an.

"Was ist?", fragte Harry, als er dem fast schon unangenehm durchdringenden Blick nicht länger standhalten konnte.

Draco löste sich aus Harrys Armen und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Vielleicht, sollten wir das Ganze wirklich langsamer angehen lassen."

"Langsamer?", echote Harry nun endgültig verwirrt. Er wusste nichts mehr mit seinen Händen anzufangen, seit Draco aus seinen Armen verschwunden war und stopfte sie ein wenig hilflos in die Taschen seiner Schulhose.

Draco wich Harry aus. "Naja… ich meine, du hast eine Freundin. Ein Mädchen."

Ein leises Stimmchen Schuldbewusstsein meldete sich in Harrys Kopf. Er hatte noch immer nicht mit Ginny gesprochen.

"Und ich bin kein Mädchen.", stellte Draco überflüssigerweise fest. Ein Schauer überlief Harry, als er daran dachte, wie sich Draco nur Minuten zuvor an ihn gepresst hatte. Es war keine unangenehme Erinnerung.

"Also, was ich eigentlich sagen will ist." Draco ließ die Hand sinken und suchte Harrys Blick. Ein harter Zug erschien um seinen Mund, verlieh den folgenden Worten noch mehr Stärke: "Ich habe keinen Bock darauf, als dein Versuchskaninchen auf der Suche nach deiner sexuellen Identität zu dienen, klar?"

Harry war kurz davor mit Nein zu antworten, schwieg aber wider Erwarten doch. Betroffenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Dachte Draco so von ihm? Sicher hatte der Slytherin in einer Sache Recht. Es ging alles ziemlich schnell. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hätte Harry sein rechtes Bein darauf verwettet, dass er so hetero war, wie ein Kerl nur sein konnte. Doch das war vor Dracos Kuss… in einem anderen Leben.

Leider wertete Draco sein Schweigen vollkommen falsch und sein Blick verschloss sich. Er griff nach dem Buch und wandte sich ab. "Vielleicht solltest du zuerst herausfinden was genau du willst, Potter."

Harry starrte Dracos Rücken an und konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Draco hätte kaum offensichtlicher zeigen können, dass er tatsächlich etwas für Harry empfand, was über die nicht zu leugnende sexuelle Faszination hinausging. Warum sonst hätte er seine übliche arrogante Maske herauskehren sollen, sobald auch nur die Chance bestand, dass Harry ihn zurückwies?

"Draco.", sagte Harry leise. Der Slytherin blieb - wenn auch merklich zögernd - stehen und warf ihm einen düsteren Blick über die Schulter zu. Harry ging auf ihn zu, die Hände noch immer in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lehnte er sich Draco entgegen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er spürte Dracos Zaudern, der hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch zu gehen und dem Verlangen den Kuss zu genießen schien. Harry nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und zog sich zurück. "Ich rede mit Ginny."

_Erinnerung aus_

Ein schmerzhafter Stoß in seine Rippen brachte Harry in die Gegenwart zurück und er fand sich einer missgelaunten Hermine gegenüber. "Hast du eigentlich ein Wort davon mitgekriegt, was ich da vorn erzählt habe?"

Harry errötete. "Nicht wirklich…", murmelte er kleinlaut.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich auf ihren Platz fallen. "Weißt du, Harry, du hast dich echt verändert in den letzten Tagen."

Sein schlechtes Gewissen stimmte Hermine sofort zu und doch war Harry noch nicht bereit über Draco zu reden. Er realisierte plötzlich, wie schwer es werden würde Hermine und Ron begreiflich zu machen, dass seine Gefühle für seinen ewigen Feind sich umgekehrt hatten. Dass er sich nach Dracos Nähe sehnte, obwohl sie erst wenige Stunden voneinander getrennt waren. Dass er sich kaum auf irgendetwas konzentrieren konnte als den Gedanken, wann er das nächste Mal mit Draco allein sein könnte.

Harry senkte den Kopf und starrte die abgenutzte Tischplatte seines Pultes an. 'Binns ist tot' hatte irgendein besonders witziger Schüler in das von vielen Schulheften blank polierte Holz geritzt. Harry seufzte und die Euphorie des Morgens begann zu verblassen. In Aussicht auf eine unvermeidliche Beichte bei Hermine und Ron erschien ihm das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Ginny plötzlich sehr einfach.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Bis morgen dann --- winkt wie doof---


	4. Chapter 4

Juchu,

It's me again!

Hab heute leider nicht viel Zeit, daher sage ich nur schnell ein riesengroßes DANKE an euch:

**Zissy, Ainaredien, night-kitten, Amunet, Leni4888**** und, nicht zu vergessen: Little Whisper**

Ihr seid der Hammer! Und ich bin ganz verwöhnt von so vielen tollen Reviews, weiter so grins!

Viel Spaß und bis morgen!

Eure Cassie

13. Dezember, Freitag

Harry dachte tatsächlich, dass das Gespräch mit Ginny einfach werden würde.

Was es nicht war.

Ein weiterer Schultag verging, ohne dass Harry sich nennenswert konzentrieren konnte. Er hatte Ginny noch am Morgen vor dem Frühstück um ein Treffen gebeten und sie hatte freudestrahlend zugesagt. Freudestrahlend!

Mehr schlecht als recht brachte Harry den Vormittagsunterricht hinter sich und während zur Mittagszeit alle anderen in die Große Halle strömten, entschuldigte Harry sich unter dem Vorwand noch etwas für Snape machen zu müssen. Er verkroch sich auf einer der weitläufigen Galerien über dem Innenhof, zu welcher Schüler an sich keinen Zutritt hatten. Aber hey, er war Harry Potter, da war das Übertreten einer Schulregel schon eine Pflichtübung, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte mittlerweile die Ausmaße von Grawp angenommen und hämmerte in seinem Schädel auf all jenen Momenten herum, in welchen er mit Ginny glücklich war. Streit gab es zwischen ihnen schlichtweg nie, sicher, sie hatten unterschiedliche Meinungen, doch respektierten sich genug um auch die andere Weltansicht akzeptieren zu können. Ginny brachte ihn zum Lachen und schaffte es mit ihrem Charme ihn immer wieder um den Finger zu wickeln. Eigentlich gab es keinen vernünftigen Grund, warum Harry nicht mit ihr zusammen sein sollte. Noch dazu, dass sie die Schwester seines besten Freundes war und er keinen Grund hatte daran zu zweifeln, dass sie ihn aufrichtig liebte.

Ginny passte einfach perfekt zu ihm.

"Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem", sagte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm. Harry zuckte zusammen und fuhr ertappt herum. Doch als Santa Clause aus dem Schatten einer Säule heraustrat, ging er kommentarlos wieder dazu über, auf den Innenhof zu starren.

Santa ließ sich schwerfällig neben ihn auf den Boden sinken.

Obwohl es ihm widerstrebte, dachte Harry über Santas Worte nach. Vielleicht lag tatsächlich darin das Problem. Ginny und er ergänzten sich. Wo er schwach war, war sie stark. Wo er auf seiner Meinung beharrte, gab sie bereitwillig nach. Harry hätte die Liste endlos fortsetzen können.

Und Draco? Harry seufzte unwillkürlich. Draco war so ganz anders als er selbst. Er hatte sich Harry immer in den Weg gestellt und war grundsätzlich anderer Meinung! Von seiner unverschämten, arroganten Art einmal abgesehen. Genau genommen fiel Harry nicht ein vernünftiger Grund ein, warum er sich für Draco entscheiden sollte. Draco hasste seine Freunde, er beleidigte sie, fand mit erstaunlicher Treffsicherheit ihre wunden Punkte und legte den Finger hinein. Draco scherte sich nicht darum, was andere Leute von ihm dachten, in seiner Welt war er die Sonne und der Rest der Menschheit hatte sich gefälligst um ihn zu drehen.

Mit Draco Malfoy verband Harry nichts. Sie hatten keine Gemeinsamkeiten außer der Tatsache, dass die Welt den Atem anhielt, sobald sie sich küssten. Er kannte Draco ja nicht einmal wirklich, wusste nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wem Dracos Loyalität galt, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte und dennoch… Dennoch war Harry bereit alles für ihn zu tun.

"Das ist absolut verrückt", sagte er laut, Santas Anwesenheit hatte er schon beinahe vergessen.

"Ja, so ist das zuweilen mit der Liebe", antwortete Santa. Harry erschrak bis in die Tiefe seiner Seele. Erschüttert schaute er in Santas bärtiges Gesicht. "Liebe?", hauchte er entsetzt.

Santas Blick wurde weich. Er nickte. "Ja. Liebe. Oder was dachtest du Grünschnabel, was sich da so mächtig in deinem Herzen regt?"

Harry fand keine Antwort. Sicherlich hegte er keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er an Draco neuerdings einen Narren gefressen hatte. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Aber Liebe? Eine so mächtige Sache?

"Liebe, Harry, fragt nicht nach dem Geschlecht, nicht nach Alter, Stand, Aussehen oder Schicklichkeit. Sie fragt nicht danach, ob der Freundeskreis einverstanden ist oder ob die Vernunft anderer Meinung ist. Liebe wertet nicht. Du kannst sie nicht erzwingen, wo sie nicht ist. Du kannst sie nicht herbeizaubern, wo sie nicht hingehört." Nach einem Augenblick, in welchem seine Worte auf Harry wirkten fügte Santa dann mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzu: "Wenn du Glück hast, dann findet die Liebe dich und ist einfach da, ob es dir nun in den Kram passt oder nicht."

Harry musste lachen und plötzlich war sein Herz ganz leicht, als hätten Santas Worte eine Last von ihm genommen, ihn befreit und ihm die Augen geöffnet.

Die Mistelzweige fielen ihm ein. "Dann war das wohl auch der Zweck der Mistelzweige, was?"

Santa zuckte mit den Schultern: "Berufsgeheimnis. Die Mistelzweige waren Teil des Weihnachtswunsches."

"Draco hat sich gewünscht mich küssen zu können?", hakte Harry fassungslos nach und erntete ein weiteres Grinsen von Santa: "Tut mir leid, du weißt, ich darf kein Wort des Weihnachtswunsches wiederholen. Datenschutzgründe, du verstehst."

Die nächsten Minuten saßen Harry und Santa einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander. Gelegentlich wehten entfernte Stimmen der Schüler zu ihnen hinauf.

"Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier?", fragte Harry und reckte sich. Es wurde allmählich Zeit für den Nachmittagsunterricht.

"Nun, der Wunsch ist noch nicht erfüllt", antwortete Santa.

"Aber ich dachte…"

"Ah, ah, keine Fragen mehr! Datenschutz!"

Harry seufzte und stand auf. "Na, dann sehen wir uns ja bestimmt noch."

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Junge."

14. Dezember, Samstag

Harry hielt nun schon seit geschlagenen 4 Stunden eine heulende Ginny im Arm und war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches.

Angefangen hatte ihr Gespräch eigentlich ganz gut. Sie hatten sich - wie verabredet - um kurz nach 9 Uhr abends vor dem Raum der Wünsche getroffen. Harry wusste auf den ersten Blick, was Ginny von diesem Abend erwartete, denn sie trug das tannengrüne Samtkleid mit dem unverschämt freizügigen Ausschnitt. Sobald sie ihn erblickte, fiel sie ihm noch im Schulflur um den Hals und begann ihn abzuküssen.

Es brach Harry fast das Herz, als er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihr ernst in die Augen schaute. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, es ihr nicht unbedingt auf dem Schulflur beibringen zu müssen, doch sie ließ ihm keine andere Wahl.

Ginny war nicht dumm. Er konnte die Hoffnung in ihren Augen zerbrechen sehen, ohne dass er ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Dennoch war es fast ein Zwang es aussprechen zu müssen. "Ginny, es tut mir so leid… aber… ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen. Endgültig." Harry hatte leise gesprochen, sanft, denn es tat ihm weh, sie verletzen zu müssen.

Zuerst war Ginny wütend, befreite sich brutal aus seinen Armen, raffte ihr Kleid über der Brust zusammen und beschimpfte ihn. Harry widersprach ihr nicht. Er ließ ihre Wut über sich ergehen, ohne sie ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Erst, als sie atemlos vor ihm stand, brachte er ein leises "Tut mir leid, ehrlich." heraus.

Das war zuviel für Ginny und sie brach in Tränen aus. Harry umfasste ihre Schultern und dirigierte sie in den Raum der Wünsche. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen Schüler Ginny so sahen, wollte ihr die Demütigung ersparen, dass irgendjemand Zeuge ihres Schmerzes wurde.

Und so saß er noch immer. Es war mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht und Ginny wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Sie klammerte sich nach wie vor mit einer Kraft an ihn, die einem Angst und Bange werden lassen konnte. Ihre schmalen Schultern bebten bei jedem Schluchzen.

Harry war hilflos.

Erst im Morgengrauen fanden sie den Weg zurück nach Gryffindor. Hand in Hand.

Ginnys Tränen waren irgendwann versiegt und zurück blieb die Resignation. Sie bat ihn um seine Freundschaft, wenn sie schon seine Liebe nicht behalten konnte und Harry versicherte ihr, dass sich daran nie etwas ändern würde. Er bewunderte sie für ihre charakterliche Größe, die sie mit ihrer Reaktion bewies.

Völlig übermüdet fiel Harry ins Bett und nach nur zwei Stunden Schlaf brauchte er die gesamte ohrenbetäubende Länge von "O du fröhliche" um einigermaßen wach zu werden.

Draco sah er nicht.

15. Dezember, Sonntag

Und auch an diesem Tag bekam er Draco nicht ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht.

Dafür verbrachte er geraume Zeit mit Ginny gemeinsam am See. Und das, was Harry niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, geschah.

Sie saßen nun schon seit einiger Zeit schweigend nebeneinander auf einem der als Bänke dienenden alten Baumstämme und beobachteten, wie der Krake die dünne Eisschicht auf der Oberfläche des Sees ein ums andere Mal zerbrach.

"Es ist nicht die Blonde aus Hufflepuff", stellte Ginny ruhig fest.

"Nein", antwortete Harry, nicht sicher wie Ginny es auffassen würde, wenn sie je…

"Es ist Malfoy, nicht?", Ginny wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war gefasst und irgendwie wissend. Harrys schockierte Miene war ihr Antwort genug. Ein schmales Lächeln glitt über ihren zarten Mund. "Ich hab es ja schon geahnt…", sagte sie und griff nach Harrys Hand. "Dieser Scheißkerl."

"Wie… du… WIE?", stammelte Harry völlig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Ein wenig Verlegenheit spiegelte sich in ihrem knappen Schulterzucken. "Ach, weißt du… ihr wart schon immer so fixiert aufeinander und als ich Hermine hab sagen hören, dass du ihn ständig anstarrst… naja… obwohl ich es eigentlich nie glauben wollte."

Noch immer kämpfte Harry mit der Tatsache, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet war und ein Anflug von Panik ließ ihn Ginnys Hand drücken. "Ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte…", murmelte er und Ginny lachte. "Da bist du, weiß Merlin, nicht der Einzige! Ich frage mich ja die ganze Zeit, wie ihr beiden miteinander auskommt."

Harry wurde sehr rot.

16. Dezember, Montag

Es war der Tag des Quidditchspieles Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin, was für die Schüler bedeutete, dass - sehr zur allgemeinen Freude - der Nachmittagsunterricht ausfiel, damit man sich gemeinsam das Spiel ansehen konnte. Harry war schon früh am Morgen auf den Beinen. Er hatte einfach keine Ruhe mehr gefunden und die Tatsache, dass er sich danach verzehrte Draco endlich wieder zu sehen, machte ihm die Wartezeit bis zum Spiel nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Mittlerweile hatte es im Schloss die Runde gemacht, dass er und Ginny sich getrennt hatten. Die Reaktionen waren gemischt. Sie reichten von stiller Fassungslosigkeit bei dem Großteil der Gryffindors, allen voran Hermine und Ron, bis zu Schadenfreude bei einigen Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

Ginny bewies auch weiterhin, dass sie es mit ihrer Bitte die Freundschaft zu erhalten ernst meinte und erstickte jegliches Gerücht einer angeblichen bitterbösen Trennung im Keim.

Nun, es bereitete Harry einiges an Magenschmerzen, wenn er daran dachte, was er seinen Freunden noch beichten musste. Er hatte Ginny das Versprechen abgenommen vorerst über die Identität seines Liebhabers zu schweigen. Sie verstand, dass Harry es seinen Freunden persönlich beibringen wollte. Wie hatte Santa so schön gesagt: Die Liebe kommt und ist da, ob es dir nun in den Kram passt oder nicht! Trotzdem hatte Harry nicht vor, seinen Freunden gleich vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Er entschied sich dafür, sie quasi häppchenweise aufzuklären. Die Trennung von Ginny war der erste Schritt. Der zweite Schritt sollte die Tatsache sein, dass er nicht mehr nur an Mädchen interessiert war.

Am Nachmittag bat Harry also Ron und Hermine doch früher mit ihm auf das Quidditchfeld zu kommen. Ron stimmte arglos zu und dachte es sei, um sich die besten Plätze zu sichern. Hermine jedoch schien schon wieder zu ahnen, dass mehr dahinter steckte, denn sie warf Harry immer wieder ihren Wir-sezieren-Harry-mit-Blicken-bei-lebendigem-Leibe-Blick zu.

Während des Weges hinunter zum Spielfeld hielt Harry beide Augen mehr als offen und musste sich arg beherrschen, nicht auch noch den Hals lang zu machen, während er nach Draco Ausschau hielt. Immerhin war allgemein bekannt, dass die Spieler von Slytherin meist schon vor den Zuschauern im Stadion waren um eine letzte Taktikbesprechung abzuhalten. Natürlich war dies der Hauptgrund, warum Harry sich für ihr Gespräch das Quidditchfeld ausgesucht hatte. Doch seine Hoffnung, Draco noch vor dem Spiel zu Gesicht zu bekommen, erfüllte sich nicht. Und so kletterte er hinter Hermine zur Gryffindor-Tribüne hinauf. Sie suchten sich ihre Plätze am Rande der Bande.

"Also, was wolltest du mit uns besprechen?", fragte Hermine auch schon, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal richtig saßen.

Ron machte ein fragendes Gesicht und Harry war mit einem Mal schrecklich übel. Eigentlich war es nicht Hermine, um die er sich Sorgen machte, sondern Ron. Nicht, dass er an der Loyalität seines besten Freundes zweifelte… dennoch konnte er sich nicht ausmalen, wie Ron seine Beichte aufnehmen würde. Zumal Harry sich ganz frisch von seiner Schwester getrennt hatte.

"Ja, also…", druckste Harry herum und verfluchte seine Nachlässigkeit sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben, WIE GENAU er sagen sollte, was er sagen wollte.

"Also?", Hermine machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

"Du hast eine Andere, stimmt's? Deshalb hast du Ginny verlassen und jetzt versuchst du, es mir schonend beizubringen?", mutmaßte Ron und machte Hermine sprachlos.

Harry wurde rot. "In etwa…", gab er kleinlaut zu.

Hermine machte ein quiekendes Geräusch und schaute Harry sofort entschuldigend an.

"In etwa? Hast du eine andere Freundin oder nicht?", bohrte Ron nach und seine beherrschte Stimme verriet, dass er innerlich nicht so ruhig war, wie er sich gab.

"Nein, keine andere Freundin", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und wenn es möglich war, wurde er noch eine Spur röter. Ron wirkte verblüfft. "Aber warum habt ihr euch denn dann getrennt? Ich dachte… naja, damals in der Großen Halle… die Blonde aus Hufflepuff…."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab kein anderes…", er zögerte und hoffte fast, dass Ron sein Zaudern richtig interpretieren würde, "… Mädchen…"

Rons Mimik verriet Harry, dass sein Freund leider keine Ahnung hatte, auf was er hinauswollte.

Hermine jedoch wurde ihrem Ruf als schnelle Denkerin wieder einmal gerecht und machte ein weiteres quiekendes Geräusch, diesmal aber so hoch, dass es nah an der Schmerzgrenze war. "Harry… soll das etwa heißen, du hast keine andere FreundIN?", brachte sie mit schriller Stimme heraus.

Ron sah verdattert aus. "Ja, das hat er doch gesagt."

Nachdem er den Kloß aus purer Angst hinuntergewürgt hatte, nickte Harry und meinte zu sehen, dass Hermine verdächtig blass wurde. Sie warf Ron einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Hört auf mit dem Rumgestarre! Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das tut, weil ich dann weiß, dass ihr was wisst, was ich nicht weiß!", begehrte Ron auf und sah finster drein.

"Ähm…", machte Harry, "…ja, also Ron, ich habe keine andere Freundin, sondern… gütiger Himmel es ist schwerer auszusprechen, als ich dachte!" Harry blickte kurz hinunter auf das Spielfeld und sah einen vertrauten blonden Schopf aus dem Rudel Slytherins herausleuchten, welche gerade das Spielfeld betraten. Dracos Anblick war es, der ihm die Worte plötzlich ganz leicht über die Lippen brachte. "Ron, ich habe einen Freund, keine Freundin."

Hermine sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Ron.

"Klar hast du einen Freund, ich bin… oh." Rons Augen wurden tellergroß, als ihm die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten endlich klar wurde. Nun war es Ron, der ein quiekendes Geräusch machte. Genau genommen sah der Rothaarige aus, als stünde er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt, er war plötzlich aschfahl und machte schnappende Geräusche mit seinem Mund.

Dann war es still auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne. Sehr, sehr still.

Die Stimmen der Slytherins wehten als gedämpftes Rauschen zu ihnen hinauf und Harry brauchte all seinen Willen, um sich nicht über die Brüstung zu hängen und Draco anzuhimmeln.

"Kann ich dich was fragen?" Hermine war sichtlich verlegen.

"Sicher.", sagte Harry.

"Was heißt das jetzt genau? Bist du schwul oder bi?"

Harry wurde knallrot. "Hermine!"

Seine Freundin lächelte verschämt und konnte es sich sehr zu Harrys Entsetzen offensichtlich nicht verkneifen, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. "Komm schon, wenn du uns hier schon dein Coming out um die Ohren knallst, will ich es auch genau wissen!"

"Ich… hmmm, keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht so, dass ich plötzlich den Kerlen hinterher schaue. Eigentlich… eigentlich ist es nur einer…"

"Wow.", machte Hermine beeindruckt, "Dann muss er ja etwas ganz Besonders sein."

"Das ist er…",stimmte Harry ihr zu, wohl wissend, dass Hermine wahrscheinlich nicht mehr seiner Meinung sein würde, wenn sie wüsste, WEN Harry da als Besonders betitelte.

"Weiß Ginny das?", brachte Ron schließlich hervor. Er klang elend. Harry nickte.

"Wirklich?" Ron sah ungläubig aus.

Wieder nickte Harry: "Ich dachte, sie verdient es, es als Erste zu erfahren."

"Und was hat sie gesagt?"

"Scheißkerl."

Ron brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es die gleiche vertraute Stille war wie bisher, oder ob sich nun etwas Grundlegendes zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Schließlich seufzte Ron und sagte: "Naja, wenn sie dir dafür keinen Unverzeihlichen aufhext, brauche ich das wohl auch nicht tun, oder?"

Hermine wirkte mehr als erleichtert. Einzig Harrys Lächeln war gequält, denn nun war er sicher, dass Ron es nicht so leicht akzeptieren würde, WER sein Freund war. Doch mit dieser Offenbarung wollte Harry sowieso noch warten, ansonsten bestünde wohl wirklich Gefahr, dass Ron einem Herztod erläge. Oder sich wahlweise von der Tribüne stürzte, um Draco an Ort und Stelle an den Kragen zu gehen.

"Sagst du uns, wer es ist?", fragte Hermine und Harry schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf: "NEIN… ich meine, noch nicht." Hermine wurde rot und sah verlegen weg. "Es ist einfach auch für mich noch alles ziemlich neu. Lasst mir noch ein wenig Zeit, ok?", milderte Harry seine Abfuhr.

"Sag mir nur eins!", verlangte Ron, "Ist es ein Gryffindor?"

"Nein.", antwortete Harry etwas irritiert.

"Merlin sei Dank.", meinte Ron erleichtert. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick fuhr er mit einem entschuldigenden Achselzucken fort: "Ich bin nicht scharf drauf dich beim Tete a tete mit einem Kerl zu erwischen und das würde in Gryffindor bestimmt irgendwann passieren."

Sie lachten, noch etwas gezwungen, aber Harry war in diesem Augenblick mehr als stolz darauf, diese beiden seine Freunde nennen zu dürfen.

Lauter werdende Stimmen auf dem Spielfeld lenkten sie ab und von ihrem Platz auf der Tribüne konnten die Drei ganze Heerscharen vom Schloss auf sie zukommen sehen.

"Ah, bald geht es los! Was denkt ihr wer gewinnt?", fragte Ron. Damit war Harrys Offenbarung erst einmal abgearbeitet. "Ich tippe ja auf Ravenclaw."

"Nein, Slytherin.", antwortete Harry und ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen, der zusammen mit seinen Teamkameraden einige Aufwärmrunden um den Platz drehte.

"Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst?", fragte Ron überrascht. "Die Ravens sind super, denk mal dran wie sie die Hufflepuffs vom Platz gefegt haben. Jensen als Hüter ist doch echt spitze, gegen den werden wir auch Probleme haben!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er beobachtete, wie Draco eine enge Kurve flog und dabei fast mit einem seiner Treiber kollidierte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Harry sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, sobald das Team erneut umkehrte und nun direkt auf sie zuflog. Er begegnete Dracos Blick. Und dem unverhohlenen Zorn darin.

"Glaub mir Ron, die Slytherins gewinnen. Malfoy sieht ziemlich wütend aus.", murmelte Harry nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Es kam, wie Harry es vorausgesehen hatte. Draco flog aggressiv wie nie zuvor, selbst in den Spielen gegen Gryffindor war er niemals dermaßen zur Sache gegangen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Madam Hooch alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die aufgehetzten Spieler davon abzuhalten aufeinander loszugehen.

Es dauerte kaum eine Stunde, da hatte Slytherin das Team von Ravenclaw praktisch demontiert. Draco trug einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil dazu bei, denn obwohl er sich als Sucher eigentlich allein auf den goldenen Schnatz konzentrieren sollte, war er es, der nach einem besonders brutalen Bodycheck einen der Treiber der Ravenclaws vom Besen holte.

Pfiffe und Buhrufe erschallen auf der Tribüne der Ravenclaws, einzig Slytherin jubelte rückhaltlos.

"Gütiger Himmel, was haben die Malfoy zum Frühstück gegeben?", murmelte Hermine und kroch unter ihrem Sitz hervor, wo sie nur Sekunden zuvor Schutz gesucht hatten als Malfoy - von dem verbliebenen Ravenclaw-Treiber verfolgt - rücksichtslos auf die Tribüne zugeschossen kam und erst im allerletzten Moment abdrehte. Der Ravenclaw krachte ungebremst in die hintere Holzwand der Gryffindortribüne.

Harrys Besorgnis wuchs. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit Draco! Selbst zu seinen allerbesten Zeiten, in welchen er vorzugsweise Harry drangsalierte, war er niemals derart rücksichtslos geflogen.

Allerdings musste Harry neidlos anerkennen, dass Draco mit seiner offensichtlichen Wut im Bauch besser flog als all die Jahre zuvor.

Mit einem spektakulären Sturzflug beendete Draco das Spiel und fing den Schnatz nur Zentimeter über dem Kopf von Madam Hooch. Er hob den Arm, präsentierte den kleinen goldenen Ball und auf der Slytherin-Tribüne brach der Ausnahmezustand aus.

"Alter, das war ja mal ein Spiel! Wenn Malfoy bei dem Spiel gegen uns so drauf ist, kannst du dich warm anziehen, Harry.", stellte Ron fest.

"Eher unsere Treiber, oder?", schaltete Seamus sich in das Gespräch ein, während sie sich durch die Schülermenge die schmale Treppe der Tribüne hinunterschoben. Harry ging absichtlich langsamer. Er musste mit Draco reden, sofort, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass er Hermine und Ron früher ein weiteres Geständnis ablegen musste, als ihm lieb war.

"He, Harry, kommst du nicht mit?", rief Ron ihm über die Schulter zu.

"Nein, geht schon mal vor… ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

"Verstehe.", sagte Hermine und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Harry war sich in diesem Augenblick nicht sicher, was genau sie meinte. Dass er sich noch mit seinem Freund treffen wollte, oder wer dieser Freund war!

Ungeduldig beobachtete er über die Brüstung die anhaltende Siegesfeier der Slytherins. Mittlerweile waren wohl alle Schüler des Hauses auf den Rasen gestürzt und umringten das Team. Dracos blonder Schopf leuchtete aus ihrer Mitte heraus.

Harry verließ als letzter die Tribüne und wartete absichtlich noch einige Momente, bevor er sich im Schatten der Tribünen zu den Umkleiden der Slytherins schlich. Ein dumpfes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Draco sich nicht allzu lange bei der jubelnden Menge aufhalten würde.

Er behielt recht. Kaum dass er den schmalen Gang vor den Umkleiden erreicht hatte, stapfte eine einzelne Gestalt vom Spielfeld auf ihn zu. Achtlos knallte Draco seinen Besen an die Holzwand der Umkleide und hatte schon die Tür aufgerissen, bevor er Harry bemerkte.

"Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Potter.", blaffte er ihn an und Harry hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

"Draco, was…?"

"Nein! Geh zu deiner kleinen Schlampe und lass mich zufrieden!", unterbrach er ihn, hatte schon den ersten Schritt in die Umkleide gemacht, als Harry ihn am Arm packte und rigoros zurückzerrte. "Was zum Henker ist los mit dir?"

"Das fragst ausgerechnet du mich?", donnerte Draco und starrte ihn mit zornerfüllten Blicken an. "Du hast dich doch entschieden, also was willst du noch von mir?"

Harry verstand gelinde gesagt nur noch Bahnhof. "Ja, hab ich und ich habe es Ginny auch schon gesagt, also was…?"

Draco schnaubte verächtlich, trat noch einen Schritt näher an Harry heran. "Ich hab dich gesehen, Potter! Vor dem Raum der Wünsche, naaa, klingelt da was bei dir?"

Endlich verstand Harry und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Du hast mich mit Ginny gesehen… aber ich hab mich doch nur mit ihr getroffen um ihr zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist…"

"Natürlich! Deshalb kam sie auch aufgetakelt wie eine Nutte…"

"Vorsicht!", warnte Harry. "Ich bin noch immer mit ihr befreundet, also hör mit den Beleidigungen…"

"Ich beleidige verdammt noch mal wen ich will, Potter!", schoss Draco aufgebracht zurück.

Harry wusste, das dieses Gespräch entsetzlich falsch lief. In ruhigerem Ton fuhr er fort. "Draco, ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Natürlich dachte sie zuerst, dass ich mich mit ihr versöhnen wollte. Das haben wir aber nicht. Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt. Wegen dir!"

Draco starrte ihn sekundenlang an, wischte sich schließlich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Er lachte freudlos. "Sicher", sagte er sarkastisch, "… der große Held hat seiner Freundin gestanden, dass er ab sofort auf Schwänze steht!"

Harry wurde rot bei der rüden Ausdruckweise, dennoch hielt er Dracos forschendem Blick stand. "Ich habe es zwar weniger vulgär ausgedrückt, aber ja. Genau das hab ich ihr gesagt."

Dieses unvermutete Geständnis nahm Dracos Zorn den Wind aus den Segeln und plötzlich wirkte er sehr erschöpft. Harry griff nach seinem verschwitzten Trikot und Draco ließ zu, dass Harry ihn an sich zog. "Du warst verdammt fies da draußen.", sagte Harry leise. "Wirst du beim Spiel gegen uns auch so sein, dann muss ich mir vorher noch ein paar gemeine Zauber einfallen lassen."

Draco brachte ein etwas schiefes Grinsen zustande, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Du hast es ihr tatsächlich gesagt?", fragte er anstatt auf Harrys Neckerei einzugehen.

Harry nickte. "Ja. Und auch Hermine und Ron."

Ein Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesicht ab, doch bevor einer von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, ließ eine abfällige Stimme sie auseinander fahren. "Malfoy, du Arschloch! Wo steckst du?"

Der Hüter der Ravenclaws, auf dessen Wange eine hühnereigroße Prellung in den schillerndsten Farben zu leuchten begann, bog um die Tribüne. Er blieb abrupt stehen, sobald er Harry und Draco entdeckte.

"Was willst du?", fragte Draco kalt und wandte sich herum, nicht gerade zufällig schob er sich zwischen Harry und den Ravenclaw. Doch natürlich hatte Jensen Harry längst entdeckt. "Potter? Was tust du hier, ich dachte du kannst Dra…", er unterbrach sich und Verstehen leuchtete in seinen Augen. "Du lässt dich von ihm ficken, Potter?"

Harry war für einen Augenblick tatsächlich sprachlos. Dieser unerwünschte Zustand hielt allerdings nur solange an, bis der Ravenclaw spottete: "Na, wenn das mal keine Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten ist! Potter, der Held der Nation lässt sich ausgerechnet von 'nem Todesser-Söhnchen rannehmen!"

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und war drauf und dran auf den Ravenclaw loszugehen. Dracos harter Griff um sein Handgelenk hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, lass!", sagte er leise an seiner Wange. Harry gab nach, woran Dracos körperliche Nähe einen nicht unwesentlichen Beitrag leistete. An Jensen gewandt antwortete Draco mit offener Drohung in der Stimme: "Willst du dich tatsächlich mit mir anlegen?"

Dracos Worte ignorierend höhnte der Ravenclaw im Plauderton weiter. "Weißt du, eigentlich hätte ich ja von dir besseren Geschmack erwartet, Potter!" Dabei ruhte sein Blick allein auf Draco und endlich verstand auch Harry.

Ein kleines eifersüchtiges Stimmchen meldete sich in seinem Kopf. Anders als bei ihm war wohl nun offensichtlich, dass er nicht Dracos erster Freund war. Harry versuchte die unerwünscht auftauchenden Bilder zu verdrängen, die Draco in inniger Umarmung mit dem Hüter der Ravenclaws zeigte. Als hätte er seine Gedanken geahnt, schob sich Dracos Arm deutlich sichtbar und mit eindeutiger Absicht um seine Taille. Jensens Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei dieser öffentlichen Zurschaustellung seiner Wahl.

"Das wirst du noch bereuen, Malfoy!", stieß Jensen wütend hervor, dennoch meinte Harry in seiner wütenden Stimme noch einen anderen Unterton herauszuhören. Schmerz.

"Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber solltest du auch nur ein einziges Wort zu irgendjemandem verlieren, werden ein paar ausgesuchte Leute dein kleines dreckiges Geheimnis erfahren.", sagte Draco mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

Der Ravenclaw schnaubte. "Mein dreckiges Geheimnis? Du fickst genauso Kerle wie ich!"

"Stimmt. Aber meine Eltern sind tot."

Harry klappte der Mund auf bei dieser kalten, gefühllosen Äußerung. Dracos Griff wurde fast schmerzhaft, so eng hielt er ihn umklammert.

"Du bist und bleibst eine miese Ratte, Malfoy!", stieß der Ravenclaw in hilfloser Wut hervor. Dann wirbelte er herum und rannte davon.

Draco atmete hörbar aus und entließ Harry aus seiner Umklammerung.

Harry drehte sich herum und schaute Draco ins Gesicht. "War das nötig?"

Draco hob die Schultern. "Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht, dass gleich die ganze Schule davon erfährt…"

"Aber… ", begann Harry, änderte aber das Thema, als er den harten Zug um Dracos Mund sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht über die Erwähnung seiner Eltern diskutieren wollte. Harry rang sich zu einem Themenwechsel durch und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung, in welche der Ravenclaw verschwunden war. "Dein Ex?"

"Nicht wirklich. Wir hatten ein paar Mal was miteinander, aber nie was Festes."

"So wie mit mir?", brach es aus Harry heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Er spürte, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen schoss. Draco starrte ihn schockiert an.

"Tut mir leid, ich weiß, wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen… ich wollte das nicht sagen", murmelte Harry. Nichtsdestotrotz hoffte er, dass Draco ihm widersprechen würde.

"Bitte, denk das nicht von mir", flüsterte Draco und ein flehender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Lange schauten sie sich an und die flatternden Schnatze in Harrys Magen waren zurück. Langsam schloss Harry die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Erschütternd wurde ihm klar, dass er es riskieren wollte, selbst wenn er für Draco nichts weiter sein sollte als eine neue Eroberung.

Er strich mit den Fingern durch Dracos feuchtes Haar. "Du bist klatschnass", stellte er wenig intelligent fest.

Draco schmunzelte: "Deshalb war ich auf dem Weg in die Dusche."

"Aha", machte Harry und küsste ihn.

Obwohl beide tatsächlich der Meinung waren, dass sie nichts überstürzen sollten, geriet diese kleine Zärtlichkeit schnell außer Kontrolle. Harrys Hand wanderte unter Dracos Trikot und er streichelte fasziniert über den flachen Bauch, es fühlte sich so ganz anders an als Ginny. Alles an Ginny war weich und irgendwie runder, nicht in der Hinsicht, dass Ginny auch nur ein Gramm Fett zuviel hatte. Draco fühlte sich einfach nur weniger weiblich an, kantiger und - wie Harry mit bebenden Fingern feststellte - wesentlich aufregender!

Draco unterbrach den Kuss eilig, als Harrys Hände unter seinem Trikot nach oben wandern wollten. "Nnnnn…Stopp! Du solltest gehen, meine Leute werden nicht ewig auf dem Spielfeld feiern."

Harry betrachtete ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern. "Du hast ein super Timing, Malfoy!", neckte er ihn in nur halb gespielter Frustration.

Ein unverschämtes Grinsen war die Antwort. "Mag sein, aber ich fühle mich grad etwas… "

"…verschwitzt?"

"Genau und deshalb würde ich jetzt wirklich gern aus diesen Klamotten rauskommen und eine Dusche nehmen! Also hau schon ab, bevor dich noch jemand hier sieht." Draco wollte sich ihm endgültig entziehen, doch Harry hielt ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zurück. Es war Harry egal, ob Draco noch in seiner verschwitzten Quidditchuniform steckte, genau genommen musste er sich sehr beherrschen, Draco nicht in die Umkleide zu schubsen und ihm persönlich aus jedem einzelnen Kleidungsstück herauszuhelfen.

Diese Vorstellung brachte Harry dann doch dazu, den dringend nötigen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, denn auf den ansonsten unweigerlich folgenden Skandal, wegen Unzucht in der Öffentlichkeit, konnte er getrost verzichten. "Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte er und räusperte sich, um die Heiserkeit aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben.

Draco schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Morgen kann ich nicht. Mittwoch?"

Harry versuchte sich die Enttäuschung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen und fragte auch nicht nach, weswegen Draco mitten in der Woche verhindert war. "Okay, dann Mittwoch", stimmte er etwas leiser zu.

"Wo?", fragte Draco. Er löste die Köpfe seines Umhanges. Harry brauchte einiges an Überwindung um den Blick von Dracos Fingern zu nehmen. "Nach dem Abendessen auf dem Astronomieturm?" Harry wagte nicht den Raum der Wünsche vorzuschlagen. Zum einen, weil er von den Gryffindors definitiv zu regelmäßig frequentiert wurde, zum anderen, weil er sich die Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte, dass der Raum ihm nichts als ein riesiges Bett erschaffen würde, wenn er mit Draco dort allein sein wollte. Das war dann doch etwas zu offensichtlich für seinen Geschmack. Von der Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Fröhliches Stimmengewirr erklang und machte ihnen unmissverständlich klar, dass die Siegesfeier auf dem Spielfeld beendet war. Harry ging automatisch einige Schritte zurück, nahm den Blick jedoch nicht von Draco, bis dieser zustimmend antwortete: "Ich bin da." Er zog den Umhang aus und schlüpfte in die Umkleide.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

wink

Die Cassie


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo,

Es ist wieder soweit, meine Tochter schläft - endlich! - und hier ist das heutige Chap! Vorher will ich aber noch schnell DANKE sagen für die - wieder mal - supertollen Reviews!

**Amunet**

Ach, du, es stört mich gar nicht, wenn du mir jedesmal schreibst, wie schön du das Chap fandest ---zwinker---

**Night-kitten**

Ja, Ginny wird sich noch als ziemlich charakterstark entpuppen. Bin eigentlich gar nicht sooo ein großer Fan von ihr, aber hier finde selbst ich sie symphatisch ---gg---.

**Leni4888**

Dann würde ich mal sagen, viel Spaß mit den Folgen von Harrys Outing! ---fg---

**None**

GAH! NEEEEEIN, nicht sterben! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du dann nicht erfährst wie es ausgeht will ich ja nicht Schuld an deinem Ableben sein ---tätschel---

**Zissy**

---knutsch--- Danke

Beta: The one and only **Little Whisper**

Viel Spaß und bis morgen, Ihr Lieben!

Eure Cassie

17. Dezember, Dienstag

Nach dem obligatorischen Weckergeklingel drehte Harry sich genüsslich auf die andere Seite und beschloss, dass er die ersten beiden Stunden versehentlich verschlafen würde.

Dieses Vorhaben wurde im selben Augenblick von einem Ton unterbrochen, der jedes einzelne Blatt von der peitschenden Weide gefegt hätte, wenn nicht sowieso schon Winter und die Weide damit blattlos gewesen wäre. Im Zustand absoluten Schocks brauchte Harry ganze drei Sekunden, bevor er realisierte, dass irgendjemand seinen Adventskalender geöffnet haben musste. Er zog sich sämtliche Kissen inklusive Decke über den Kopf und wartete ergeben ab, bis die letzten Töne von "Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen…" verklungen waren.

Dem Erstickungstod unter den diversen Kissen nahe, wühlte er sich aus dem weichen Berg hinaus, sobald endlich wieder Ruhe herrschte.

"Oh gütiger Himmel, es tut mir leid, ich bin an das Türchen gekommen!", hörte er nun Hermines Stimme rufen. Missmutiges Gemurmel war von Seamus und Dean zu hören. Neville brummelte ein verschlafenes: "Schon gut."

"Hermine?", quiekte Ron und Harry musste lachen. Er streckte den Kopf aus den Umhängen und wünschte dem undeutlichen Umriss vor seinem Bett einen Guten Morgen.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Hermine. Harry machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Brille.

"Was machst du denn schon hier?", murmelte Ron und der leicht panische Unterton in seiner Stimme verriet Harry, dass Ron wenig begeistert war, dass Hermine ihn so verschlafen und zerknautscht zu Gesicht bekam.

"Ich wollte euch von den neuesten Gerüchten über Malfoy erzählen." Hermine klang aufgeregt und Harry war plötzlich sehr munter. Was eventuell an dem Stein liegen konnte, der von irgendwoher in seine Eingeweide geplumpst war.

"Ach, was sagen denn die Gerüchte?", fragte er mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. Hermine zog die Vorhänge an seinem Bett endgültig zurück und ließ sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder. Rons Gesicht erschien zwischen seinen sich ebenfalls öffnenden Vorhängen.

"Pansy Parkinson hat es Daphne Greengras erzählt und Padma hat zufällig alles mitgehört. Padma hat es dann Parvati erzählt und die gerade uns."

"Was für ein super funktionierendes Klatschnetzwerk wir doch haben.", murrte Seamus und tappte splitterfasernackt an ihnen vorbei. Hermine riss die Augen auf, wurde knallrot und starrte die nächsten Minuten vorsichtshalber nur noch Harrys Bettdecke an.

"Und weiter?", brachte Harry sie zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Konnte es sein, dass dieser verdammte Ravenclaw doch geplaudert hatte? Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde. Doch zuerst hätte er wohl einiges zu erklären, Harry überlegte, ob er es nicht gleich loswerden sollte. Auf der Stelle. Immerhin hätten Hermine und Ron es dann von ihm erfahren und nicht von irgendwelchen tratschenden Pansy Parkinsons.

"Jedenfalls meinte Pansy, dass Draco bei dem Spiel so aggressiv war, weil er unglücklich verliebt sei.", Hermines Augen leuchteten und die Schadenfreude stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ron fing schallend an zu lachen, ebenso wie Dean und Neville. Selbst Seamus im Badezimmer konnte kaum noch an sich halten.

"Was ist denn daran so lustig?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich mit einem Mal äußerst miserabel.

"Spinnst du? Das ist doch wohl der Hit des Jahres! Ausgerechnet der Eisprinz, wegen dem sich die Hälfte der Mädchen in Hogwarts die Augen ausheult, kriegt seine Angebetete nicht? Das ist so gut, dass es von mir hätte sein können!", rief Ron und sah ziemlich zufrieden aus.

"Das ist aber noch nicht alles.", berichtete Hermine verschwörerisch.

"Sag bloß, du weißt in wen Malfoy verknallt ist?", ließ Seamus sich vernehmen und kletterte auf Rons Bett.

Hermine hielt sich die Augen zu. "Harry, sag mir, dass der Kerl was anhat!"

"Hat er", presste Harry spröde hervor. Ihm war klar, dass er die Bombe platzen lassen musste.

"Stellt euch mal vor, es ist eine Gryffindor!", meinte Dean und krabbelte neben Ron.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung aus welchem Haus, aber, der eigentliche Knaller ist, es ist keine SIE", sagte Hermine und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf.

Sekundenlang starrten die Jungen sich an, selbst Neville war aus seinem Bett gekrochen und hockte nun zwischen Hermine und Harry.

"Heiliges Kanonenrohr!", fand Seamus als Erster seine Sprache wieder, "Du meinst, Malfoy ist in 'nen Kerl verknallt?"

Harry verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis Seamus zu würgen. Hermine nickte eifrig: "Pansy wusste nicht in wen, aber sie vermutete Jensen Winters."

"Der Treiber der Ravens? Hmmm, das würde erklären, warum Malfoy sich aufgeführt hat wie ein Troll auf Zauberdope.", überlegte Dean laut.

"Ich kanns kaum fassen. Malfoy steht nicht auf Mädchen!", wiederholte Seamus und sah wirklich fassungslos aus.

Harry bemerkte Hermines durchdringenden Blick und beschloss auf der Stelle reinen Tisch zu machen. Wenn er und Draco auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben wollten, musste er den ersten Schritt tun und seinen Hauskameraden klarmachen, dass sich in seiner Einstellung zu dem Slytherin einige entscheidende Kleinigkeiten geändert hatten.

Ausgerechnet Ron kam ihm zuvor.

"Ist das eigentlich ansteckend, oder warum höre ich den Satz in letzter Zeit so oft?", fragte er völlig unschuldig und sich nicht darüber bewusst, welchen Stein er ins Rollen brachte. Auch Hermines alarmierten Blick übersah er.

"Wie… meinst… du… das?", fragte Dean unsicher.

Harry atmete tief durch. "Ron meint, dass ich ihm erst gestern gesagt habe, dass ich einen Freund habe."

"Wie Freund? Klar hast du Freunde…", warf Neville ein und verstummte ebenso plötzlich wie Ron nur einen Tag zuvor.

"Nein, Neville, nicht Freunde. FREUND! Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Seamus und Dean starrten Harry nun unverhohlen an. "Du… du… aber was ist mit Ginny?", stotterte Dean völlig entgeistert.

"Du weißt, dass wir uns getrennt haben."

"Wegen… wegen… du hast Ginny wegen einem Kerl verlassen?" Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Offenbar war diese Art von Geständnissen auf leeren Magen nur schwer zu begreifen.

Harry nickte.

Verunsichertes Schweigen machte sich breit, welches diesmal von einem überraschend gefassten Neville unterbrochen wurde. Er schaute Hermine und Ron an: "Ihr seid nicht überrascht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir wissen es auch erst seit gestern."

Unvermittelt kreischte Seamus in einer Tonlage los, welche jede Sopranistin vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Ron und Dean pressten sich gepeinigt die Hände auf die Ohren.

"DU STEHST AUF KERLE UND LÄSST MICH HIER EWIG NACKT RUMLAUFEN?", kreischte Seamus nur noch lauter.

Harry war im ersten Moment völlig perplex und auch Dean sah Seamus merkwürdig an. Hermine kicherte als Erste los und die Dämme brachen. Minutenlang hockte ein sichtlich beleidigter Seamus zwischen seinen haltlos lachenden Freunden und mimte die personifizierte Empörung.

"Ja, ja, lacht nur, ihr müsst ja nicht als lebende Wichsvorlage herhalten.", murrte er, konnte sich aber selbst kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Sobald Harry sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte er Seamus beruhigen: "Alter, glaub mir, du bist nicht mein Typ! Du kannst hier von mir aus nackt am Vorhang baumeln, ohne dass ich über dich herfallen würde."

"Sicher? Vielleicht solltest du dir meinen Astralkörper nur noch mal genauer anschauen?" Seamus zwinkerte Harry zu, was wahrscheinlich verführerisch wirken sollte, in Wahrheit aber mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Hagrid hatte, der versuchte einen Leuchtkäfer aus seinen Augen zu pulen.

Erneut brandete Gelächter auf. Einzig Harry wurde unvermittelt wieder ernst. "Ja, da wir dieses Geständnis also hinter uns haben… kann ich wohl gleich weitermachen. Hermine, du hast mich gestern doch gefragt, mit wem ich…"

"Du musst es uns nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst, Harry", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

"Doch muss er! Ansonsten sterbe ich vor Neugier.", kommentierte Seamus mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wollte zu einer passenden Entgegnung ansetzen, doch Harry brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er lächelte eher halbherzig. Die Bürde der unvermeidlichen Offenbarung lastete tonnenschwer auf seiner Brust. "Doch, jetzt muss ich es sagen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Er dachte an Draco, an seinen schockierten Blick vor der Slytherin-Umkleide und an die leisen Worte: "Bitte denk nicht so was von mir." Die Erinnerung an den Ausdruck in Dracos klaren Augen war es, der Harry die Kraft gab durchzuatmen und die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

"Okay, was soll's? Irgendwann muss ich es euch ja sowieso sagen. Hermine, ich schätze mal, du vermutest es sowieso schon…"

Hermine musterte ihn intensiv, bevor sie sagte: "Ich dachte es mir spätestens, als du eben so komisch reagiert hast. Aber Harry, bist du dir sicher? Ich finde, er passt irgendwie nicht zu dir."

Für ein paar Sekunden war Harry sprachlos. "Wie er passt nicht zu mir? Ist das alles, was du daran auszusetzen hast?"

Mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken meinte sie schließlich: "Also, ich finde Jensen Winters zwar fürchterlich hochnäsig, aber zu dir ist er ja wahrscheinlich ganz anders."

"Du hast was mit dem Hüter der Ravenclaws?", brachte Ron fassungslos heraus.

Harry bekam überhaupt keine Gelegenheit zu widersprechen. Seamus gab einen quiekenden Laut von sich, bevor er Ron begeistert auf die Schenkel schlug. "Das ist ja geil! Überleg mal, wenn wir gegen die Ravens spielen müssen, kann Harry die vorherige Nacht mit Winters ins Bett steigen und ihn so fertig machen, dass er nicht einen Quaffel mehr hält!", sinnierte Seamus mit wachsender Begeisterung.

Ron ächzte und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, den Iren davon abzuhalten, seinen Oberschenkel weiter als Trommel für seine Freudenschläge zu benutzen.

"Genau! Dann müssen wir uns groß gar nicht anstrengen, Harry muss nur den Schnatz fangen und wir gewinnen das Spiel…", überlegte Dean.

"Wartet, es wird noch besser!" rief Seamus aufgeregt dazwischen. "Wenn Malfoy unglücklich in Winters verschossen ist, können wir das so drehen, dass wir das Spiel gegen Slytherin auch gewinnen und dann…"

"HÖRT SOFORT AUF MIT DEM SCHEISS!", platzte Harry der Kragen, nachdem er einige ungläubige Minuten damit verbrachte, der Diskussion seiner Freunde zu lauschen.

"Wirklich, ihr seid unmöglich, als ob Harry es ausnützen würde, dass er mit Ravenclaws Hüter geht…", tadelte Hermine und Harry sah endgültig rot.

"Ich habe nichts mit dem Hüter der Ravenclaws, kapiert? Ich kann Winters nicht mal besonders leiden!", grollte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Aber? Dann verstehe ich es nicht…", selbst Hermine war offenbar verwirrt.

"Ehrlich, Harry, überleg es dir, leichter kommen wir nie wieder an den Quidditchpokal. Also, wenn du es noch nicht hast, könntest du dann nicht was mit ihm anfangen??", gab Seamus allen Ernstes zu bedenken.

Harry meinte sich verhört zu haben und donnerte eine halbe Sekunde später erbost los: "Nein, ich könnte nichts mit dem Hüter der Ravenclaws anfangen, weil ich verdammt noch mal mit dem Sucher der Slytherins zusammen bin! Und daran wird sich auch in nächster Zeit nichts ändern!"

Zuerst sahen ihn alle ziemlich schuldbewusst an, denn ihnen wurde wohl klar, dass sie Harrys Verliebtheit zu ihren niederen Zwecken nutzen wollten. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an und wurde von bodenloser Verwirrung ersetzt.

"Dem Sucher der Slytherins?", echote Ron und wurde plötzlich kalkweiß.

Harry presste zornig die Lippen zusammen und nickte nachdrücklich.

"Aber… aber… ist nicht Malfoy der Sucher der Slytherins?", fragte Neville unschuldig.

"Ja, genau. Draco Malfoy ist der Sucher der Slytherins! Schön, dass ihr die Mannschaftsaufstellung im Kopf habt! Und Hermine, nur zur Klarstellung: Draco. Ist. Nicht. In. Jensen. Verknallt!"

"DU BIST MIT DIESER SCHLANGE ZUSAMMEN?", schrie Ron so unvermittelt los, dass selbst der Adventskalender erschrocken zusammenzuckte und versuchte sich in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zu drängen. Tannennadeln rieselten auf sie hinunter.

Der Tumult, welcher daraufhin im Jungenschlaffsaal ausbrach, begleitet von diversen wüsten Beschimpfungen, sucht noch heute seinesgleichen und wurde in die Geschichte Hogwarts' aufgenommen als einziger von Schülern verschuldeter Grund für eine Komplettsanierung eines ganzen Schlafsaales.

Aufgrund dieses unschönen Vorkommnisses ließ Minerva McGonagall unter dem hämischen Blicken Severus Snapes den gesamten männlichen Anteil von Harrys Jahrgange - nebst Hermine Granger - zur Strafarbeit antanzen. Und die Strafarbeit bestand darin, die Arbeit der Hauselfen in der Küche zu übernehmen, während diese versuchten, den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal irgendwie wieder bewohnbar zu machen.

Obwohl sie den restlichen Tag gemeinsam in der Küche verbrachten, war seit den letzten Beschimpfungen - kurz bevor Minerva McGonagall einen denkwürdigen Wutanfall bekommen hatte - nicht ein einziges Wort mehr gefallen. Nach McGonagalls Strafpredigt waren sie unter den Augen der versammelten Schule - denn das Getöse hatte sämtliche Schlossbewohner aufmerksam gemacht - in die Küche geschickt worden. Begleitet von dem fast kopflosen Nick, welcher in dem Glauben, dass die Riesenaufstände wieder aufgelebt seien, in voller Kampfmontur erschien.

Stundenlang hatten sie die Vorsuppe, den Zwischengang, den Hauptgang und den zweiten Zwischengang geputzt, geraspelt, geschnipselt, gekocht, gegart, gedämpft und angerichtet. Ebenso wie den Nachtisch gebacken, gerührt, gemischt, geeist und verziert.

Harry tat von der ungewohnten Arbeit jeder einzelne Knochen im Leibe weh. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, das 5-gängige Abendessen für das gesamte Schloss vorzubereiten, durften sie ebenfalls zum Essen in die Große Halle. Was eine Demütigung sondergleichen wurde, denn McGonagall ließ es sich als i-Tüpfelchen ihrer Strafarbeit nicht nehmen anzukündigen, wer für das Abendessen verantwortlich war.

Dementsprechend höhnisch fielen die Bemerkungen über ihre Kochkünste aus.

Doch die Frotzeleien seiner Schulkameraden prallten an Harry ab, der schweigend neben seinen angeblichen Freunden gesessen und jegliche Nahrungsaufnahme verweigert hatte.

Erst als die Anwesenheitspflicht schon aufgehoben war, blickte Harry von seinem leeren Teller auf und begegnete Dracos fragendem Blick. "Warum setzt du dich nicht gleich zu den Schlangen?", flüsterte Ron gepresst und sichtlich wütend neben ihm.

"Keine schlechte Idee", schnappte Harry und erhob sich. Natürlich hatte er nichts dergleichen vor, stattdessen verließ er nach einem auffordernden Blick an Draco die Halle.

Niemand von Harrys Zimmerkameraden schaute auch nur auf, als Draco kurz nach Harrys Verschwinden ebenfalls aufstand. Nur Hermine blickte ihm versonnen nach, bevor Ron sie schmerzhaft vor das Schienbein trat.

Harry wartete ein Stück weiter den Flur hinunter und hoffte inständig, dass Draco seine stumme Aufforderung verstanden hatte. Als er Schritte über den Gang hallen hörte, sah er auf und war erleichtert den Slytherin zu sehen.

Dracos Mimik schwankte zwischen amüsiert und verwirrt. "Da bin ich mal ein paar Stunden weg und schon nimmst du das halbe Schloss auseinander?", neckte er ihn, bereute seine Flachserei aber sofort wieder, als Harry den Blick abwandte und stur in den dunklen Innenhof starrte.

Harry wollte wütend sein. Selbst auf Draco, denn wenn dieser sich nicht der restlichen Menschheit gegenüber verhalten würde wie der letzte Arsch, hätte er nun keinen Streit mit seinen Freunden. Und keinen Muskelkater an Stellen, wo er noch nicht einmal Muskeln vermutet hätte!

Draco schien klar zu werden, dass Harry nicht in Stimmung für Scherze war und trat hinter ihn. Ganz nah, so dass Harry seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte, ohne ihn jedoch wirklich zu berühren. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise.

Ein wenig hilflos hob Harry die Schultern. "Ich hab ihnen von uns erzählt.", antwortete er leise und unglücklich.

Draco keuchte. "WAS?"

Mit hängenden Schultern drehte Harry sich um und schaute in Dracos verdattertes Gesicht. "Ich habe ihnen von uns erzählt", wiederholte er und klang noch ein wenig trauriger.

"Und… und das war der Grund dafür, dass euer Schlafsaal zu Bruch gegangen ist? Der GANZE Schlafsaal?", brachte Draco noch immer fassungslos hervor.

"Tja, sieht so aus, als hätte wir es mit der Diskutiererei etwas übertrieben, was?", meinte Harry in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

Zaghaft griff Draco nach Harrys Hand. "Das… es tut mir leid."

"Wofür entschuldigst du dich? Du warst ja nicht einmal hier und dafür, dass meine angeblichen Freunde solche Arschlöcher sind, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Gutdünken läuft, ist wohl kaum deine Schuld. Sie haben mir nicht mal die Chance gegeben irgendetwas zu erklären", blaffte Harry ihn gereizt an.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich mit deinen Freunden streitest." Dann, nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte Draco leiser hinzu: "Nur wegen mir."

"Ach was, du kannst sie doch gar nicht leiden und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass es dich interessiert, wie es Hermine oder Ron geht." Harry wusste, dass er unfair war und Draco als Ventil für seinen Ärger herhalten musste. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht beherrschen.

"Nein, du hast Recht, das interessiert mich wirklich nicht", antwortete Draco kalt. Doch sein Blick wurde weich, als er anfügte: "Aber du interessiert mich."

Diese letzten Worte wirkten wie eine kalte Dusche auf Harry und sein Ärger war plötzlich verflogen. Er war nur noch müde und eigentlich froh, Draco nach diesem fürchterlichen Tag noch ein paar Minuten zu sehen. Harry seufzte und tat etwas, was er noch niemals bei irgendjemandem getan hatte. Er legte die Stirn an Dracos Brust und schlang die Arme um dessen Taille, in der Hoffnung ein wenig Trost zu finden.

Hätte Harry aufgeblickt, so hätte er Dracos überraschtes Gesicht gesehen. Hätte bemerkt, wie dieser schlucken musste und dann, mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen, vorsichtig die Arme um ihn legte.

Doch Harry sah nichts außer der teuren Wolle von Dracos Pullover. Ginny jedoch, die unbemerkt aus der Großen Halle getreten war, sah alles.

Sie sah, wie Harry sich bereitwillig an Draco lehnte, etwas, was er bei ihr nie getan hatte. Und sie sah Draco, wie vorsichtig er Harry in die Arme schloss, als hielte er etwas besonders Kostbares und sehr zerbrechliches in den Händen.

Tränen traten in Ginnys Augen und sie wandte sich ab. Lautlos ging sie davon.

18. Dezember, Mittwoch

Harrys Laune an diesem Morgen als schlecht zu bezeichnen, hätte es nicht ganz getroffen. Selbst beschissen war noch mehr als vorsichtig formuliert. Bodenlos bösartig oder mächtig missgelaunt erreichte seine Stimmung schon in etwa. Ausgerechnet Ron fand eine ziemlich treffende Beschreibung - was Harrys Ärger auf ihn kurz vor die Grenze zum Benutzen eines Unverzeihlichen brachte - als er Harrys Stimmung als ziemlich snapisch beschrieb.

Allein die Erinnerung an Dracos unendlich tröstliche Umarmung brachte Harry irgendwie durch den Tag. Natürlich waren die Vorkommnisse des vorangegangenen Tages noch immer Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. In einem Anflug von Sarkasmus überlegte Harry, dass jetzt wohl niemand mehr darüber spekulieren würde, ob Draco tatsächlich unglücklich in Jensen Winters verknallt war. Also hatte die Sache zumindest etwas Gutes.

Der Unterricht war Harry niemals so fürchterlich langatmig vorgekommen und er starrte im Sekundentakt zu den Uhren des jeweiligen Klassenzimmers hinauf, verfluchte jede einzelne der zäh dahin fließenden Minuten.

Das Mittagessen war eine einzige Katastrophe und Harry brachte kaum mehr als zwei Bissen seiner Pastete hinunter, bevor er entschlossen den Teller von sich schob. Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville mieden ihn konsequent, obwohl Harry Neville ein oder zweimal dabei erwischte, wie er ihn anstarrte. Sobald sich ihre Blicke jedoch kreuzten, wurde Neville puterrot und senkte den Kopf.

Selbst Hermine sprach nicht mit ihm. Sie hockte mit verkniffener Miene neben Ron und starrte in eines ihrer unzähligen Bücher. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt etwas aß, denn zwischen dem Buch und ihrer Nase war kaum mehr als eine Handbreit Platz.

Die übrigen Gryffindors verstanden offenbar die Welt nicht mehr. Überhaupt wunderte Harry sich, dass nicht sofort halb Hogwarts wusste, dass er sie alle mit einem Slytherin betrog. Mit DEM Slytherin, um genau zu sein. Doch scheinbar hatte niemand ein Wort nach außen dringen lassen. Ein Fakt, der Harry gleichzeitig rührte, wie wunderte. Irgendwann bei diesem stummen Frühstück fiel Harry auf, dass sich Santa Clause - der ihm ja immerhin diese Suppe eingebrockt hatte - sich verdächtig lange nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. Was wohl auch besser war, denn in seiner momentanen Laune war es Harry durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er den Weihnachtsmann in eine andere Galaxis gehext hätte. Gut, eigentlich hätte er ihm dankbar sein sollen, denn die Dinge mit Draco liefen besser als in jedem Kitschroman, doch irgendwer musste schließlich schuld sein!

Ausgerechnet Ginny war die Einzige seiner Freunde, die sich nicht an dem Schweigeboykott beteiligte. Sie setzte sich beim Essen neben ihn und sagte laut genug, dass auch wirklich jeder am Gryffindortisch es mitbekam, dass sie nicht vorhabe, sich an diesem kindischen Beleidigtsein zu beteiligen.

Harry hätte sie dafür abküssen können! Was er nicht tat, in Anbetracht dessen, dass Dracos Miene sich in dem Moment verfinsterte, als Ginnys Hintern die Bank berührte. Das erste echte Lächeln des Tages zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, denn irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass Draco eifersüchtig war.

---

Etliche schwere Stunden später beobachtete Harry ziemlich amüsiert, wie Draco aufgebracht vor ihm stand, die Hände trotzig vor der Brust verschränkte und nun schon wieder sagte: "Zum letzten Mal, Potter, ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig!"

"Natürlich bist du das nicht! Was war das dann vorhin für ein Todesblick, mit dem du Ginny praktisch filetiert hast?", grinste Harry und stellte fest, dass sich seine Laune stetig auf aufsteigendem Ast befand, seitdem er mit Draco allein war.

Sie hatten sich am Fuße der peitschenden Weide getroffen und Harry zeigte dem verwunderten Draco den Geheimgang unter dem Baum, der sie direkt in die Heulende Hütte führte. Nach einem ersten Rundgang in dem angeblich spukreichsten Hause Englands konstatierte Draco trocken, dass Harry dringend an seinem Sinn für Romantik arbeiten müsste.

Während Harry also peinlich berührt den Blick senkte, verwandelte Draco einen zerbrochenen Sessel in eine gemütliche, breite Couch - Harry wurde nur noch verlegener, als ihm unzüchtige Gedanken darüber durch den Kopf schossen, was genau er so alles auf diesem Möbel mit Draco anstellen könnte. Draco sorgte für ein paar Kerzen auf dem zerbrochenen Kaminsims und einen Berg Süßigkeiten. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin zuckte er grinsend mit den Schultern: "Was? Willst du etwa zum Abendessen zurück ins Schloss?"

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um sogleich voller Freude mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen. Ihm wurde leicht schwindelig - was natürlich an dem Puls von 280 lag und so hatte er sich auf die Couch fallen lassen und sie waren irgendwie auf Ginny zu sprechen gekommen.

Auf Ginny und Dracos Versuch sie mit Blicken von ihrem irdischen Dasein zu erlösen. Und bei Dracos Weigerung zuzugeben, dass er eifersüchtig war.

"Bin ich nicht!"

"Doch."

"Nein!"

"Dann macht es dir doch sicher nichts aus, wenn Ginny heute Nacht bei mir schläft, damit sie…"

"Treib es nicht zu weit, POTTER!" warnte Draco mit ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und nahm ebenfalls auf der Couch Platz.

Harry grinste gewinnend. "Ach, und du bist sicher, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, welche Harry nicht hatte kommen sehen, griff Draco nach seinem Genick und zog ihn nicht eben zärtlich an sich. Der folgende Kuss war ganz offensichtlich dazu gedacht Harry endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Was auch hervorragend funktionierte.

In einer großzügigen Geste beschloss Harry, die Diskussion nicht weiter zu verfolgen und rutschte näher an Draco heran. Während er es irgendwie schaffte seinen linken Arm und Dracos Taille zu schlingen, landete seine Rechte auf dessen Bauch. Harry spürte wie Dracos Atem für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stoppte und augenblicklich wurde jeder Gedanke an vorangegangene Themen einfach aus seinem Kopf geschwemmt. Ein wildes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, dort, wo er schüchtern begann über Dracos Pullover zu streicheln, übertrug sich schnell auf seine Hand und dann seinen ganzen Arm.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss. Harry machte ein unwilliges Geräusch und hörte Draco leise lachen. Gezwungenermaßen und sehr unzufrieden mit diesem Zustand musste Harry die Augen doch noch öffnen. Er sah das amüsierte Funkeln in Dracos Augen, bevor dieser weiter neckte: "Na, was ist? Keinen Bedarf an weiteren haarsträubenden Behauptungen?"

Die Tatsache, dass Harry kaum noch klar denken konnte, angesichts ihrer körperlichen Nähe, war wohl hauptverantwortlich für seine nächste Äußerung. Neben dem unbedeutenden Detail, dass er allein mit Draco in einer merlinverlassenen Hütte war, wo sie niemand stören würde. Egal was sie dort taten! Und das trug - gelinde gesagt - nicht unbedingt zu Harrys Zurückhaltung bei.

"Das war keine Behauptung!", antwortete Harry mit rauer Stimme. Er brachte seine Lippen zurück an Dracos Mund und flüsterte dann mit sündigem Unterton: "Eine Behauptung wäre, wenn ich sage, ich trage keine Shorts unter dieser Hose. Da müsstest du mir das Gegenteil erst mal beweisen und…"

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Harry unweigerlich über sich. Ohne ihre fordernd werdenden Lippenspiele zu unterbrechen, fummelte Harry am Verschluss seines Umhanges. Als Dracos Zunge die seine fand, landete Harrys Umhang auf dem schmutzigen Boden der heulenden Hütte.

Die nächste Stunde war mit Abstand - mit GROSSEM Abstand - die aufregendste und vor allen Dingen erregendste, welche Harry jemals erlebt hatte. Trotz ihrer ursprünglichen Planung, die Dinge langsam angehen zu lassen, lagen diverse Kleidungsstücke schneller um sie herum verstreut, als ein Irrwicht seine Gestalt wechseln konnte.

Harry war gerade dabei, sich sehr langsam von Dracos Lippen zu dessen Bauchnabel vorzuküssen. Genau genommen war er eher schon dabei sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob er Parsel bräuchte um Dracos Gürtelschnalle aufzubekommen, auf welcher ihn zwei Schlangen misstrauisch beäugten.

Jedenfalls verschwendete Harry keinen noch so winzigen Gedankengang daran, dass er dieses faszinierende Spielchen unterbrechen wollte. Er mochte einfach alles an Draco und je mehr er von dessen - und das war nicht übertrieben - überraschend wohlproportioniertem Körper freilegte, desto ungeduldiger wurde Harry.

Entsprechend entrüstet war er daher, als sich zwei warme Hände um sein Gesicht legten und ihn sanft aber unbarmherzig wieder nach oben dirigierten. Harry murrte unwillig. Dracos erhitzt aussehendes Gesicht schob sich zurück in sein Blickfeld. "Ich denke, wir sollten hier aufhören!", flüsterte der Slytherin heiser und ziemlich atemlos.

"JETZT?", entfuhr es Harry in ehrlicher Bestürzung.

Ein zerknirschtes Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Lippen, welches sofort wieder erlosch. Stattdessen nahm er erneut Besitz von Harrys Mund. Harry stöhnte leise, während Draco sich unter ihm bewegte. Sofort glitten seine Hände zurück auf Dracos nackte Haut und ließen ihn schaudern.

"Ok! Stopp!" Draco unterbrach den Kuss so hastig und schob Harry von sich fort, dass dieser verdutzt blinzelte. "Wir. Sollten. Jetzt. Wirklich. Aufhören!" Die hektischen roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen und seine zitternden Hände, welche über Harrys Brust strichen, widersprachen der Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme.

"Warum?", fragte Harry schlicht und ein ganz klein wenig frustriert. Er warf einen weiteren überlegenden Blick auf die Schlangen an Dracos Gürtelschnalle.

Draco machte ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Seufzen und Stöhnen und verursachte Harry damit unbewusst eine Gänsehaut.

"Warum?", wiederholte Draco und strich sich mit einer zittrigen Handbewegung durch die Haare.

"Ja. Du weißt schon, Frage nach einem Grund: WA-RUM?" Harry beugte sich vor und platzierte seine Lippen knapp unterhalb von Dracos Bauchnabel. Die Schlangen atmeten zischend ein - gut, eigentlich war es Draco, der das tat, aber aus Harrys Sicht bewegte sich nur die Gürtelschnalle. Als keine Gegenwehr folgte, biss Harry leicht in die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen und ließ beide Hände - rein zufällig versteht sich - über die Region unterhalb der Gürtelschnalle streichen.

"Oh, meine Güte, Harry!", stöhnte Draco. Diesmal war der Griff in Harrys Haare wirklich schmerzhaft, als er ihn erneut nach oben zog. "Lass das! Meine Selbstbeherrschung ist auch nicht unendlich." Dann wurde der Griff in seinem Haar weicher und löste sich schließlich. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Draco über Harrys Lippen. "Bitte… ich will nicht, dass du jetzt etwas tust, was du später bereuen würdest", wisperte er.

Harrys Herz setzte für ein, zwei Schläge aus, während er fasziniert genoss, wie liebevoll Dracos Finger von seinen Lippen zu seinem Kinn fuhren, zurück über seine Wange, wieder zu seinem Mund. Draco ersetzte sie schließlich doch noch durch seinen Mund und küsste Harry sanft und sehr zärtlich.

Obgleich sich jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers dagegen wehrte - und die Fasern in der Mitte seines Körpers ganz besonders vehement - sah Harry ein, dass Draco sich nicht hinreißen lassen würde. Gleichzeitig rührte ihn diese unerwartete Rücksichtnahme. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ließ er sich neben Draco fallen. "Wieso sollte ich es bereuen?", fragte er leise.

Draco begann mit einer Strähne seines widerspenstigen Haares zu spielen. "Glaub mir, es ist einfach noch zu früh."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang, jeder für sich versunken in ihre nur langsam verklingende Lust.

Schließlich setzte Harry sich auf und warf Draco einen lasziven Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu: "Und du willst sicher nicht weitermachen?"

Draco schnaubte: "Wollen steht hier nicht zur Debatte! Du würdest mich später dafür hassen."

Harry sah ihn lange an und musste zugeben, dass Draco eventuell sogar Recht hatte. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er eventuell auch auf Männer stand? Eine Woche? Keine wirklich lange Zeit um sich darüber klar zu werden, ob es nur eine Phase war, oder ob er wirklich schwul war. Oder bi? Oder doch hetero? Oder ob ihn einfach nur das Verbotene - in diesem Falle Draco Malfoy - reizte. Harry seufzte frustriert: "Merlin, Malfoy, du bist ein Slytherin, seit wann zum Henker habt ihr ein Gewissen?"

Draco verpasste ihm einen Schlag in den Magen. "Nur wenn wir es mit euch verweichlichten Gryffindors zu tun haben! Euer Gejammer hinterher ist kaum zu ertragen."

"Sprichst du da aus eigener Erfahrung?", fragte Harry streng und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

Draco setzte eine verschlagene Miene auf, seine klaren Augen funkelten im Schein der heruntergebrannten Kerzen. Ein Schauer neu erwachter Erregung schoss durch Harrys Körper direkt in seine Leisten. Seit wann genau turnte ihn diese fiese Seite des Slytherin an?

"Aber sicher hab ich Erfahrung! Ganze 6 ½ Jahre gehst du mir mit deiner Rumheulerei über uns gemeine Slytherins schon auf den Geist, Potter!", knurrte Draco und leckte sich die Lippen, wohl wissend, dass er Harry damit in mehr als einer Hinsicht auf die Palme brachte. Bevor Harry jedoch Dracos Selbstbeherrschung erneut auf die Probe stellen konnte, schob dieser ihn endgültig von sich herunter und stand auf.

Tatsächlich brauchte Harry seinen ganzen Willen - und ein paar gute Gedanken über Snape in Ginnys knapper Unterwäsche - um Draco nicht an dieser verdammten Gürtelschnalle zurückzuziehen und mit ihm Dinge zu tun, die er später bereuen würde.

Schließlich pustete er sich ergeben eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und ging auf Dracos Frotzelei ein, sei es auch nur, um sich von allzu genauen Vorstellungen unzüchtiger Dinge abzulenken, als Draco sich nach seinen Sachen bückte und Harry seine entzückende Rückansicht präsentierte. "Gerade du sprichst von Rumheulerei? Wer hat denn wegen eines kleinen Kratzers von Seidenschnabel tagelang die Drama Queen geschoben?"

Draco blickte ihn von unten herauf böse an. "Das Vieh hat mir den Arm gebrochen!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Und? Immerhin hattest du noch Knochen! Mein Arm war gebrochen und danach hatten meine Knochen noch eine verschwindende Begegnung mit Lockhart."

"Du meinst, die Geschichte stimmt tatsächlich?", brachte Draco überrascht heraus.

"Ja und glaub mir, nachwachsende Knochen sind um einiges schmerzhafter als gebrochene. Von diesem widerlichen Skele-Wachs mal ganz abgesehen." Harry schüttelte sich vor Ekel bei der aufkommenden Erinnerung.

Sein Hemd landete auf seinem nackten Bauch. "Hier, Potter, zieh dich an, wir müssen zurück."

Mit einem letzten ergebenen Seufzen begann auch Harry sich wieder anzuziehen.

19. Dezember, Donnerstag

"Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Harry saß auf einer der Bänke im Innenhof und versuchte vergeblich sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, denn entweder spukte Draco in seinen Gedanken umher, oder der Ärger auf seine angeblichen Freunde in Gryffindor ließ ihn selbst die einfachsten Verwandlungssprüche vergessen. Daher war er mehr als froh, als Ginny neben ihm auftauchte.

"Klar", sagte er und raffte seine Schulbücher zusammen, damit sie neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte.

Ginny setzte sich und mied seinen Blick. Harry seufzte. "Nun sag schon… hast du es dir doch noch anders überlegt und willst mich jetzt auch noch fertigmachen?"

Ein schmales Lächeln glitt über Ginnys Gesicht. "Nein. Nein, das will ich natürlich nicht."

Er schwieg und betrachtete sie von der Seite. Ginny war unbestreitbar hübsch mit ihren vollen Lippen, den temperamentvollen dunklen Augen und ihrer Stupsnase. Dennoch schob sich auch jetzt die Erinnerung an Draco in seine Gedanken.

"Ist es was Ernstes zwischen dir und Malfoy?" fragte Ginny schließlich geradeheraus. Ihr forschender Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass er ihr wehtun würde - und das wollte er eigentlich nicht - nickte er. "Ja."

"Liebst du ihn?", fragte Ginny weiter, ihr Gesicht eine schwer beherrschte ausdruckslose Maske.

"Das… weiß ich noch nicht, Gin. Es sind ja erst ein paar Tage und…", Harry stockte. Santas Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn und das glühende Gefühl in seiner Brust widersprach seiner Aussage. "… doch ja, ich denke, das tue ich.", fügte er schlussendlich hinzu.

Ginny schwieg eine Weile und ihr Gesicht wurde weicher. "Und er?"

Harry hob die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass er ganz anders ist als… naja, als bisher… er nimmt mehr Rücksicht auf mich als mir lieb ist… in bestimmten Dingen." Er spürte, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen stieg und war überrascht, als Ginny ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite knuffte. "Uhhhh, Harry, erspar mir bitte die Einzelheiten! Das will ich dann doch nicht wissen."

Unvermittelt wurde sie wieder ernst. "Sag, hat… hat es irgendwie an mir gelegen, dass du… plötzlich auf Männer stehst? Hab ich irgendwas falsch…?"

"Gütiger Merlin, Ginny! NEIN! Wie kommst du denn bloß auf so was?"

Sie wirkte sehr hilflos und verletzlich, als sie ihre schmalen Schultern hob und ihn fast entschuldigend anschaute. "Naja, man macht sich als Frau schon so seine Gedanken, wenn der eigene Freund einen plötzlich wegen eines anderen Mannes verlässt."

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, zog Harry sie in seine Arme. "Nein, denk so was bloß nicht! Das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun! Du warst immer eine tolle Freundin und naja, ich stehe ja nicht generell auf Männer… nur auf…"

"Malfoy", beendete Ginny seinen Satz und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Harry nickte mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Ginny begann zu grinsen: "Wenn mir einer vor 'nem halben Jahr erzählt hätte, dass du mit Malfoy in die Kiste steigst…"

"GINNY!"

Sie prusteten beide los. Es war befreiend, so mit ihr lachen zu können und vielleicht war es gerade diese Heiterkeit, die Harry dazu veranlasste Draco zuzuwinken, als dieser in Begleitung von Pansy Parkinson ebenfalls in den Hof trat.

Harry sah, wie Draco sich zuerst versteifte und Ginny einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. Ginny hob die Hand zu einem zögerlichen Gruß und das undenkbare geschah. Draco lächelte sie an. Sie beide.

Einzig Pansy Parkinson starrte mit beinahe offen stehendem Mund zwischen ihnen hin und her, wobei Harry sich einbildete, dass ihr Blick einen Augenblick zu lang auf Ginny haften blieb. Ob Parkinson dachte, dass Draco sich mit Ginny traf?

Draco wandte sich Pansy zu und sagte etwas zu ihr, worauf diese plötzlich die Augen aufriss und Draco nun endgültig fassungslos anstarrte.

"Ich glaub, da hat grade noch jemand von euch erfahren", schmunzelte Ginny und betrachtete die dunkelhaarige Slytherin amüsiert.

Sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen blieb Ginny auch an diesem Tag die Einzige, die mit ihm sprach. Ron verließ den Raum, sobald er ihn betrat und Seamus und Dean würdigten ihn keines Blickes. Selbst Hermine schwieg, auch wenn Harry ihren traurigen Blick mehr als einmal auffing. Und der Rest der Gryffindors? Nun, der begnügte sich damit, ihm unauffällige Blicke zuzuwerfen und sich zu fragen, was genau vorgefallen sei, dass Harry mit sämtlichen seiner Freunde - ausgenommen Ginny - gebrochen hatte. Kurz, die Gerüchteküche war heftiger am Brodeln als Snapes privates Zaubertranklabor.

Abends saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf einer der breiten Fensterbänke und brütete über Snapes Hausaufgaben. Jedenfalls versuchte er redlich, sich auf die Aufgabenstellung zu konzentrieren. Leider blieb es bei seinen Bemühungen, - ähnlich wie im Innenhof - denn immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Zuerst zu Draco, den er den ganzen Tag kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und dann zu Ron und Hermine, die ihn noch immer mieden. Der Streit mit seinen Freunden lastete schwer auf ihm und trübte das glückliche Gefühl in seinem Herzen, wenn er an Draco dachte. Harry war nicht bereit seine Freunde aufzugeben, sie hatten ihm gezeigt, was das Wort Familie bedeutet. Was es bedeutet geliebt und gemocht zu werden. Egal was passierte, sie waren immer an seiner Seite und gerade diese Vertrautheit, und dass sie ihn ebenso gut kannten wie er sich selbst, fehlte Harry. Wie gern hätte er Ron und Hermine bei einer Partie Zaubererschach zugesehen und sich über Hermines Geschimpfe amüsiert, wenn sie wieder einmal gegen Ron verlor.

Harry seufzte und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Ein paar Drittklässler hockten vor dem Kamin und warfen abwechselnd Orakel-Bohnen in die Flammen. Woraufhin immer neue Gestalten erschienen und ihnen die blödsinnigsten Vorhersagen machten. Ihr Gelächter drang immer mal wieder zu Harry hinüber.

Er sah Padma und Lavender auf der großen Couch unter dem Bild von Titus dem Tränsäckigen sitzen und über einer Pergamentrolle brüten. Ron, Seamus und Dean waren nirgends zu sehen und auch von Hermine fehlte jede Spur.

Eine Berührung an seinem Bein ließ Harry nach unten sehen und er lächelte, als Krumbein erneut um seine Füße strich. "Na, Krumbein, redest du wenigstens noch mit mir?", fragte Harry traurig und griff nach dem Kater, um ihn auf den Schoß zu heben. Zu Harrys Verwunderung ließ der Kater sich das nicht nur gefallen, er rieb sogar seinen puscheligen Kopf an Harrys Kinn und rollte sich dann wild schnurrend auf seinem Schoß zusammen. "He, was ist denn mit dir los? Das Einzige, was ich sonst von dir kriege, sind Krallen in meiner Wade."

Krumbeins Antwort war ein wohliges Gähnen und noch lauteres Schnurren. Versonnen kraulte Harry dem Kater den Kopf.

"Hallo Harry."

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und seine Hand stockte in der nächsten Streichelbewegung auf Krumbeins Kopf. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, bevor er tonlos antwortete: "Hallo Hermine."

Er hatte nicht vor, es ihr in irgendeiner Weise leicht zu machen und wandte den Blick starr auf seine Hausaufgaben. Krumbein maunzte protestierend und forderte eine weitere Runde Streicheleinheiten. Automatisch kam Harry dem Verlangen des frechen Katers nach und vergrub seine Finger in dem seidigen Fell.

"Also… hmmm… wie weit bist du denn mit Snapes Aufgaben?", fragte Hermine leise. Ihre Stimme klang belegt.

"Falls du wissen willst, ob ich jetzt ein Ass in Zaubertränke werde, weil Draco meine Aufgaben für mich macht, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Die muss ich auch weiterhin selbst versauen.", blaffte Harry. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Hermine unglücklich von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor Hermine wieder etwas sagte. "So meinte ich das nicht, Harry. Ich… bist du wirklich mit Malfoy zusammen? Ich meine, so wie mit Ginny?"

Aufgebracht sah Harry zu ihr auf. "Ja, das bin ich! Sogar noch etwas mehr als mit Ginny!"

"Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, wenn ich das frage… es ist nur so… unglaublich."

"Wem sagst du das! Ich kann mein Glück auch kaum fassen."

Hermine schluckte sichtlich bei seinen entschlossenen Worten. Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich und spürte deutlich die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Seine Gefühle für Draco hatten eine Kluft zischen ihre jahrelange Vertrautheit gerissen, die er nicht imstande war zu schließen, egal, wie sehr er es wollte.

"War das alles, was du wissen wolltest?", fragte er bedrückt.

Unglücklich zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. "Ich versuche doch nur dich zu verstehen… jahrelang hast du Malfoy genauso gehasst wie wir… er hat uns verletzt, dich am allermeisten und dann soll auf einmal alles ganz anders sein?"

Das Schlimmste an Hermines Worten war, dass Harry sie verstand. Hatte er nicht ab und zu die gleichen Bedenken? Etwas versöhnlicher fügte er hinzu: "Ich habe nie erwartet, dass ihr es versteht." Ein Anflug von Bitterkeit machte sich in seiner Kehle breit. Sicherlich hatte er kein Verständnis erwarten können, denn dazu war Draco in der Vergangenheit einfach zu widerlich gewesen. Doch es gab da schon etwas, was Harry durchaus von seinen Freunden erwartet hatte. "Allerdings habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr mich gleich alle fallen lasst. Niemand hat mich auch nur gefragt, wie es dazu kommen konnte! Ihr habt mir nie die Gelegenheit gegeben zu erklären, warum ich mich in Draco verlieben konnte!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten war Hermine sichtlich blass geworden und Harry sprach nicht weiter.

"Du liebst ihn?", hauchte Hermine fassungslos.

Harry nickte fest.

"Harry. Du… bist du dir auch sicher, dass er dich liebt? Dass es nicht nur ein neuer Trick von ihm ist dich zu demütigen? Überleg doch mal, wie sehr er dir damit schaden könnte! Er könnte dich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machen! Oder schlimmer noch, er könnte dem Tagespropheten davon erzählen…", sprudelte es plötzlich aus Hermine heraus, bevor sie betreten schwieg. Zweifellos erkannte sie an Harrys Miene, dass sie zuviel gesagt hatte.

"Hermine, ich will mit Draco zusammen sein! Akzeptier es, oder lass es!" Harrys Stimme klang entschlossener als er sich fühlte. Die Bitterkeit der Erkenntnis, dass er sich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich würde entscheiden müssen zwischen seiner Liebe zu Draco und der Liebe zu seinen Freunden, verursachte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, den er nur schwer hinunterwürgen konnte.

Dennoch hielt er Hermines Blick solange stand, bis sie sich abwandte und wortlos ging. Krumbein schnurrte.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Bis morgen ---wink---

Eure Cassie


	6. Chapter 6

---wink---

Hallo!

Ich schon wieder ---g---. Man, Eure Reviews werden echt mit jedem Mal besser ---beeindruckt bin---!!!! Heute will ich noch schnell was loswerden, bevor ihr euch dem Chapter widmen dürft. Also, es stimmt, dass die Reaktion von Harrys Freunden ziemlich besch…eiden war. Andererseits finde ich es auch verständlich, dass sie so reagieren, denn eine jahrelange Feindschaft mit Demütigungen, Verletzungen etc. vergisst man nicht so schnell. Eine ähnliche Situation hat es in meinem Freundeskreis gegeben und das Ende vom Lied war, dass aus einer Clique von 12 Leuten nur noch 6 übrig geblieben sind ---traurig, aber wahr---. Insofern ist die Reaktion der anderen Gryffindors zwar ärgerlich, aber nicht ganz und gar realitätsfern. Aber ich kann euch sagen, es gibt einen Lichtblick am Horizont ---zwinker---.

Mein allergrößtes DANKE für die tollen Reviews gilt diesmal:

Meiner hoffnungslos gestressten Beta **Little Whisper.**

**Kasseopeia**

Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, hier ist das nächste Chap ---gg---.

**Night-kitten**

Stimmt, nicht jeder besitzt Zivilcourage. Gut, dass Ginny da mal vorangeht. Naa und Harrys Freunde werde ich noch ein bisserl züchtigen, dann geht das auch wieder ---grins---

**None**

---lach--- Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, es wird noch ein bisschen schnulziger, immerhin ist es eine Weihnachts-FF, da gehört der Kitsch schon dazu.

Wie schön, dass ich dich auch heute wieder mit einem neuen Chap retten kann ---tätschel---

**Zissy**

Merci, ich bemühe mich, das weißt du doch.

**Leni4888**

---smile--- Ich verrate schon mal soviel: Ginny hat einen Grund für ihr Verhalten.

**Amunet**

Santa kommt wieder, versprochen, hab nämlich grade eine neue Szene mit ihm getippst ---grins---.

Tja und was deine Kritik anbelangt. Die ist sicher berechtigt, sowohl was Ginny angeht, als auch was die übrigen Gryffindors betrifft. Aber – wie du vielleicht oben gelesen hast – nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Der Grund für das Verhalten der Gryffs ist aber der, dass ich einen Aufhänger für das morgen kommende Chap brauchte ---lach---, wenn du es liest, wirst du sehen, was ich meine! Aber mal ganz nebenher: Ich finde deine Kritik eigentlich immer gut, weil sie nicht beleidigend, sondern sehr produktiv ist, als **DANKE **dafür!!!

Viel Spaß mit dem Chap und bis morgen ---noch mehr wink---

Eure Cassie

21. Dezember, Freitag

Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als er hart am Arm gepackt und nach vorn gezerrt wurde. Aus der Bewegung heraus machte sein Hinterkopf schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit einem der uralten Steine, aus welchen Hogwarts errichtet worden war.

Die rüde Behandlung passte so gar nicht zu dem weichen Mund, welcher sich im nächsten Augenblick auf den seinen presste. Harry schielte leicht, als er versuchte seinen küssenden Angreifer näher zu betrachten. Nicht, dass Dracos Küsse irgendwelche Zweifel daran gelassen hätten, um wen es sich handelte, es war einfach so, dass Harry Draco gern ansah. Und aus dieser nicht vorhandenen Entfernung kam er in den Genuss der näheren Betrachtung dieser unglaublich klaren grauen Augen. Harrys Schultasche landete mit einem deutlichen 'Pfumphh' auf dem Boden, während sich seine Arme um Dracos Taille schlangen. Nach einigen erhitzenden Minuten trennten sich ihre Lippen.

"Wow! Das nenne ich mal einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss", brachte Harry rau hervor.

Draco grinste. "Mir war grad danach. Und ich dachte, du kannst eine kleine Aufmunterung gebrauchen, bevor wir gleich zu Zaubertränke gehen."

In nicht wirklich gespieltem Entsetzen verzog Harry das Gesicht: "Dafür reicht diese Aufmunterung nicht! Immerhin muss ich Snape gleich 2 Stunden lang ertragen! ZWEI STUNDEN!"

"Tja, wenn ich das geahnt hätte, wäre ich früher gekommen und hätte dich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verschleppt. Allerdings hätte ich dann auch wieder nicht dafür garantieren können, dass wir überhaupt noch zu Snapes Unterricht erscheinen."

Harry knurrte: "Idiot!" Die mentalen Bilder, welche Draco mit seiner Aussage heraufbeschwor waren so ziemlich das Letzte, was Harry vor einer Stunde bei Snape gebrauchen konnte.

"Gehen wir, sonst kriege ich gleich noch eine Strafarbeit, weil ich nicht zwei Minuten vor der Zeit auf meinem Platz war", murrte Harry und hob seine Tasche auf.

"Bist du sicher?", erkundigte Draco sich und deutliche Zweifel verdunkelten seine Miene.

"Dass ich nicht noch eine Strafarbeit will? Absolut!", antwortete Harry und ging los. Nach zwei Schritten blieb er irritiert stehen und schaute zu Draco zurück. "Was ist?"

"Ich meinte, ob du sicher bist, dass wir beide zusammen erscheinen sollen? Wäre es nicht besser, ich gebe dir ein paar Schritte Vorsprung?" Draco strich sich eine nicht vorhandene Falte aus dem Umhang.

Harry betrachtete ihn einige lange Sekunden und war selbst überrascht davon, wie leicht ihm die Entscheidung über die Lippen kam: "Meine Freunde reden doch sowieso schon nicht mehr mit mir. Und der Rest der Schule interessiert mich nicht. Vielleicht kriegt Snape ja wenigstens 'nen Herzinfarkt oder so."

Er wusste, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte, als ein Leuchten durch Dracos Augen flutete. Mit raschen Schritten schloss der Slytherin zu ihm auf und sie stiegen gemeinsam in den Kerker hinunter.

"Ich fürchte, ich muss dich mit Snape enttäuschen. Er weiß es schon", murmelte Draco so leise, dass Harry im ersten Moment sicher war, sich verhört zu haben. Dann blieb er geschockt stehen. "Was meinst du mit: 'Er weiß es schon?'"

Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen, während er antwortete: "Hat dich meine Begrüßung so verwirrt, dass du mich nicht mehr verstehst? Snape weiß das mit uns. Ich hab es ihm schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt."

"Oh Merlin, ich bin so gut wie tot!", stöhnte Harry theatralisch und erntete einen weiteren höhnischen Blick von Draco.

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry schließlich ergeben und bedauerte den Umstand, dass Draco ihn nicht wirklich erst in irgendeine dunkle Ecke verschleppt und unzüchtige Dinge mit ihm getan hatte. Immerhin stand sein mit Sicherheit schmerzhaftes Ableben unmittelbar bevor und diese Erfahrung hätte er vorher doch gern noch gemacht.

"Ach, ich weiß es gar nicht so genau." Dracos Grinsen wurde nun wahrlich unverschämt schadenfroh. "Bei den ganzen Beschimpfungen und Androhungen widerlicher Flüche hab ich irgendwann aufgehört ihm zuzuhören."

Harry stöhnte. "Toll."

Die letzten Stufen legten sie schweigend zurück, obgleich das Grinsen noch immer nicht von Dracos Gesicht gewichen war. Obwohl Harry bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Snape über ihre aufkeimende Liebelei unterrichtet war, spontan ziemlich elend wurde, mochte er das Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen.

Offensichtlich waren sie die Letzten, denn eine Traube schwatzender Schüler hatte sich schon vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkekerker eingefunden.

Das Schwatzen verstummte, sobald Lavender Brown Harry und Draco kommen sah. Sie stieß versehentlich Blaise Zabini in die Seite und in null Komma nichts waren die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet.

'Phantastisch', dachte Harry und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er sah, wie Ron das Gesicht verzog und ihnen den Rücken zuwandte. Er glaubte im ersten Moment einen Anflug von Schmerz in Rons versteinerter Miene zu lesen, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es Zorn gewesen sein musste. Hermine sah unglücklich aus, brachte aber sehr zu Harrys Verwunderung ein zögerliches Nicken zustande.

Ausgerechnet Snape verhinderte, dass Harry noch weiter mit der unbequemen Situation umgehen musste, durch sein bloßes Erscheinen. Was Harry nicht unbedingt gefiel, denn er bildete sich ein, den drohenden Blick des ehemaligen Todessers auf sich zu spüren. Mit einiger Resignation stellte Harry fest, dass Snape nun sogar noch einen Grund mehr hatte ihn zu hassen. Immerhin hielt er Draco davon ab, sich eine hübsche Reinblüterin zu nehmen und einen Sohn mit bescheuertem Vornamen zu zeugen. Er seufzte leise und bildete sich ein, dass Dracos Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter wurde.

Widerstrebend trennte Harry sich von Draco und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. Zwischen Ron und Hermine. Harry wurde elend zumute, daran änderte auch Hermines schmales Lächeln nichts. Unterricht bei Snape war schon schlimm genug, die ganze Zeit zwischen zwei Leuten zu sitzen, die nicht mit ihm sprachen - und in Rons Fall ihn keines Blickes würdigten - machte die Stunden zu einer kaum erträglichen Qual.

"So, Herrschaften, heute steht ein unangekündigter Leistungstest auf dem Programm!"

Allgemeines Stöhnen war die Antwort, welches Snape geflissentlich ignorierte. "Suchen sie sich einen Partner, der Trank befindet sich auf dem Pergament auf ihrem Platz. Mr. Longbottom! Da ich wenig Bedarf an der Renovierung dieses Kerkers verspüre, setzen sie sich doch bitte neben Ms Parkinson. Und Mr. Potter…!"

Harrys Schultern sanken nach unten. Ade, du schnöde Welt!

"…sie kommen nach vorn zu Mr Malfoy."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben und starrte Snape sekundenlang ungläubig an. Erst, als Snape warnend eine Augenbraue hob, stand Harry eilig auf und schob sich auf den Stuhl neben Draco. Der konnte sich offensichtlich ein Lachen nur schwer verbeißen, denn Harry sah, dass er seine Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben hatte und stur auf das Pergament in seinen Händen starrte.

"Na warte!", flüsterte Harry beinahe lautlos. Dracos Gesicht verschwand völlig hinter dem Pergament.

"Mr. Weasley, ich glaube kaum, dass sie die Zutatenliste auf Potters Rücken finden! Also hören sie auf ihn anzustarren und widmen sich endlich ihrer Aufgabe!", blaffte Snape einen Moment später.

Verdutzt warf Harry einen Blick über seine Schulter. Ron starrte mit hochrotem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Harry sah, dass Hermine nach Rons Arm griff. Er schüttelte sie mit verkniffener Miene ab.

Draco stieß ihn an und lehnte sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass Snape seinen Kontrollgang in den hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers verlegt hatte, näher an Harry heran. "Versau es nicht! Ich hab eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um Severus dazu zu kriegen, dass er dich mit mir arbeiten lässt!"

Was Harry daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich wissen wollte, wie genau Draco das angestellt hatte. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er daher ebenso leise.

Draco zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch und mit unübersehbarem Funkeln in den Augen zu, bevor er sanft wisperte: "Ach, das war ganz leicht. Wir haben einen Deal, er ist - etwas - netter zu dir und ich schwärme ihm nicht ständig von deinen Küssen vor."

Harry wurde tiefrot und wandte sich mit einem stillen Lächeln seinem Kessel zu.

"Und jetzt fang an das Gemüse da zu zerschnipseln…", erwiderte Draco etwas lauter, da Neville und Pansy hinter ihnen schon verdächtig lange Ohren bekamen.

Ein weiteres Mal verwundert über die unbekannten Seiten an Draco nickte Harry und begann sorgfältig die Zutaten auszubreiten, während Draco die Zutatenliste kontrollierte.

Sie kamen gut voran. So gut, dass selbst Snape es offensichtlich kaum fassen konnte, denn die Intervalle, in denen er an ihrem Tisch stehen blieb und jede noch so kleine Bewegung mit Argusaugen verfolgte, wurden immer kürzer.

Während Harry allmählich nervös wurde, war Draco ziemlich unbeeindruckt von Snapes Kontrolle und zerkleinerte mit ruhigen Bewegungen die Zutaten, welche Harry ihm reichte. Harry kam nicht umhin, seine Präzision zu bewundern. Bisher hatte er immer angenommen, dass Snape Draco bevorzugte, weil er mit dessen Vater mehr oder weniger befreundet war. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Snapes Bevorzugung tatsächlich darauf beruhte, dass Draco einfach gut in diesem Fach war.

Zeitig vor Ende der Stunde waren sie fertig und als Harry Draco fragend anschaute, lächelte dieser und nickte leicht. Wie es aussah, war er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, was die erste gute Note in diesem Fach für Harry bedeutete. Harry überlegte, ob Snape ihm Punkte dafür abziehen konnte, wenn er Draco an Ort und Stelle unter den Tisch knutschen würde.

Sich dessen ziemlich sicher, begnügte Harry sich damit, seine Hand wie zufällig über Dracos Bein gleiten zu lassen. Sehr zu seinem Amüsement war Draco plötzlich mächtig damit beschäftigt, den Trank noch einmal umzurühren. Harry verbiss sich mit aller Macht ein dümmliches Grinsen.

Hinter ihnen bekam Ron einen abrupten und sehr heftigen Hustenanfall.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand.

---

Beim Mittagessen war es wieder nur Ginny, die sich mit ihm unterhielt. Und ihre Neuigkeiten waren Harrys sinkender Laune nicht unbedingt zuträglich.

"Junge, Junge, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so einen Trubel heraufbeschwörst…", sagte Ginny zur Begrüßung und ließ sich neben Harry fallen. Was keinerlei Schwierigkeit mehr war, denn alle anderen Gryffindors hielten einen Sicherheitsabstand von gut einem halben Meter.

"Hm?", machte Harry nur grummelig, erinnerte sich aber dann doch noch an seine Manieren und brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. Er wollte Ginny nicht auch noch vertreiben.

"Na, dein Auftauchen gestern Morgen mit Malfoy! Seitdem kocht die Gerüchteküche, sag ich dir." Ginny lächelte ihn an und griff beherzt nach dem Eintopf.

"Naja, genau genommen sind es ja keine Gerüchte.", stellte Harry mit einem Anflug Ironie fest.

Ginny lachte und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass ihre Fröhlichkeit irgendwie ansteckend war. Probeweise schaffte er es sogar einen Löffel der Suppe zu sich zu nehmen.

"Jaaaa, aber auf die Idee, dass ihr beide es miteinander treibt, ist noch keiner gekommen. Mein letzter Stand ist, dass du jetzt den Todessern beitreten willst und Draco dir beibringt, wie man sich als echter Bösewicht verhält."

Harry war kurz davor seine Suppe über den halben Tisch zu spucken. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte er entgeistert, sobald er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

Ginny nickte und löffelte gleichzeitig. Gemeinsam amüsierten sie sich über die irritierten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, denn offenbar war der nächste Skandal schon dadurch vorprogrammiert, dass Ginny sich weiterhin offen an Harrys Seite zeigte.

"Sag mal…", druckste Ginny, als sie schon bei der Nachspeise angelangt waren. Sie mied Harrys Blick und ihm war klar, dass sie ein ernsteres Thema ansprechen wollte.

"Hmm?", machte er nur.

"Wie… wie hast du gemerkt, dass du plötzlich auf Kerle stehst?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Harry dann doch nicht gerechnet und er musste ein wirklich lächerliches Bild abgegeben haben, wie er da saß mit offenem Mund, den Löffel schon fast zwischen den Zähnen und Ginny anstarrte. Jedenfalls grinste sie wieder: "Tut mir leid, war das zu direkt?"

Harry schob sich den Nachtisch doch noch in den Mund und kaute beherzter als es bei dem Pudding nötig gewesen wäre. Immerhin hatte er so einige Sekunden Zeit um sich eine Antwort zu überlegen. "Nicht auf Kerle, nur auf Draco.", sagte er schließlich.

Ginny wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum. "Meinetwegen! Also, wie hast du dann herausgefunden, dass du auf Malfoy stehst?"

"Er hat mich geküsst."

Ginnys Augen wurden groß. "Wie? Er ist einfach zu dir gekommen und hat dich abgeknutscht?"

Ein albernes Kichern entkam Harry, bevor er es verhindern konnte. "Um Merlins Willen, nein! Wir standen unter einem der verzauberten Mistelzweige."

Nun entgleisten Ginny endgültig alle Gesichtszüge und sie starrte ihn unverhohlen an. Harry konnte sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. "D… D… Du meinst, du hattest wirklich nichts mit der Hufflepuff-Tussi, sondern es war… Malfoy?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig schrill und Harry deutete ihr mit wilden Handbewegungen etwas leiser zu sprechen.

Dennoch nickte er: "Ja. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nie mit einem anderen Mädchen betrogen hab."

"Soll mich das jetzt trösten, dass es ein Kerl war?", schnappte Ginny nicht wirklich böse. Harry grinste entschuldigend und war froh darüber wieder so offen mit Ginny reden zu können.

"Weißt du, was komisch ist? Außer dir ist dieses Jahr noch niemand in einen Mistelzauber reingelaufen, auch wenn es einige Leute durchaus drauf angelegt haben. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe ich dieses Jahr auch gar keinen gesehen…."

Harry meinte Santa Clause irgendwo weit entfernt lachen zu hören und wurde rot. Er konnte Ginny schlecht von dem Weihnachtswunsch erzählen. Er begnügte sich mit einem Schulterzucken.

Versonnen betrachtete Ginny ihn und fragte dann doch noch nach: "Ja, nun sag doch mal! Wie muss ich mir das vorstellen, ihr lauft in einen Mistelzauber und fallt übereinander her und BUMS ist die große Liebe ausgebrochen?"

Weder Harry noch Ginny bemerkten, wie Hermine plötzlich die Ohren spitzte und unauffällig näher heranrückte, um Harrys Antwort auch mitzubekommen.

"Ähm… so in etwa.", antwortete Harry verlegen und war sich klar darüber, wie unwahrscheinlich es klang. "Obwohl… naja, ich nehme an, es war schon immer etwas zwischen uns und bis zu diesem Kuss wollten wir es uns einfach nie eingestehen."

Allmählich legte sich Ginnys Stirn in Falten, während sie über Harrys Worte nachdachte. Dann nickte sie. "Da könntest du wirklich Recht haben, so wie ihr immer gleich auf 180 wart, wenn der andere nur den Raum betreten hat. Und wie war das für dich… naja, weil Draco doch ein Kerl ist… hattest du da keine, ich weiß nicht, Hemmungen?"

Wahrscheinlich verstand Ginny nicht wirklich, warum Harry sie plötzlich warm anlächelte, denn dass sie Draco das erste Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte war einfach so passiert.

"Draco?", fragte Harry und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig tiefer. Endlich begriff Ginny was er meinte und ihre Wangen färbten sich in einem Hauch von Scham. "Das ist mir wohl so rausgerutscht.", murmelte sie.

"Behalt es ruhig bei…", sagte Harry und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, nein, eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Hemmungen. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, als er mich geküsst hat… es hat sich einfach so… gut angefühlt. Gut, es war schon komisch… naja, du weißt schon… als…"

Ginny drückte ein letztes Mal seine Finger, bevor sie ihm die Hand entzog und wieder nach ihrer Puddingschüssel griff. "Aha.", antwortete sie nur und blickte nachdenklich auf ihren Löffel. Dennoch entging Harry der schnelle Blick an den Slytherin-Tisch nicht. Er zog es jedoch vor nichts zu sagen. Ginny hatte ein Recht auf alle Zeit der Welt, um mit der neuen Situation umgehen zu können.

22. Dezember, Samstag

Der Tag verlief ereignislos. Frühstück, Rumlungern, Mittagessen, Hausaufgaben, Abendessen.

23. Dezember, Sonntag

Auch dieser Tag begann ähnlich. Frühstück, Rumlungern, Mittagessen, Hausaufgaben - wahlweise Strafarbeiten, wer gerade welche abzuarbeiten hatte - Abendessen, Quidditchtraining.

Doch ausgerechnet beim Quidditchtraining nach dem Abendessen, worauf Harry sich trotz allem gefreut hatte, brachte die Ignoranz seiner Teamkameraden das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen.

Bereits in der Umkleide hatte Harry geahnt, dass das Training - gelinde gesagt - beschissen laufen würde, denn noch immer sprach niemand mit ihm. Was das gemeinsame Trainieren an sich schon schwierig genug machte. Zu Beginn war zumindest Harry entschlossen, dennoch das Beste aus dem Training zu machen. Immerhin hatten sie noch zwei Spiele vor sich, die ziemlich hart werden würden. Gegen Ravenclaw, weil Jensen Winters seit ihrer Begegnung vor den Umkleiden nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Und gegen Slytherin, weil seine Teamkameraden nicht gut auf Draco zu sprechen waren!

Nachdem Harry eine halbe Stunde vollkommen allein über das Spielfeld gerast war - seine Teamkameraden zogen es vor, weit unter ihm zu trainieren - platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen.

Zum allerersten Mal ließ Harry den Schnatz einen Schnatz sein und sauste in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit nach unten, entging nur knapp einer Bruchlandung und knallte seinen Besen gegen die Torstangen, als er wutentbrannt das Spielfeld verließ.

Niemand hielt ihn auf.

Harry zerrte sich die Trainingsklamotten rigoros vom Leib und trat noch immer aufgebracht unter die Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser auf arktische Kälte, in dem hilflosen Versuch, die heiße Wut, welche in seinen Adern brodelte, irgendwie zu zähmen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen seine Lippen schon blau angelaufen waren, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er sich nicht weiter dafür rechtfertigen musste, was er empfand. Rasch schlüpfte er in seine Sachen und ließ seinen Quidditchdress ungeachtet in der Kabine liegen.

Noch rauschte zuviel Wut und Adrenalin durch sein Blut und so brauchte er nur rekordverdächtige 5 Minuten um vom Quidditchfeld einmal quer über die Ländereien zu joggen, bis er endlich vor der verschlungenen Treppe stand, welche ihn zur Eulerei führen würde. Harry stürmte hinauf und war außer Atem, als er endlich die letzte Stufe erklomm. Einen Moment lang gestattete er sich durchzuatmen und blickte hinüber zum schwarzen See.

Sicherlich wusste er, was seine Hauskameraden mit ihrem Schweigen und ihrer Distanz bezweckten, auch wenn Ginny es ihm erst hatte erklären müssen. Sie wollten ihm auf diesem - zugegebenermaßen ziemlich bescheuerten - Weg deutlich machen, was er verlieren würde, wenn er sich wirklich mit Malfoy einließ.

Ein bedauerndes Lächeln glitt über Harrys Züge. Nun, mit ihrem Verhalten erreichten sie das genaue Gegenteil, denn als Harry sich umwandte und eine der Schuleulen zu sich pfiff, war er bereit, sich mehr denn je auf Draco einzulassen.

Er kritzelte nur wenige Worte auf ein Stück Pergament. "Flur vor Bad der Vertrauensschüler! Halbe Stunde! Harry". Dann knüpfte er es der Eule an das schmale Beinchen und streichelte das Tier ein letztes Mal, bevor es auf die Reise ging. Hedwig warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und Harry brauchte drei Eulenleckerchen und diverse Streicheleinheiten, bevor sie seine Erklärung verstand. "Tut mir leid, Hedwig, aber du wärst einfach zu auffällig! Schließlich bist du doch die schönste Eule hier und jeder weiß, zu wem du gehörst…", schmeichelte er ihr und wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, als sie ihren Kopf an seiner Hand rieb.

Mit Hedwig auf dem Arm trat Harry wieder hinaus auf die Treppe und genoss die Ruhe der Eulerei, welche nur gelegentlich von einem sanften Schuhuen unterbrochen wurde. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass Hedwig ihn am Ohr zupfen musste, als die Schuleule zurück war. Hastig und mit verräterisch klopfendem Herzen nahm Harry die Antwort von der Schuleule entgegen.

Er entfaltete das Pergament und las die wenigen Worte in Dracos klarer Schrift. "Halbe Stunde ist um! Wo steckst du?"

Sein Magen machte eine verräterisch Schwindel erregende Bewegung und Harry hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig zurück ins Schloss zu kommen. So wurde Hedwig zum Abschied nur noch einmal halbherzig getätschelt, bevor Harry die Treppe hinunterstürzte und ins Schloss rannte.

Er war so in Eile, dass er die Person, welche ihm schon vom Quidditchfeld gefolgt war, und noch immer außer Atem von seinem halsbrecherischen Tempo im Schatten des Eulereiturmes stand, völlig übersah. Seufzend hastete sie wieder hinter ihm her.

---

Draco lehnte an der Fensterlaibung und sah hinaus, während Harry die letzte Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatte und den besagten Flur betrat. Draco hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich herum. Er lächelte, als er Harry erkannte. "Hey, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich nach eurem Training noch…hmmmpf…"

Weiter ließ Harry ihn nicht sprechen, denn sobald er Draco in greifbarer Nähe hatte, schob er ihn an dieser verflixten Gürtelschnalle an die Wand und versiegelte seinen Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss. Schneller als gewöhnlich war Harry dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren, nur diesmal hatte er nicht vor, sich von Dracos Rücksichtnahme aufhalten zu lassen.

Er zerrte dem Slytherin ohne große Umstände das Hemd aus der Hose und brummte genüsslich, sobald sich seine Hände über Dracos nackte Haut schoben. Draco leistete keinerlei Widerstand bei dem süßen Überfall, zog Harry im Gegenteil noch etwas enger an sich und vertiefte ihren Kuss zu einem leidenschaftlichen Duell ihrer Lippen.

Allein die Tatsache, dass Harry noch immer außer Atem war, nachdem er den ganzen Weg ins Schloss gerannt war, ließ ihn den Kuss unterbrechen. Übergangslos hinterließ seine Zunge eine feuchte, erregende Spur auf Dracos Hals. Noch immer schnappte Harry in abgehackten Atemzügen nach Luft. Seine Hände wanderten über Dracos Brust, fanden seine Brustwarzen, welche sich unter seinen Berührungen sofort verhärteten.

Harry war schwindelig und das hatte nichts mehr mit seiner unfreiwilligen Dauerlaufeinlage zu tun.

"Bist du nach dem Training eigentlich immer so drauf?", verlangte Draco atemlos zu wissen und zerrte ungeduldig an Harrys Hemd. "Wenn ja, dann solltest du eindeutig öfter trainieren!"

Harry war nicht nach ihren Neckereien zumute und das machte er Draco nachdrücklich klar, als er nun den Blick hob und sich zwischen Dracos Schenkel schob. Draco riss die Augen auf und biss sich auf die Lippe, konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass sein keuchender Atemzug eher einem Stöhnen, als dem Luftholen gleichkam. Allein dieses Geräusch reichte Harry um endgültig jegliche Zweifel über Bord zu schmeißen und dem Sehnen in seinem Magen - vielleicht auch eher dem Ziehen in seinen Leisten - nachzugeben. Seine streichelnden Hände wanderten zurück zu Dracos Bauch, strichen über seine Seiten, nur um sich sodann frech über seinen Hintern zu schieben und ihre Leiber noch ein wenig intensiver zusammenzupressen.

Ein weiteres - diesmal eindeutiges - Stöhnen war die Antwort.

Plötzlich verschwanden Dracos Hände jedoch aus Harrys Genick und schoben ihn an den Schultern entschlossen von sich. Doch das, was Harry erwartet hatte - eine weitere Ermahnung Dracos, dass sie sich Zeit lassen sollten - blieb aus. Statt dessen war es nun Harry, der buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Mit hastigen Bewegungen - die Harry klarmachten, dass Dracos Geduld ebenso am Ende war wie seine - knöpfte Draco ihm das Hemd auf und küsste sich seinen Weg hinunter.

Harrys Knie wurden merkwürdig weich und er war froh die massive Steinwand im Rücken zu haben, während er fasziniert dabei zusah, wie Dracos Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel verschwand. Es war für Harry ein unglaublicher 'turn on' Draco auf Knien vor sich zu sehen und ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie seine Zunge ihren erregenden Weg nach unten fortsetzte. Harry biss sich rigoros auf die Unterlippe, als Draco plötzlich beide Hände über die unübersehbare Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose schob. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich Draco noch weiter entgegenzudrängen. Harrys Kopf sackte haltlos in den Nacken und seine Augen fielen zu. Dracos warmer Atem, gefolgt von seiner unverschämt phantastischen Zunge wanderte über die Haut kurz über seinem Hosenbund. Harrys Knie fühlten sich an, als hätte ihn ein Wabbelbeinfluch getroffen und seine Hände schoben sich zitternd in Dracos Haar.

Erregung verwandelte sich in eine alles verzehrende, brennende und hemmungslose Lust, wie er sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers verlangte nach Draco. Seinen Fingern, seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge! Harry stöhnte hemmungslos, während ein einzelner Finger sich unter seinen Hosenbund, unter seine Shorts schob und zart die empfindliche Haut seiner entblößten Eichel berührte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es mit Ginny jemals so gewesen war. Sein Becken schien ein lüsternes Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und drängte sich Dracos streichelnden Händen entgegen.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wieso Draco im Gegensatz zu ihm scheinbar noch fähig war rational zu denken.

Die Hände und noch viel schlimmer, der Mund an seinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Harry spürte mehr, als dass er es wirklich sah, dass Draco aufstand und dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. So dicht, dass seine hastigen Atemzüge über Harrys Wangen fluteten.

"Nicht schon wie der der Gewissensscheiß… bitte Draco.", flüsterte Harry gequält. Er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und versuchte irgendwie mit den lodernden Flammen in seinem Körper klarzukommen. Seiner heiseren Stimme war die Erregung überdeutlich anzuhören.

"Sieh mich an.", wisperte Draco an seinem Ohr und leckte über die empfindliche Haut von Harrys Hals.

Gezwungenermaßen öffnete Harry die Augen einen Millimeter. Hinter dem Vorhang seiner Wimpern tauchten Dracos Augen auf. Sie waren dunkler als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte und allein die Möglichkeit, dass diese Tatsache darauf beruhte, dass Draco ebenso erregt war wie er, verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinen Leisten.

"Wir sind noch immer mitten auf dem Flur…", informierte Draco ihn mit einem leicht zittrig wirkenden Grinsen.

"Wen zum Henker interessiert das?", murrte Harry und presste seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen schien es Draco durchaus zu interessieren, denn er unterbrach - schon wieder! - den Kuss.

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick und hakte seinen Daumen in Dracos Gürtelschnalle ein. Direkt zwischen die beiden gewundenen Schlangenkörper. Harry sah, wie Dracos Hände zitterten, als sie die seinen umschlossen. "Harry…", es klang nicht wirklich so, als wollte Draco, dass sie ihr lüsternes Spiel unterbrachen.

Und das hatte Harry auch nicht vor! Mit einem berechnenden Grinsen leckte er sich über die Lippen und meinte verschlagen: "Brauche ich eigentlich Parsel um diesen Gürtel endlich aufzubekommen?" Wie Draco nur Sekunden zuvor, ließ nun Harry seinen Daumen unter die Gürtellinie wandern.

Dracos Adamsapfel machte einen hektischen Hüpfer, so hart musste er schlucken. Harry entdeckte, dass er durchaus eine leicht sadistische Ader sein Eigen nannte, denn er genoss die sichtliche Enttäuschung, als er sowohl Draco, als auch dessen Gürtelschnalle aus seinem Griff entließ. Dann schüttelte Draco - sichtlich um Beherrschung kämpfend - den Kopf: "Harry… ich habe dir doch schon gesagt… ich will einfach nicht, dass du es hinterher bereust, weil du noch nicht soweit warst und…"

Mit einer energischen Bewegung ergriff Harry Dracos Hand und führte sie dahin, wo er sie haben wollte. Auf seine nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangende ziemlich handfeste Erregung. "Fühlt sich das irgendwie an, als wäre ich mir nicht sicher?", hauchte er an Dracos Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund zart darüber wandern ließ.

Ein abgehacktes Keuchen war alles, was Draco als Antwort hervorwürgen konnte. Harrys andere Hand wanderte in Dracos Schritt und er griff - zuerst noch ein wenig schüchtern - zu.

Harry wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, jetzt musste er Draco nur noch klarmachen, wie sehr er gedachte ihm diese Niederlage zu versüßen.

Noch ein wenig zögernd ließ Harry seine Hand über Dracos Erregung gleiten. Es war das erste Mal, dass er aktiv wurde. Nie zuvor hatte er die Erektion eines anderen Mannes berührt… und nichts zuvor hatte ihn dermaßen angemacht. Das Zögern verschwand schneller als Harry es selbst erwartet hätte und seine Finger wanderten wesentlich selbstbewusster über den erhitzten Stoff von Dracos Uniformhose. Sehr schnell kam Harry zu dem Entschluss, dass besagte Uniformhose eine ziemlich lästige Erfindung war und er griff nach dem Reißverschluss um das unverschämte Stückchen Stoff zu entfernen.

Mit einer unvermittelten Bewegung schossen Dracos Hände vor und legten sich mit eisenhartem Griff um seine Handgelenke. Harry schnaufte überrascht. Seine Hände bebten. "Gütiger… Himmel, Harry! Nicht… hier.", keuchte Draco.

Die letzten Reste seines Verstandes, welche sich noch nicht in seiner Erregung ertränkt hatten, meldeten sich zu Wort und erinnerten Harry daran, warum er sich mit Draco genau hier hatte treffen wollen.

Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler!

Er grinste und schob Draco nach hinten, dirigierte ihn selbst mit - fast - gefesselten Händen, bis dieser mit dem Rücken an der schweren Holztür stand.

"Mach auf!", sagte Harry ungeduldig und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken hinter ihn. Draco wandte sich irritiert um und brauchte einige Sekunden bis er erkannte, um welche Tür es sich handelte.

Harry sah, dass Draco abermals schlucken musste. Eine weitere Welle der Erregung ließ ihn zittern und als er nun Dracos Blick begegnete, wussten beide, dass es kein Zurück geben konnte. Nicht heute Nacht!

Er wurde nach vorn gerissen, als Draco heftig an seinen Händen zerrte und prallte gegen ihn. Sofort lagen Dracos Lippen auf seinem Mund, ihre Zungen fanden einander und umschlangen sich. Ein berauschender Schwindel erfasste Harry, der in seiner Zungenspitze begann, sich zu seinem Kopf vorgrub und von dort bis in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel seines Körpers vorschoss. Ein einzelner Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf und brach aus ihm heraus, kaum dass Draco ihm die Gelegenheit gab Luftzuholen. "Ich will dich…", wisperte er rau und drängte sich erneut an Draco.

"Bist… du… dir… sicher?", war die atemlose Antwort, obgleich Dracos Hand schon nach dem Türschloss hinter sich tastete.

"JAHA!", stieß Harry etwas lauter aus. Er war es nicht gewohnt hingehalten zu werden, wenn es doch so offensichtlich war, was er wollte. Was er brauchte!

Draco schaffte es skandalöser Weise ihm einen amüsierten Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er sich anzüglich die Lippen leckte und meinte: "Tja, Potter, da du ja leider kein Vertrauensschüler bist, hast du ja auch keinen Zugang zu diesem Bad…"

Harry unterdrückte ein gefrustetes Stöhnen. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung woher Draco noch genug Selbstbeherrschung nahm, um diese Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen. Andererseits… musste Harry zugeben, dass es ihn anturnte, dass Draco sich quasi immer wieder aus seinen Armen wand. Etwas, das Ginny nie getan hatte. Diese Art der Hinhaltetaktik hatte sie nie gekonnt.

Glücklicherweise kam ihm ein rettender Gedanke und gleichzeitig eine gute Lektion für den Slytherin, wann er genug von dessen Ziererei hatte.

Also setzte Harry ein anrüchiges Grinsen auf und platzierte eine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel. Quälend langsam ließ er seine Hand nach oben wandern, während er mit rauchiger Stimme knurrte: "Das stimmt natürlich. So was Dummes aber auch. Dabei wäre ich jetzt wirklich…", er verstärkte den Griff seiner Hand um Dracos Schenkel ohne die Aufwärtsbewegung zu unterbrechen, "…wirklich gern mit dir dort hineingegangen… zum Baden… im warmen Wasser… nur wir beide… für den Rest der Nacht."

Seine Hand erreichte die Mitte von Dracos Oberschenkel. Harry zwängte sein Knie zwischen Dracos Beine, zwang den erstarrt scheinenden Slytherin dazu, die Schenkel zu öffnen.

"Dann muss ich ja jetzt wohl zurück nach Gryffindor gehen.", raunte Harry sanft und beugte sich vor, um seine Zunge genüsslich und sadistisch langsam über Dracos Kehle wandern zu lassen. Seine Hand erreichte Dracos Leiste und verharrte dort einen Augenblick. Draco keuchte und leckte sich hektisch die Lippen.

"Ich werde dann direkt ins Badezimmer gehen und hoffen, dass die Anderen schon schlafen."

"Wie… wieso… hoffst du, dass sie… schon schlafen?", krächzte Draco sehr beherrscht und offenbar darum bemüht, sich mit einem Themenwechsel in ungefährlichere Gewässer zu begeben.

Harry hatte jedoch nicht vor, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen. Immerhin hatte Draco mit diesem Sado-Maso-Spielchen angefangen. Nun würde er eben auch die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Und das hieß im Klartext, dass Harry eine plötzlich perfide Freude daraus zog, Draco ganz allmählich an den Rand des Wahnsinns - und in diesem Besonderen Falle des vorzeitigen Ergusses - zu bringen.

"Ganz einfach, ich will ja nicht, dass jeder sieht wie ich mir dort im Badezimmer ganz allein die Klamotten ausziehen. Ganz langsam und Stück für Stück…", Harry biss nicht gerade zimperlich in Dracos Hals und erntete das ersehnte Geräusch. Ein tiefes, lang gezogenes Stöhnen.

Harrys Hand wanderte weiter und blieb nur Millimeter neben Dracos Erektion liegen. Es kostete Harry alles, was er noch irgendwie an Beherrschtheit aufbringen konnte, um seine Hand genau dort verharren zu lassen.

Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht mehr, das wollüstige Verlangen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, während er rau fortfuhr: "Und dann werde ich unter die Dusche steigen. Eigentlich will ich mich ja nur waschen um dann in mein einsames Bett zu kriechen… aber das gelingt mir nicht, denn ich beginne mir vorzustellen, was heute Abend passiert wäre, wenn du nicht so verdammt zimperlich wärst."

Aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle brachte Draco den Ansatz eines protestierenden Krächzens zustande. Harrys Hand wanderte komplette und wahnsinnig aufregende zwei Millimeter weiter und er meinte durch den dünnen Stoff zu spüren, wie Dracos Erregung zuckte. Harry schluckte langsam und sehr, sehr bedacht.

"Bei dieser Vorstellung werde ich dann beginnen mich zu streicheln. Zuerst langsam… ungefähr so…", Harry brachte seine Hand endlich über Dracos Schaft. Fasziniert registrierte er die Hitze, welche von Dracos Mitte ausging und selbst die Uniform nicht zurückhalten konnte. Mit immenser Bedächtigkeit begann Harry Draco zu massieren.

"Oooh… Merlin und Morgana…", hauchte Draco entzückt. Sein Arm schob sich um Harrys Taille. Um seine Taille und unter sein Hemd.

Harry drängte sich noch ein wenig eindeutiger zwischen Dracos Schenkel und brachte seine Lippen an dessen Ohrmuschel. Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein heiseres, lüsternes Wispern: "Dann - wenn ich es kaum noch aushalten kann - wird meine Hand schneller… ich fasse härter zu… und schneller…!"

Harrys Hand folgte der Beschreibung seiner Worte, bis Draco schließlich das Passwort für das Badezimmer hervorstieß und Harry grob über die Schwelle zerrte. Laut schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Und ließ eine sichtlich erschütterte Hermine zurück, welche sich im Schatten der überlebensgroßen Figur von Walburga der Walfischschwänzigen verborgen hatte. Ihr Atem ging schnell und flach, sie hatte sich eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und versuchte nach Fassung ringend, das gerade Gesehene zu verarbeiten. Oder wahlweise zu verstehen.

Sie war Harry vom Quidditchfeld zuerst zur Eulerei und dann hierher gefolgt. Sie hatte mit ihm reden wollen und dann…

… sah sie Dinge, die sie nicht hatte sehen wollen. Dinge, die ihr klarmachte, dass sie dabei war Harry zu verlieren. Sie wusste, dass Harry hinter der verschlossenen Tür zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gerade einiges tat, was ihn nachhaltig verändern würde. Und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Doch zum ersten Mal fragte Hermine sich, ob sie Harrys neue Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy wirklich noch verhindern wollte.

Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, das gerade Gesehene ließ kaum noch Zweifel darüber offen, dass Malfoy mit Harry allein ein völlig anderer Mensch war. Ein Mensch, der sich scheinbar wirklich für Harry interessiert. Der ihn liebte. War es nicht genau das, was Harry brauchte und was er zweifellos verdiente? Sicherlich war auch Ginnys Liebe zu Harry echt, doch Hermine begann zu ahnen, dass die Verbindung von Harry und Malfoy irgendwie - sie fand kein passenderes Wort dafür - richtig schien. Denn zweifellos war ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy jemand, der Harry die Wahrheit gnadenlos um die Ohren hauen konnte, während sie und Ron immer den sanfteren Weg wählten. Noch stand Harry der letzte Kampf bevor und zweifellos wäre Malfoy an Harrys Seite ein unschätzbarer Vorteil. Hermine seufzte und beschloss noch einmal mit Ron zu reden. Eindringlich.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Ach, noch ein kleiner Hinweis zum Schluss: Morgen gibt's ein laaaaaaanges Chap und es steht ganz unter dem Motto: A little less conversation, a little more action!

Bis dahan!


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo,

ich hoffe, ihr wartet schon ganz gespannt auf die Sexszene zwischen Filch, Voldemort, Mrs. Norris und Peeves, denn hier ist sie!!!

Nein!

Stopp - ups - falsche ff! Sorry.

Also, hier muss ich ja vorab eine Warnung loswerden, damit die zarter besaiteten Gemüter und alle, die noch nicht vom Fandom verdorben worden sind (hahaha - als ob es das noch gäbe), die Gelegenheit haben die Flucht zu ergreifen.

**ACHTUNG! DIESES CHAPTER BEINHALTET EIN ODER ZWEI LEMON/LIME/HOT/DIRTY/ SCENES ZWISCHEN ZWEI SCHNUCKELIGEN KERLEN!!!! **

So, ich denke, das dürfte reichen, oder?? Bevor wir aber loslegen geht mein Dank und eine Tüte Popcorn - zum Genießen der Action - oder wahlweise eine Kiste faules Gemüse, falls die Lime-Szene nicht gefällt - an:

**Little Whisper** für ihre Anregungen ---gg---.

**Zissy**

Stimmt, wenn du was zu meckern hast, verpackst du es auch immer so, dass man die Kritik gut annehmen kann ---gg---. Obwohl es mich natürlich auch freut, wenn du nichts zu kritisieren hast.

**Night-kitten**

---knirsch--- Ja, den 20., das ist so eine Sache. Ich muss die ganzen Chaps eigentlich nochmal ändern, weil ich nämlich den 8. zweimal habe – seufz. Da ich aber dazu grade absolute no time hab musste der 20. halt dran glauben, damit die Daten wieder stimmen.

**None**

---lach--- Ist klar, jetzt bin ich – bzw. mein Chap – wieder Schuld daran, dass du dich ständig vertippst! Na, da kann ich ja nur noch hoffen, dass ich dein Review zu dieser Story morgen noch entziffern kann ---zwinker---.

**Amunet**

---grins--- Deine Vermutung bzgl. Pansy würde Ginny jetzt ja VEHEMENT abstreiten ---doppeldeutig mit Augenbrauen wackel---

Ja, leider sind ja nicht alle, die was zu kritisieren haben so reflektiert wie du. Am besten finde ich immer diejenigen, die noch nie einen einzigen Satz zu Papier gebracht haben und als Review dann schreiben: Finde ich voll scheiße, ich lese nie wieder was von dir. Da könnte ich aus der Hose springen. Glücklicherweise ist mir das bisher erst zweimal passiert, aber du als Autorin weißt ja, wovon ich rede. Schreibst du eigentlich auch noch was anderes außer ff's??

**Leni4888**

Naa, das mit Ron wird noch bis morgen warten müssen ---gg---.

**LiaTonks**

---wow---, ist E-R deine eigene Homepage ---beeindruckt bin---??? Thanks für die Einladung ---gg---, aber das Hochladen auf E-R muss bis nächstes Jahr warten, vorher komme ich einfach nicht mehr dazu.

Herrje, fast hätte ich es vergessen: Das Chapter ist doch kein Monsterchap, weil es zu groß war um es auf einmal hochzuladen - Sauladen hier!!! -, daher gibt es halt morgen den 2. Teil des 24. Dezembers, ich hoffe, das ist so auch in Ordnung.

Viel Spaß!

Eure Cassie

---

24. Dezember, Montag

Harry erwachte mit einem etwas zwiespältigem Gefühl. Zum einen, weil heute nach dem Abendessen die Abreise in die Weihnachtsferien anstand und er arg mit dem Gedanken zu kämpfen hatte, dass er wohl in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Zum ersten Mal ganz allein. Andererseits war da die Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht und die war ziemlich - uiuiuiuiuiuiui - und ganz bestimmt - jajajajajajaja!!!!!! - und nicht zu vergessen - OH GÜTIGER HIMMEL!!!!!!!!!!!

Nach einer praktisch schlaflosen Nacht, war Harry also froh darüber, dass in den ersten Stunden Kräuterkunde auf dem Plan stand. Nicht nur, weil sie den Unterricht mit Slytherin hatten - insgeheim befürchtete er eher, dass er Draco einfach nur zwei Stunden lang anstarren und kein Wort vom Unterricht mitbekommen würde - sondern hauptsächlich, weil sie an der frischen Morgenluft waren. So hatte Harry wenigstens ansatzweise die Hoffnung, dass er munter bleiben würde. Außerdem würde niemand von ihm verlangen sich auf einen harten Holzstuhl zu setzen, worüber Harry wirklich dankbar war, denn sein Hinterteil schmerzte doch ein wenig, dank ihres gestrigen ungestümen Gerammels - HUCH, kein guter Gedanke, wenn er sich nicht schon vor Unterrichtsbeginn mit den Händen in der Hose wieder finden wollte - also: äh… Liebesspiel!!! Genau, Liebesspiel klang doch viel harmloser!

Das Frühstück ließ er aus Rücksicht auf sein empfindliches Hinterteil getrost ausfallen. Außerdem hatten sich die Schnatze in seinem Magen noch nicht von der gestrigen Nacht erholt und bei den 2 Millionen unterschiedlichen Gefühlen in seinem Körper, gehörte so etwas Banales wie Hunger nicht dazu.

Weit vor Unterrichtsbeginn war Harry also schon auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Zu seiner Überraschung war er jedoch nicht der einzige Schüler, der früh auf den Beinen und offensichtlich nicht hungrig war. Er fand Neville, wie er Madam Sprout dabei zur Hand ging, die Fenster der Gewächshäuser zu enteisen.

Sobald Neville Harry erblickte, wurde er rot und senkte den Blick. Dennoch murmelte er ein leises "Guten Morgen, Harry."

"Hallo, Neville.", antwortete Harry. Nach einem weiteren Gruß an ihre Professorin erkundigte er sich, ob sie Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Neville nickte und brachte sogar den Ansatz eines Lächelns zustande.

Vielleicht lag es an der letzten, langen, intensiven Nacht mit Draco, dass es Harry einfach nicht interessierte, ob Neville mit ihm sprach oder nicht. Er ging ohne großen Kommentar zum nächsten Gewächshaus und bearbeitete die Fenster mit einem Auftauspruch. Es war ein einfacher Zauber und erforderte keine wirkliche Konzentration und so wanderten Harrys Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend… oder besser, der darauf folgenden Nacht zurück.

_Unanständige Erinnerung an:_

Kaum hatte Draco ihn komplett durch die Tür gezerrt, flog diese mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihnen zu und Harry wurde in mehr als einer Hinsicht hart an besagte Tür gepresst.

Draco brachte irgendwie das Kunststück fertig, ihn zu küssen, ihn praktisch bewegungsunfähig an der Tür zu fixieren und sich gleichzeitig den Schulumhang und das ohnehin schon offene Hemd von den Schultern zu zerren.

Ein süßer Schauer überlief Harry, als Draco nach endlosen Sekunden endlich die Hände wieder auf seiner nackten Haut hatte. Seine Augen fielen endgültig zu und alles trat irgendwie in den Hintergrund. Das Einzige, was in diesem Augenblick noch existierte, waren Dracos sensationelle Hände, welche sich von seiner Taille in fiebrigen Bewegungen nach oben arbeiteten und sein Mund, der ihm stumm den Himmel auf Erden versprach.

Harry löste seine Arme von Dracos Nacken und zerrte ebenfalls an seinem Umhang. Womit Draco aus einem für Harry unbegreiflichen Grund nicht einverstanden war.

"Nicht", wisperte Draco an seinen Lippen und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und warf Draco einen Blick irgendwo zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Empörung zu, welcher den Slytherin zu einem zittrig wirkenden Grinsen veranlasste. Bevor Harry seinem Protest über die erneute Unterbrechung in Worte fassen konnte, legte sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen. Sanft fuhr Draco die Konturen von Harrys Mund nach, während er flüsterte: "Keine Sorge, mein Gewissen hat sich schon vor der Tür verabschiedet…", er ersetzte seinen Finger durch die Spitze seiner Zunge.

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen entspannte Harry sich, was bei Dracos nächsten Worten jedoch von einer heißen Welle der Erregung zunichte gemacht wurde: "Ich würde gern auf den Teil mit … _ich ziehe meine Klamotten ganz langsam Stück für Stück aus__…_ zurückkommen."

"Du… WAS?", keuchte Harry und hatte einiges an Mühe damit, seine Hände oberhalb seiner eigenen Gürtellinie zu lassen. Seine Erektion war mittlerweile nicht mehr nur fast schmerzhaft und jedes Wort von Draco verursachte ein hartes Pochen in seinen Leisten.

Draco löste sich von ihm, griff nach seinem offenen Hemd und zog ihn Schritt für Schritt nach vorn. "Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du solche Phantasien in mir wachrufst.", bemerkte er frech, aber mit unüberhörbar lüsterner Stimme.

"Malfoy, du bist wirklich ein Sadist, weißt du das?", grummelte Harry in einem nicht gerade kleinen Anflug sexueller Frustration. Dennoch folgte er Draco, der ihn durch die Mitte des Raumes dirigierte. Links von ihnen waren die dekadent luxuriösen Duschen, rechts der abgetrennte Teil mit den Toiletten.

"Bin ich das… Harry?", war die geflüsterte Antwort und Harry war nahe daran, einfach über Draco herzufallen und ihm die verbliebenen Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und sich dann von ihm ordentlich…

Von seinen eigenen Gedanken mehr als schockiert schluckte Harry einige Male schnell hintereinander. Draco schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn auch er biss sich plötzlich auf die Unterlippe und seine Augen wurden noch ein wenig dunkler. Er blieb stehen, warf einen Blick über die Schulter und Harrys Beherrschung ging endgültig den Bach runter. Oder ertränkte sich in der großen Badewanne hinter ihnen, welche eigentlich eher die Bezeichnung mittelgroßer Pool verdient hätte.

Ohne weiteres Zögern oder Nachdenken - was bei dem mittlerweile besorgniserregenden Blutverlust oberhalb der Gürtellinie ohnehin nicht mehr möglich war - löste Harry Dracos Hände von seinem Umhang und zog sich diesen von den Schultern. Nicht so schnell, wie jede einzelne brennende Faser seines Körpers verlangte, sondern mit langsamen, lasziven, quälenden Bewegungen.

Der schwere Stoff landete mit einem vernehmlichen 'Schusch' neben ihnen auf dem Boden.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Harrys Hände nun über seinen eigenen entblößten Bauch fuhren, genüsslich nach oben wanderten, um erst eine Schulter von dem störenden Stoff des Hemdes zu befreien. Dann die andere. Harry schlüpfte erst aus dem linken Ärmel, dann aus dem Rechten, ohne den Blick von Draco zu lösen. Harry erschauerte vor Erregung, als seine Hände über seine Brustwarzen strichen.

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als Draco heiser: "Wasser an!" murmelte und sein Blick zu Harrys Hosenbund glitt. Ein mehrstimmiges Dröhnen erscholl hinter ihnen, bevor die unzähligen Hähne der Monster-Badewanne zuerst Berge von buntem Schaum und dann eine gewaltige Wasserflut in das Becken entließen.

Lust fegte durch Harrys Adern und er konnte sein Gehirn nur schwer dazu überreden, nicht auf die Wasserhähne zu starren - hatten die eigentlich immer schon so eine verdammt phallische Form?

Während seine - peinlicherweise deutlich sichtbar! - zitternden Finger mit seinem Gürtel kämpften, zog Harry die Schuhe aus und schob sie mit einem achtlosen Fußtritt zur Seite.

Draco leckte sich die Lippen und dieser Anblick brachte Harrys Hände noch ein wenig mehr zum Beben. Schlussendlich war es reiner Zufall, dass er seinen Gürtel endlich aufbekam. Das Leder fühlte sich warm und feucht unter seinen Fingern an, der aufsteigende Wasserdampf hüllte sie in wabernde Dampfschwaden ein. Eine Hand am obersten Knopf seiner Hose - was Draco so nervös zu machen schien, dass er kaum noch stillstehen konnte - zog Harry seine Brille hinunter und störte sich nicht an dem zerbrechenden Geräusch, als das Glas auf den Fliesen zersplitterte. Er würde sie später reparieren.

Der einzige Nachteil war, dass er Draco nur noch verschwommen sehen konnte. Harry trat nach vorn, so nah an Draco heran, dass seine Arme Dracos nackten Bauch berührten, als er besagten Hosenknopf löste. Draco schluckte, konnte seinen Blick aber offensichtlich nicht von Harrys Händen abwenden.

Nervosität machte sich in Harry breit, als er nun - mit einer Hand den Saum der Hose festhaltend - langsam, Zahn für Zahn, seinen Reißverschluss nach unten gleiten ließ. Harry hielt sich nicht unbedingt für hässlich, allerdings hatte er auch nie verstehen können, was die Mädchen an ihm fanden und so verursachte Dracos intensiver Blick ihm einen Hauch von Unbehagen.

Allmählich wurde das Rauschen des Wassers hinter ihnen leiser, was Harry nicht einmal mitbekam. Zu sehr war er auf Dracos Gesicht fixiert, konzentrierte sich darauf, jede noch so kleine Regung wahrzunehmen, als er beide Daumen in den Saum seiner Boxer schob. Er sah, wie Dracos Lippen unter einem keuchenden Atemzug bebten. Es war, als streichele Draco ihn mit Blicken. Seine faszinierenden silbernen Augen wanderten zuerst über Harrys Hände, dann seinen Bauch, auf dem sich der Wasserdampf in ersten winzigen Tröpfchen zu sammeln begann. Harry wagte kaum zu atmen, während er sich langsam bückte, seine Hose mitsamt den Boxershorts über seine Schenkel nach unten strich. Seine Lippen fanden Dracos bebende Bauchdecke und küssten sie. Seine Zunge wanderte im selben Tempo an Draco hinab, wie seine Hosen ihren Weg zu seinen Knöcheln fanden.

Wieder fand Harry sich Auge in Augen mit der verteufelten Schlangen-Gürtelschnalle wieder. Provozierend leckte er über das kühle Metall, hörte, wie Draco scharf einatmete und hätte schwören können, dass die Schlangen plötzlich ziemlich stramm standen. Er hielt sich an Dracos Hüften fest, während er sich aus den Hosen und seinen Strümpfen befreite. Hielt für einen Moment genießend inne, als Dracos Hände seinen Nacken kosten und anschließend über seinen Rücken glitten.

Nur zögerlich richtete Harry sich wieder auf. Was zum einen daran lag, dass er nicht wollte, dass Dracos streichelnde Hände verschwanden, zum anderen fühlte er sich gerade sehr - nun ja - nackt. Und ziemlich - nein, ZIEMLICH - entblößt - äh… also, intim entblößt eben. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ginny ihn jemals so angeschaut hatte.

Harry wich Dracos Blick aus, starrte stattdessen fast manisch auf den sacht hin- und herschwappenden Schaum in dem Becken.

Draco machte in merkwürdiges Geräusch und Harry wandte ihm nun doch noch den Blick zu, allerdings mehr aus Reflex, als aus freiem Willen. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und das, was er da so überdeutlich in Dracos Blick lesen konnte, ließ ihn bis unter die Haarwurzeln erröten.

"Du… Himmel… du bist so…", stammelte Draco und vergaß offensichtlich, dass er etwas sagen wollte, als seine Hände plötzlich auf Harrys Brust lagen. Harry stockte der Atem und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als Dracos Blick zu erwidern. Er spürte nicht einmal, wie dessen Hände nach unten wanderten, erst die sanfte, zaghafte Berührung, mit welchen Dracos Finger sich um seine Erektion legten, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Zart begann Draco die sensible Haut der Eichel zu liebkosen und Harry bebten vor Erregung von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen. Wie in Zeitlupe und mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Fassungslosigkeit beobachtete er, dass Draco ebenfalls erschauerte und sich nach einem endlosen Augenblick auf die Knie sinken ließ. Harry wollte protestieren! Er wollte nicht, dass Draco, dass er… Merlin, das ging doch zu weit, er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass…

Harrys Hände flogen in Dracos Nacken, verkrampfte sich in den vom Wasserdampf durchnässten blonden Strähnen und er konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht verhindern, während Dracos Lippen sich plötzlich um seinen Phallus schlossen. Überdeutlich spürte Harry, wie Dracos Mund ihn aufnahm, die Hitze, das Gefühl seiner weichen Zunge, die sich sanft - oh Merlin - seinen Schaft hinunterleckte.

Harry wusste nach ungefähr zwei Sekunden, dass er sich keinesfalls so lange würde beherrschen können, wie er es gern wollte und versuchte Draco das auch mitzuteilen. Irgendwie! Irgendwie war aber alles, was er herausbrachte ein raues Stöhnen, das in seinen Ohren so gar nicht nach seiner eigenen Stimme klang. Er spürte, wie Draco zitterte. Stärker diesmal und dann war alles, was Harry noch empfinden konnte - Feuer.

Er brannte.

Lichterloh.

Eine Feuersbrunst entflammte in seinen Adern, begann ihn von innen zu verzehren. Draco ging von den ersten zurückhaltenden Liebkosungen zu einem sinnlichen Saugen über. Wieder und wieder ließ er seine Lippen, seine Finger und seine Zunge über Harrys Schaft wandern. Jede Bewegung ein bisschen hungriger, gieriger, als die vorangegangene. Binnen kürzester Zeit befand Harry sich im freien Fall und Feuer explodierte als glühende Kaskade verschiedener Rottöne hinter seinen Lidern. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er Dracos Namen wieder und wieder ausstieß, während ein unfassbar intensiver Orgasmus über ihn hinwegfegte, ihn mitriss, ihn schüttelte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit brauchte Harry, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Er spürte, wie Draco sich aufrichtete und die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Er atmete ebenso schwer wie Harry selbst und brachte seine Lippen an Harrys Hals.

"Tut mir leid…", wisperte Harry und war sich sicher, dass er sich noch nie so geschämt hatte.

Die Bewegung seiner Lippen kitzelte Harrys Nacken, als Draco antwortete: "Spinnst du?"

"Ich wollte nicht… aber du… Merlin, ist das peinlich.", murmelte Harry und senkte den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Im selben Moment fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er es wohl doch noch mehr verbockt hatte, als ihm zuerst bewusst war. Nicht nur, dass er zu früh - gut, VIEL zu früh - gekommen war, er hatte bis jetzt auch noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass auch Draco noch auf Erlösung wartete.

Dieser schob ihn nun von sich und sah ihn fragend an, was das Rot auf Harrys Wangen noch vertiefte.

"Peinlich? Was bitte ist dir denn peinlich?", fragte Draco mit ehrlicher Verwirrung im Blick.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Verlegenheit. "Na, dass ich… oh Draco, muss ich das wirklich aussprechen?"

Zu Harrys größter Überraschung nahm Draco sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll, bevor er ihn erneut ansah. Mit diesem fürchterlich unverschämten Grinsen. "Du kannst… ---weil ich bei diesem phantastischen Blowjob gekommen bin---… nicht aussprechen? Na, wer ist denn da auf einmal so schüchtern?"

"Ja, mach dich ruhig auch noch lustig.", murrte Harry, konnte aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass der vorangegangene Orgasmus noch immer als kleine Flamme unter seiner Haut brannte, keinen wirklichen Ärger empfinden.

"Darling… wenn es dich tröstet…", antwortete Draco und griff nach Harrys Hand. Irritiert und irgendwie plötzlich tatsächlich schüchtern, wehrte er sich zuerst gegen den Griff, denn Draco dirigierte ihre Hände - so gar nicht schüchtern - in seinen Schritt. "…du hast dir wenigstens nicht die Klamotten eingesaut, wie ein pubertierender Teenager!"

Es brauchte erst das Gefühl feuchter Wärme an Harrys Fingerspitzen, bevor er begriff, was Draco meinte.

"Du bist gekommen?", stammelte Harry und fasste - nur um sicherzugehen - etwas fester zu, was Draco zu einem erschrockenen Luftholen brachte. Neckend schob dieser daraufhin seine Hand fort. "Oh Merlin, Harry! Und wie ich bin! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie verdammt scharf du aussiehst, wenn du…"

"Oooookay!", unterbrach Harry ihn und Draco begnügte sich mit einem lüsternen Grinsen.

"Gehen wir baden.", lenkte Harry ab und tappte ein wenig unbeholfen ohne Brille auf den Beckenrand zu. Was an sich schon keine gute Idee war, denn natürlich verfehlte er ohne Brille den passenden Abstand und landete mit einem ganz und gar, völlig uneleganten Bauchplatscher im Becken. Prustend und wild mit den Armen rudernd, kam er Sekunden später wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.

Sehr zu seinem Ärgernis hörte er Draco lauthals lachen. Selbstverständlich reichte dem Slytherin das nicht aus und er fügte ein höhnisches. "DAS sollte dir allerdings peinlich sein!" an.

_Unanständige Erinnerung aus!_

Harry wollte sich gerade der süßen Erinnerungen an den zweiten Teil der Nacht hingeben - auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich vor Unterrichtsbeginn noch des größer werdenden Problems in seiner Schulhose annehmen müsste - als Ginny plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.

Überrascht - und ein wenig enttäuscht über die entgangenen Onanie-Freuden - erwiderte er ihre Begrüßung: "Hi… was machst du denn hier?"

Ginny machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht: "Strafarbeit. Ich muss helfen den wilden Wein umzutopfen."

"Was hast du angestellt?"

"Ach, wegen der Strafarbeit?" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Nichts wildes, eine kleine Prügelei mit Marietta."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Prü-gel-ei?"

"Schau mich nicht so an, so schlimm war's ja nicht. Sie hat eine Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff so fertig gemacht, dass die angefangen hat zu heulen. Ich hab ihr eine geknallt und leider kam McGonagall grad um die Ecke."

"Meine Güte, Ginny, sind das die Nachwirkungen unserer Trennung? Du verprügelst andere Mädchen??"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

"Hast du eigentlich keinen Unterricht?", fiel Harry nun auf.

"Nee, ich hab Montags doch immer die ersten beiden Stunden frei, dafür muss ich ja Mittwoch Abends noch mal ran." Ginny zuckte die Schultern. "Trewlaney fühlt sich am ersten Tag der Woche generell nicht zum Unterrichten bereit… schlechtes Karma oder so."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll.

"Sag mal, Potter! Ich hab ja einiges erwartet, aber dass du so ein Hengst bist…!"

Sowohl Ginny als auch Harry wandten sich erschrocken um und fanden sich einer grinsenden Pansy Parkinson gegenüber.

"Was?", machte Harry verständnislos.

"Ich sagte, du musst ja ein Knaller im Bett sein… dabei fällt mir ein, guter Schlag, Weasley! Hab gesehen, wie du dieser kleinen Schlampe aus Ravenclaw den Kopf zurecht gerückt hast." Ihr Blick wanderte zu einer verdatterten Ginny, während Harry ungesehen die Farbe eines höchst gedemütigten Gryffindors annahm. Knall-leuchtend-unschönes-schamvolles ROT.

"Wie… wie kommst du denn darauf?", stotterte er verlegen und überlegte krampfhaft, ob Draco tatsächlich ausgeplaudert haben sollte, was gestern Nacht so alles passiert war. Eine leise - widerliche! - Stimme in seinem Kopf erkundigte sich hämisch, ob Hermine nicht doch Recht haben könnte. Hatte Draco ihn verführt, um sich nun über ihn lustig machen zu können? Sein Herz brachte die Stimme mit einem gekonnten Kampfschrei zum Schweigen. Nein, nach gestern Nacht war Harry sich sicher, dass er Draco vertrauen konnte.

Pansy war offensichtlich in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt versunken - und starrte nebenbei Ginny immer noch an -, denn Harry musste sie anstoßen, bevor er eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekam.

"Wie ich darauf komme? Draco rennt den ganzen Morgen mit einem peinlichen Hufflepuff-Grinsen im Gesicht rum. Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, hat er unter der Dusche gesummt! GESUMMT!!!"

Jeder Zweifel wurde aus Harrys Kopf gefegt und er grinste.

Pansy stöhnte. "Oh nein, Potter! Fängst du jetzt auch schon an mit diesem Hufflepuff-Gedächtnis-Grinsen?!"

"Woher weißt du, dass Mal… Draco unter der Dusche gesummt hat?", erkundigte Ginny sich interessiert und Harry hätte schwören können, dass ihre Wangen einen Hauch zu rot waren, um es auf die Kälte zu schieben.

Andererseits… DIE Frage war mehr als berechtigt. Pansy wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen: "Baby, in Slytherin gibt es nur Gemeinschaftsduschen."

Sowohl Harry als auch Ginny klappte ungläubig der Mund auf und Pansy schien zufrieden. "Na also, das ist doch die Mimik, die ich von euch gewöhnt bin."

"Ey, Parkinson, belästigst du am frühen Morgen schon wieder unschuldige Gryffindors?", erklang Dracos Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry wandte sich um. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick und fügte leiser hinzu: "Na gut, unschuldig sind die nicht."

Nicht, dass es seit ihrem ersten Kuss einen Moment gegeben hätte, in denen Harry Draco auch nur einen Moment unattraktiv gefunden hätte. In diesem Augenblick jedoch hätte er schwören können, dass er Draco niemals anziehender gefunden hatte. Der frische Morgenwind zerzauste seine Haare und rötete seine Wangen. Doch am ungewöhnlichsten war wohl der Glanz in seinen sonst so distanzierten Augen und das offene Lächeln, welches zwei Reihen perfekter Zähne offenbarte. Harry schaffte es erst im allerletzten Moment einen anschmachtenden Seufzer zu unterdrücken.

"Siehst du, Weasley, DAS Grinsen meinte ich! Schlimm, oder?", hörte Harry Pansy irgendwo in einer anderen Welt sagen. Draco trat zu ihnen und berührte zaghaft Harrys Hand.

"Und anscheinend ist es ansteckend, schau dir mal Harry an.", antwortete Ginny ebenso weit entfernt.

"Draco Malfoy! Reiß dich zusammen, das ist echt peinlich!" Pansy stieß Draco neckend in die Seite.

"Gewöhn dich dran.", murmelte Draco und drückte noch einmal Harrys Hand, bevor er ihn unwillig losließ.

"Damen und Herren, dürfte ich bitten?", erklang Madam Sprouts fröhliche Stimme und sie ruderte wild auffordernd mit den Armen zur Eingangstür des Gewächshauses.

Pansy drängte sich frech zwischen Harry und Draco hindurch und schlug Harry - sehr zu dessen Entsetzen - auf den Hintern. "Wenn ihr beide jemals Lust auf einen Dreier habt… ich bin dabei."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen starrte Harry die dunkelhaarige Slytherin fassungslos an.

"Parkinson!", knurrte Draco und umfasste ihre Taille, um sie nachdrücklich von Harry wegzuziehen.

Ihre dunklen Augen fanden Ginnys Blick und mit einem lasziven Lächeln fuhr Pansy fort: "Von mir aus auch einen Vierer!" Dann spitzte sie die Lippen und warf Ginny einen Handkuss zu.

"Merlin, Pansy, hast du deine Tabletten heute Morgen vergessen, oder was?", stöhnte Draco und schob sie - noch immer im Arm haltend - auf die Gewächshäuser zu.

Harry und Ginny folgten langsamer. "Harry…", begann Ginny und ihrer Stimme klang irgendwie erschüttert, "…die… die können ja richtig nett sein! Und witzig."

Harry lachte sie aus, schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie glücklich an sich. Sie traten hinter Draco und Pansy ins Gewächshaus und sorgten unbewusst für ein neues Gericht in der Hogwartschen Gerüchteküche.

Insbesondere Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie Harry ungezwungen lachend eintreten sah. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco und blieb bei ihm hängen. Zwar gesellte der Slytherin sich wie gewohnt - mit Pansy an seiner Seite - sofort zu seinem üblichen Hofstaat. Hermine entging aber nicht, dass sein Blick auffällig oft zu Harry wanderte und er ebenso oft von Pansy in die Seite gestoßen wurde, die sich offenbar einen Heidenspaß daran hatte ihn zu ärgern.

Schweren Herzens schaute sie zu Ron, der Harry ebenfalls beobachtete. Mit verkniffenem Gesicht und deutlich sichtbarer Enttäuschung. Sie seufzte lautlos und begann Madam Sprouts Anweisungen zur Pflege der magischen Kastanienfeige zu folgen. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie Ron verständlich machen sollte, was offenbar gerade mit Harry passierte! Merlin, er musste doch selbst sehen, wie glücklich Harry war.

Harry dagegen konnte bei der - auf die Dauer - eintönigen Arbeit nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken abschweiften. Zu der gestrigen Nacht… zu seinem ersten richtigen - oh ja und WAS für RICHTIGEM - Sex mit Draco.

_Noch unanständigere Erinnerung an:_

Nach seinem äußerst demütigendem Sturz in das Becken, war Harry froh, sich hinter einem der riesigen Schaumhaufen verbergen zu können, welche an ihm vorüber schwammen. Er hörte lediglich das lauter werdende Plätschern, als Draco ebenfalls in das Becken stieg.

Sekunden später schoben sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte und Harry vergaß, dass er sich nur Augenblicke zuvor ein bisschen - gut, seien wir ehrlich - reichlich zum Deppen gemacht hatte.

"Hmmm…", schnurrte Draco hinter ihm und presste seine Lippen genüsslich in Harrys Nacken. Purer Genuss - in Form von weichen warmen Wellen - breitete sich in Harry aus und er ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen in Dracos Umarmung sinken. "Sag mal, war es Zufall, dass du dich hier mit mir treffen wolltest?", fragte der Slytherin nach einer Weile.

"Nein…", murmelte Harry ganz in jener ungewohnt friedlichen Welt gefangen, die Dracos Nähe, seine Umarmung, in ihm wachrief.

"Sondern?", hakte Draco nach und rieb seine Nase in Harrys feuchtem Haar.

Mehr als ein wohliges Seufzen wollte Harry einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen und er bezweifelte, dass er jemals zuvor dermaßen entspannt war. Er hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können - auch wenn das seinen sicheren Tod durch unschönes Ertrinken verursacht hätte.

Draco jedoch schien nicht damit einverstanden zu sein - was Harry nicht wirklich wunderte, denn wann hatte dieser verflixte Slytherin schon mal getan, was Harry wollte? Richtig. Nie… ok, außer der Sache mit dem Ich-falle-vor-dir-auf-die-Knie-und-sauge-an-empfindlichen-Stellen-herum-bis-du-die-Englein-singen-hörst.

Mit diesem Gedanken hatte sich Harrys Entspannung akut verflüchtigt, denn die Erinnerung war einfach noch zu frisch, um ihn in irgendeiner Weise kalt lassen zu können. Hinzu kam, dass Dracos Mund sich erneut in seinen Nacken pressten. Draco leckte über das kleine Stückchen Haut zwischen seinen Lippen… kurz bevor er zubiss und Harry erschrocken aufschreien ließ.

"ARGH! Du elender kleiner Mistkerl!", fluchte Harry, befreite sich aus Dracos Armen und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Ärgerlich wandte er sich Draco zu, der ihn nur selbstzufrieden angrinste. "Was? Ich bin es gewohnt, dass ich Antworten bekomme, wenn ich eine Frage stelle."

Harry fluchte detailreich und wollte gerade zu einer Flut Beleidigungen ansetzten, als Dracos nächste Worte ihn völlig aus der Fassung brachten. Nicht, dass es an diesem Abend sonderlich viel dazu gebraucht hätte.

"Warum ausgerechnet heute, Harry? War das Training so beschissen, dass ich dich trösten sollte?" Schlagartig war Draco ernst. Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung strich er sich eine Strähne seines feuchten Haares aus der Stirn.

Harry hätte nicht überrumpelter sein können, denn was sollte er sagen? Draco lag mit seiner Vermutung schließlich ganz richtig. Sicherlich wäre er noch nicht hier, wenn das Training anders gelaufen wäre, oder?

"Nein… ich…", begann Harry und unterbrach sich. Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schlang Draco beide Arme um den Nacken. "Ja… wahrscheinlich war das tatsächlich der Auslöser dafür, dass ich dich heute sehen wollte."

Dracos Miene verdüsterte sich und er wich Harrys Blick aus.

"Aber wenn ich geahnt hätte, was mich erwartet, hätte ich diesen Abend schon um einiges früher gewollt…", schloss Harry lahm.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco sich auf die Lippe biss und bereute es, dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war. "Draco?", fragte er leise und als dieser weder den Blick hob, noch sonst irgendeine Reaktion zeigte, schloss Harry ein besorgt klingendes: "Was ist mit dir?", an.

Dracos Schultern hoben sich, als er seufzte. Mit einiger Verzögerung folgte seine stille Antwort, aus der Resignation sprach: "Ich wusste, dass etwas passiert ist. Du warst eigentlich noch nicht soweit."

Mit steigender Verwunderung lauschte Harry seinen Worten, die so gar nicht zu dem Slytherin passen wollten, wie er ihn kannte.

"…und ich hätte mich nicht überreden lassen sollen."

"Draco!", unterbrach Harry ihn energisch, bevor er seine Lippen einfing und mit einem Kuss verschloss. Sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Draco sich ständig diese unbegründeten Sorgen um sein Seelenheil machte.

Harry ließ den Kuss enden und sprach aus, was er dachte: "Was ist neuerdings nur los mit deiner unerträglichen Selbstüberschätzung?"

Es folgte ein langer - intensiver - Blick aus klaren grauen Augen, der Harry irgendwo tief in seinem Innersten berührte. Er schien durch seine Haut zu dringen, durch sein Herz, direkt in das Innerste seines Selbst. Und die Bedeutung dessen, was dieser Blick ihm verriet, ließ Harrys Atem stocken vor Fassungslosigkeit.

"Ich schätze, bei dir funktioniert mein angeborener Charme nicht…", antwortete Draco mit einem schiefen Grinsen, welches augenblicklich wieder erlosch. "Harry, hör zu… ich will einfach…", er unterbrach sich erneut, machte eine unsichere Handbewegung, welche grotesk wirkte bei dem geringen Abstand ihrer Körper. "Ich will das mit uns einfach nicht versauen… verstehst du, ich will nichts kaputtmachen, nur weil du vielleicht denkst, ich dränge dich zu etwas… oder du könntest mir nicht vertrauen, oder ich würde es nicht ernst meinen oder…"

"Es war kein Zufall."

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, als Harry ihn unterbrach.

"Das Badezimmer. Ich hab den Treffpunkt nicht aus Zufall vorgeschlagen… es ist… naja, bei dem Quidditchspiel sahst du so…", Harry wurde rot und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er war nicht gut in diesen ich-rede-über-meine-tiefsten-Gefühle-Dingen - Cho und Ginny hätten das sicherlich bestätigen können - und brauchte einen Augenblick, um genug Mut zu finden seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

"Ok, wenn du mich auslachst, ersäufe ich dich auf der Stelle, nur damit das klar ist! Aber seit dem Spiel ging mir das Bild einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie du unter der Dusche stehst und - naja - dich einseifst… Merlin, ich hab schon Probleme gekriegt, wenn ich nur daran gedacht hab, wie dir die nassen Haare in der Stirn hingen und ich dachte, dass mich dieser Anblick von so einigem ablenken…"

Das Grinsen war zurück auf Dracos Gesicht und es wurde mit jedem Wort Harrys breiter - und unzüchtiger! Was Harry plötzlich ziemlich deutlich daran erinnerte, dass er Draco im Arm hielt. Einen splitter-faser-verdammt-nackten Draco! Er schluckte und spürte praktisch, wie das Blut aus sämtlichen oberen Regionen nach unten schoss.

"Das ist dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Draco dreist, ein Funkeln in den Augen, welches Harry nur als raubtierhaft bezeichnen konnte.

"Allerdings. Seitdem schlafe ich nur noch mit 'nem Schweigezauber über meinem Bett, falls ich mich nach so einem Traum nicht beherrschen kann."

Das Funkeln wurde zu einem Glitzern und Harry beschloss für den Rest des Abends jeglichen Anstand über Bord zu werfen und sich einfach das zu nehmen, was er wollte. Und dieses DAS war in seinem Fall: Draco Malfoy!

Draco knurrte lüstern und plötzlich waren seine Hände auf Harrys Rücken, mit der deutlichen Tendenz nach unten. "Irgendwie gefällt mir ja die Vorstellung, dass du allein im Bett liegst, an mich denkst und… dich streichelst."

"Streicheln?", fragte Harry belustigt über Dracos Wortwahl, die nicht zu der sonstigen unverschämten Direktheit des Slytherin passte. "Du meinst wohl hemmungslos wichsen?"

Dieses Statement schien Draco durchaus zu gefallen, denn in der nächsten Sekunde pressten sich seine Lippen hungrig auf Harrys Mund. Harry drängte sich an den warmen Körper vor sich und Lust brandete aus den Tiefen des Beckens herauf, überschwemmte ihn, hüllte ihn ein und ließ ihn erzittern. Er zog Draco so nah an sich, wie die menschliche Anatomie es nur in irgendeiner Weise zuließ. Überdeutlich war Harry sich des Umstandes bewusst, dass es Draco nicht verborgen bleiben würde, dass seine wachsende Männlichkeit gerade dabei war die zweite Runde einzuläuten - und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne!

Dracos Hände waren mittlerweile auf seinem Hinterteil angekommen und griffen nicht gerade zaghaft zu. Für die Dauer von zwei, vielleicht drei Augenblicken, tat Draco einfach nur genau das. Dann lösten sich seine Hände und - oh Merlin! - umfassten seine Pobacken ein Stück weiter unten. Harry stöhnte ungehemmt gegen Dracos Lippen, als dieser erneut zugriff und seine Pobacken auseinanderzog. Fast unbemerkt - als Draco den Griff erneut löste - wanderte einer dieser schlanken Finger, welche für soviel Lust sorgten, zwischen Harrys Schenkel. Für einen Moment stockte Harry schier der Atem, denn auf die Sturzflut des Verlangens, welche diese Berührung in ihm auslöste, war er nicht gefasst. Genau genommen hätte er nicht einmal für möglich gehalten, dass eine solche Intensität an Empfindungen überhaupt möglich wäre und er stieß einen wimmernden Laut aus.

Irgendwo in weiter Ferne, hörte er eine fremde, raue, dunkle, lustverhangene - kurz gesagt, verdammt geile - Stimme, Dracos Namen stöhnen! Inklusive einer detailreichen Beschreibung dessen, was genau er mit seinem Finger anstellen sollte. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins schaffte Harry sich noch zu fragen, ob er jemals so obszöne Reden würde schwingen können… die Tatsache, dass Dracos Finger nun dabei war, den - ohmerlinundmorganaohmerlinundmorganaoooohhh - empfindlichen Bereich seines Ringmuskels zu umkreisen, brachte ihn jedoch irgendwie vom Thema ab und Harry begnügte sich mit einem weiteren lüsternen Keuchen.

Draco schob ihn durch das Wasser, Harry fühlte, wie die warme Flut gegen seinen Rücken brandete, war aber nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Lage so eine schwierige Bewegung wie das Öffnen seiner Augen zustande zu bringen. Irgendwann war da ein Widerstand in seinem Rücken. Der Beckenrand. Und Draco presste ihn unbarmherzig dagegen. Sein hemmungsloses Stöhnen heizte Harry nur noch mehr ein und er stieß seine Hüfte nach vorn. Draco keuchte, als ihre ganz persönlichen Zauberstäbe sich berührten und ein Feuerwerk an Verlangen durch seine Adern zu schicken. Harry löste eine Hand von Dracos Nacken, schob sie mit einiger Mühe zwischen ihre aneinandergepressten Körper. Ein kribbelnder Schlag rauschte durch seine Finger, während seine Hand sich um Dracos pochende Lanze schloss und Harry war durchaus bereit, allein durch dieses Gefühl auf der Stelle zu kommen.

Dracos Kopf sank haltlos auf seine Schulter. Nicht gerade sanft - zu sehr hatte ihn das heiße Verlangen nach dem Slytherin schon im Griff - wanderte Harrys Hand über den harten Schaft, brachte Draco nach wenigen Sekunden dazu, leise Schreie auszustoßen, sobald seine Hand über die zarte Haut der Eichel glitt.

War Harry sich bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch sicher, dass das Verlangen, welches ihm schier die Sinne raubte, nicht größer hätte sein können, belehrten ihn diese gedämpften Lustschreie eines Besseren. Harry zitterte. Er bebte und alles um ihn herum versank in einem Strudel aus ungezähmter Lust und Verlangen. Er wollte… MEHR, er wollte - Merlin - er wollte, dass Draco ihn liebte, nein, er wollte, dass Draco ihn nahm! Er wollte, dass er ihn stieß! Er wollte diesen harten Schwanz, der sich mit zunehmendem Rhythmus in seine Hand schob, auf eine Art spüren, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er wollte Dracos keuchenden Atem im Nacken fühlen, seine Hände auf seinen Hüften - gütiger Himmel, er wollte, dass er ihn fickte!

Draco musste mit ganz ähnlichen Gedanken gekämpft haben, denn er riss so abrupt Harrys Hand fort, dass er ihm fast die Schulter auskugelte. Harry stöhnte, sowohl aus Schmerz, als aus purer Lust.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Die Welt verdunkelte sich. Die Sterne erloschen. Der Mond verblasste. Die Nacht verschlang sich selbst, während die Zeit verschied.

Regungslos aneinandergeklammert hielten ihre Blicke sich gefangen, als sähen sie sich zum ersten Mal.

Beide atmeten schwer, die Lippen bebend bei jedem neuen Atemzug.

Die unausgesprochene Frage in Dracos Augen fand ihre stumme Antwort in Harrys Blick und die Zeit raste in einem Wirbelsturm aus purer Gier über sie hinweg, als wolle sie der verlorenen Sekunden wieder habhaft werden.

Sie fuhren für einen Wimperschlag auseinander. Dann krallte sich Dracos Hand in Harrys Haar, zerrte ihn zu sich heran, nur um ihn in derselben Bewegung nach vorn zu stoßen.

Das Wasser bremste seinen Aufprall nicht und die steinerne Wand des Beckens presste Harry die Luft aus den Lungen. Im selben Augenblick war Draco hinter ihm, seine Hand noch immer in Harrys Genick brachte er seinen Mund an Harrys Ohr. "Sag, dass du es willst, Harry…", presste Draco jenseits jeglicher Kontrolle hervor, das Gefühl seiner pochenden Lanze so nah an Harrys Schenkeln, war mehr, als er in jenem Augenblick verkraften konnte.

Harry bog den Kopf nach hinten, gab dem unbarmherzigen Zerren an seinen Haaren nach, rang noch immer nach Atem und trieb sich Draco gleichzeitig entgegen. "Ja! JA! Oh bitte…", wimmerte er in einem verzehrenden Strom aus Lust und Schmerz gefangen.

Die Hand in seinem Haar verschwand, wurde durch Dracos heiße Lippen ersetzt, die sich in sein Genick pressten. Harry sah wilde Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen tanzen, während Dracos Hand sich zwischen seine Schenkel schob. Er schrie vor Verlangen, als eine Fingerkuppe in ihn drang. Er bäumte sich auf, schrie erneut, als sein Pfahl schmerzhaft über die Fliesen des Beckenrandes schrammte und drängte sich Draco wieder entgegen. Sein Körper schien ein wildes Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, das aus reiner, alles verzehrender, qualvoller Lust bestand. Einem Verlangen, welches so bohrend in ihm brannte, dass er sicher war, es niemals stillen zu können.

"Mach… mach… oh Merlin… Draco!!!", stieß Harry fiebrig aus. Er war nicht mehr bei Sinnen… er brannte lichterloh… jede Faser seines Körpers schrie… jede Nervenzelle seines Seins schien zu explodieren und Harry wusste, dass es für ihn nur eine Erlösung geben konnte. "Fick.mich.verdammt.FICK.MICH!"

Die Finger verschwanden und Harry fühlte, wie sich etwas wesentlich größeres zwischen seine Schenkel schob. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und presst sich mit aller Kraft Dracos suchendem Griff entgegen.

Draco wimmerte, ein Geräusch zwischen Schluchzen und Stöhnen, als er Harrys Widerstand brach. Viel zu schnell versank er in der sündigen Enge. Harrys nächster Schrei war purer Schmerz, doch er verebbte ebenso rasch, wie er begonnen hatte, hinterließ einen Augenblick des fassungslosen Keuchens. Draco klammerte sich haltsuchend an ihn, gefangen in einer Mischung aus Reue und Lust. Er wusste, dass er Harry wehtat, doch das übermächtige Bedürfnis in diese heiße Enge zu stoßen, Harry ganz und gar in Besitz zu nehmen, war stärker als alles, was er noch an Beherrschung hätte aufbringen können. Er schob sich ein weiteres Mal nach vorn.

Harry kämpfte mit dem tobenden Sturm in seinem Inneren, der Schmerz verging augenblicklich, sobald Draco ein weiters Mal in ihn stieß, ihre aneinanderklatschende Haut löste ein sanftes Schaukeln des Wassers aus. Fassungslos hörte Harry sich selbst keuchen: "Bitte…fester…!"

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam Draco seiner Aufforderung nach, drängte immer schneller, immer heftiger und tiefer in ihn. Vergessen war der gute Vorsatz es langsam angehen zu lassen, vergessen war jegliche Zurückhaltung und vergessen waren die letzten Hemmungen. Harrys Lust schoss in einen wahren Sturzflug der Erlösung. Dracos keuchender Atem, die leisen Schreie, welche dieser offenbar nicht zurückhalten konnte, der harte Griff seiner Hände in Harrys Hüften und - oh Himmel - die pralle Härte seiner Männlichkeit, die immer und immer wieder in ihm versank, brachte ihn über die Schwelle.

Es war, als rolle aus weiter Ferne ein Gewittersturm unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. Zuerst war da das Kribbeln in seinen Händen, in seinen Füßen, dass schnell so stark wurde, dass Harry zu zittern begann. Das Kribbeln wurde zu heißen stechenden Blitzen, die auf seiner Haut zerbarsten und sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreiteten, bis jeder Millimeter seines Körpers in Flammen stand. Er hörte aus weiter Ferne, wie Dracos Stöhnen lauter, drängender wurde und dann war da dieser eine Moment des Innehaltens. Der Augenblick bevor der Sturm über ihnen beiden zusammenbrach. In diesem Augenblick flog ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, welches schon beim nächsten Wimpernschlag von der Intensität seines Höhepunktes fortgerissen wurde. Die ersten Schübe waren fast schmerzhaft, so hart kam er und Harry ächzte fassungslos. Er hörte, wie Draco plötzlich verstummte und beinahe erschüttert seinen Namen flüsterte, bevor er sich haltsuchend an ihn klammerte, während der Höhepunkt auch ihn erbeben ließ. Nie hatte Harry irgendetwas erotischer gefunden als das Gefühl - dieses kräftige, sündige Pulsieren - während Dracos Lust sich in ihn ergoss.

Es dauerte lange, bis beide endlich aufhörten zu zittern. Draco bewegte sich zuerst, zog sich zurück und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille. Harry hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und versuchte seine Atmung endlich auf einen weniger schwindelerregenden Level zu beruhigen.

"Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.", wisperte Draco in sein Haar.

"Hast du nicht.", antwortete Harry ebenso leise und sehr matt, obwohl er sicher war, dass er die nächsten Tage einige Probleme mit dem Sitzen haben würde und an das Quidditchtraining durfte er gar nicht erst denken.

"Lügner.", sagte Draco und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter.

Harry lächelte. "Gut, ein wenig vielleicht, aber glaub mir… DAS war es wert." Dann, nach einem Moment der lasterhaften Erinnerung, wurde sein Lächeln zu einem äußerst befriedigten Grinsen. "Merlin, war das geil."

Er spürte wie Draco an seiner Schulter lächelte und griff nach hinten um seine Hand in dessen blonden Strähnen zu schieben.

_Noch unanständigere Erinnerung aus!_

Obwohl die Stunde gerade einmal 30 Minuten alt war, entschuldigte Harry sich mit hochroten Ohren bei Madam Sprout und verschwand allereiligst auf die Toilette.

Hermine warf Draco einen weiteren langen Blick zu. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Gewissen meldete sich, während sie den Slytherin beobachtete. Draco sah Harry nach und machte sich nicht die Mühe sein plötzliches Lächeln zu verbergen. Er erntete einen Ellenbogenstoß von Pansy und - Hermine starrte ihn jetzt ganz offen unbehelligt an - wurde rot!

---

"Merlin sei Dank hab ich endlich alle Geschenke beisammen. Melissa hat es doch noch geschafft, mir die Insektensalbe für Mum zu besorgen.", sagte Ginny und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Bank fallen. Sie waren früh dran mit dem Mittagessen und die Große Halle war noch entsprechend leer.

Ein Hauch Traurigkeit schlich sich in Harrys Herz. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und wie es aussah, würde er es zum ersten Mal allein in Hogwarts verbringen müssen. Ginny sah ihm wohl an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Was machst du denn auf einmal für ein Gesicht? Es sind doch nur ein paar Tage, dann siehst du deinen Süßen wieder. Man, dich hat's aber echt erwischt."

"Das ist es nicht…", murmelte Harry. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu Rons leerem Platz.

"Oh", machte Ginny, als sie verstand. "Aber du kommst doch mit in den Fuchsbau, oder?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd sah Harry sie wieder an: "Das ist wohl keine so gute Idee."

"So ein Blödsinn!", widersprach Ginny eifrig, auch wenn sie insgeheim zugeben musste, dass sie sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Sie war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass auch dieses Weihnachten sein würde wie immer. Mit Harry!

"Hey… ähm… störe ich?" Draco klang, als fühle er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut und schaute Harry fast schon schüchtern an.

"Nein, tust du nicht.", antwortete Ginny und rutschte bereitwillig von Harry weg, doch Draco winkte ab. "Nein, nein, bleib ruhig sitzen." Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns ließ er sich auf Harrys anderer Seite nieder.

"Also… ich wollte…"

"Oh, wenn ich störe kann ich auch gehen.", bot Ginny schnell an und war schon halb aufgestanden, bevor Draco lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wo du Weihnachten bist." Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Harry.

"Ich… weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich hier."

Dracos Lächeln erlosch. "Allein?"

Mit einer etwas hilflosen Geste deutete Harry auf Rons Platz. "Sagen wir es mal so, ich denke nicht, dass ich im Fuchsbau willkommen bin."

"So ein Quatsch!", widersprach Ginny sofort.

"Also, wenn du hier bleibst werde ich versuchen Severus beizubringen, dass ich…"

"Du verbringst Weihnachten mit Snape?", rutschte es Harry heraus und er fragte sich, wer von ihnen nun schlechter dran war. Er, weil er in Hogwarts allein war oder Draco, der mit - Merlin bewahre! - Snape allein feiern musste.

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Draco: "Er ist mein Pate und mein Vormund bis ich volljährig bin. Außerdem will er unbedingt, dass ich seine Freundin kennen lerne."

Nun war es endgültig vorbei mit Harrys Fassung. "Snape hat eine… eine… FREUNDIN?"

"An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht so laut hier rumposaunen! Er will nämlich nicht, dass es jemand erfährt. Du weißt schon, sein jahrelang aufgebauter Ruf als griesgrämiger Kinderquäler würde doch darunter leiden." Draco lachte los, als er Harrys nur noch fassungsloseres Gesicht sah.

Tief in seinem Weltbild erschüttert - was dieses Schuljahr offensichtlich seine Hauptbeschäftigung war, neben Schweinkram mit welterschütternden neuen Freunden - blickte Harry an den noch verwaisten Lehrertisch.

"Siehst du, Harry, jetzt hast du keinen Grund mehr nicht mit zu uns zu kommen.", schaltete sich Ginny sogleich ein.

"Doch, zwei sogar. Sie heißen Hermine und Ron.", widersprach Harry und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht glücklich damit war.

"Eigentlich ist es nur ein Grund."

Sie fuhren herum, als Hermines leise Stimme sich in ihr Gespräch einschaltete. Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich im gleichen Maße, wie Dracos sich verschloss.

"Ich… also, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du da wärst… Weihnachten ist doch…", Hermine brach hilflos ab und machte einen zögernden Schritt auf sie zu.

Draco erhob sich. "Wir sehen uns später."

"Du musst wegen mir nicht gehen…", sagte Hermine schnell und fügte nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns an. "…Draco."

Die Überraschung war Draco deutlich anzusehen und stand Harrys in nichts nach. Dennoch verabschiedete der Slytherin sich - nach einer letzten schüchtern wirkenden Berührung von Harrys Schulter - und ging. Harry wusste, dass Draco sich nicht in das kommende Gespräch einmischen wollte. Doch wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, säße Draco noch immer neben ihm. Um ihm die Hand zu halten, denn wenn er der Wahrheit ins Auge blickte, hatte Harry wirklich Angst davor, was Hermine ihm zu sagen hatte.

In Anbetracht von Dracos Fehlen übernahm Ginny unbewusst seine Rolle und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Schenkel. Er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Mit eckig wirkenden Bewegungen ließ Hermine sich auf dem Platz nieder, wo Draco bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesessen hatte. Sie wirkte angespannt. Harry hatte jedoch nicht vor, es ihr irgendwie leichter zu machen und schwieg.

Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Sinistra traten ein und ließen sich am Lehrertisch nieder. Ihre leise Unterhaltung klang bruchstückhaft in der riesigen Halle. Erste vereinzelte Schüler fanden sich an ihren Haustischen ein.

Schließlich seufzte Hermine und hob den Blick. Harry kam nicht umhin erstaunt über die Angst in ihren Augen zu sein. "Hör zu, Harry. Ich… ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht… für dich da war…"

"Das brauchtest du auch nicht, Draco WAR für mich da.", unterbrach Harry sie und mit einem Mal wurde sowohl Hermine, als auch Ginny, als auch Harry selbst klar, wie verletzt er über das abweisende Verhalten derer war, die ihm eigentlich am nächsten sein sollten.

Betreten schwieg Hermine einen Augenblick. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als sie weitersprach: "Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war… ich habe… ich dachte nicht, dass…", sie atmete einmal tief durch, "…ich dachte nicht, dass Draco sich wirklich ändern könnte. Ich dachte nicht, dass er dich wirklich liebt! Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Ihre Entschuldigung war schon fast zweitrangig, denn Harrys Kopf war bei letzten Worten nach oben geschossen. Hermine dachte, dass Draco ihn liebe? Sicherlich, Harry wusste, dass Draco etwas für ihn empfand… aber das dieses große Wort schon wieder da war! Liebe!

"Wie… kommst du darauf?", stammelte er und seine Gedanken leisteten seinen Gefühlen bei ihrer wilden Achterbahnfahrt Gesellschaft.

Ein zittriges Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Lippen. "Das ist wohl kaum zu übersehen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man weiß, dass ihr beide… zusammen seid."

"Das stimmt. Selbst die hogwartsche Gerüchteschmiede ist jetzt endlich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass ihr was am Laufen habt…", meldete Ginny sich zu Wort.

"Woher weißt du denn das nun schon wieder?", entfuhr es Harry.

Ein schwaches Schulterzucken und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln waren die Antwort. "Pansy hat da so was erwähnt."

"Pansy Parkinson? Wann hast du denn mit der…?"

Harry wurde unterbrochen, als eine Traube Gryffindors am Tisch erschien. Genau genommen war es eine Traube Gryffindors, die ausschließlich aus seinen Zimmerkameraden bestand.

"Hallo Harry.", sagte Neville und fing sich einen verwilderten Blick von Ron, Seamus und Dean ein, bevor er sich setzte.

"Hallo Neville… hat der Auftauzauber gehalten?", erkundigte Harry sich höflich.

"Nein… nicht wirklich, wie es aussieht müssen wir nach Weihnachten noch mal ran." Neville bedachte Harry mit einem schüchternen Grinsen und wandte sich dann einer ebenso schüchternen Fünftklässlerin zu, die ihn mit hochrotem Kopf fragte, ob sie sich neben ihn setzen dürfte.

Hermine räusperte sich. "Also…?"

Harry wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, so leicht über das verletzende Verhalten Hermines hinwegzusehen. Denn die Enttäuschung war allgegenwärtig. Andererseits war es aber auch ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erleichterung, wieder mit ihr zu reden und so fragte er mit einem schmalen Grinsen: "Also kannst du mir in den Ferien bei den Verwandlungsaufgaben helfen?"

Ein so erleichtertes Lächeln - gepaart mit verdächtig feucht schimmernden Augen - flutete über Hermines Gesicht, dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte als zufrieden zu sein. Einzig der völlig verständnislose Blick, mit welchem Ron zuerst seine Schwester, dann Harry und zuletzt Hermine bedachte, trübte seine Laune.

Ende Teil I vom 24.12.

Tbc

Read and Review, please

---wink---


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo und ein schönes Sylvester!

Heute leider etwas später, aber wir hatten gestern Besuch und ich bin erst um 5.30 ins Bett gefallen. Meine Tochter wollte dann aber leider schon um 7.30 wieder aufstehen - stöhn!

Da ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr alle auf einer superschönen Party seid oder auch nur ganz gemütlich zu Hause feiert - jedenfalls keinen Gedanken an ff's verschwendet (es sei denn, ihr seid genauso krank wie ich) - werde ich mir an Neujahr einen Tag Pause genehmigen. Das nächste Update zu dieser Story gibt es also erst am 02.01.2008!

Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008 und dass all Eure Wünsche (und guten Vorsätze) auch in Erfüllung gehen!

Mein besonderer Dank (neben all den Schwarzlesern - hehe), geht heute an:

**Kasseopeia, zissy, night-kitten, none, Deedochan, Amunet und Leni4888!**

Seid mir nicht böse, dass es heute keine ausführlichen Antworten gibt, aber ich bin stehend ko und hab morgen auch noch einen Kindergeburtstag vor mir. Nächstes Jahr geht's ausführlicher weiter!

Ach - und nur als Warnung vorweg - dieses Chap ist nicht gebetat, also seid gewarnt ---gg---.

Alles, alles, alles Liebe

Eure euch zutiefst dankbare

Cassie

24. Dezember Teil II

---

Spontan hatte Draco beschlossen, dass es ihnen beiden nicht schaden würde so kurz vor Heilig Abend, die letzten Geschichtsstunden bei Binns zu schwänzen. Statt also dem einschläfernden Binns'schen Gelehre zuzuhören, fand Harry sich in Slytherin wieder. Auf Dracos Bett!

"Und du hast sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich über Weihnachten nicht hier bleibe?", erkundigte Harry sich ein weiteres Mal.

Draco stöhnte und drehte sich auf den Bauch um ihn ansehen zu können. "POTTER! Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich hören willst: Oh, Baby, nein, verlass mich nicht, ich ertrage keinen Tag ohne dich!"

Harry wurde rot.

"Aber das wirst du verdammt noch mal nicht von mir hören!" Er hob die Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys Lippen nach. "Nicht, weil es nicht so wäre… aber ich denke, Ginny hat Recht. Du solltest Weihnachten bei deinen Freunden feiern."

"Aber du bist allein mit… mit ihm.", brummte Harry und schnappte spielerisch nach Dracos Hand.

Knapp einer Fingeramputation entkommen, nahm Draco vorsichtshalber seine Hand zurück, um den Kopf darauf zu stützen. Er grinste. "Severus ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst." Er verstummte und schien über etwas nachzudenken. "Naja, zu mir jedenfalls nicht."

Harry brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. "Trotzdem… ich wäre lieber mit dir zusammen."

Draco seufzte nachsichtig. "Na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst werde ich Severus sagen, dass du Weihnachten mit uns…"

"WAS?", entfuhr es Harry heftig. Als er Dracos unverschämtes Grinsen sah und verstand, dass er ihn aufzog, verdüsterte sich seine Miene. "Ist gut, ich hab schon kapiert, dass du mich nicht hier haben willst."

"Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch.", antwortete Draco, griff nach Harrys T-Shirt und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Aber ich denke, es ist keine gute Idee die Weasley-Bande vor den Kopf zu stoßen…"

Er unterbrach Harrys protestierendes Brummen mit einem weiteren Kuss, bevor er fortfuhr. "Sie sind alles, was du noch an Familie hast und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass sie dir plötzlich egal sind."

Ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Nein, das sind sie auch nicht… es ist nur…"

"Du hast Schiss.", konstatierte Draco trocken.

Eigentlich rechnete er mit rigorosem Protest von Seiten Harrys und das Ausbleiben dieser typischen Reaktion machte Draco nachdrücklich deutlich, wie sehr Harry die Situation belastete.

"Hör zu. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir das Gespräch mit dem Rotschopf abnehmen… unterbrich mich nicht, immerhin hab ich ihn nicht Wiesel genannt… aber das kann ich nicht! Sieh es doch einmal so, wenn selbst deine Ex-Freundin sich mit uns beiden abfinden kann, wird We… Ron… das doch auch können. Immerhin ist er dein Freund."

Mit gesenktem Kopf zupfte Harry an Dracos Bettdecke herum und dachte über dessen Worte nach.

"Vielleicht wartet er einfach nur darauf, dass du es ihm erklärst.", fuhr Draco fort.

"Was denn erklären?"

"Dass du auf einmal schwul bist und nicht mit ihm in die Kiste gehst?"

"BAH! DRACO!" Harry schmiss mit einem der in dunkelgrünem - schweineteuren! - Seide bezogenen Kissen nach ihm. "Ron ist mein bester Freund! Das wäre ja fast so was wie… Inzest."

Draco zog einen Flunsch. "Ach, dann bin ich also nicht dein bester Freund?"

Unvermittelt wurde Harry ernst und schaute Draco lange an. Er wusste, dass Draco ihn mit dieser Frage nur ärgern wollte, dennoch hatte Harry das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen. Obgleich er nicht wusste, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Immerhin war das zwischen ihnen noch sehr frisch und… Rigoros wischte Harry seine Bedenken beiseite. Zum Grübeln hatte er später noch Zeit genug.

Er rutschte näher an Draco heran und schob eine Hand in dessen Nacken. Langsam brachte er ihre Gesichter sehr nah aneinander. Dracos Blick wurde fragend, Harry kannte mittlerweile die Bedeutung der sich verdunkelnden Augen des Slytherins. Eben waren sie noch von einem so hellen grau, dass sie fast silbern wirkten, nun glichen sie mehr und mehr einer wirbelnden Sturmfront und er wusste, dass es in Dracos Inneren genau so aussah. "Nein", wisperte Harry und ließ seine Lippen über Dracos wandern. "Du bist nicht mein bester Freund… du bist mein Leben."

Dracos überraschtes Luftholen ging in Harrys Kuss unter und für lange Zeit waren das die letzten Worte, welche in dem stillen Slytherin-Schlafsaal fielen.

---

"Was wirst du morgen machen?", fragte Harry irgendwann.

Der Arm um seine Taille verstärkte seinen Griff und Draco bewegte sich neben ihm. Sein warmer Atem glitt über Harrys Nacken während er leise antwortete: "Ich schätze, werde ich noch mal nach Hogsmeade gehen, vielleicht auch in die Winkelgasse, mal sehen. Mir fehlt noch ein Geschenk für Severus' Freundin. Sie kommt ja zum Glück erst morgen Abend. "

"Du schenkst Snapes Freundin was zu Weihnachten? Wow, ich stelle fest, dass einige Dinge wohl wirklich nicht so sind, wie ich sie mir ausgemalt habe."

Draco stemmte sich auf hoch und blickte auf Harry hinunter. Sanft ließ er seine Hand über Harrys nackte Brust wandern. "Ach, gerade du solltest doch jetzt begriffen haben, dass jede Medaille zwei Seiten hat."

"In diesem Fall wohl eher, dass selbst ein Slytherin ein Mensch ist.", grinste Harry.

Besagter Slytherin zog die Nase kraus. "Sag's nicht weiter, sonst ist unser schöner, mieser Ruf dahin."

"Ja, das wäre ja eine Schande, die die Welt nicht verkraften würde."

"Höre ich da leichten Spott heraus, Potter? Ich sage nur, für einen Gryffindor bist du ein ziemlicher Schisshase, sonst würdest du dich nicht vor einer Woche mit deinen Freunden drücken wollen." Dracos Grinsen wurde überheblich. "Ich meine, ich verstehe natürlich, dass du meine Gesellschaft denen deiner Gryffindor-Freunde vorziehst… wer würde das denn nicht… aber es ist nur eine Woche und an Neujahr sehen wir uns wieder."

"Neujahr…", sagte Harry und vergaß sogar Draco für seine Arroganz zu strafen. "Dann bin ich an Silvester ja auch allein."

Dracos Blick wurde sehr weich als er sich hinunterbeugte um Harry zu küssen. "Nur noch dieses Jahr, nächstes Mal feiern wir zusammen."

Harrys Herz schlug einen verdächtigen Salto, als ihm die Bedeutung von Dracos Worten bewusst wurde und plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr beschwingt. Es war ein zarter, sanfter Kuss und Harry genoss ihn in vollen Zügen. Doch viel zu schnell trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Er blickte in Dracos amüsiert funkelnde Augen und wurde tatsächlich rot, als dieser sagte: "Ich entnehme deiner Äußerung über den Jahreswechsel, dass du an deiner romantischen Ader arbeiten wirst? Ich erwarte in Zukunft etwas mehr Engagement, als ein Date in einer zerfallenen Hütte!"

Leider hatte Harry auf diese Feststellung keine passende Antwort parat. Er beschloss unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie muss ich mir Snapes Freundin vorstellen? Eine eiskalte, schwarzhaarige, bleiche Aristokratin aus Durmstrang?"

Er bekam für diese Vermutung einen nicht gerade zärtlichen Schlag auf seine entblößte Bauchdecke und krümmte sich erschrocken zusammen.

"Du würdest dich wundern, nach alledem, was Severus erzählt hat, ist sie klein, blond, ziemlich kurvig und war auf irgendeiner schweizerischen Privatschule."

"Gütiger Himmel, das kann echt nur ein Traum sein!", entfuhr es Harry in gespieltem Entsetzen.

Lautes Pochen an der Schlafsaaltür ließ beide zusammenfahren. Pansys Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihnen herein. "Steht auf, sie kommen!"

Draco seufzte und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Für einen Augenblick - in welchem Harry den Anblick eines splitterfasernackten Slytherin genoss - vergass er sogar zu fragen, was Pansy meinte.

Glücklicherweise unterrichtete Draco ihn auch sogleich davon. "Steh auf, Potter! Die anderen Slytherins sind vom Unterricht zurück. Es ist also Zeit für dich zu gehen."

Mit einer genügenden Portion Bedauern kroch Harry ebenfalls aus dem warmen Bett. Sie waren rasch angezogen und Draco reichte ihm seine Tarnumhang. Harry ergriff ihn und stahl Draco noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor er hinter ihm zur Tür ging. Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sie feststellten, denn kaum, dass Draco die Tür öffnete, schob sich Blaise an ihm vorbei und schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um.

"Falls du dein Hirn suchst, Zabini, sieh unter dem Bett nach, das ist eine Ritze in den Dielen."

"Malfoy, hab ich dir nicht verboten unter meinem Bett rumzulungern? Also, sag schon, WER WAR ES? Und erzähl mir nicht, du hattest Migräne und hast dich hier drin drei Stunden lang nur ausgeruht."

"Pansy, wer sonst.", antwortete Draco kaltschnäuzig.

"Sicher, war es Pansy. Wie komme ich auch darauf, dass ich jemand anderen - schwarzhaarigen - hier erwartet hätte?" Blaise grinste und Harry stellte fest, dass die Frotzeleien zwischen ihnen gutmütig und vertraut klangen.

Harry schob sich an Draco vorbei, griff noch einmal nach dessen Hand, bevor er eilig den Schlafsaal verließ. Im Hinausgehen hörte er Zabini und Draco reden, sie waren mittlerweile bei ihren Plänen für die Feiertage angekommen.

Niemand bemerkte Harry, als er mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins durchquerte und das, obwohl dieser gut besucht war. Glücklicherweise war der Ausgang von den drei reich verzierten Säulen verborgen und so gelang es Harry ebenso ungesehen hinauszukommen.

Dafür bekam er fast einen Herzkasper, als er Pansy fand, welche gegenüber dem Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum an der Wand lehnte und offenbar auf ihn wartete. "Potter.", sagte sie und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Ihre dunklen Augen huschten suchend über Harry hinweg.

Er wartete jedoch, bis sich die Wand hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, bevor er sich die Kapuze des Tarnumhanges vom Kopf zog. "Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt."

Pansy lächelte und Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie eigentlich ganz gut aussah, wenn sie nicht gerade eine Miene der tiefsten, abscheulichen Depression zur Schau trug.

Sie hielt ihm etwas entgegen, was in einen grün-silbernen Slytherin-Schal eingeschlagen war. "Kannst du das der kleinen Weasley geben? Sie wollte es sich über die Feiertage ausleihen."

Er musste wohl ziemlich verdattert ausgesehen haben, denn Pansys Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Nimm schon, ich verspreche, es beißt nicht."

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Traumatisator."

"Ein was?"

"Ein Trauma… einfach gesagt, ein Ding, mit dem man Träume erschaffen kann. Ziemlich reale Träume. Wenn ich deine Ex richtig verstanden hab, will sie sich an irgendjemandem für einen Scherzartikel rächen?" Pansy machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht und es war klar, dass Ginny ihr nicht wirklich erzählt hatte, um welchen Scherzartikel es sich dabei handelte. Allerdings hatte Harry da eine unbestimmte Ahnung, dass sein monströser Adventskalender dabei die ein oder andere Rolle spielen dürfte.

Er nahm Pansy den Traumatisator ab und verstaute ihn sorgfältig in der Tasche seines Umhanges. "Wann habt ihr das denn besprochen?", erkundigte Harry sich verwundert. Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, neulich irgendwann."

"Aha.", kommentierte Harry die präzise und ausführliche Antwort. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens verabschiedete Harry sich: "Also dann wünsche ich dir ein schönes Fest. Wo feierst du denn?"

Pansy sah ihn komisch an und antwortete sehr leise. "Hier?"

"Oh.", sagte Harry und ihm fiel siedend heiß ein, dass auch Pansys Eltern ihre Gefolgschaft zu Lord Voldemort mit einem sehr unschönen Tod hatten bezahlen müssen. Harry wurde rot und murmelte eine verlegene Entschuldigung.

Mit einem Kopfnicken überging Pansy seinen Faux pas und verabschiedete sich. Harry sah ihr peinlich berührt nach, bis der Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum sich hinter ihr schloss. Erst dann verbarg er auch sein Gesicht wieder unter dem Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Rückweg nach Gryffindor.

---

Während man am Vormittag oder auch noch beim Mittagessen nichts davon bemerkt hatte, dass es Zeit für die Abfahrt nach Hause wurde, herrschte beim Abendessen das alljährlichen weihnachtlichen Chaos. Man unterhielt sich lautstark über die Pläne während der Feiertage, prahlte damit, das man schon wusste, was man geschenkt bekommen würde. Und versicherte natürlich, dass man Hogwarts überhaupt nicht vermisse!!! Wieder und wieder und immer wieder.

Harry hockte zusammengesunken am Tisch und brachte es nicht über sich, sich von Ginnys guter Laune anstecken zu lassen. Selbst, nachdem er ihr mittlerweile den Traumatisator gegeben hatte und sich sein Verdacht bestätigte, dass Ginny einen Anschlag auf den Seelenfrieden ihrer Zwillingsbrüder plante.

Ihm war sterbenselend zumute, sobald er nur daran dachte, wie Fred und George reagieren würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er mit einem Slytherin zusammen war. Nein - nur um es noch einmal zu erwähnen - mit DEM Slytherin. Eine Steigerung war eigentlich nur noch möglich, wenn Snape ihm plötzlich seine unsterbliche Liebe erklären würde. Harry stöhnte und genehmigte sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. SOLCHE Gedanken trugen nun wirklich nicht dazu bei, dass sein Befinden in nächster Zeit den grünen Bereich erreichen würde.

Auch Dracos wissendes Grinsen, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen und das taten sie oft, und seine Lippen, die das Wort 'FEIGLING' formten, als Ron sich neben ihm niederließ, waren wenig erbaulich.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt schon fertig gepackt…", sagte Hermine und kletterte gutgelaunt neben Ron auf die Bank.

"Na klar und eine extra Überraschung für meine geliebten Brüder hab ich auch schon dabei.", grinste Ginny mit winzigen teuflischen Glimmen in den Augen.

Weder Ron noch Harry antworteten und so ergriff Ginny erneut das Wort. "Und, Harry, hast du dich jetzt endlich entschlossen mit in den Fuchsbau zu kommen?"

Harry warf Ron einen unsicheren Blick zu. Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Santa Clause in einem beängstigend weihnachtlich geschmücktem Schlittengespann - oh du meine Güte, das Lied von Rudolph dem rotnasigen Rentier war wirklich nicht übertrieben! - plötzlich von der Decke der Großen Halle hinabsauste. Mit seinem tiefen Bariton donnerte er "FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN" und flog so dicht über den Köpfen der Schüler vorbei, dass es dem ein oder anderen gehörig die Frisur ruinierte.

Harry vergaß vor lauter Schreck zu kauen und verschluckte sich prompt. Bevor ein elementarer Hustenanfall ihn schüttelte, warf er einen weiteren Blick zu Draco und stellte fest, dass dieser von einem noch immer "FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN!" brüllenden Santa Clause gänzlich unbeeindruckt blieb. Harry begann zu husten.

Überhaupt schien tatsächlich Harry der Einzige zu sein, der Santa Clause bei seinem Kamikazeflug durch die Halle beobachtete. Einzig Pansy wischte sich das Pony aus der Stirn, welches der Santa Claus'sche Fahrtwind ihr ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Und Dumbledore ließ gerade rechtzeitig sein Messer unter den Tisch fallen, wonach er sich sofort bückte, um einer Enthauptung zu entgehen. Harry hustete munter weiter. Prof. Trewlaney blickte Santa Clause verträumt hinterher, was Harry allerdings nicht wirklich verwunderte, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sibyll mal wieder in einer ihrer detailreichen Todesomen bezüglich seiner Person schwelgte. Noch mehr Gehuste.

Endlich erbarmte Ginny sich und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich durch das Verschlucken vor einer Antwort drücken kannst, mein Lieber! Also, kommst du nun mit in den Fuchsbau, oder nicht?"

Santa Clause vollführte samt Schlitten eine wahnwitzige Kehrtwende, welche Snape fast seinen Skalp gekostete, und raste direkt über den Gryffindortisch hinweg. Harry meinte zu sehen, wie ein Schneeball auf Ron hinabsauste. War sich dessen aber nicht sicher, denn im nächsten Augenblick ging er formvollendet in Deckung vor Rudolphs harten Hufen.

Ginnys Blick wurde bedrohlich: "Harry Potter! Antworte! Sofort!"

"Ich denke immer noch, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich hier bliebe, aber….", brachte Harry noch halb unter dem Tisch liegend hervor. Er sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um Zeuge von Rons überraschender Reaktion zu werde.

Rons Kopf schnippte nach oben und er schaute Harry das erste Mal seit Tagen - ach was, Wochen! - in die Augen. "Du… du willst nicht mitkommen?", fragte er entgeistert. "Aber Mom und Dad rechnen doch mit dir und Fred und George und Bill und Fleur und Charlie und…" Ron unterbrach sich.

"Du?", ergänzte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

Verlegen und sichtlich nicht einverstanden damit, dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war, nickte Ron schließlich. Harry war plötzlich ähnlich leicht zumute wie nach Dracos erstem Kuss und er strahlte Ron über beide Ohren an, was dessen Verlegenheit noch steigerte.

"Bin's ja gewohnt, dass du an Weihnachten da bist…", nuschelte er, "…ist ja sonst auch irgendwie kein richtiges Weihnachten, wenn die Familie nicht zusammen ist."

Eilig griff Ron nach einer Pastete und rutschte viel zu nah an Seamus heran, als dass es unauffällig wäre, während er den Iren nach den Kartoffeln fragte. Hermine betrachtete Ron mit einem Blick, als wolle sie sich in der nächsten Sekunde auf ihn werfen und bewusstlos knutschen.

"Ron, das war mit Abstand das Wundervollste, was ich jemals von dir gehört habe.", sagte Ginny und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schniefen.

Auch Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals und schaute dankbar zu Santa Clause hinauf. Der Weihnachtsmann zwinkerte ihm gutgelaunt zu und verschwand nach einem letzten Rundflug über den Tisch der Slytherins im Nichts.

"Hört schon auf!", murmelte Ron und stopfte sich engagiert ein Viertelpfund Pastete in den Mund, sei es auch nur, um weiteren Kommentaren zu entgehen.

"Ich hätte mir keine bessere Familie wünschen.", wisperte Harry so leise, dass nur Ron und Ginny es hörten. Das nächste Mal, als Harrys Blick dem von Draco begegnete, war er sichtlich gelöster und Draco nickte.

Knapp 12 Stunden vor der Bescherung im Fuchsbau hatte es also Harry Potter doch noch geschafft, in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen. Auch wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass das klärende Gespräch mit Ron noch vor ihm lag. Dennoch war es eindeutig ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, dass Ron ihn an Weihnachten dabeihaben wollte, selbst wenn der Weihnachtsmann persönlich etwas nachhelfen musste. Doch Ron wollte, dass Weihnachten so war wie immer, als hätte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert.

So als hätte Harry nicht mit seiner Schwester Schluss gemacht, wäre von einem Tag auf den anderen schwul geworden und hätte sich nicht von seinem bisherigen Erzfeind flachlegen lassen.

Harry schluckte, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte er Ron eigentlich kaum verdenken, dass er sauer war. Immerhin hatte er keine Zeit gehabt sich allmählich an Harrys geänderte Prioritäten zu gewöhnen, sondern war quasi im Minutentakt mit neuen Enthüllungen konfrontierte worden.

Harry versprach Ron im Stillen eine wirklich gute Erklärung.

Die er sich noch würde überlegen müssen.

Nach dem Abendessen und der Weihnachtsansprache Dumbledores brach schnell die allgemeine Hektik der herannahenden Abreise aus. Der Großteil der Schüler versammelte sich inklusive Gepäck in der Eingangshalle, um sodann von Hagrid und einigen der Professoren zum Hogwarts-Express begleitet zu werden. Nur wenige Schüler blieben zurück und Harry warf Draco einen letzten bedauernden Blick zu, als er mit seiner Tasche über der Schulter auf den Ausgang zustrebte. Draco grinste und legte Pansy den Arm um die Schulter.

"Daran muss ich mich also wirklich gewöhnen?", murmelte Ron verlegen an seiner Seite.

"Ja, Ron, ich hoffe, dass du das eines Tages tust.", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

Ron seufzte gequält, brachte aber schlussendlich sogar ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. "Na, da wirst du mir vorher noch einiges erklären müssen."

"So lange bis es endlich in deinen Dickschädel reingeht, verlass dich drauf."

Ginny hakte sich bei Harry ein und Ron wurde plötzlich der Möglichkeit auf eine passende Antwort beraubt, denn Hermine erschien an seiner Seite und folgte Ginnys Beispiel. "Nun, wie es scheint, weißt du ja ziemlich genau, wie ich mich bei Draco fühle.", kommentierte Harry hinterlistig Rons röter werdende Wangen.

Prompt wurden nicht nur Rons Wangen, sondern sein kompletter Kopf inklusive Ohren und Hals so rot, dass er schon merkwürdige Blicke ihrer Schulkameraden auf sich zogen. Auch Hermine hatte eine - nun - gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen. Ginny tätschelte ihrem Bruder fürsorglich den Arm, bevor auch sie noch einmal einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurückwarf. Sie winkte und drehte sich dann schnell wieder um, zog Harry unbarmherzig in den Strom Schüler hinein, welche auf den Ausgang zustrebten.

---

Die Reise zum Fuchsbau und damit zu Rons Familie war so entspannt, wie Harry es sich seit seinem Outing nicht hatte vorstellen können. Es war sicherlich ein zwiegespaltenes Gefühl, denn einerseits bedrückte es ihn, dass er an Weihnachten nicht mit Draco zusammen war. Harry verzog die Miene ob der unerwarteten Sentimentalität. Er konnte praktisch Dracos höhnende Stimme hören, die ihn einen 'verkappten Hufflepuff' schimpfte. Die Grimasse wurde zu einem Lächeln während er an den Slytherin dachte.

"Ich wette 10 Galleonen, dass ich errate, was du gerade denkst.", grinste Hermine und Harry wurde rot.

"Das würde selbst ich erraten, auch wenn ich es mir gar nicht so deutlich vorstellen möchte.", brummelte Ron und schob sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund - den er schon wieder wer weiß woher hatte!

"Ist ja gut.", murrte Harry verlegen. Dennoch freute es ihn, als Hermine und Ron anfingen zu lachen.

Allerdings gab es eine Sache, die ihn belastete und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis darüber zu sprechen, kaum, dass Ginny die Abteiltür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Sie hockte sich neben ihn auf dem Sitz und kramte in ihrer Tasche. "Sag mal, Ginny…?"

"Hmm?", machte sie ohne aufzusehen.

"Was sagen wir denn deinen Eltern?" Seit geraumer Zeit - ungefähr seit dem Moment als klar war, dass er auch dieses Jahr Weihnachten im Fuchsbau feiern würde, war auch dies ein Problem, was Harry nicht in Ruhe ließ. Molly und Arthur waren so stolz darauf, dass er mit Ginny zusammen war und Harry hegte sogar den heimlichen Verdacht, dass Molly schon das ein oder andere Babyjäckchen häkelte.

"Sag ihnen, wie es ist.", antwortete Ginny halbherzig und schien endlich gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte. Ein Münze der DA, wie Harry im selben Moment erstaunt feststellte.

"Was? Er soll ihnen sagen, dass er dich für nen Kerl verlassen hat? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Fred und George dich damit aufziehen werden, Schwesterherz." ,warf Ron kauend ein.

Ginny zog halbherzig eine Grimasse, bevor sie plötzlich aufschaute und ein beängstigend diabolisches Lächeln an den Tag legte. "Ach, das lass mal meine Sorgen sein, Ron. Irgend etwas sagt mir, dass die Beiden andere Dinge im Kopf haben werden als mich zu ärgern - muahahaha."

Harry beäugte Ginny schockiert, die zuckte nach einem letzten fiesen Augenbrauenwackeln - was Draco den Tränen nahe gebracht hätte vor lauter Stolz - die Schultern und nahm nun ihren Zauberstab zur Hand um die Oberfläche der Münze zu berühren.

"Sag mal, was genau machst du da eigentlich?", wollte Hermine wissen und beugte sich vor.

Ginny schloss ihre Hand über der Münze. "Ihr müsst auch nicht alles wissen, liebe Leute!"

"Aha.", sagte Hermine und zu Harrys völliger Verwirrung grinste sie und schien mit Ginnys Antwort tatsächlich zufrieden zu sein. Er blickte Ginny an, doch die war schon wieder mit ihrer Münze beschäftigt.

"Und da wundert sich noch einer, warum ich auf Kerle stehe.", brummelte er leise.

Ron reichte ihm einen Schokofrosch und erkundigt sich - ein bisschen unsicher - ob Harry jetzt überhaupt noch Snape explodiert mit ihm spielen dürfte.

Harry fand, das dürfe er.

Ron hatte ihn gerade - zum zweiten Mal - geschlagen, als dieser so unvermittelt das Thema von dem Spiel-Slytherin auf den echten Slytherin brachte, dass Harry drei Sekunde brauchte um zu verstehen, was Ron von ihm wollte.

"Und? Macht er dich wirklich glücklich?" Ron fixierte die Karten in seiner Hand. Einzig seine roten Ohrspitzen verrieten sein Unwohlsein.

"Ich…", Harry schluckte und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny den Blick von ihrer Münze hob. "Ja, Ron. Ja, das tut er."

"Gut.", sagte Ron, dann, nachdem er eine Karte abgelegte hatte, "Und muss ich jetzt nett zu ihm sein?"

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verbeißen und auch Ginny lächelte ihre Münze an. "Nein, Ron. Das brauchst du nicht. Nur, nenn ihn nicht mehr Frettchen."

"Ok.", sagte Ron und schlug Harry zum dritten Mal. "Mehr will ich für den Anfang gar nicht wissen."

---

Sofern Harry sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, der restlichen Weasley-Familie mitzuteilen, dass er und Ginny nicht mehr zusammen waren, wurden diese Grübeleien schnell von der hektischen Betriebsamkeit im Fuchsbau unterbunden.

Kurz nach ihnen trafen die Zwillinge ein, einen ganzen Koffer voll neuer Entwicklungen im Gepäck, was Molly schon - bevor Fred und George das Haus überhaupt betreten hatten - an den Rand eines urwüchsigen Nervenzusammenbruches brachte.

Bill und Fleur kamen mit Gabrielle und einer kaum zu verhehlenden guten Nachricht. Denn, obwohl sie es eigentlich noch geheim halten wollten, musste Bill dann doch erklären, warum die arme Fleur die meiste Zeit des Abends auf - nein, vor - der Toilette verbringen musste.

Molly und Arthur waren außer sich vor Freude und Ginny flüsterte Harry in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu, dass ihre Mutter ja jetzt wenigstens Verwendung für die Babyjäckchen hätte.

Charlie brachte seine neue Freundin inklusive deren 4jähriger Tochter mit, welche sofort von einer begeisterten Gabrielle mit Beschlag belegt wurde.

Kurz gesagt, herrschte im Fuchsbau mehr als nur helle Aufregung und der Nachmittag verflog zwischen all den Neuigkeiten, die jeder loswerden wollte. Man gab sich der Erprobung der neuesten Erfindungen von Fred und George hin und der allgemeinen Freude, dass man sich endlich einmal wieder sah. Mehr als einmal wackelten und knirschten die Wände, wenn das Gelächter einen neuen Rekord erreichte.

Es kam Harry vor, als hätte er gerade erst vor einem Augenblick seinen Koffer in Rons Zimmer gehievt, da scheuchte Molly sie alle zuerst aus der Küche - um wenigstens das Essen ungehindert auf den Tisch zu bekommen - und dann aus dem Wohnzimmer wieder in die Küche, damit sie endlich anfingen zu essen.

Harry fand sich auf seinem Platz zwischen Ron und Ginny wieder und erst, als er sich den ersten Bissen von Mollys Spinatpastete in den Mund schob, fiel ihm auf, dass er den ganzen Nachmittag nicht an Draco gedacht hatte. Ein wenig erschrocken senkte er den Blick und konnte sich eines leisen Schuldgefühles nicht erwehren.

"He, alles ok?", fragte Ginny besorgt und griff automatisch nach seinem Arm.

"Jaah. Schon, es ist nur…", er unterbrach sich. Es war nicht unbedingt besonders taktvoll, seiner Exfreundin von der neuen Liebe vorzuschwärmen.

Ginny schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. "Lass mich raten? Draco?"

Ein etwas klägliches Nicken ging Harrys Antwort voraus: "Mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass ich seit ich hier bin noch nicht an ihn gedacht… Merlin, Ginny, es tut mir leid, das ist jetzt so was von kitschig." Er lächelte entschuldigend.

Energisch klapste Ginny ihm auf den Arm und grinste breit: "Ach, glaub mir, das ist bei dem Trubel hier normal, ich hatte auch noch keine Zeit an…oohhh!" Erschrocken presste sie sich die Hand auf den Mund und wurde knallrot, während Harry praktisch die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. "Ginny!", brachte er halb amüsiert, halb entsetzt heraus.

Fred und George schienen mitbekommen zu haben, dass etwas vor sich ging und plötzlich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill am Tisch.

"Viel Glück, Alter.", murmelte Ron an seiner anderen Seite und warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Harry schluckte. Das war er also, der Augenblick der Wahrheit.

"Was ist los? Müsst ihr uns vielleicht auch etwas sagen?", erkundigte Fred sich interessiert und tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit seinem Zwilling. George summte unverkennbar die Melodie des Hochzeitswalzers vor sich hin. Harry wurde sterbenselend zumute und auch Ginny verging das Lachen.

"Äh… nein?", versuchte er es mit einer halbherzigen Lüge.

"Sicher doch, warum ist meine Schwester dann so knallrot und hat bis vor 10 Sekunden noch so ein leicht manisches Grinsen im Gesicht gehabt?", wollte George wissen.

"Obwohl, denkst du, das Grinsen hat nicht nur weihnachtliche Gründe? Immerhin hab ich heute selbst Malfoy schon blöd grienend rumrennen sehen.", warf Fred ein. Ron verschluckte sich ganz spontan.

Fleur verschwand mit einem würgenden Geräusch auf der Toilette. Harry hatte sich ihr niemals so nah gefühlt!

"Es… es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt.", fing Ginny schließlich an und griff unter dem Tisch nach Harrys Hand.

"Neeeiiiinn?", machte Fred und tat überrascht. "Soll das heißen, ihr seid schon verheiratet und habt drei Kinder mit fürchterlichen Namen, von denen wir nichts wissen?"

"Ach, Fred!", tadelte Molly, doch Harry glaubte ein unheimliches Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Er dachte an Draco. Ginny drückte seine Hand und sie sahen sich an. Dann atmete Harry entschlossen durch. "Ok, hört zu…", begann er, obwohl die Aufmerksamkeit aller sowieso schon auf ihm und Ginny ruhte. Von Fleur einmal abgesehen, die ein gedämpftes Stöhnen von sich gab.

"Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, was wir euch sagen müssen…", Molly wollte schon zu einem gerührten 'AAAAAHHH!' ansetzen und nach ihrem Taschentuch greifen, was Harry mit einer energischen Handbewegung zu verhindern wusste. "…Es ist nicht das, was ihr denkt. Ginny und ich…."

"Wir werden definitiv nicht heiraten.", schaltete Ginny sich ein. Ihre Stimme klang fest.

Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, bevor Arthur etwas zögerlich sagte: "Nun ja… heutzutage muss man ja nicht gleich heiraten, es ist doch nichts Schlimmes daran nur so zusammen…"

"Dad.", unterbrach Ginny ihn.

"Wir haben uns getrennt.", brachte Harry schließlich heraus und unterdrückte den Drang sich beide Arme über den Kopf zu werfen und sich Schutz suchend unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

"Ge-trennt?", wiederholte George und es schien, als wäre ihm die Bedeutung dieses Wortes nicht ganz klar.

"Ja. Getrennt. Schluss gemacht. Harry und ich sind kein Paar mehr." Ginny quetschte Harrys Finger so fest, dass es wehtat. Trotzdem war er dankbar für ihre Nähe.

"Aber.", warf Charlie ein und wirkte ebenso geschockt wie der Rest der Anwesenden.

"Aber.", sagte Molly und zückte nun doch noch ihr Taschentuch.

"Aber.", warf Ron ein und fing sich einen verwirrten Blick seitens Harry und Ginny ein. "Aber sie sind immer noch Freunde."

Dankbar nickte Harry ihm zu und Ron grinste. "So, und nun mach gleich weiter! Die Gesichter waren schon gut, aber der Knaller kommt erst noch."

"RON!", rief Hermine empört und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

"Autsch! Was denn? Ist doch wahr!", verteidigte Ron sich noch immer grinsend, bevor er sich wieder an Harry wandte. "Tut mir leid, Harry, aber da musst du jetzt durch! Sieh es als Rache dafür an, dass du mir so was antust." Sein breites Grinsen widersprach den hart klingenden Worten und Harry wusste, dass Ron ihm längst verziehen hatte.

Gespannte Gesichter blickten ihn an.

"Sag es ihnen, Harry.", flüsterte Ginny und entließ endlich seine Hand aus ihrem Klammergriff. Aufmunternd tätschelte sie statt dessen seinen Schenkel.

"Ja, Harry, sag es uns. Was hat Ginny getan?", wollte George wissen und griff nach seinem Butterbier.

"Nichts. Es liegt nicht an Ginny, es liegt an mir, ich…"

"Ooohhh! Übel! Der absolute Klassiker.", stöhnte Fred ergriffen.

"FRED!", tadelte Molly empört, doch - welch Überraschung - überhörte Fred ihren warnenden Unterton und plapperte stattdessen an Ginny gewandt weiter: "Ich hab dir ja schon immer gesagt, dass du nicht so zickig sein sollst! Das hält kein Mann auf Dauer aus! Sag schon, was hast du gemacht? Die Migränenummer abgezogen?"

"WAS?", schnappte Ginny entsetzt und bekam rote Wangen.

"Nein, Leute, bitte, hört mir doch mal zu, ich…", versuchte Harry vergeblich sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

"Nein, warte, ich weiß es, du hast diese peinliche Schatz-ich-kann-jetzt-nicht-ich-hab-meine-Tage-und-blute-wie-ein-Schwein-Nummer abgezogen!"

"FRED!", rief Molly nun wirklich böse.

"FRED!", kreischte Ginny los und griff nach dem erstbesten, was sie ihrem Bruder an den Kopf schmeißen konnte, einem Brotmesser.

Harry verhinderte Freds unschönen Tod in allerletzter Sekunde und hielt Ginnys Wurfhand fest, während er laut aber deutlich in die Runde sprach: "Ginny hat wirklich nichts falsch gemacht! Es ist nur so… ich habe einen Freund! Einen männlichen Freund! Ich hoffe, das war deutlich genug."

Stille senkte sich über den Tisch, nur unterbrochen von dem leisen Klappern, mit welchem Harry Ginny endgültig das Brotmesser entwendete.

Während alle Anwesenden Harry anstarrten, beäugte George seine Flasche Butterbier mit einem zutiefst argwöhnischen Blick. "Sag mal, Fred, was hast du mir in das Bier getan? Ich hab grad gedacht, Harry hätte gesagt, dass er es neuerdings mit Kerlen treibt."

"GEORGE!", fuhr Charlie erschrocken auf und hielt seiner Stieftochter in spe die Ohren zu. "Es sind Kinder anwesend!"

"Genau das hab ich gesagt, George.", murrte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Welsch ein Verlust für die Damenweld…", sagte Fleur bedauernd und schüttelte ihre langen Haare. "Aber sag mir… Härry… wer ist dein Freund? Isch wedde, es ist dieser 'übsche Blonde aus Slytherin, nischt wa'r? Der 'at disch doch schon bei dem Trimagischen Turnier kaum aus den Augen gelassen."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter.

"Ooohh, isch weiß, er wirkt ein bisschen kü'l, aber sagt man das nischt so: Kü'le Schale, 'eißer Kern?" Bill starrte seine Frau an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

George gab einen winselnden Laut von sich. Und Fred betrachtete Fleur ziemlich neidisch, während sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Toilette flitzte.

Der Einzige, der wirklich Freude hatte, war offensichtlich Ron, denn er betrachtete jeden einzelnen seiner Familie mit einem breiten, sehr zufriedenen - und nur ein ganz klein wenig schadenfrohen - Grinsen.

"Du… du… du… du meinst, du bist mit Lucius' Sohn zusammen?", brachte Arthur heraus und wurde verdächtig blass um die Nasenspitze.

Harry seufzte. "Ob ihr es glauben wollt oder nicht: JA! Und Draco hat sich wirklich verändert."

"Dra-co?", wimmerte George.

"Ja, DRACO. Soll ich meinen Freund vielleicht weiterhin Malfoy nennen?"

"Dra-co Mal-foy?" Noch mehr Winseln.

Harry stöhnte.

Und Ron?

Ron brach in anhaltendes Gelächter aus. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden wanderten von Harry zu Ron, der sich auf die Schenkel klopfte und so knallrot im Gesicht war, dass Hermine Angst bekam sein Schädel würde einfach explodieren. Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Schenkel. Tränen liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen und er lachte nur noch lauter, als Fleur von der Toilette zurück war und fragte, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht behalten hatte.

Geschlagene fünf Minuten lang war Rons Gelächter alles, was im Fuchsbau zu hören war und Harry war ein winziges Bisschen angefressen.

Gerade als Harry überlegte, ob er nicht auf der Stelle zurück nach Hogwarts reisen sollte - übler als diese Weasley'sche Inquisition mit einem offenbar durchgedrehten Ron konnte auch ein Abend mit Snape… gut, das war jetzt doch etwas übertrieben - jedenfalls verhinderte Ron seine vorzeitige Abreise. Er packte nämlich plötzlich Harrys Kopf mit beiden Händen und drückte ihm einen laut schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. Dann strahlte er ihn glücklich an: "Harry! Ich danke dir dafür, dass ich es noch erleben darf, dass Fred und George praktisch sprachlos sind! Dafür kann ich dir sogar verzeihen, dass du Malfoy flachlegst!"

"RON!", kreischten Charlie - wieder mit den Händen auf den Ohren seiner Stieftochter -, Fred, George und seine Mutter los.

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron jedoch lachten nur befreit.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

---wink--- Sylvesterknaller auspack:

Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuten Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuutsch!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

Hier das versprochene Update und auch diesmal VORSICHT, es hat noch keine Beta gesehen ---gg---.

So, noch mal offiziell:

**FROHES NEUES JAHR!!!**

Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews geht diesmal an:

Amunet, night-kitten, zissy, Leni4888, Sakura Eckhard, Deedochan, LiaTonks, Apollinia und Bell.

Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich bin im Streß, daher gibt's heute keine ausführlichen Antworten.

Liebste Grüße

Eure Cassie

25. Dezember, Freitag

Harry erwachte früh. Sehr früh. Es war noch dunkel draußen und Harry wurde sofort klar, dass er nicht von allein erwacht war, denn der vorangegangene Abend war einfach zu lang gewesen! Den Grund für ein Erwachen zu dieser unzivilisierten Zeit fand Harry in Santa Clause, der es sich einmal mehr auf dem Fußende seines Bettes bequem gemacht hatte. Und auf seinen Füßen. Und die wurden langsam taub, was bei Santas Körpermasse nicht ungewöhnlich war.

"Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?", entfuhr es Harry genervt. Ein wenig erschrocken blickte er kurz darauf zu Ron, der sich murmelnd auf die andere Seite drehte. Also hatte Ron doch noch sein Bett gefunden. Harry lächelte, er hatte da so eine unbestimmte Ahnung, wo Ron die ersten Stunden der Nacht verbracht haben dürfte. Santa bewegte sich und erinnerte Harry an seinen ungeliebten Besucher.

Der Weihnachtsmann zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht. "Was ist denn das für eine unfreundliche Begrüßung, Junge? Soll ich deine Geschenke gleich wieder mitnehmen?"

Harry brummelte eine unverständliche Antwort. "Sag schon, was du willst, oder findest du meine Füße einfach nur bequem?"

Unter lautem Ächzen stemmte Santa sich hoch - Harry warf einen besorgten Blick in Rons Bett, doch mehr als ein sanftes Schnurcheln war von seinem Freund nicht zu hören.

"Ach, diese Jugend heutzutage ist einfach zu vorlaut! Früher hatten die Kinder wenigstens noch Respekt vor mir!" Santa schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Sah aber anhand Harrys fehlender Reaktion ein, dass die erwarteten Mitleidsbekundungen ausbleiben würden. "Also, Junge. Ich bin hier, weil ich dich noch einmal um Hilfe bitten muss."

"Wieso? Ich bin doch mit Draco zusammen, der Weihnachtswunsch hat sich doch erfüllt." Harry gähnte herzhaft.

Der gewaltige Bart wackelte bedenklich, als Santa anfing zu grinsen. "Ja, das bist du! Und das hast du mir zu verdanken, daran solltest du dich immer erinnern!"

"Eigentlich habe ich es dem Weihnachtswunsch zu verdanken.", stellte Harry spitzfindig und mit einem Anflug von Gemeinheit fest.

Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Santas Gesicht. "Willst du den Rest des Tages wieder mit einer roten Nase verbringen, du unverschämter Bengel?"

Mit Schrecken erinnerte Harry sich an die leuchtend rote Rudolph-the-rednosed-reindeer-Gedächtnis-Nase und beschloss ganz spontan, etwas netter zu Santa Clause zu sein. "Äh… nein… also, lieber Santa Clause, wie kann ich dir diesmal behilflich sein?"

Santa zog eine seiner mächtigen Augenbrauen nach oben und bedachte Harry mit einem tadelnden Blick. Die erwartete Standpauke blieb jedoch aus. Stattdessen setzte Santa eine geschäftsmäßige Miene auf und fuhr fort: "Was hältst du von einer Silvesterparty?"

"Hä?", machte Harry aus tiefstem Herzen.

"Silvesterparty.", wiederholte Santa und sein Tonfall rief bei Harry unschöne Assoziationen zu gewissen Zaubertränkeprofessoren hervor. "Sil-ves-ter-par-ty! Silvester… Jahreswechsel… eine neue Jahreszahl auf deinem Schulheft…."

"Ich. Hab. Es. Verstanden!", maulte Harry und flehte stumm um Geduld.

"Na also. Silvesterparty! Und danach bin ich dich Quälgeist hoffentlich los." Santa zupfte energisch an seinem Bart und Harry verkniff sich mit allerhöchster Selbstbeherrschung - Draco wäre ja so stolz auf ihn - jeglichen Gefühlsäußerung, die man seiner Mimik hätte entnehmen können.

Harry nickte und sehr zu seiner Erleichterung verschwand Santa Clause mit einem Fingerschnippen und einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ Harry sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Super. Silvesterparty. Nett. Nur leider hatte er genau genommen gar keine Ahnung, WAS Santa von ihm wollte. Sollte er eine schmeißen? Sollte er zu einer gehen? Und für den Fall, dass er eine ausrichten sollte, wo zum Henker sollte er das tun? Er konnte den Weasleys schlecht eine Feier und damit einen Haufen rebellierender Teenager aufdrücken, denn davon hatten Molly und Arthur - weiß Merlin - wirklich genug. Ach, er würde einfach einen dezenten Hinweis bei den Zwillingen fallen lassen.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und wusste in derselben Sekunde, dass an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war. Ob er Fred und George überreden könnte Draco einzuladen? Sein Herz machte einen verdächtigen Hüpfer. Ron schnaufte und zog sich seine Decke hoch. Harrys Enthusiasmus verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Nein, er würde Draco nicht hierher einladen können. Immerhin war er froh, dass Ron und Hermine wieder mit ihm sprachen und er wollte diesen noch etwas wackeligen Zustand nicht damit zerstören, dass er ihnen Draco - inklusive seiner charmanten Art - vor die Nase setzte. Und - was sowieso viel wahrscheinlicher war - wollte Draco bestimmt bei Severus bleiben. Wie hatte er nicht gesagt: Nächstes Jahr feiern wir zusammen.

Harry seufzte und stand auf, angelte nach seiner Tasche unter dem Bett und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Jetzt, wo er an Draco gedacht hatte, würde er sowieso keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Genauso gut konnte er sein Geschenk für Draco losschicken.

Harry verfluchte jede einzelne knarrende Stufe des Fuchsbaues auf seinem Weg nach unten. In der weasley'schen Küche angekommen, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er nicht als einziger schlaflos im Haus umher wanderte. Fred und George saßen am Küchentisch, jeder eine Kaffeetasse vor sich, deren Größe geradezu aberwitzig erschien.

"Oh… guten Morgen… was macht ihr denn schon auf?", fragte Harry verwundert und stellte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab.

"Schlechte Träume…", murmelte Fred und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Seeeeehr schlechte Träume…", ergänzte George und nahm einen sehr großen Schluck Kaffee.

Harry senkte schnell den Kopf und versuchte ergebnislos, sich ein allzu wissendes Grinsen zu verkneifen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte Ginnys Traumatisator schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er nestelte ausgiebig am Verschluss seiner Tasche herum, brauchte noch länger um Pergament und Feder hervorzukramen. Erst, als er auch das Tintenfass ans Tageslicht befördert und sich auf einen der wackeligen Stühle gesetzt hatte, glaubte Harry, sich weit genug im Griff zu haben, um die nächste Frage zu stellen. "Jaaa, Alpträume sind was Schlimmes! Um was ging es denn?"

Fred wurde kalkweiß und auch George sah aus, als wolle er sich den Kaffee in den nächsten Sekunden noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. 'Meine Güte', dachte Harry verblüfft, 'Die Träume müssen ja verdammt realistisch gewesen sein!'

"Ich hab von Filch geträumt.", quetschte Fred schließlich unter einiger Anstrengung und Überwindung diverser Ekelanfälle hervor.

"Und ich von Crabbe und Goyle.", würgte George und spülte den aufkommenden Brechreiz mit einer Flut Kaffee hinunter.

"Bei Merlin, es war SO realistisch…". Fred.

"Und SO widerlich." George.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich von einem Blowjob mit Filch geträumt hab. Und dass ich dabei auch noch gekommen bin - direkt auf diese bescheuerte Katze! Mir ist schlecht." Fred.

"Und ich war die Füllung eines Crabbe-und-Goyle-Sandwiches und die beiden waren ziemlich… ausdauernd. Und dieser Traum war so realistisch, Harry. Wirklich! Mir… mir tut immer noch der Hintern weh." George.

Bevor Harry endgültig in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, sprangen beide Zwillinge unisono auf, behinderten sich gegenseitig, als sie gemeinsam an dem protestierenden Türknopf rissen, und rannten in den Garten. Leises Husten und Würgen trieb Harry die Lachtränen in die Augen. Ginny hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Sofern die Zwillinge doch noch auf die Idee kommen sollten, ihn wegen Draco aufzuziehen, musste er nur noch - zufällig versteht sich - die Namen Filch oder Crabbe und Goyle fallenlassen und Harry war sicher, dass er dann seine Ruhe haben würde. Er beschloss Ginny bei seinem nächsten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade etwas wirklich Schönes zu kaufen, als Dank dafür, dass sie den Traumatisator nicht an ihm ausprobiert hatte - wahlweise auch als Bestechung dafür, dass sie dies auch in Zukunft nicht tun würde.

"Widerlich…", murmelte Fred von draußen.

"Mein armer Hintern.", wimmerte George.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und versuchte vergeblich, nicht allzu schadenfroh vor sich hinzugrinsen.

Er zwang seine Gedanken zu Dracos Geschenk zurück, entrollte das Pergament, tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er Draco eigentlich schreiben wollte. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte er ein wirkliches Geschenk für ihn. Was schenkt man schon jemandem wie Draco Malfoy, der zeitlebens über mehr Geld verfügte, als gut für ihn war? Er hatte ja alles und zudem musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht wusste, über was Draco sich freuen würde. Schließlich hatte er sich für etwas entschieden, was ihm, Harry, viel bedeutete.

Fred und George schlichen käsegesichtig und murmelnd an ihm vorbei, als er ein weiteres Mal in seine Tasche griff und den kleinen, abgewetzten, abgegriffenen Papierfetzen hervorholte. Versonnen strich er mit dem Daumen über das verblasste Papier.

_Hogwarts-Express, Gleis 9 ¾, Harry Potter, 1. Schuljahr, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei__…_

…stand dort und Harry erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Hagrid es ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Bisher wusste niemand, dass er dieses Stückchen Papier hütete, wie einen ganz besonderen Schatz. Dieses Stückchen Papier symbolisierte für Harry ein neues Leben. Einen Neuanfang. Und bei dieser ersten Fahrt hatte Draco ihm die Hand gereicht. Zwar schlug Harry Dracos Freundschaft damals aus, doch er hoffte, dass Draco dennoch verstehen würde, was er ihm mit dem Ticket sagen wollte.

Behutsam legte er das Ticket auf das untere Ende des Pergamentes. Er strich sich mit dem Ende seines Schreibkieles über die Nase und starrte minutenlang auf das leere Papier. Er wollte nicht zuviel sagen… aber doch genug, dass Draco wusste, wie viel er ihm zwischenzeitlich bedeutete… wie sehr er ihn…

Obwohl er allein in der Küche war, wurde Harry rot und blickte sich verstohlen um. Die Zwillinge jedoch waren in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden und das einzige Geräusch, was er vernahm, war das leise Ticken der Wanduhr. Alle Bilder der Weasleys standen auf 'Zu Hause'.

Nach einem weiteren Eintauchen der Feder in das Tintenfass, schrieb Harry endlich. Schnell, damit er es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegen konnte.

_**Lieber Draco, **_

- Merlin, er hasste diesen Anfang, doch Darling oder Schatz oder gar Baby wollte er dann doch nicht schreiben -

_**anbei mein Weihnachtsgeschenk.**_

- Super, ein Papierschnipsel -

_**Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut und du genießt die Feiertage. **_

- Was für ein Gesülze! -

_**Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, ob ich nicht doch in Hogwarts hätte bleiben sollen oder zumindest für Sylvester zurück kommen soll. **_

- Warum schrieb er nicht, was er dachte: Ich vermisse dich! -

_**Harry**_

- Dein Brieffreund von nebenan, mit dem du ja nichts Intimeres als den üblichen Smalltalk hast -

_**PS: **_

- Jaaaaaaaaaa??? -

_**Sag Pansy, dass ihr Traumatisator bestens funktioniert.**_

- Oh Mann! -

Stimmen aus einer der oberen Etagen ließen Harry aufblicken und er stellte schockiert fest, dass Sonnenlicht durch die Küchenfenster fiel und warme Streifen auf das Pergament vor ihm warf. Er musste sich gedemütigt eingestehen, dass er für diese paar Zeilen geistigen Mülls tatsächlich mehrere STUNDEN gebraucht hatte! Das Ergebnis war - nun ja - um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, ein Grund für Draco, ihn sofort zu verlassen.

Dennoch rollte Harry das Pergament inklusive Ticket zusammen. Er war nicht scharf darauf, dass jemand sah, wie er Draco schrieb. Zu frisch war der gestern erzielte Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und Ron.

Hastig stand er auf und öffnete nun seinerseits die Haustür. Bei seinem zweiten Pfiff sauste Hedwig von einem der nahe gelegenen Felder heran und ließ sich - nach dem obligatorischen Eulenleckerchen - den Brief an den Fuß binden.

Harry sah ihr nach, bis sie in dem kräftiger werdenden Morgensonnenschein nicht mehr zu sehen war.

"Geschenke!", flötete Ginny hinter ihm und Harry ging zurück in den Fuchsbau.

---

Es wurde eine schöne Bescherung und dies glücklicherweise im positivsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Zwillinge hatten für jeden Einzelnen eine ganz besondere Überraschung vorbereitet, was für Ron mit einer urwüchsigen Haarpracht endete, auf die selbst Hagrid neidisch wäre. Charlies Drachenzahnohrring wurde gegen einen Drachen-Schrumpfkopf ausgetauscht, welcher nach einigen Sekunden plötzlich begann zu wachsen und Charlie schließlich mit dem Kopf auf den Boden zog. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt soviel hatte lachen müssen.

Hermine und Ginny sprossen die schönsten Blumen aus den Ohren - sehr zur Freude Rons, der seiner Schwester gleich einige Rosen stibitzte, um sie Hermine in einem Anflug von Kühnheit in die Hand zu drücken. Hermine wurde knallrot und meinte, dass sie Ron als Dank glatt küssen würde, wenn sie seinen Mund unter all den Haaren irgendwo entdecken könnte. Woraufhin Ron versuchte Fred und George mit seiner Haarpracht zu erdrosseln, denn immerhin waren sie schuld an seinen entgangenen Kussfreuden.

Molly wollte sich gerade von der Geschenkezeremonie verabschieden, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten, als mit einem vernehmlichen Plopp plötzlich ein weihnachtlich geschmückter Hauself - inklusive Lichterkette um seine großen Ohren - namens Dobby, mitten auf dem Berg Geschenkpapier erschien. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte der kleine Elf gnadenlos zu den Boden, während der Papierstapel unter seinem Gewicht nachgab.

Kurz und gut, Molly verarztete vor dem Frühstück Dobby, woraufhin dieser sich mit einem Fingerschnippen und einem daraus resultierenden Frühstücksbuffet bedankte, dass die Holztische nur so ächzten vor lauter Leckereien. Dann drückte Dobby Harry sein Geschenk in die Hand - der eigentliche Grund für sein Kommen - und disapparierte. Harry betrachtete den grün-silbernen Schal in seiner Hand, den Dobby offenbar selbst gestrickt hatte. Jedenfalls nahm Harry das an, denn keine zwei Maschen des Strickgebildes hatten auch nur annähernd dieselbe Größe. Trotzdem rührte Harry dieses Geschenk. Immerhin war Dobby nie sonderlich gut auf die Malfoys - seine ehemaligen Gebieter - zu sprechen gewesen. Ron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und Hermine grinste nur vielsagend, als Harry ihnen das Geschenk präsentierte.

Er hatte gerade wieder auf seinem Stuhl neben Ginny Platz genommen, als ein herrisches Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe zu vernehmen war.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?", meinte Arthur erstaunt, "Erwartet irgendjemand von euch noch Post?" Er öffnete das Fenster und eine riesige Eule stakste hoheitsvoll hinein. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen wirkten wie zwei große Diamanten, welche aus ihrem tiefschwarzen Federkleid herausleuchteten.

"Wow!", entfuhr es Charlie und er stand auf, um das imposante Tier näher zu betrachten. "Das ist eine tasmanische Schatteneule! Die sind höllisch schnell und verdammt selten. Und extrem bissig."

Sofern dies die Mimik einer Eule überhaupt zuließ, hätte Harry wetten können, dass der Vogel arrogant zu Charlie herüberschielte und sich noch ein wenig mehr aufplusterte.

Arthur trat einen Schritt zurück, was von Fred und George mit feixendem Gelächter quittierte wurde. Die Eule schüttelte sich und stolzierte auf der Küchenzeile entlang, bis sie Harry praktisch gegenübersaß. Sodann landete sie mit einem geschmeidigen Hopser - und Harry war sich sicher, dass er DAS noch nie bei einer Eule gesehen hatte - auf seiner Stuhllehne.

"Aha.", machte Arthur und wirkte ein wenig entspannter. "Dachte ich mir doch gleich, dass das Vieh mir bekannt vorkommt."

Die Eule ließ ein empörtes Klackern hören und fauchte (!!) vernehmlich in Arthurs Richtung.

"Wie, du hast so ein Exemplar schon mal gesehen?", hakte Charlie noch immer begeistert nach.

Arthur schnaubte: "Gesehen? Das ist Uruz, die Eule der Malfoys und sie hat mir mal fast die Nase abgebissen!"

Harry wurde rot und wandte sich der Eule zu, welche ihm auffordernd ihr Beinchen hinstreckte und selbst dabei irgendwie hoheitlich wirkte.

"Aaaaah, Harry, ein Liebesbrief von deinem Liebsten.", flötete Fred hämisch.

Harry schwankte zwischen dem Bedürfnis Fred auf der Stelle irgendetwas widerliches anzuhexen und der Aufregung dessen, dass Draco ihm geschrieben hatte. Schließlich war es Ginny, die ihm zu Hilfe kam.

"Ja, Fred… wie hießen Dracos Leibwächter doch gleich? Crabbe und Goyle?"

Fred und George begannen zeitgleich alle Farbe zu verlieren und wirkten plötzlich irgendwie elend. Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe ein allzu breites Grinsen und schaffte es endlich - trotz seiner zitternden Hände - der Eule ihre Last abzunehmen.

Sehnsüchtig strich er ihr über die glänzende Brust und dachte an Draco. Wie gern er ihn jetzt hier hätte. Uruz blinzelte ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und tippelte an wenig näher.

"He, seht mal, sieht aus, als würde Harrys Charme selbst bei der Eule wirken.", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Sie ist aber auch wunderschön.", stellte Ginny fest, hielt es aber dennoch für besser nicht zu versuchen, die Eule ebenfalls zu streicheln.

Schlussendlich brachen die Mädchen in begeisterte 'Oh's' und 'Ah's' aus, als Uruz ihren dunklen Kopf an Harrys Wange rieb, bevor sie ihre mächtigen Schwingen entfaltete und mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit durch das schmale Küchenfenster davonsauste.

"Ich will kein Wort hören!", sagte Harry, sobald der Vogel weg war und fixierte verlegen das Pergament in seinen Händen.

Molly betrachtete ihn nur mit einem zärtlichen - und ein wenig wehmütigen - Blick und lächelte. Selbst Arthur konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, denn es war schlichtweg nicht zu übersehen, wie aufgeregt - wenn die Zwillinge nicht gerade mit Erinnerungen an unerwünscht pervertierte Träume beschäftigt gewesen wären, hätten sie es wahrscheinlich 'verknallt' genannt - Harry angesichts dieses einfachen Briefes war.

"Na los, mach ihn schon auf! Ich guck auch nicht, versprochen.", meinte Ron aufmunternd und schaute demonstrativ in Hermines Richtung - nicht, dass er Harrys Brief als Vorwand benutzt hätte! Neeeeeeeeiiiin!

"Gönnen wir Harry doch ein wenig Privatsphäre! Wer will was von dem Hirschgulasch?", fragte Molly und erhob sich geschäftig. Laute Zustimmung wurde bekundet und Teller weitergereicht.

Harry war froh darüber, einige kostbare Sekunde nicht Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu sein und betrachtete Dracos Brief versonnen. Auf dem Umschlag stand nur ein einzelnes Wort: 'Harry' Und doch brachte es so ziemlich alles zum Ausdruck, was sich in den letzten Wochen in Harrys Leben geändert hatte. Mit bebenden Fingern strich er über seinen Namen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Draco ihn schrieb. Mittlerweile kannte er die Art, mit welcher Draco seine Schreibfeder hielt ganz genau, in der linken Hand zwischen Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger eingeklemmt, damit er sie mit dem Daumen in seine schnörkellose Schrift lenken konnte. Während Harrys Finger sich nach einigen Seiten regelmäßig anfühlten, als hätte Gilderoy Lockhart seine Knochen verschwinden lassen, wirkte es bei Draco immer so selbstverständlich und irgendwie… schön.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um seine Verlegenheit über solch kitschige Gedanken zu vertreiben und öffnete endlich den Brief. Während er begann Dracos Worte zu lesen - sehr langsam, als wolle er jeden Moment genießen - bemerkte er nicht, wie Hermine und Ginny fast Stielaugen bekamen, während sie versuchten ihm über die Schulter zu schauen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich wusste ja spätestens seit unserem Date in der Heulenden Hütte, dass deine romantische Ader nicht unbedingt ausgeprägt ist. Doch dein Brief war - wie soll ich das jetzt nett sagen? - wirklich und das mit Abstand, der allerfürchterlichste Weihnachtsgruß, den ich je bekommen habe. Vielleicht von Pansys Karte im 2. Schuljahr mal abgesehen, aber da war anhand der 3 Millionen Herzchen wenigstens ein Anflug von Romantik zu erkennen!_

_Lass es mich mal so formulieren: Wenn du mir je wieder so einen furchtbaren Brief schreibst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Severus dir persönlich Nachhilfe in Liebesangelegenheiten gibt und ich glaube kaum, dass du das wirklich willst. _

_Vorab hier schon einmal ein kleiner Tipp, was in einem Brief an jemanden, den man mag - und davon gehe ich jetzt mal aus - stehen könnte: _

_Du fehlst mir!_

_Na, das ist doch wirklich nicht so schwer, oder? _

_Allerdings hat dein Geschenk den faux pas des Geschreibsels mehr als wettgemacht und ich danke dir dafür. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du das Ticket aufgehoben hast und ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, was du mir damit sagen möchtest (allerdings will ich das nächstes Jahr von dir persönlich hören!)._

_Nun zu meinem Geschenk. Anbei zwei Bilder, die ich bei den persönlichen Sachen meiner Mom gefunden habe. Ich dachte, dass sie dir vielleicht gefallen und__…__ naja, ich hab so viele Bilder von meinen Eltern, deswegen möchte ich dir diese Beiden gern schenken._

_Love, Draco_

_PS: Du bleibst bis nächstes Jahr schön da, wo du bist!_

Harry starrte auf das Pergament in seinen Händen und versuchte krampfhaft das Zittern seiner Hand zu unterdrücken, welches mit jedem von Dracos Worten immer stärker geworden war.

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Oh Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich es nicht glauben konnte… das zwischen dir und Draco… das… ist so ein schöner Brief!"

Mehr als ein schwaches Nicken brachte Harry nicht zustande, denn seiner Stimme traute er im Augenblick gar nicht. Mit bebenden Händen legte er Dracos Brief beiseite und griff nach dem kleinen Päckchen, welches - in schweres Papier eingeschlagen - am unteren Ende des Briefes befestigt worden war. Lange sah er es einfach nur an und konnte sich nicht überwinden es zu öffnen. Schließlich war es Ginny, die ihn leise bat, doch wenigstens hineinzusehen, immerhin habe Draco sich etwas dabei gedacht, ihm die Bilder zu schicken.

Wieder nickte Harry nur. Er atmete langsam ein - die warme Luft im Fuchsbau roch mittlerweile nach Mollys Hirschgulasch, nach selbstgemachten Plätzchen und Fleurs Kartoffelklößen - und wieder aus. Erst dann begann das Einschlagpapier zu öffnen.

Es wurde merkwürdig still um ihn herum, während er mit nun ganz offensichtlich zitternden Händen zwei Bilder herausnahm. Harry schossen die Tränen in die Augen, während er sie betrachtete. Zweifellos waren es tatsächlich nur zwei einfache Zauberbilder. Nicht einmal besonders gut aufgenommen und an den Ecken schon abgeschabt und ein bisschen zerfleddert. Trotzdem hatte Harry das Gefühl einen Schatz in den Händen zu halten.

Das erste Bild war offenbar während eines Balls in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden und zeigte ein in ein silbernes Kleid gehüllte und ungewohnt fröhlich aussehende Narzissa Malfoy - damals noch Black - im Vordergrund. Doch hinter ihr, mit Sicherheit nicht absichtlich aufgenommen, stand Harrys Mutter Lily. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Mädchen steckten sie immer wieder tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen, nur um danach in fröhliches Gelächter auszubrechen.

Harry schluckte hart. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Mädchen neben seiner Mutter, doch Lilys Bild zu berühren wagte er nicht. Wie jung sie aussah. Wie unbeschwert und glücklich.

Er merkte nicht, wie die Gespräche um ihn herum verstummten und die Augen aller Anwesenden wieder auf ihm ruhten. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Hermine sich heimlich über die Augen wischte. Ginny dagegen versuchte erst gar nicht, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Lautlos sickerten sie über ihre geröteten Wangen.

Harry griff so behutsam nach dem zweiten Bild, als bestünde die Gefahr, dass es allein durch seine Berührung zerbrechen könnte. Es war ein weiteres Bild aus Hogwarts, offenbar sogar von demselben Ball, denn Narzissa trug noch immer das silbern schimmernde Kleid. Diesmal zeigte es jedoch eine festlich geschmückte Große Halle. Narzissa war nur halb im Bild, es sah aus, als schlüge sie spielerisch nach dem Fotografen, der die Kamera offensichtlich verriss und damit unbeabsichtigt eine Szene eingefangen hatte, wie sie wertvoller für Harry nicht hätte sein können.

Dort war Sirius, der offenbar auf seinen Vater wartete. James Potter hatte noch den Umhangsaum eines Mädchens in der Hand, welche sich mit empörter Miene nach ihm umsah. Lily. Sirius legte eine Hand auf James' Schulter und zog ihn fort. Lilys empörtes Gesicht wurde zu einem schüchternen Lächeln, während sie den beiden Jungen hinterher blickte.

Harrys Hände zitterten so stark, dass er beide Bilder auf dem Tisch ablegte. Tränen rannen ungehindert über sein Gesicht und er nahm seine Brille ab, um sich mit einer hilflos wirkenden Geste die Augen zu wischen.

Ginny umarmte ihn und für einen Augenblick genoss Harry die vertraute Wärme ihrer Umarmung.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Ron alarmiert und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich: "Was hat das Frettchen angestellt? Ich massakrier ihn höchstpersönlich, wenn er Harry…!"

Stumm reichte Hermine ihm die Fotos und schlang in derselben Bewegung beide Arme um seinen Nacken.

"Oh", machte Ron und starrte so fassungslos auf die Fotos, dass er Hermines Umarmung gar nicht richtig mitbekam.

Harry befreite sich aus Ginnys Armen und wischte sich ein letztes Mal über das Gesicht. Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf. "Tut mir leid…", nuschelte er peinlich berührt.

Ron gab die Bilder an Arthur weiter. Im selben Augenblick wurde er sich Hermines Armen um seinen Nacken bewusst. Hermine lächelte, noch immer die Reste ihrer Tränen in den Augen. Schüchtern zog Ron sie in die Arme.

"Gütiger Himmel…", stieß Arthur überrascht aus und hob die Bilder noch etwas höher, damit auch Molly sie sehen konnte.

"Oh Harry, das ist eine so… wundervolle Überraschung.", brachte Molly schließlich heraus und lächelte ihn voller Wärme an.

Harry nickte. Seine Finger lagen nicht aus Zufall auf Dracos Unterschrift. Harry sehnte sich mit schmerzlicher Intensität nach Dracos Nähe. Diese Bilder beseitigten auch die restlichen - unausgesprochenen - Zweifel, welche er noch über Dracos Gefühle hatte. Zart strich er über die geschwungenen Buchstaben, als könnte er ihm allein durch diese Geste nahe sein.

"Sag mal, Harry…", ließ Fred sich vernehmen, sobald auch er die Bilder hatte studieren können. Seine Miene war nachdenklich und zum ersten Mal wirkte er tatsächlich ernst. Eine ungewohnte Seite.

"Hmm?", machte Harry als Antwort und nahm von Molly seine Portion Hirschgulasch entgegen.

"Also, ich sag es ja nicht gern, aber…", begann Fred.

"…wie es aussieht hat Malfoy dich wirklich gern.", beendete George den Gedankengang seines Zwillings.

Harry begnügte sich mit einem dezenten Erröten als Antwort.

"Heißt das, dass wir jetzt nett zu dem Frettchen sein müssen?", fragte Fred mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. Die Ernsthaftigkeit hatte sich zweifellos ebenso schnell verabschiedet, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Alle Anwesenden stöhnten genervt, nur Ginny antwortete frech: "Wenn ihr nicht nett zu Draco seid, hetzt er euch Crabbe, Goyle und Filch auf den Hals!"

Während die Zwillinge sich zu seinem spontanen Wettrennen mit Fleur zur Toilette aufmachten, verstand niemand den verschwörerischen Blick, mit welchem Harry und Ginny das Schauspiel betrachteten.

Der weitere Abend verlief harmonisch und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein schöneres Weihnachtsfest gehabt zu haben. Es war fast perfekt.

26. Dezember, Samstag

"Ich werde nie wieder auch nur einen Krümel essen!", behauptete Ginny und tätschelte sich ihren Bauch.

"Jaaa, gerade du musst dich beschweren.", lachte Bill und hielt ihr ein Plätzchen hin. Ginny musterte das Gebäck mit Todesverachtung, bevor sie es schließlich in einem Happs verschlang.

Ron und Harry lachten, was in Harrys Fall zu einem enttäuschten Stöhnen wurde, als Rons Turm einen seiner Läufer in das Schachbrett stampfte.

"Ist Fleur immer noch auf der Toilette?", erkundigte Molly sich und schleppte einen Berg Babyjäckchen herein.

"Himmel, Mom! Sie ist erst im 3. Monat!", beschwerte Bill sich und seine Mimik verriet, dass er offenbar schon überlegte, wie viele Kleiderschränke er vor der Geburt würde anschaffen müssen.

"Ach was! Kinder brauchen Kleider zum Wechseln, wenn ich das nicht weiß, wer dann? Hermine, Schatz, möchtest du auch…?"

Ron wurde knallrot, als Molly ein besonders niedliches Strickjäckchen in die Höhe hielt und seine Brüder ihn auslachten.

Hermine legte das Buch beiseite, in welchem sie die letzte Stunde gelesen hatte und trat neben Molly. "Warum nicht? Was denkst du, Ron, Mädchen oder Junge? Oder gleich beide?", damit hielt sie ein lindgrünes Pullöverchen neben die Jacke.

Ron entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und das Lachen seiner Brüder wurde noch lauter.

Harry grinste zufrieden. Seine Vermutung weshalb er auch den Großteil dieser Nacht allein in Rons Zimmer verbracht hatte und sein Freund erst im frühen Morgengrauen ins eine Bett gekrochen war, hatte sich soeben bestätigt. "Wurde aber auch Zeit.", kommentierte er Rons verlegene Miene.

"Fand ich auch.", antwortete Hermine und zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu.

Molly strahlte und schien - zumindest vorübergehend - von Harrys Verlust als Schwiegersohn getröstet.

---

Am frühen Abend beschlossen Harry und der Großteil der Weasleys eine Runde Quidditch im Garten des Fuchsbaus zu spielen. Immerhin mussten die gefühlten 87000 Kalorien, welche sie über die Festtage zu sich genommen hatten irgendwie wieder abtrainiert werden.

Harry war gerade dabei einen achtfach nach oben gedrehten Achsel mit dreizehnfach entgegengesetzter Schraube - kurz gesagt, einen ziemlich schwieriges Manöver zu fliegen - als er von irgendwoher ein Schnipsen hörte. Unerwartet stoppte sein Besen mitten im Flug und Harry hing fledermausähnlich mit dem Kopf nach unten in der Luft.

"Hallo Junge, wie geht's dir?", fragte eine fürchterlich bekannte Stimme und Harry stöhnte. "Nein, nicht du schon wieder! Weihnachten ist vorbei, also was zum Henker willst du denn noch von mir?"

"Hach, Himmel, was sind wir heute wieder gereizt, Zauberstau oder was?"

Harry wurde knallrot, was nicht allein in der Tatsache lag, dass ihm das Blut allmählich in den Kopf schoss. Sein Pullover begann allmählich in Richtung seines Kopfes zu rutschen.

"Ich. Habe. Keinen. Zauberstau!", brachte er sehr bemüht heraus.

Santa erschien - von einer Wattewolke getragen - in Harrys Gesichtsfeld und grinste. "Nein? Richtig, du hast ja jetzt einen Freund, dann ist es vielleicht doch eher Samenstau…?"

"BEI MIR STAUT SICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!", brüllte Harry los und ruckelte wie wild auf seinem Besen hin und her, was allerhöchstens zur Folge hatte, dass sich eine Blase an seinem Allerwertesten bildete.

"Hey, nun mal langsam! Kann ich vielleicht was dafür, dass du in deinem Hormonstrudel vergessen hast, worüber wir geredet haben?", murrte Santa und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme über seinem dicken Bauch.

"WIR HABEN ÜBER ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS… oh."

Santa enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentars und wackelte stattdessen mit seinem Ungetüm von Bart.

"WOW! Harry, wie machst du das?" Fred und George erschienen neben ihm und flogen so enge Kreise, dass Harry ganz schwindelig wurde.

"Das ist ein absolut neues Manöver! Voll der Hammer!", begeisterte sich Fred.

"Und wie schaffst du es, den Besen so in der Luft zu halten?", fragte George und zupfte an Harrys Pulli, welcher ihm nun endgültig ins Gesicht hin.

"Und wie nennst du das Manöver?", wollte Fred wissen.

"Fetter Weihnachtsmann.", brummelte Harry in den Stoff seines Pullovers.

"Geiler Name, du musst uns das unbedingt genauer zeigen!", verlangte George, "He, Ron, Bill! Kommt mal her, Harry hat ein neues Manöver ausgetüftelt."

Harry unterdrückte mit Mühe ein ergebenes Stöhnen. Nach allem, was er durch die Pullovermaschen noch erkennen konnte, amüsierte sich Santa Clause - im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst - ganz hervorragend. Und es sollte noch besser werden.

"Wahnsinn, Harry!", hörte er Rons Stimme neben sich auftauchen, dicht gefolgt von Bill, der sofort ein Foto machen wollte.

Auch Ron schien sich kaum noch einzukriegen, bis… ja, bis zu diesem Moment eben. "Total genial, wie du da mit dem Besen… in der Luft stehst…", Ron klang plötzlich sehr nachdenklich und Harry versuchte vergeblich seinen Kopf so weit zu drehen, um seinen Freund anzuschauen.

"He, Brüderchen, alles ok? Du bist auf einmal so blass!", Bill klang tatsächlich besorgt.

"Harry steht mit dem Besen in der Luft…", stellte Ron fest, "…und knutscht mit Malfoy!"

Harry schloss ergeben die Augen und Santa brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: "Du kannst sagen, was du willst, Junge, aber deine Schicksalsgöttinnen haben einen ausgesprochen guten Sinn für Humor!"

Eine unverständliche in seinen Pullover genuschelte Antwort war alles, was Harry von sich gab.

"Merlin, Harry, wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es DIESE Erinnerung ist, die ich vergessen habe?", Ron klang als unterdrücke er nur mit Mühe einen Würgereiz.

"Tut mir leid, Ron, ich dachte, du würdest das lieber vergessen wollen.", antwortete Harry etwas lauter.

"Könnte mir mal einer erklären, worüber ihr redet?", schaltete Bill sich ein.

"Neulich… beim Quidditchtraining… als die Slytherins dazwischenkamen ---würg--- Malfoy kam wohl mehr dazwischen, als ich mir vorstellen will - bin ich Harry nachgeflogen und habe ich mit… ---urgs--- Malfoy beim ---uuuuuuurgs--- Knutschen erwischt… ihr wisst schon, so richtig… ---röchel---… mit Zunge und ---uäh---." Nun klang Ron richtig elend.

"Tut mir wirklich leid, Ron!", sagte Harry noch mal.

"Schon gut… aber ich… äh… Fleur dringend einen Besuch abstatten und…- Himmel, ist mir schlecht - nach dem Rechten sehen ---dezentes Würgen---… bis später…---burps---… Harry."

"Bis später, Ron.", antwortete Harry und seufzte.

"Ehrlich, Harry, du hast mit Malfoy in aller Öffentlichkeit rumgeknutscht? So richtig mit Zunge?", hakte Fred ungeniert nach.

"Ja, Fred, so richtig mit Zunge! Und hinterher hab ich mir noch einen runtergeholt, weil ich es so geil fand!", kommentierte Harry wütend. Denn so allmählich - ganz allmählich - wurde die Situation einfach zu absurd.

"Ooohhh… Fleur??? Ron???", rief Fred und sauste von dannen.

"Genug! Hahahahahahaha! Aufhören! Hohhohohohohoho! Ich krieg keine Luft mehr! Huhuhuhuhuhu!", Santas Wolke schwebte in Harrys Blickfeld und Harry hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen zu beobachten, wie Santa - mit hochrotem Kopf - beinahe Opfer eines Erstickungstodes durch einen ordinären Lachkrampf wurde. Wären da nicht all die armen alleingelassenen Seelen, die den Weihnachtsmann noch brauchten, wäre Harry durchaus der Versuchung erlegen der personifizierten Weihnacht den Garaus zu machen.

"Äh, Harry, ich meine, es ist schon cool und so, aber wie lange willst du da jetzt noch so stehen?", erkundigte Bill sich interessiert.

"Ach, nur noch einen Moment. Die Aussicht ist so schön.", log Harry halbherzig. Gerade nahm ein ausgewachsener Racheplan in den hintersten Winkeln seines Kopfes Gestalt an. Ein wahrlich diabolischer Racheplan! Er würde sich für das nächste Jahr irgendeine bedauerliche Seele krallen und diese dazu nötigen, sich als Weihnachtswunsch kleine sadistische Folterspielchen mit Santa Clause zu wünschen.

Das Lachen blieb Santa förmlich in der Kehle stecken und das nächste, was Harry zu hören bekam, war ein entsetztes Husten. Dann, sobald Santa wieder Luft in seine Lungen geschafft hatte: "Du bist dermaßen verdorben, Junge, dass ich überlegt bin, den Weihnachtswunsch nicht zu erfüllen und alles rückgängig zu machen!"

Nun entgleisten Harry endgültig die Gesichtszüge. "Rückgängig?", hauchte er in einem Anflug von Entsetzen in seinen Pullover.

"Wie rückgängig? Bist du verrückt? Du kannst das Manöver unmöglich auch noch rückwärts fliegen!", widersprach George und hörte für einen Augenblick auf Kreise um ihn zu fliegen.

Weder Santa noch Harry achteten auf ihn.

"Genau! Rückgängig! Kein hübscher Blonder mehr für dich ungezogenes Gör! Und keine heißen Nummern in Badezimmern, die bestimmt nicht dafür gedacht waren!", antwortete Santa mit drohender Stimme.

Harry schluckte. Das konnte unmöglich Santas Ernst sein! Gerade jetzt, wo er endlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich etwas Ruhe in seinem Inneren eingenistet hatte. Er wollte Draco nicht wieder verlieren! Nicht nachdem, was in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen passiert war.

"Also, überleg dir gut, ob du mich noch weiter reizen willst! Selbst der Weihnachtsmann hat einen Geduldsfaden, der zu Ende geht! Tu, um was ich dich gebeten habe, ansonsten packe ich diesen Weihnachtswunsch zu den unmöglich zu erfüllenden Aufträgen!"

Ein weiteres Schnipsen und Santa Clause war fort.

Harry konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Und nutzte diese neue Bewegungsfreiheit um unelegant - dafür aber ziemlich spektakulär - vom Besen zu stürzen.

Es war Bills schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass Harrys Gesäß keine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit der Stachelbeerhecke machte, welche das Weasleysche Grundstück einschloss.

"Man, das war knapp!", sagte Bill und setzte Harry vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist ganz schön blass."

"Ja…, ja, alles ok, das ist wohl nur der Schreck.", antwortete Harry verstört. Ein Schrecken bisher unbekannten Ausmaßes machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Es war ein Gefühl, als stünde er vor einem tiefen Abgrund mit der Gewissheit, dass er fallen würde. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn.

"Du solltest vielleicht nicht ganz so lange auf dem Kopf stehen bleiben.", schlug Bill vor und tätschelte ihm fürsorglich die Schulter.

Harry nickte. Stimmen ließen sie aufschauen. Ginny und Ron traten gerade aus dem Fuchsbau, Ron zwar noch etwas blass um die Nasenspitze, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ginny dagegen wirkte irgendwie… traurig.

Wenn Draco nicht wäre, würde er wieder mit Ginny zusammen sein, dachte Harry. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Unmöglich! Nicht nach dieser völlig neuen, faszinierenden Gefühlswelt, welche erst Draco ihm offenbart hatte.

Mit einer letzten ruckartigen Kopfbewegung schüttelte Harry die Angst ab und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was genau Santa noch von ihm wollte. Richtig, war da nicht was mit einer: "Sylvesterparty?"

Ginny schaute ihn plötzlich mit großen Augen an. Mit einem Mal war die Traurigkeit aus ihren Zügen verschwunden und sie begann zu strahlen. "Harry! Das ist… ich liebe dich!", sagte sie, packte einen verdutzten Harry am Kragen seines Pullovers und drückte ihm einen ungestümen Kuss auf den Mund. Bevor Harry irgendwie hätte reagieren können, hatte Ginny ihn auch schon wieder losgelassen und stürmte mit wehenden Haaren ins Haus. Nur ihre ein wenig panisch klingenden Rufe: "MOM?? MOHOMMMM?", hallten gedämpft zu ihnen hinaus.

"Äh.", meinte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Sag nichts.", erwiderte Harry und richtete ziemlich verlegen seinen Pullover.

"Was war das?", fragte George.

"Träume, George. Sehr realistische Träume von Katzen, Hausmeistern und Sandwiches.", antwortete Harry bösartig. Dennoch brannten seine Wangen und - so albern das klingen mochte - er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Draco. Wieso musste Ginny ihn auch küssen?

"Träume?", wiederholte Bill verwirrt und sah einen plötzlich arg schweigsamen George an. "Georgie? Alles klar? Warum bist du auf einmal so blass?"

"TRÄUME!", brachte George als Antwort heraus, bevor er kreischend die Flucht ergriff.

"Man, mit euch eine Runde Quidditch spielen zu wollen ist schlimmer, als mit Fleur einkaufen zu gehen!", murrte Bill.

Harry und Ron grinsten.

Tbc…

Read and Review, please.

Ich hoffe, dass ich morgen das letzte Chap uploaden kann, bis jetzt ist es noch nicht fertig. Wir werden sehen.

---wink---


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo, meine Besten!

Hier ist also endlich der letzte Teil der Story. Habe es gestern nicht mehr geschafft hochzuladen, da ich beim Korrekturlesen noch mal 7 Seiten dazugeschrieben habe. Jetzt gefällt mir das Chap aber und hier ist es für euch.

Oh, Moment, bevor es losgeht. Mein allerliebsten, GROSSEN DANK an all die fleißigen Reviewer, die uns Autoren das Leben versüßen ---gg---.

**Leni4888, Deedochan, zissy, LiaTonks, night-kitten, Valentina und Amunet.**

Tut mir leid, dass die Reviewantworten wieder entfallen, bin im Streß und wollte euch das Chap aber endlich präsentieren. Ach so und es hat nie eine Beta gesehen, also seid nachsichtig ---gg---.

Also, auf zum letzten Chap. Ich wünsche euch unheimlich viel Spaß und mir natürlich schöne Reviews ---gg---.

Eure Cassie

---

27. Dezember, Sonntag

Obwohl Harry an sich nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, was genau Santa wegen dieser Sylvester-Party-Sache von ihm wollte, war dieses eine Wörtchen für Ginny ausreichend genug, um den Fuchsbau in ein ausgewachsenes Chaos - was so viel hieß wie: noch größeres Chaos als sonst - zu stürzen.

Bei Ginnys Gekreische dachte Molly, sie hätten beim Quidditch eine weitere Kammer des Schreckens unter ihrem Garten aufgetan, wahlweise einen Stein der Weisen im Blumenbeet oder einen Gefangenen aus Askaban in den Holunderbüschen entdeckt. Gemessen an diesen Gedanken, war Ginnys Bitte eine Sylvesterparty ausrichten zu dürfen, so entspannend unaufregend, dass Molly sofort zustimmte.

Bevor Harry, Bill und Ron es am Vortag überhaupt geschafft hatten, das Haus zu betreten, hatte Ginny ihren Vater schon losgeschickt ein Partyzelt zu besorgen. Fred und George wurden - trotz der damit verbundenen Gefahr - mit der Besorgung der Getränke und des Feuerwerks beauftragt. Fleur ließ sich Pergament und Feder ins Badezimmer bringen und tüftelte erfreut an einem typisch französischen Sylvesterbüffet herum.

Kurz gesagt, die Ereignisse überrollten Harry… ein wenig.

Den Rest des Sonntages war jedenfalls an Entspannung nicht zu denken. Molly verbrachte den halben Nachmittag mit dem Kopf im Kamin, um diverse Freunde einzuladen. Arthur kam gegen 16.00 Uhr mit einem Zelt zurück, dessen magische Tage schon länger vorüber waren und so verbrachten Bill, Charlie und Arthur den restlichen Abend damit, das Zelt wieder - nun ja - in einen weniger erbärmlichen Zustand zu zaubern.

"Sag mal, wen wollen wir alles einladen?", fragte Ron während er und Harry versuchten, die von Molly - aus den tiefsten Untiefen des wesleyschen Kellers zutage beförderten - angeordneten Lichterketten zu putzen.

"Ist schon alles erledigt!", rief Ginny fröhlich im Vorbeilaufen, einen besonders widerspenstigen Kobold am Schlafittchen. Sie setzte das kartoffelnasige Wesen behutsam in der Stachelbeerhecke ab, womit Herr Kobold offenbar nicht einverstanden war, denn kaum, dass seine Füße etwas anderes als Luft unter den Füßen hatten, sauste er zurück in den Fuchsbau. Zumindest versuchte er es, denn Ginny zog seufzend ihren Zauberstab und halste dem Kobold eine Ganzkörperklammer auf.

"Und wer kommt alles?", wollte Ron nun wissen.

Ginny packte den Kobold erneut und schmiss ihn ohne viel Federlesens - immerhin war Hermine gerade nicht in der Nähe, um ihr Moralpredigten zu halten - über die Hecke aus dem Schutzzauber des Hauses hinaus. "Alle.", antwortete Ginny und klopfte sich die Hose aus. Das diese verflixten Kobolde sich aber auch immer wo wehren mussten, bloß weil man sie aus dem Haus warf!

"Wer ist denn alle?", wollte nun auch Harry wissen. Ginny schaute auf und Harry wusste, dass sie seine Gedanken erraten konnte. "Tut mir leid, Harry, Draco hat noch nicht geantwortet."

Harry nickte und fand plötzlich einen sehr hartnäckigen Fleck auf der Lichterkette, an welchem er plötzlich unbedingt intensiv herum putzen musste .

"Er wird schon noch antworten.", murmelte Ron neben ihm leise. Harry nickte.

28. Dezember, Montag

Was Draco aber nicht tat.

29. Dezember, Dienstag

Mittlerweile hatten alle zugesagt. Alle Gryffindors aus Harrys und Ginnys Jahrgang, selbst einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs aus Harrys Jahrgang standen auf der Gästeliste und antworteten umgehend, dass sie natürlich kommen würden. Offenbar war die von ihnen geplante Sylvesterparty genau das Ereignis, auf welches alle - außer Draco - gewartet hatten. Harry zerbrach sich in den wenigen Momenten, die ihm die Frauen in ihrem Vorbereitungsmarathon zum Luftholen gönnten, ob Santa Clause bei den erstaunlich vielen und schnellen Zusagen die Finger im Spiel hatte.

Einzig Draco antwortete nicht. Sicherlich hätte Harry es darauf schieben können, dass Draco wahrscheinlich erst einmal generell nichts tat, was ein Kerl in einem rot-weißen Kostüm von ihm wollte. Andererseits… der Weihnachtswunsch stammte von ihm, also warum meldete er sich dann nicht? Allerdings blieb Harry nicht wirklich Zeit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn Ginny, Molly und Hermine schleiften ihn und den Rest der männlichen Weasleys durch die Winkelgasse, dass ihnen buchstäblich Hören und Sehen verging.

Beladen mit der denkwürdigen Anzahl von 37 Tüten (pro Person!) fiel den Frauen noch immer irgendeine Kleinigkeit ein, die unbedingt noch besorgt werden musste und die wilde Hatz ging weiter.

Den Abend - oder besser die Nacht - verbrachte Harry damit, Wiederbelebungsversuche bei seinen tauben Armen zu unternehmen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Irgendwann schlief er aus lauter Erschöpfung ein.

30. Dezember, Mittwoch

Harry erwachte, als ein Schrei vom Ausmaße eines Urknalls durch den Fuchsbau hallte und die Wände wackeln ließ. Ron fiel aus seinem Bett und prellte sich die Hüfte an der Bettkante, bei dem Versuch gleichzeitig auf die Beine und an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen.

Gemeinsam stürzten sie zur Treppe, rannten beinahe Bill und Charlie über den Haufen, welche ebenfalls mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf dem Weg nach unten waren. Im Vorbeirennen meinte Harry gedämpfte Schreckensschreie aus dem Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge zu hören, was in etwa klang wie: "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! Ich will keinen Blowjob mehr und nimm die Katze weg!" und "Lasst mich los! Mein Arsch gehört mir ganz allein, ihr perversen Perverslinge!"

Sehr zu seinem Bedauern hatte Harry aufgrund des Geschreis aus der unteren Etage natürlich keinerlei Zeit, die Zwillinge aus ihren bösen Alpträumen zu erlösen. Er rannte weiter. Das Geschrei ging in wütendes Schimpfen über, gepaart mit… Harry runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Waren das Eulenschreie?

Sie fanden die Ursache für den infernalischen Lärm am frühen Morgen in der Küche. Genauer gesagt in Arthur Weasley und einer tiefschwarzen Eule, mit welcher das wesleysche Oberhaupt offenbar vehement um Herrschaft über einen Brief stritten, welcher der Eule am Bein befestigt war.

Harrys Herz setzte für geschlagene 5 Sekunden aus, sobald er Dracos Eule erkannte. "Uruz.", flüsterte er leise. Ein protestierender Aufschrei folgte und Uruz hackte erneut nach Arthurs Arm.

"Harry! Sag was! Das Vieh bringt mich um!", schimpfte Arthur wütend und versetzte dem Vogel einen Kinnhaken mit seinem reichlich mitgenommen aussehenden Hut.

"Uruz! Hör schon auf!", rief Harry und zur größten Verwunderung aller Anwesenden beruhigte sich der Vogel sofort. Nach einem letzten mordlustigen Blick in Arthurs Richtung, schüttelte die Eule sich und stolzierte quer über das bereits aufgetischte Frühstück auf Harry zu.

"Elendes, arrogantes Mistvieh!", murmelte Arthur und schob sich seinen Hut zurück auf das Haupt.

Uruz schien sich zu fein für eine Reaktion zu sein, hielt statt dessen Harry auffordernd ihr Bein hin und blinzelte mit ihren großen Augen. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Taschen seiner Jeans und löste den Brief von Uruz' Bein.

"Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass selbst Malfoys Eule nett zu dir ist.", stellte Ron fest. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Was hätte er dazu auch sagen sollen? Während Charlie die große Eule begeistert aus der Nähe betrachtete - und Uruz sich offenbar in seiner Aufmerksamkeit sonnte -, hielt Harry Dracos Nachricht ziemlich verkrampft in den Händen. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er sie gleich hier lesen sollte oder lieber später, wenn er weniger unter Beobachtung stand. Tatsache war, dass seine Fingerspitzen vor Nervosität begannen zu kribbeln.

Niemand schien die Unruhe zu bemerken, welche von Harry Besitz ergriffen hatte. Ron schob seinen Stuhl zurück und nahm am Frühstückstisch Platz, Arthur stellte eine monströse Kanne mit Mollys wunderbarem Karamell-Kaffee auf den Tisch und Bill brüllte "FRÜHSTÜCK!" durch das Treppenhaus.

Harry drehte den Brief in seinen Händen. Auch diesmal stand einfach nur 'Harry' auf dem Umschlag. Er konnte sich seine plötzliche Nervosität nicht erklären und versuchte eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten, während er den Brief öffnete und Dracos Zeilen überflog.

_Hallo, mein Harry,_

_verzeih mir, dass ich erst jetzt auf Ginnys Einladung reagieren konnte, aber Nadine - du weißt schon, Severus__'__ Freundin - hält uns seit drei Tagen mit Einkaufen für ihre Familie auf Trab. Ich kann kaum fassen, dass ich Severus tatsächlich dabei zusehe, wie er Einkaufstüten trägt!! Ist das zu fassen? Sobald du wieder hier bist, werde ich dir die Erinnerung im Denkarium zeigen, es ist einfach nur zum Totlachen. Übrigens hat Severus mit seiner Beschreibung von klein und ziemlich kurvig mächtig untertrieben. Nadine geht ihm grade mal bis unter das Kinn und ihre Oberweite dürfte unter das Gesetz zum Schutz minderjähriger Zauberer fallen. Von den Ausschnitten, die sie trägt, einmal ganz abgesehen. _

Harry sah auf, als Ginny und Hermine lachend eintraten und ließ sich abwesend auf seinen Platz fallen. Ein winziger Stich Eifersucht machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Er mochte es nicht, dass Draco von den Brüsten einer Frau schrieb.

"Hey, da ist ja Uruz. Na, mein Hübscher…", sagte Ginny und schaute die Eule bewundernd an, welche sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte. Harry blickte auf, er war sich der Anwesenheit der Eule nicht mehr bewusst gewesen Er grinste halbherzig, als sich zu Charlie nun auch noch Ginny als Bewunderer gesellte.

Während Ginny todesmutig nach einem Stück Pfannkuchen griff und Uruz unter den Schnabel hielt, wandte Harry sich wieder Dracos Brief zu.

_Abgesehen von ihrem unmöglichen Klamottengeschmack ist Nadine aber wirklich nett und ich denke, du würdest sie mögen. Außerdem tut sie Severus gut, während der ganzen Zeit hier, hat er nicht einen einzigen Trank gebraut! Und das will etwas heißen, glaub mir!_

_Leider muss ich nun zu den schlechten Nachrichten kommen. Auch wenn ich den Jahreswechsel wirklich gern mit dir verbracht hätte - Merlin weiß, WIE gern - muss ich leider absagen. Ich werde mit Nadine und Severus in der Schweiz feiern, bei Nadines Familie. Das ist auch der Grund für ihre ausdauernden Einkäufe!_

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wie ich schon gesagt habe. Nächstes Jahr feiern wir beide zusammen. Bitte verstehe mich. Severus und Nadine sind jetzt alles, was ich an Familie noch habe und sie sind mir wichtig. _

_So und nun sag Hermine und Ginny, die dir bestimmt über die Schulter schauen, sie sollen wegsehen, was jetzt kommt, ist wirklich privat!_

Harry hob irritiert den Kopf, nur um schockiert festzustellen, dass Hermine und Ginny ihm TATSÄCHLICH über die Schulter schauten und nun - da Draco sie sogar über die Entfernung ertappt hatte - dezent erröteten. Harry beschloss, ihnen die Standpauke über Dinge wie Briefgeheimnisse und Privatsphäre später zu halten. Sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf Dracos Schrift.

_Ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt und es war ziemlich realistisch! Ich möchte jetzt noch nicht zuviel verraten, aber es war ein SEHR interessanter Traum und ich bin WIRKLICH froh, dass ich einen Schweigezauber über meinem Bett hatte. Wir waren im Kerker, ich glaube nach der Zaubertränkestunde oder so, jedenfalls gibt es da doch diese Nische neben der Statue von Notburga der Notdürftigen! Ach, das interessiert dich wahrscheinlich eh nicht, also komme ich gleich zur Sache: Ich stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand und du hast vor mir gekniet - oh Mann, ich werde nach diesem Brief dringend im Badezimmer verschwinden müssen - und hast mir einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt verschafft! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solche Dinge mit deiner Zunge anstellen kannst!!!_

Harry wurde rot. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er inmitten einer Großfamilie stand und seine Reaktion auf Dracos Beschreibung seines Traumes - nun ja - alles andere als jugendfrei war. Glücklicherweise saß er ja schon am Tisch und ein winziger kontrollierender Blick in seinen Schoss bestätigte ihm, dass Mollys selbst gehäkelte Tischdecke sein handfestes Problem verbarg.

_So, ich hoffe, das hat dich auf andere Gedanken gebracht und hält dich davon ab, irgendetwas mit Ginny anzustellen. Du fehlst mir noch immer und ich hoffe, du weißt, dass der Gedanke an dich der Erste ist, sobald ich die Augen aufschlage. _

_Love Draco_

_PS: Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass ich besagte Nische unbedingt ausprobieren will??_

"Und, kommt Draco?", erkundigte Ginny sich und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mit geröteten Wangen faltete er das Pergament in Windeseile und verstaute es in der Tasche seiner Jeans.

"Nein…", brachte er mit rauer Stimme heraus und räusperte sich. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie Draco es schaffte, ihm eine Absage zu schreiben und diese derart gekonnt in sexuelle Andeutungen verpackte, dass Harry viel zu beschäftigt mit den hochkommenden Bildern - und anderen hochkommenden Dingen - war, um sich wirklich über den Korb zu ärgern.

"Oh, das tut mir leid.", antwortete Ginny und machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht. Uruz tappte derweil - und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie dabei ziemlich selbstzufrieden aussah - quer über den Wurstaufschnitt zurück zum Fenster und hackte arrogant an die Scheibe, welche ein verdächtiges Klirren von sich gab. Charlie ließ die Eule hinaus.

Arthur stöhnte und man sah ihm an, dass er den Vogel am liebsten massakriert und als Vorspeise kredenzt hätte.

"Warum kommt er nicht?", erkundigte Hermine sich an Harrys anderer Seite.

"Feiert mit Snape in der Schweiz.", antwortete Harry ohne nachzudenken.

"Was machen die denn in der Schweiz?", kam prompt die Gegenfrage und Harry hatte den Rest des Frühstücks seine liebe Mühe, sich eine passende Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht unbedingt derjenige sein, der Snape als ganz - äh, relativ - normalen Kerl outete.

---

Einige Stunden später erwischte Harry Ginny dabei, wie sie - mal wieder - mit der DA-Münze in der einen und ihrem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand im Wohnzimmer stand und mit den Gedanken sichtlich weit weg war.

"So, jetzt will ich aber endlich wissen, was du da tust.", sagte Harry und jagte Ginny den Schreck ihres jungen Lebens ein.

Reflexartig schlossen sich ihre Finger über der DA-Münze, als Harry versuchte die Botschaft darauf zu entziffern. "Lass mich raten! Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Münze noch immer so funktioniert, wie Hermine sich das ausgedacht hat: Du zauberst eine Nachricht auf die Münze und jemand anders kann sie lesen."

"Äh… Harry.", begann Ginny und wich sichtlich verlegen seinem Blick aus.

Harry grinste. "Hey, komm schon! Mir kannst du es doch erzählen. Du hast einen neuen Freund?"

Ginny machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht irgendwo zwischen schlechtem Gewissen und freudigem Lächeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zielte spielerisch mit ihrem Zauberstab nach ihm. "Zuviel Neugier ist ungesund."

"Und das sagst ausgerechnet DU??"

"He, ich kann nichts dafür. Ich bin ein Mädchen, das sind die Gene!"

"Die Ausrede würde selbst Trewlaney dir nicht abnehmen." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich auf der abgenutzten Lehne des Sessels nieder, welcher Ginny am nächsten war.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, was Trewlaney mir alles abgenommen hat.", rutschte es Ginny heraus, bevor sie sich erschrocken auf die Lippen biss. Ihre Augen wurden groß und Harry lachte.

"Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht bei Mom und Dad verpetzt!", verlangte Ginny und sah ihn flehentlich an.

"Nur wenn du mir sagst, was du da mit der Münze machst.", antwortete Harry und grinste hinterlistig.

Ginny murrte. "Draco hat keinen guten Einfluss auf dich!!"

"Pansy auf dich auch nicht.", sagte Harry ohne groß nachzudenken. Eigentlich sollte es eine Anspielung auf den Traumatisator werden, doch das erklärte nicht, weshalb Ginny plötzlich kreidebleich wurde.

"Harry… also, was denkst du denn da bloß? Ich würde doch nicht… ich habe doch nicht… ich… also…nein.", stammelte Ginny und wechselte von kreidebleich nach schamrot.

Erst in diesem Augenblick begriff der verdutzte Harry, was Ginny seinen Worten entnommen hatte. "Oh", machte er und schüttelte den Kopf, "So meinte ich das gar nicht. Ich dachte an den Traumatisator…"

"Ach so.", antwortete Ginny leise, doch die Farbe wich nicht aus ihren Wangen. Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. Konnte es sein? Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, nein, er interpretierte da wohl etwas in Ginnys Verhalten hinein, was nicht da war.

"Also… die Münze… es ist Hermines Münze.", sagte Ginny zusammenhanglos. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um mit dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel Schritt zu halten.

"Aha.", erwiderte er nur. Dann, als er die Information endlich verarbeitet hatte, glaubte er zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Ginny liebevoll am Arm. "Hey, jetzt reg dich mal nicht so auf! Ich bin der Letzte, der etwas dagegen hat, wenn du dich wieder mit jemandem triffst."

Ein etwas halbherziges Lächeln war die Antwort. Ginny steckte die Münze in ihre Hosentasche und legte ihren Zauberstab auf dem Kaminsims ab. "Es ist gar nicht so, dass ich mich mit irgendwem treffen würde, Harry.", sagte sie leise.

Von irgendwo aus dem Haus hallte Gabrielles Lachen zu ihnen hinunter. Harry zog Ginny näher und sie ließ sich neben ihm auf der Sessellehne nieder. "Aber da ist jemand, oder?"

Ginny wurde rot und betrachtete ihre Hände. "Schon… irgendwie… aber andererseits… ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Harry grinste. "Also habe ich mit der Münze Recht?"

"Ja, hast du. Ich hab mir Hermines Münze ausgeliehen - nur solange, bis wir die DA wieder brauchen - weil ich meine… verliehen habe.", antwortete Ginny. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn hinter ihr Ohr.

"Und deine Münze hast du an jemanden verliehen, der dir etwas bedeutet.", mutmaßte Harry. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl mit Ginny dort zu sitzen. Allein in dem Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern. In dem Haus, in dem sie sich nach und nach kennen gelernt und irgendwann auch lieben gelernt hatten. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit war Harry noch davon ausgegangen, dass er Ginny irgendwann heiraten würde. Und nun? Nun saßen sie noch immer in diesem Haus nebeneinander. Vertraut und doch kein Paar mehr. Dennoch fühlte Harry sich ihr in diesem Moment näher als irgendjemand anderem, Draco vielleicht ausgenommen.

"Ja.", antwortete Ginny schlicht und betrachtete weiter ihre Hände. Harry ahnte, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

"Hör zu, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest…", begann er. Ginny schaute auf und sah ihn mit einem warmen, sanften Blick an. "Das ist es nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mit dir nicht reden will… genau genommen würde ich sogar gern mit dir reden… aber… ich weiß vielleicht noch gar nicht, was ich eigentlich will."

"Das klingt… verwirrend.", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

Ginny lächelte. "Das klingt nicht nur so, es fühlt sich auch so an." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander. Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide, bevor es erneut Ginny war, die sprach: "Ich habe neulich nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe, Harry."

Harrys Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum und ein kalter Schauer brauste über ihn hinweg. "Aber Ginny, ich…"

"Nein, lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich muss das sagen, okay?" Ginny wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort. "Ich denke, ein Teil von mir wird dich immer lieben, egal, mit wem du oder ich zusammen sind. Du bist mir wichtig, du bist meine erste Liebe und irgendwie… wirst du wohl immer etwas Besonderes für mich bleiben. Ich möchte nur, dass du das weißt, Harry."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, denn bis vor wenigen Augenblicken dachte er noch, dass Ginny über ihre Trennung hinweg sei. Dass sie ihn losgelassen hatte. Nun brandete eine Welle neuer Schuldgefühle ihn seinem Herzen auf. Er schmerzte ihn zu sehen, dass Ginny noch immer seinetwegen litt. Merlin, er hätte alles dafür getan, dies zu ändern. Doch was sollte er gegen seine Gefühle tun?

Ginny überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Sie drückte seine Finger ein wenig fester und schaute ihn an. Ein Hauch Schmerz lag in ihrem Blick, doch da war auch die Liebe, von der sie gesprochen hatte und noch etwas anderes… Vertrauen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, während sie sein Gesicht studierte. "Weißt du, ich habe eine Zeitlang gedacht, dass es vielleicht nur eine Phase ist, das mit dir und Draco und dass du danach wieder zu mir zurückkommen würdest." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und der Schmerz verschwand aus ihrem Blick. "Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass das nicht passieren wird. Und es ist in Ordnung. Ich denke, es musste einfach passieren. Dracos Geschenk hat mir wohl endgültig klar gemacht, dass er dich liebt. Wahrscheinlich war das wirklich all die Jahre so und ihr beiden Deppen wart einfach zu blöd um es zu raffen."

Wider Willen musste Harry lachen.

"Was ich mit diesem ganzen Gerede eigentlich sagen will ist, dass ich - egal, was die Zukunft uns beiden bringt - nicht möchte, dass sich das hier ändert." Damit hielt Ginny ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände in die Höhe. "Ich möchte, dass du etwas Besonderes in meinem Leben bleibst… vielleicht nicht mehr an erster Stelle…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn nun war Harry es, der sie küsste. Es war ein sanfter Kuss voller Dankbarkeit und Freude und so lächelten sie beide, als ihre Lippen sich trennten. Es war ein Abschiedskuss für ihre Beziehung und zugleich das Siegel ihrer Freundschaft. Keiner von beiden bemerkte Hermine, die mit einem Stapel Babyklamotten beladen, in der Tür erschien. Im ersten Moment sah sie verdutzt aus, doch dann lächelte sie still und zog sich lautlos wieder zurück.

"Ginny Weasley! Du bist ein wirklich besonderer Mensch und ich möchte dich niemals verlieren!", sagte Harry leise.

"Versprochen?", fragte Ginny nach.

"Versprochen."

Sie wirkte erleichtert und das sanfte Lächeln wich einem hinterlistigen Grinsen. "Dann kann ich ja jetzt beichten, was ich angestellt habe, was?"

Harry ahnte nichts Gutes und war von dem plötzlichen Wechsel von Ginny-das-gute-Mädchen zu Ginny-das-böse-Mädchen so überrascht, dass es ihm schlicht die Sprache verschlug.

"Also… naja, ich hab den Traumatisator nicht nur bei Fred und George benutzt und ich denke, du solltest das vielleicht wissen, bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurückfahren."

"Sag mir nicht, dass du das Ding bei Draco benutzt hast!", stieß Harry aus und eine Flut aus schlimmsten Visionen, welche Bilder Ginny Draco hatte träumen lassen, erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Vielleicht, wie Harry mit Ginny schlief. Oder mit Hermine. Oder mit Ginny und Hermine. Oder mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Oder…

"Nein! Wie könnte ich, nachdem er es geschafft hat, dass du vor Rührung heulst?", antwortete Ginny und die Erleichterung, welche Harrys Venen flutete, hatte sich selten so süß angefühlt.

"Nein. Allerdings kommt du und Draco in der Vision vor."

Womit das Gefühl der süßen Erleichterung im Nichts verpuffte.

Harry schluckte, bevor er todesmutig antwortete: "Nun sag schon endlich!"

"Ähm, also, ich hab diesem Schleimscheißer von Jensen Winters den ein oder anderen Traum geschickt. Weil… naja, ich hab gehört, wie er über dich vor seinen Mannschaftskameraden hergezogen ist, von wegen, dass du deinen Besen von der anderen Seite besteigst. Und… ähm… dass du dich von Snape gern fesseln und auspeitschen lässt."

Harry wurde rot. Nein, kreidebleich. Nein, rot war dann doch angemessener. "Wie bitte?", würgte er hervor.

"Genau. Und wegen diesem Gewäsch hab ich mir gedacht, wäre ein kleiner, immer wiederkehrender Traum doch nett."

"Was… was für Bilder hast du ihm geschickt?"

"Oooch, zuerst eine ziemlich detailreiche Traumsequenz darüber, wie du es mit Draco treibst…"

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Wie war das mit Dracos Brief? Er hatte von Harry geträumt?

"Äh, Ginny…", murmelte Harry mit stetig wachsender böser Vorahnung. Er dachte an Fred und George, gütiger Himmel, wenn der Traumatisator allen Beteiligten diese Träume schickte… hatten Crabbe und Goyle wohl ein recht befriedigendes Weihnachtsfest und an Filch wollte Harry erst gar nicht denken. Obwohl… er hatte schließlich nicht davon geträumt, dass er Draco einen Blowjob… HOLLA DIE WALDFEE!!! Das war kein wirklich guter Gedanke in einem Zimmer allein mit der Ex-Freundin, von der man wusste, dass sie in eben diesen Zungenspielen recht… talentiert war. Harry konzentrierte sich schnellstens wieder auf die abartigen Träume, welche Ginny neuerdings zu kredenzen vermochte.

"…und dann, wie Snape Winters fesselt, auspeitscht und ihn von Umbridge im Sado-Maso-Kostüm vernaschen lässt."

Harry war einer Ohnmacht nahe. "Du…", er schluckte und versuchte irgendwie die unerwünschten Bilder einer in Lack und Leder gekleideten Umbridge, die Peitsche schwingend auf einem unschuldigen Schüler herumhopste, zu verdrängen. "Das ist wirklich widerlich.", stellte Harry nach einer geschlagenen Minute angewiderten Schweigens fest.

"Ja, oder?", meinte Ginny stolz.

"Will ich eigentlich wissen, wo du deine perversen Phantasien in letzter Zeit herhast?", erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig, nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

"Ach, nein, dafür bist du viel zu zart besaitet!", zog Ginny ihn lachend auf und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Triffst du dich heimlich mit Draco?", entfuhr es Harry und Ginny warf in einer fast perfekten Imitation von Draco Malfoy das Kinn nach oben und ihre langen Haare über die Schulter zurück.

Obwohl Harry nach diesen mentalen Bildern doch etwas - ach, seien wir ehrlich, verdammt - übel war, stimmte er in Ginnys Lachen ein. Trotz ihrer Fröhlichkeit musste Harry daran denken, dass er Draco erst im neuen Jahr sehen würde. Sylvester würde er alleine feiern… gerade eines der Feste, welches man gern mit der Person verbrachte, die man liebte. Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Lachen… irgendwie war es noch immer seltsam von Draco als seinen Freund zu denken. Als die Person, der sein Herz gehörte und die er… ja, die er liebte. Und da behaupte noch einer, er sei unromantisch!

Ginny schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn sie nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm. "Hey, sieh es doch mal so, er hat doch gesagt, dass er nächstes Jahr mit dir feiern will. Wenn das kein Liebesversprechen ist, was denn dann?"

Harry nickte und war tatsächlich getröstet.

31. Dezember, Donnerstag

Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte Harry sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er den Tag ohne Draco überstehen sollte. Seine Sehnsucht nahm schon fast schmerzhafte Ausmaße an und war - angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich schon bald wieder sehen würden - ziemlich peinlich.

Doch sobald er an diesem Morgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte - irgendwie schien Molly auf exakt diesen Augenblick gewartet zu haben - ertönte aus der Küche schon ein Kampfschrei und das hieß für alles, was in diesem Hause zwei Beine hatte, aufstehen und sich in Vorbereitungen stürzen.

"Man, was die Weiber immer für einen Aufriss machen…", murrte Ron, während er seine Klamotten zusammensuchte und zusammen mit Harry im Bad verschwand. Sie duschten abwechselnd, kleideten sich an und wurden von den Zwillingen aus dem Bad getrieben.

Kaum in der Küche angekommen, trichterte Molly ihnen praktisch im Vorbeilaufen Karamell-Kaffee, Rühreier, Brötchen und irgendeine Pampe, die nach Gries schmeckte - oder Mais, oder Couscous? - ein und schmiss sie aus dem Haus, damit sie Arthur im Garten bei den letzten Vorbereitungen halfen.

Harry blieb beim Anblick des Gartens fast die Luft weg. Arthur hatte - mithilfe von Bill und Charlie - nicht nur das marode Partyzelt aufgebaut, nein, auch der Garten war vergrößert worden und hatte schon fast hogwartsche Ausmaße. Die Lichterketten, welche Harry und Ron hatten putzen müssen, wanden sich um Bäume, den Fuchsbau und das Zelt. Ein Haufen Tische stand noch ziemlich planlos in einer Ecke, inklusive einiger hoher Türmen aus Gartenstühlen.

"Sag mal, wer um Himmels Willen kommt denn heute alles?", brachte Harry erstaunt heraus.

"Wie es aussieht… mehr als ich dachte.", antwortete Ron nicht minder überrascht.

Für die nächsten Stunden sollte dies alles an Konversation sein, was Harry und Ron möglich war. Wenn man mal von den Befehlen absah, welche Molly, Ginny, Hermine und Fleur in Wechselschichten an die Männer verteilten.

Tische wurden gestellt, Stühle gerückt, Tischdecken aufgelegt, Sitzkissen verteilt, magische Flammen auf jedem einzelnen Tisch drapiert, Lichterketten entzündet, Blumendekorationen aufgehängt, hingestellt und arrangiert. Büffettische erschienen aus dem Nichts, Gläser mussten poliert werden, Luftschlangen, Konfetti, Luftballons, magischer Glitzerregen an schnell zugänglichen Orten bereit gestellt werden. Getränke wurden kühl gestellt, die letzten Speisen arrangiert, Salate abgeschmeckt, Soßen gerührt, Teller gestapelt, Besteck poliert, Servietten gefaltet und Nachtisch kredenzt. Nach rekordverdächtigen 7 Stunden Vorbereitungsmarathon unter der Fuchtel von Molly und ihren Töchtern aus der Hölle - alias Hermine, Ginny und Fleur - war Harry fix und fertig. Neben einem verschwitzten Ron und Arthur, der aussah, als würde ihn in der nächsten Sekunde ein Herzschlag ereilen, lehnte Harry für erholsame 54 Sekunden an der Hauswand.

Doch die Frauen kannten kein Erbarmen.

Nach all der Rennerei stand nun noch das Herausputzen für die Gäste an und natürlich mussten zuerst die männlichen Bewohner ins Bad, es wurde geduscht, rasiert, gewaschen, gezupft, gegelt, gekämmt und Klamotten gesucht.

Was noch erträglich war angesichts des Berges an Aufgaben, welches die weiblichen Bewohner des Fuchsbaus hinter sich bringen mussten. Die da wären - in abgekürzter Form - Duschen, Beine rasieren, Haare waschen, Dekolletes peelen und Nägel feilen, Bodylotion großzügig verteilen, Augenbrauen zupfen, Nägel lackieren, Grundierung auftragen und trocknen lassen, Spülungen aus Haaren waschen, Make up auftragen, Haare fönen, Haare frisieren, Abendgarderobe anlegen und sich zu fett finden.

Kurz gesagt, es erschien Harry als neuntes Weltwunder, dass es wirklich alle Bewohner des Fuchsbaus bis zum Eintreffen der ersten Gäste geschafft hatten, sich fertig zu machen.

Der Garten der Weasleys sah umwerfend aus. Hermine hatte einen partiellen Wärmezauber ausgetüftelt und mit Fleurs Hilfe über den Garten gelegt, so dass anstatt der winterlichen Kälte des Sylvesterabends ein angenehm laues Lüftchen wehte.

Die magischen Lichter flackerten sanft im Abendwind, es roch nach Blumen und Leckereien. Musik klang durch die fröhlichen Begrüßungen und die aufkeimenden Unterhaltungen. Immer mehr Gäste kamen an, die meisten apparierten vor dem Gartentor und traten erst dann durch die Schutzbanne herein. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich der kleine Kobold zwischen den Beinen einiger Gäste wieder auf das Grundstück schlich. Harry drückte dem frechen Wesen die Daumen, dass es Ginny nicht allzu schnell wieder vor die Füße lief.

Hermines Eltern kamen und begrüßten sie, Harry beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, wie Hermines Vater Ron zuerst die Hand gab und ihn schließlich in eine steif wirkende Umarmung zog. Hermine strahlte mit ihrer Mutter um die Wette und Ron stellte die Grangers ein wenig verlegen Molly vor.

"Hey, haben die beiden es endlich geregelt gekriegt?"

Harry wandte sich um und fand sich Lavender gegenüber, die mit einem überraschten Lächeln Ron und Hermine beobachtete.

"Ja, sieht so aus.", antwortete Harry zurückhaltend.

"Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit.", kommentierte Lavender und hob ihr Champagnerglas an die Lippen. Einen Moment später schaute sie Harry direkt an. Ein Hauch rosa erschien auf ihren Wangen und Harry wollte sich schon abwenden. Er hatte die Reaktion der anderen Gryffindors nicht vergessen und wollte den Sylvesterabend nicht damit verbringen, über sich und Draco zu diskutieren.

Lavender hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm zurück. "Harry, warte, bitte."

Widerwillig schaute Harry sie an.

"Ich wollte nur sagen… ich… habe in den vergangenen Tagen nachgedacht und möchte mich entschuldigen." Ihre dunklen Augen drückten ehrliche Reue aus. "Weißt du, im Grunde habe ich kein Problem damit, dass du mit… Malfoy zusammen bist… es ist nur. Es kam einfach alles etwas überraschend und wir waren vor den Kopf gestoßen."

Hilflos zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. "Dann fragt euch mal, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht mal, dass ich auf Männer stehe."

"Nicht?", Lavender wirkte überrascht.

"Nein… ich war mit Ginny zusammen, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst.", antwortete Harry schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Lavender wurde nun richtig rot und senkte den Blick in ihr Glas.

Harry seufzte. "Hör zu, ich habe schon verstanden, was du damit sagen willst, aber ich möchte eigentlich nicht unbedingt heute Abend darüber reden."

Mit einem leichten Nicken gab Lavender ihm zu verstehen, dass sie seine Antwort akzeptierte. "Nur eins noch, Harry. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so aussieht, aber im Endeffekt stehen wir alle hinter dir. Auch wenn der ein oder andere Holzkopf etwas länger brauchen wird um es dir selbst zu sagen." Damit deutete sie mit einem Nicken auf Seamus und Dean, die gerade dabei waren Ron zu begrüßen.

"Ach, dabei fällt mir ein. Seit wann sind Ron und Hermine zusammen?"

"Äh… seit ein paar Tagen.", antwortete Harry verdutzt.

"Aber noch nicht vor Weihnachten, oder?"

"Nein, nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Gut, wo ist Parvati? Sie schuldet mir noch 5 Galleonen!", sagte Lavender und verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Harry blickte ihr versonnen nach und stellte fest - auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte - dass ihre Worte ihn innerlich lächeln ließen. Sicherlich würde er nicht ohne das ein oder andere klärende Gespräch zur Tagesordnung übergehen, aber der Anfang war gemacht. Harry war unendlich erleichtert, dass er diese Last nicht mit in das neue Jahr nehmen musste.

Ein neuer Besucherstrom unterbrach seine Gedanken. Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones und Mad Eye Moody traten durch das Gartentor. Dicht gefolgt von Prof. Flitwick und Hagrid, der sichtlich stolz eine herausgeputzte Madam Maxine am Arm führte. Fleur und Gabrielle brachen in Freudenjubel aus und begrüßten ihre Professorin.

Selbst Prof. McGonagall hatte sich in ihren trendigen Festumhang aus schottischem Karo geschmissen und lachte wie ein junges Mädchen über einen Witz von Dädalus Diggel.

Harry sah einige jüngere Gryffindors aus Ginnys Jahrgang, die ihm fast schüchtern zuwinkten. Er begrüßte Colin Creevey und verhinderte in letzter Sekunde, dass dieser ein Foto von einer sich in die Stachelbeerhecke übergebenden Fleur machte. Offenbar war ihr die Freude über den unerwarteten Besuch ihrer Lehrerin auf den Magen geschlagen.

"Wahnsinn, oder?", fragte Ginny plötzlich neben ihm und Harry konnte gar nicht anders als nicken. Ginny wirkte aufgekratzt und ließ das Gartentor nicht aus den Augen.

"Und, ist dein 'jemand' schon hier?", fragte er und erntete einen Klaps auf den Arm.

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Ginny dennoch: "Nein, noch nicht."

"Hallo, Harry, Ginny.", ertönte eine schüchterne Stimme. Ginny und Harry wandten sich um.

"Hallo, Neville… hallo, Mrs. Longbottom.", begrüßte Ginny Nevilles Großmutter artig.

Auch Harry brachte einen Gruß heraus. Neville lächelte etwas schüchtern und seufzte sichtlich erleichtert, als seine Großmutter sich verabschiedete um Molly zu begrüßen. "Oh man, bin ich froh, dass wir endlich hier sind. Oma hat mir ungefähr zwei Stunden lang einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie ich mich in so einer Gesellschaft zu benehmen hätte! Ehrlich, als ob ich mich nackt an einer der Lichterketten rumschwingen würde!"

Ginny und Harry lachten.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, nach allem, was ich schon über Potter gehört hab, habt ihr Gryffindor-Kerle ja einiges zu bieten. Also los, überrasch mich, Longbottom!"

Neville wurde kreidebleich und Ginnys Lachen wurde zu einem albernen Kichern.

"Hallo Pansy.", begrüßte Harry die Slytherin. Pansy nickte ihm zu und lächelte: "Schönen Gruß von Draco, es tut ihm wirklich leid, dass er nicht hier ist. Wo gibt's was zu trinken?"

Ginny zwinkerte Harry zu und fasste Pansy am Arm: "Ich zeigs dir. Kommt Blaise auch?" Pansys Antwort bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, statt dessen hörte er Neville erschüttertet murmeln: "Meine Güte, die hat ja Sprüche drauf."

"Oh, das war noch gar nichts!", behauptete Harry und musste über Neville Verlegenheit lachen.

Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu ihnen. Nach und nach trafen immer mehr ihrer Mitschüler ein und Harry kam nicht umhin sich darüber zu wundern, dass fast alle Häuser vertreten waren. Selbst Slytherin, denn neben Pansy hatte er auch Blaise Zabini ausgemacht, der mit Fred in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug zwischen lachen, essen, trinken, unterhalten, den Scherzen der Zwillinge, noch mehr essen, noch mehr trinken und noch viel mehr lachen und so war Harry einigermaßen schockiert, als Fred und George sich verabschiedeten um das Feuerwerk vorzubereiten.

"Wieviel Uhr ist es?", fragte er verdutzt in die Runde seiner Mitschüler. Im Laufe des Abends hatten sich die meisten Hogwarts-Schüler am Rande des Zeltes versammelt. Es herrschte eine Eintracht, die ihren Lehrkräften die Tränen des Stolzes in die Augen trieb und Harry beobachtete mehr als einmal, wie stolz McGonagall immer wieder zu ihnen hinübersah.

"Halb zwölf.", antwortete Blaise und winkte zustimmend, als Fred ihm zurief, er möge ihnen kurz helfen. Blaise drückte Ginny sein Glas in die Hand und lief quer über den Rasen auf die Zwillinge zu.

"Was? Schon?" Auch Hermine schien überrascht.

"Dann lasst uns schon mal langsam was zum Anstoßen besorgen.", schlug Parvati vor.

"Lasst mal, ich mach das schon.", antwortete Ron und acciote kurzerhand einige Flaschen Champagner zu ihnen herüber.

"Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass heute Abend echt alle Häuser vertreten sind? Sogar Slytherin.", sagte Luna und ließ sich von Neville das Glas auffüllen.

"Jaaah, nur Slytherin ist eindeutig in der Unterzahl.", antwortete Dean ohne Harry anzuschauen.

"Stimmt. Und wisst ihr, was ich mich schon den ganzen Abend frage?", selbst mit seinem irischen Dialekt klang Seamus plötzlich ziemlich frostig. Nicht nur Harry schien zu spüren, wie die Stimmung zu kippen drohte, denn Hermine runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und Ginny trat näher an ihn heran.

"Wie du deine Hose alleine aufbekommst?", fragte Pansy, doch ihre dunklen Augen sprühten so deutliche Funken, dass sie beinahe Ginnys Haare in Brand setzten, welche ihr am nächsten stand.

"Ach, halt dich doch da raus, Parkinson!", erwiderte Seamus unbeeindruckt. Sein Blick war auf Harry fixiert. "Wo ist Malfoy? Wenn ihr beide jetzt so dicke miteinander seid, warum ist er dann nicht hier? Ist sich dein Lover etwa zu fein für ein Fest mit uns?"

Lavender stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in den Magen. "Finnigan! Du bist so ein Trottel!"

"Nein, er hat Recht! Also, Harry, wo ist denn dein toller Freund?", fragte eine Harry nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme.

"Winters! Wer zum Henker hat dich denn eingeladen?", schnappte Pansy wütend.

"Sein Daddy ist der Vorgesetzte meines Vaters…", sagte Ron in einem so abwertenden Tonfall, als sei dieser Berufsstand etwas besonders Verachtenswertes, "Deshalb mussten wir seine Eltern einladen."

"Na, Jensen, wie war denn deine Traumwelt so in letzter Zeit?", erkundigte Ginny sich mit einem falschen Lächeln. Der Ravenclaw wurde sichtlich blass um die Nasenspitze, schüttelte sich dann jedoch, als wolle er unliebsame Gedanken verdrängen und fixierte Harry erneut. "Was ist Potter, schaffst du es nicht mal allein zu antworten? Wo ist dein Loverboy?"

Sehr zu seiner eigenen Überraschung blieb Harry merkwürdig ruhig, als er in neutralem Tonfall antwortete: "Weißt du, Jensen, Draco wird dich nicht zurückhaben wollen, selbst wenn du hier einen auf Stalker machst."

Überraschte Rufe wurden laut und Jensen lief rot an. "Du dämliche kleine Schwuchtel!" Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Merkwürdigerweise stockte Jensen jedoch mitten in der Bewegung und Pansy begann zu grinsen. Dann geschah alles auf einmal.

Harry wurde zur Seite geschoben, als sich jemand an ihm vorüberdrängte. Jensen machte mit aufgerissenen Augen einige taumelnde Schritte rückwärts. Pansy, Ginny, Ron und Luna wichen zur Seite aus, bevor Jensen an den Aufschlägen seines Festumhanges gepackt und geschüttelt wurde, wie ein nasser Hund.

"Winters! Das ist die allerletzte Warnung! Sollte ich dich noch ein einziges Mal in seiner Nähe erwischen, werde ich meinen toten Vater stolz machen und meinen ersten Unverzeihlichen benutzen!" Dracos Stimme war so dunkel vor Wut, dass Harry ihn kaum wieder erkannte.

Harrys Eingeweide schlugen einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen vor Aufregung und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er zuerst empfinden sollte. Freude über Dracos unerwartetes Auftauchen, Ärger über Winters, Schadenfreude weil Winters - nach einem letzten mordlustigen Blick von Draco - davonschlich wie ein geprügelter Hund.

"Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wie der Kerl das immer mit diesen passenden Auftritten macht! Ich wette, er saß schon seit Stunden in einem der Bäume und hat auf den passenden Moment gewartet.", murmelte Pansy. Ihr breites Lachen strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

Harry war dankbar für Pansys Sprüche, denn es war ein merkwürdiger Moment. Er war sich den Blicken seiner Mitschüler überdeutlich bewusst, als Draco sich nun umdrehte und ihm entgegenging. Die letzten Reste seiner Wut verrauchten und ein zärtlicher Ausdruck lag in seinen klaren Augen, als er Harry erreichte.

"Hi.", sagte Draco leise und lächelte.

Harry konnte gar nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Es bemerkte nicht, dass es still um sie wurde, als er nach Dracos Umhang griff und ihn näher zog. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt Draco zu sehen, ihn zu berühren, im nahe zu sein? Harry hätte Draco geküsst. Vor aller Augen, wenn nicht Pansy ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte: "Jungs! Hebt euch das für Mitternacht auf! Typisch Kerle, immer zu früh dran! Wo bleibt denn da die Romantik, wenn ihr euch jetzt schon die Zunge in den Hals steckt?"

"Boah, Parkinson! Nicht so bildlich!!! Bitte!!!", warf Ron gequält ein und das aufkommende Lachen brach die Spannung.

Sehr zu Harrys Missfallen brachte Draco tatsächlich etwas Abstand zwischen sie. "Tja, wo die Frau Recht hat, hat sie Recht."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Was machst du eigentlich hier? Was ist mit Snape und…", Harry unterbrach sich gerade rechtzeitig, um nicht doch noch Snapes Freundin ins Spiel zu bringen. "…der Schweiz?", sagte er statt dessen.

Draco grinste und zwinkerte zu Harrys größter Überraschung - und Rons Empörung - Hermine zu, bevor er antwortete. "Ich kann auch nicht lange bleiben. Hermine hat mich auf die Idee gebracht… der Zeitunterschied."

"Hä?", machte Harry verständnislos.

"Der Zeitunterschied, Babe. Hier ist es bald Mitternacht, aber die Schweiz hinkt eine Stunde hinterher. Ich kann also hier mit dir den Jahreswechsel feiern und eine Stunde später mit Severus in der Schweiz noch mal.", erklärte Draco grinsend.

Lavender und Parvati stießen gleichzeitig ein gerührtes "Haaach!" aus, was Harry einen schamvoll geröteten Kopf brachte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er glücklich, dass Draco da war und… hatte er ihn grade 'Babe' genannt?

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich Hermine abküsse für diese Idee?", erkundigte Harry sich beiläufig.

"Nein, dann kannst du gleich bei Ginny weitermachen, die hat mir ja die Einladung geschickt.", antwortete Draco und warf einen zweideutigen Blick in Pansys Richtung, welche ihm die Zunge herausstreckte.

"VETO!", rief Ron und übernahm die Sache mit 'Hermine abküssen' dann doch lieber selbst.

Ein weiteres mehrstimmiges "Haaach!" ertönte.

"So, liebe Leute und bevor wir jetzt alle anfangen rosa Herzchen und kleine weiße Plüschhasen zu sehen… schnappt euch 'nen Glas, es ist gleich soweit!", kommandierte ein wieder aufgetauchter Blaise und wedelte wild mit den Armen.

Einige Momente aufkeimender Hektik später, war jeder der Anwesenden mit einem Glas Orchideenchampagner versorgt und man versammelte sich vor dem Eingang zum Fuchsbau. Fred und George ließen zwei Raketen steigen und als sie explodierten, erschien eine monströse Uhr, welche die letzten Sekunden des alten Jahres als rote Schrift in den Nachthimmel zeichnete.

Begeistert zählten alle mit: "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5.… 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Ein Orkan aus Dutzenden Stimmen rief "FROHES NEUES JAHR!" und erschütterte den wesleyschen Fuchsbau in seinen Grundfesten.

Fred und George ließen die Raketen steigen und Funkenregen prasselte auf die Gäste nieder. Überall klirrten Champagnergläser aneinander, regnete Konfetti hinab und wurden Wunderkerzen angezündet.

Harry bekam von alledem nichts mit. Er war mit seinem eigenen ganz persönlichen Feuerwerk beschäftigt, welches sich in Dracos strahlenden Augen abspielte.

"Frohes neues Jahr, Draco.", flüsterte Harry.

"Ich liebe dich.", wisperte Draco, bevor er Harrys Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss versiegelte.

Während die Augen der meisten Anwesenden auf dem wahrlich spektakulären Feuerwerk der Zwillinge ruhten, waren doch ein oder zwei Personen dabei, welche den Kuss zwischen Harry und Draco um einiges interessanter fanden.

Gut, seien wir ehrlich. Fred und George schossen in den ersten beiden Minuten die alten Raketen des Vorjahres ab, weil sowieso niemand zusah, denn ALLE gafften auf dieses Unwahrscheinlichste aller Paare in ihrer Mitte.

Einige mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, wie Ginny, Pansy, Hermine und Blaise. Wieder andere mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck, da sie noch nicht wussten, was sie von diesem Schauspiel zu halten hatten, wie Ron, Seamus, Dean und Colin Creevey, der sogar vorübergehend vergass, dass er eine wild vor sich hinknipsende Kamera in den Händen hielt.

Erst nachdem sich Harrys Lippen von Dracos getrennt hatten, begannen Fred und George mit dem eigentlichen Feuerwerk und das wurde wahrlich furios. Auch Harry genoss das Farbspiel in vollen Zügen. Draco war hinter ihn getreten und schlang beide Arme um seine Taille. Gemeinsam blickten sie nach oben und hatten den Anstand dezent zu erröten, als Fred und George einen goldenen Löwen mit einer silbernen Schlange emporsteigen ließen, die aufeinander zurannten und in dem Moment, als sie sich berührten, in einer Kaskade aus fürchterlich kitschigen Herzchen explodierten.

"Zabini!", rief Draco empört einem breit grinsenden Blaise zu.

---

Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem der letzte Funken des Feuerwerkes erloschen war, wurde Harry von Draco in einen ruhigeren Teil des Gartens gezogen. Nach einem letzten - SEHR - leidenschaftlichen Kuss, verabschiedete Draco sich widerwillig. Harry sah ihm ein wenig traurig hinterher, bis er aus dem Gartentor hinausgetreten war und disapparierte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nicht ständig seinen Festumhang in der Leistengegend zuhalten wollte, beschloss Harry spontan noch ein paar Minuten der friedlichen Stille zu genießen, bis sein Blut sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und in obere Gefilde zurückgezogen hatte.

"Na mein Junge, war das ein Sylvester nach deinem Geschmack?"

Harry konnte es kaum glauben Santa Clause - noch immer in voller Weihnachtsmontur - in dem Baumwipfel über sich sitzen zu sehen.

"Ja.", antwortete er irritiert, obwohl ihm eigentlich eher danach zumute war, aus vollster Kehle ein zustimmendes "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" zu schreien.

"Äh… was machst du denn schon wieder hier?", fragte er vorsichtig. Die Drohung des Weihnachtsmannes bzgl. des Rückgängigmachens der vergangenen Wochen war ihm noch allzu gut in Erinnerung.

"Oh, ich bin nur hier um nach dem Rechten zu schauen, keine Angst.", sagte Santa Clause und schwebte vom Baum hinunter. Dicht neben Harry blieb er stehen.

"Ist denn der Weihnachtswunsch nun endlich erfüllt?", erkundigte Harry sich und war froh Santa Clause lächeln zu sehen.

"Ah, noch nicht ganz, aber das wird sich in den nächsten Sekunden erledigt haben.", antwortete dieser kryptisch.

Harry war verwirrt. "Wie denn das? Draco ist nicht mehr hier… was könnte sich denn da noch ändern? Außerdem waren wir doch schon vorher zusammen und Dracos Wunsch müsste schon…"

Santa schmunzelte. "Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass es Draco Malfoys Wunsch war, den ich zu erfüllen hatte?"

Harrys Verwirrung wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Trauma. "Wie… was? Aber ich dachte… du hast mir Draco doch gezeigt und da dachte ich…", stammelte er.

"Sicher, weil auch Draco ein Teil des Weihnachtswunsches war. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, als du mich gefragt hast, warum du mich noch nie vorher gesehen hast?"

"Dass du nur den Alleingelassenen erscheinst, die niemanden haben, der sie liebt."

"Genau."

Harry brauchte noch volle 20 Sekunden, bevor er begriff, auf was Santa Clause hinaus wollte. "Aber… dann war es gar nicht Dracos Weihnachtswunsch?"

Santas Lächeln wurde breiter. "Nein, Draco hatte immer jemanden, der ihn liebt. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht und er es wahrscheinlich auch niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, hat Severus Snape in Draco immer den Sohn gesehen, den er niemals hatte. Er liebt Draco wie sein eigenes Kind."

Ein Großteil seiner Hirnzellen schwenkten die weiße Flagge und winselten um Gnade, so verwirrt war Harry über das Gehörte. Draco hatte sich nicht gewünscht mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Eisige Enttäuschung sickerte in Harrys Herz und er war viel zu schockiert um das Offensichtliche zu erkennen.

Santa Clause beschloss seinem Ruf einmal gerecht zu werden und Harry glücklich zu machen. "Aber nur weil Draco den Weihnachtswunsch nicht ausgesprochen hat, heißt das nicht, dass er es sich nicht gewünscht hätte. Denk daran, was ich dir über die Liebe gesagt habe und zweifele nicht länger, Harry Potter. Draco liebt dich ebenso sehr, wie du ihn liebst, ob dir das jetzt passt, oder nicht."

Harry brachte ein halbherziges Grinsen zustande. "Aber… wer hat denn dann?"

Santa blickte plötzlich auf und ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich über seine Züge. Genau genommen sah er auch irgendwie gerührt aus und war das eine Träne in seinen Augenwinkeln?

"Der Weihnachtswunsch ist erfüllt." Santas Stimme klang belegt und er zwirbelte einen Augenblick zu lange an seinem Bart herum, um unauffällig zu sein.

"Aber wie?", fragte Harry.

"Fangen wir doch mit dem Wunsch an. Willst du wissen, wie er lautete? Jetzt, wo er erfüllt ist, kann ich ihn dir auch verraten."

Harry nickte hastig.

"Ich wünschte, sie würde mich einmal so verliebt ansehen wie Potter, diesen Deppen. Nur für einen Augenblick möchte ich wissen, wie es ist, so geliebt, so begehrt zu werden. Selbst Draco sieht Potter mit diesem Blick an. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Draco nicht schnallen, dass er auf Potter steht, selbst wenn Potter ihn abknutschen würde. Blaise hat es Draco ins Gesicht gesagt und was macht dieser Idiot? Lachen. Typisch Kerl! Kann das nicht einfach passieren? Es ist Weihnachten! Warum kann mich nicht auch jemand so lieben wie diesen blöden Gryffindor. Ich wünschte, sie würde mich so sehr lieben."

"He, das ist aber mehr als ein Wunsch.", platzte Harry ohne nachzudenken heraus.

Santa verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ja, ich bin halt großzügig und hab alles auf einmal abgearbeitet! Ein Wunsch erfüllt und vier Menschen glücklich gemacht, wer ist denn da noch so kleinlich und schaut nach, ob es wirklich nur ein Wunsch war!"

"Vier?"

"Vier.", antwortete Santa und deutete unter eine große Kastanie zu ihrer Linken, nicht weit von Harry entfernt. Im Schatten des Baumes konnte Harry zwei Gestalten erkennen, die offenbar ganz und gar mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.

"Zuerst wären da Draco und du…", begann Santa aufzuzählen.

Harry machte einen Schritt näher und verengte die Augen um zu sehen, wer sich da so verliebt anschmachtete. Gütiger Himmel! War das Ginny? Und… und… NEIN!

"Und Pansy und Ginny.", beendetet Santa seine Aufzählung. Er klang sehr zufrieden.

Bevor seine Worte jedoch bei Harry ankamen, sah dieser, wie Ginny sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Pansy einen zarten, schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Pansy griff nach Ginnys Hand.

"Pansy…", brachte Harry fassungslos hervor. "Es war Pansys Weihnachtswunsch."

The End.

---

Read and Review, please.

---wink--- - ---traurig bin---

Vielleicht lesen wir uns ja bald wieder ---noch mal wink--- - ---und ab---


End file.
